Sibling Rivalry
by MKLG
Summary: Aki has had a deep rivalry with her older brother since they were little. With them becoming Pokémon trainers she has the chance to surpass him. Will her brother unknowingly cause issues because of how she is or will this make her rise above? Sort of like the events of Diamond/Pearl/Platinum with this twist. Based of the Pokémon Rivalry I have with my bro. Now with updated chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Everyone! Thanks for stopping by to check out my new fic! This is based on the Pokémon Realm relationship I have with my brother. He thinks he's better than me even though I can beat him as he has Pearl (that I loaned to him) and I have Diamond. I know I'm better when he asks me what to do. Hehe…So this is our story along with a Barry who is not named such.**

 **Disclaimer: I'll start with a normal one before I go witty. I don't own anything except the two siblings. I am not making anything off this unless you count the feels I get from you enjoying it.**

Chapter 1

Early Monday morning two siblings rose when called by their mother. It was tough raising both Draven and Aki by herself after her husband left, but she managed. The two were never bored as they had each other or their friend from down the road. However, there was only one problem about the two.

"I beat you!" Draven said coming down the stairs and into his chair at the table ready for breakfast. She almost warned the fifteen, almost sixteen, year old not to run the steps, but she knew it was futile.

"You cheated!" Aki said as she walked down the steps. Her older brother, by almost two years as she was fourteen, had tripped her and thrown the covers on her making her have a false start. Draven had said obstacles were fair game. She sulked her way to the table and plopped down. It was clear that the two had gained a fierce rivalry with one another.

"Hush now and eat your breakfast," their mother Vickie said placing down two plates of eggs and pancakes. She looked at her children happy to seem quiet and not fighting. Sometimes she didn't know what to do with them. Her Buneary behaved better than they did.

Draven, the boy, who had knowledge about basic material in their world, but he made up for that in will. He was the oldest and showed it. He felt he had to be the responsible one for everyone. He wanted to be on top and often took what Aki wanted for reasons each of them thought. He had chestnut brown hair that was longer in the back and had brown eyes to match. He never wore a hat as his hair was kept in a neat mess. He often wore brown cargo pant with a green button up shirt with a long sleeve black underneath. He also had black shoes.

Aki, the girl, was different. She was outgoing and had knowledge and understanding. She liked to learn and knew a considerable amount about the world and Pokémon. She had the same color hair as her older brother, but she had blue eyes. She always wore a white and red hat that held her ponytail with her bangs poking out the sides. Her clothes looked rather simple as she wore red converses, dark jeans, and a brown jacket with black on the sleeves, shoulders, upper chest, and on the edge of the pockets. From what one could see of her shirt, it was also red and maybe white.

Vicky knew if her children ever got the chance they'd do great as trainers, but it would be non-stop battle. A quick knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She left her position in the kitchen to answer it.

"Hi Barton…" Vicky barely got out before the spunky light brown haired kid with a piolet cap barreled through toward her kids. At least he knocked this time. Barton was a fifteen and half, he claimed, boy who lived down the street from them. He typically wore white shorts with black and yellow short-sleeve jacket. The yellow was bright like a shade darker or so and his shoes matched. He wasn't shy nor could sit still. He was also more Draven's friend than Aki's.

"Did you guys hear?!" Barton yelled at them excitingly.

"About?" Draven asked.

"Professor Rowan is inviting us to his lab to give us Pokémon!" Barton answered or sort of shouted.

"Awesome!" they siblings replied.

"Finally, my skills will be recognized!" Draven concluded.

"What skills?" Aki snorted, "You ask me what stuff is all the time."

"Not true! I beat you in those games and in that trainer school battle!" Draven declared.

"If so! And I was at a disadvantage that ONE time!" Aki corrected. It had been a really close battle, but Aki messed up and got off to a bad start which costed her.

"Stop!" Barton shouted before Vicky did. That was something about Barton, he kept them focused which was odd since he was barely focused himself. "This is the only way I know you two are related. Let's go already!"

The three quickly grabbed their bikes and rode off to Sandgem Town packed with Repels and other items to use against any possible wild Pokémon. Most of the Pokémon around were docile, but one can never be too careful. Right at the beginning of town one could see the lab. As they arrived the locked up their bikes and ran in to find Professor Rowan waiting.

"Glad you all could come. I see you heard about my proposition." He said in a gruff voice after he turned to saw more like heard them barrel in.

"Proposition?" they asked.

"You did not tell them?" Rowan asked Barton.

"It may have slipped after you said we'd get Pokémon," Barton confessed sheepishly.

"Should have known as soon as you say a child gets a Pokémon it's in one ear and out the other…" Rowan grumbled before continuing, "Anyway, I want you three to help me with my research in Pokémon evolution and the Pokédex. So I want to give all three a starter Pokémon and go around Sinnoh to do this research. Will you?"

"Of course!" the three answered right away. There were no second thoughts about it. They'd be happy to help out as long it meant they were to become trainers.

"Good Answer! Now here is a Pokédex for each of you," he said passing out three devices.

"Cool!" Barton said barely looking at it.

"Thanks," Draven said placing it into his jacket pocket as soon as it was handed.

"Thank you very much." Aki added after her brother. Professor Rowan noticed she looked at her Pokédex with care and wondering eyes before thanking him. She looked like she was examining it to make sure it was in good condition, but he knew she was getting a feel for it seeing the pure gratitude in her eyes.

"Now the starters. We have the grass type Turtwig, the water-type Piplup, and Chimchar the fire type. Who wants to choose first? I say ladies..." Rowan began before being cut off.

"Me!" Draven called.

"I don't care." Aki confessed as Rowan gave a challenging look asking her with eyes if she was going to challenge her brother. When she answered he could see defeat and she saw no point in even trying.

"Alright then Draven." Rowan agreed.

"I love steel types so I pick Piplup as it evolves into one! According to my sister that is," Draven implied making his choice to choose the water type. At least he mentioned that Aki told him that.

" _I wanted Piplup and he knew it! Just getting something I can't have and covering it up by complimenting me!" Aki voiced inside her head._ This was common between them. He'd take something she wanted and try to lessen the blow by complimenting her.

"Oh, you're knowledgeable Aki?" Rowan asked taking note in what Draven said.

"I think so." Aki admitted casually.

"Well then..." Rowan began trying to give the girl the one up, but as fate he was interrupted by the second boy.

"I pick Turtwig!" Barton called picking up the grass type.

"Dude, I knew you would do that!" Draven said playfully hitting Barton on the arm. Aki knew those two were always closer. She was the girl and the little sister, it was natural she guessed.

"Duh, I got to beat you!" Barton bragged. Barton was easily influenced by Draven and seen as a threat. He never took notice to Aki when Draven was around.

"So you're fine with Chimchar?" Rowan asked. The fire type looked up at the girl hoping she'd say yes. He could see the defeat in her eyes when Piplup was picked. Some girls he noticed that came went for the cute penguin.

"Of course! I'm not picky and any one of them would have been fine!" Aki announced before adding her after thought of, " _I will beat you brother, at the disadvantage,"_ to herself.

"Well then off you go!" Rowan sent them off after receiving five empty Pokéballs each and returning their Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

As the left the lab Aki notice Draven and Barton going off on their own toward the other side of town. She guessed they were exploring the town and getting to know the places. She already knew about marts and centers so she didn't need to go with them.

"Go Chimchar!" Aki called out her starter. The Chimp Pokémon appeared from his ball and to the ground in front of her. She broke out into a cheesy grin at the thought this was her Pokémon and she couldn't be happier even if he would have been her second choice.

"Chimchar! Cha?" Chimchar greeted his new trainer. For a girl, she seemed pretty cool so far.

"Hi Chimchar, I am your new trainer Aki. Are you ready to start a journey and help me win title of Champion and beat my brother? He has the starter Piplup," Aki explained. She wasn't going to lose to him ever. This was like a life repeat of that battle.

"Chara!" Chimchar agreed full heartedly.

"I thought so," Aki admitted, "You and I are going to be a great team together, I can tell."

"Char!" he agreed again. She was smart too. Yeah, he could live with this.

"Well hop on." Aki elaborated by putting her shoulder down to him motioning she wanted him to climb on.

"Chim!" he shouted happily to have someone that didn't want him confined all the time. He jumped onto her shoulder and held on. For a second he placed his head on hers. She smiled at their growing relationship.

"I think we better go and see my mom before we go and tell her. At least show her my cool and strong partner." Aki claimed as she remembered her mother asked that much of her children before they left.

"Char!" Chimchar agreed, but he didn't have much of a choice.

The ride back to Twinleaf Town didn't take as long as when going. Aki guessed it was because she had better company than before. Chimchar was there to be with her and not dragged along because it was requested. She wondered if she wasn't related to Draven would the professor know about her to give her this chance. Chimchar sensed her doubt gave her a slight smack on the back of the head and she laughed. He gave a wise eye as he raised an eyebrow at her. Yeah, they would be a good team with her as the knowledge and him as a crutch that sadly came with her side. Afterward they talked or well Chimchar listened to his new trainer as she rattled about anything from herself to goals.

"Mom!" Aki called as she came through the front door.

"Hi dear, thanks for seeing me before you left. Your brother hasn't come..." Vicky said as she trailed off. She knew her children. One that loved family while the other didn't like to be held down. They were both like that, they wanted to be free, but one at least acknowledged family.

"He probably won't, you know he won't," Aki explained knowing her brother all too well. As soon as he finished checking out the town he would have been off without any afterthought.

"A mother can dream and who is this?" she asked noticing the new Pokémon.

"My partner." Aki announced smiling. She was thrilled to be able to call the fire type her partner.

"Chimchar!" he introduced himself.

"Exactly, my partner Chimchar." Aki corrected.

"He's adorable, but I thought you wanted..." Vicky started before Aki stopped her by putting her hand up. She wasn't going to let this choice ruin them.

"Draven picked him first." Aki explained.

"Ah, I figured he'd do so," she agreed.

"No worries, I have Chimchar who is totally better!" Aki affirmed.

"Char..." Chimchar admired her. He had no doubt in her. She was serious.

"Well, you two seem to get along great and look like a perfect match." Vicky assured.

"Thanks!" Aki rejoiced.

"Before you go, take one of these and one for your brother." Her mother caught her and handed her two Town Maps.

"But..." Aki complained. She didn't need one. She could tell you every town from Canalave to Sunyshore.

"Don't but me," her mother chilled. "Also here is journal. I know how much you love to write and cataloging your journey is great idea to keep track and tell about later."

"Thanks mom," she considered. "Here I'll put in something now. September 28th, received Chimchar who is my starter Pokémon. I can tell already we'll be a great team," Aki said as she also wrote it out.

"Char!" he agreed with the statement.

Only time could tell what space they would occupy with their future. They had a long road ahead of them with many challenges and friends. At least they were never going to be alone.

 **AN: That's Chapter One! How do you like? Review and tell me what you think! Also if you any suggestions on what Pokémon the three should catch let me know. I have some planned out already, but some not so much as it based on what we've caught in our games. I can't give legendary so yeah. Has to be Pokémon from Platinum, found in Sinnoh though. Also if there is reason why, go ahead and tell me so I can find a way to incorporate it. I'll also give you a shout out! Hope to hear from you and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 is here! I hope you all enjoy the first one and are excited for the next! This is also the first time I'm trying non-episode, but chapter writing. Let's see how it goes…**

 **Disclaimer: Oh a Shooting Star! I wish I owned Pokémon…it didn't work…that's because it was an airplane…so I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

By the next day the duo reached Route 202. It took a little longer than usual since Aki decided to walk. Riding her bike everywhere took all the fun out of enjoying nature and the journey. At least that was her opinion. Draven had probably been through yesterday and probably almost to Jubilife City. Aki wasn't going to let that get to her. She'd go at her own pace and she knew she'd get where she wanted to.

"Char Chimchar char?" Chimchar asked seeing they had been walking a while and passed many Pokémon.

"Huh? Why aren't I going after a Pokémon to catch?" Aki clarified.

"Chim." Chimchar nodded.

"I don't know," Aki said thinking about it afterward. He did have a point. Most knew trainers try to catch more as soon as they can. "I feel I want to have a bonding moment with them. If they don't want to be caught then they shouldn't be."

"Chimchar." Chimchar acknowledged.

"Are you okay with that?" She asked her partner. It was up to him to some degree. She didn't want a Pokémon to Trainer relationship, well, not a submissive one at least.

"Chim, chimchar chimchar ar." Chimchar told her.

"Of course I'll catch another one eventually. I promise you won't be alone," Aki reassured.

Chimchar wasn't quite sure about this waiting until the right ones came along. How would she know? He guessed perhaps this something about humans he didn't understand. He wanted to understand Aki, to be on the same level as her. Their hearts could become one and he could grow strong.

"Hey girl! I challenge you to a battle!" a kid named Tyler shouted to Aki. Speaking of getting stronger.

"Want to battle?" Aki asked Chimchar. Not that they had much of a choice.

"Chimchar!"

"Alright!" Tyler said excited he got his first battle with his new Pokémon. "Go Starly! Let's start off with Quick Attack!"

"You're alright," Aki reassured, "Use Leer!"

"Star..." Starly growled to itself being put uneasy by the leer.

"Now go in with Scratch!" Aki commanded. Chimchar scratched at the bird and pushed back.

"Starly growl!" Tyler yelled noticing Chimchar had done some damage.

"Starly…" Starly growled to lower Chimchar's attack.

"Leer again!" Aki retaliated.

"Tackle!"

"Jump to dodge and use Scratch!" Aki commanded knowing this should be it if it worked out the way she planned in her head.

"Starly!" Tyler called his is Pokémon after Chimchar jumped to dodge and then used the momentum to attack with even more force. Starly was unable to battle. "Are you okay?"

"Starly." The Starling nodded.

"Great job Chimchar!" Aki congratulated her starter before turning to the trainer. "You're Starly did awesome too."

"Thanks." Tyler thanked her as he was grateful as she took the win with humbleness. "It means a lot since I just caught it. You and Chimchar work well together."

"Thanks, we just meet yesterday." Aki admitted.

"Yeah." He said with a small amount of shock. "I saw how someone caught theirs with a Piplup and saw how strong it was. I just knew then I had to have one of my own."

 _So, Draven has a Starly...he keeps catching Pokémon I said I liked. He knows I don't like having the same Pokémon...it's weird."_ Aki thought to herself before saying out loud. "Yeah, well good luck to you and Starly."

Aki liked Starly's final evolved form, Staraptor. It was strong and intimidating. Not to mention that it looked pretty cool and learned powerful moves than other flying types she had learned about from other regions. Well, she only knew about the common flying types as she also had lots to learn. She knew about Pidgeot, Noctowl, and Swellow. Well she knew of others, but those were the ones people talked about.

"You too!" Tyler answered her as Chimchar and her walked away heading toward Jubilife City.

She could see the tops of the buildings from the route. Jubilife was huge in compared to Twinleaf Town. She expect to be amazed by a lot since she had never left passed Sandgem Town before. Her mother didn't talk about her family and she didn't know about her father. She would never talk about him and she respected that. However, that never quelled the curiousness to know.

"Hey Aki!" a loud shouted at her coming from the city.

"Hi, Barton," Aki answered sounding not to thrilled to see him. She really wasn't happy. He always act weird around her. Like he was on a caffeine kick and asked her questions she never wanted to answer.

"How many Pokémon do you have?" Barton asked eagerly. He didn't even notice her tone toward him when greeted.

"Why?" Aki asked. Why did he need to know? Was he doing Draven's dirty work and spying on her for him? It would be like the lackey. She swore Barton couldn't do anything for himself.

"Just asking." Barton defended seeing she was getting defensive. He knew not to make either sibling upset, especially Aki. "Draven already has three! I have two."

"Speaking of my brother, where is he? I have something for him from our mom." Aki suggested changing the subject. She hoped he wouldn't remember she didn't answer his question.

"I saw him go into the Trainer's School after we spoke. He still might be there." Barton answered.

"Great, thanks." She thanked him. Barton was tempted to follow her, but he didn't want to interfere. He liked to see the brawls between them because they made it interesting whether it was verbal or not.

Aki made her way through Jubilife City and looked up at everything around her. It was amazing to see, but it didn't feel right. She liked peace and small, but she knew she ached for something bigger. However, not in a place, a role. She figured she better start with the Trainer School after visiting the Pokémon Center. She healed up her partner before heading over prepared for what might come.

She walked in to see children of all ages at tables working. Some kids were playing with their Pokémon in the back. It was cute. They were just old enough to be trainer and were allowed their Pokémon and didn't have to wait. She looked toward the black board and saw him. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Aki! Did you decide to check out the school too?" Draven asked.

"No, I have a Town Map from mom to give to you." Aki said taking the second map from her bag and giving it to her brother.

"Sweet, thanks!" He said taking it from her and placing it in his own bag. "Was she mad I didn't go and see her?"

"A little, but she kind of expected it." Aki admitted.

"Haha!" Draven laughed. He wasn't sure if their mother said it or not, but he believed it. It was either her or Aki. "So how many Pokémon have you caught?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Aki complained. It was like catching Pokémon was a big deal.

"We just want to know your progress, that's all. Make sure you're doing okay." Draven concluded. Despite he knew Aki could take care of herself, he knew about her thought process. That was what worried him. She was an on my own type of person.

"I know more about Pokémon than you and Barton combined! It should be me checking in on you!" Aki snapped. Draven was obnoxious sometimes about how he thought her knew more.

"You think you're the best just because you know a lot! Well, so do I and I'm going to prove it to you with a battle!" Draven retaliated.

"Huh?" Aki questioned. Had she heard him right?

"That's right! I'm challenging you to a Pokémon battle, right here and now! They have a field out back!" Draven said proudly. He was going to prove his sister wrong.

"Is she going to accept?" a student asked another one as they overheard their conversation.

"I don't know. I heard them get into an argument." He answered her.

"Fine! I accept!" Aki shouted back.

"It will be a 2 on 2 battle!" Draven announced. Aki's face dropped, but quickly knew how to get the upper hand.

"No substitutions unless the Pokémon faints!" Aki interjected.

"Fine!" Draven agreed. He was too worried about his upcoming fight to ponder about why she added to the terms. They headed out to the field and students followed eager to watch the battle.

"Go Starly!" Draven called his Starling Pokémon. So she was right in thinking that Draven caught a Starly. She looked at his face and saw Draven smirk. She wanted to slap it right off. She also swore that he was out to get her dream team and if she was right then he could guess what his third Pokémon was.

"Starly!" the bird cried. Aki swore it sounded female which was odd.

"Chimchar let's go!" Aki said calling out her partner…and her only choice.

"Chim!" he shouted showing he was ready.

"I'll start with Quick Attack!" Draven called.

"Chimchar use Ember!"

"Star..." Starly yelled as the Starling ran right into the embers.

"Tough it out and use Tackle!" Draven encouraged. At least he wasn't heartless.

"Counter it with Scratch!" Aki countered. Chimchar held Tackle off and as soon as Starly let go he scratched against the bird.

"Starly!" Draven called for the little bird.

"Star..." Starly groaned as she was unable to continue. With them still being young Pokémon they were taken out early and easy.

"Thank you Starly. You won't win so easy! Go Piplup!" Draven said returning his fallen Pokémon before calling his ace.

"Piplup!"

"You can start this time!" Draven said thinking he was giving her another leg up.

"Fine!" Aki returned. "Chimchar Leer!"

"Piplup Pound!" Draven retaliated.

"Ember!" Aki answered as Piplup came at her starter.

"Piplup Piplup!" Piplup as he felt the burns take over his feathers.

"That was nothing for you! Piplup Bubble!" Draven commanded.

"Jump then Ember!" Chimchar did as he was told and dodged the bubbles. He then fired a fury of embers at the penguin. Piplup raised his flippers to block the embers from hitting him in the face which he was never a fan of.

"Piplup!"

"Now that's its distracted use Scratch!" Aki said hoping this would end it. She wasn't sure how much longer Chimchar could hold on.

"Chimchaar!" the chimp cheered.

"Piplup…" Like Starly, Piplup was unable to continue.

"Piplup, good job. Return," Draven said to his starter and not really taking to losing well.

"That was a good battle," Aki said to her brother.

"Yeah, whatever, you didn't even lose one," Draven scoffed.

"What is your third Pokémon?" Aki asked. She had to know.

He smirked again like with Starly before he answered, "A Shinx. What about you?"

She was going to kill him or at least destroy him. She wanted a Shinx at one point as well, not anymore that is. Luxray was a strong and cool electric type.

"You know, a Bidoof," she answered. She guessed a Pokémon. She'd come up with a cover story later as to why she no longer had said Bidoof or later Bibarel. She'll say she released it for something for himself. She also was the one to care more about the Pokémon happiness than a full team.

"You won't beat me again!" Draven ran off to heal his Pokémon and determined to get stronger. He swore to himself he wouldn't lose to Aki again and not in that manner.

"Great job Chimchar." Aki said as she rubbed her starter's head to reward him. "He never got to hear he was at a total advantage. I think that would have made him angrier."

"Chimchar!" Chimchar agreed with a big, bright smile.

"What do you say heading over to Oreburgh?" Aki asked. She didn't care for the big city anyway.

"Chim!"

 **AN: There's Chapter 2! Hope you'll review and let me know about what I've been questioning. If you forgot, I asked about some Pokémon ideas for teams. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! Here is the newest Chapter of Sibling Rivalry! Sorry about each one of my stories. I have been so busy and writer's block on one…Ugh. Anyway, I have added more to this one so let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I bought Golden Birthday Cake Oreos the other day as a gift to myself, not because it was birthday…and I didn't what I want most of all…ownership rights!**

Chapter 3

Oreburgh City was on the other side of Oreburgh Pass. It had been about a week since Aki met with Draven in Jubilife City. After some training Chimchar learned Flame Wheel and they were currently working on other moves to handle the gym. It wasn't much longer before they would have their first gym battle. Aki knew Roark trained rock types so she was aware she needed to be ready for him. She also thought about her Pokémon in general. Sure, Chimchar was strong, but she was having a hard time convincing herself he'd accept a battle with a trainer with only one Pokémon. Even if he did accept it wasn't going to be easy especially since she was at a type disadvantage. Why did her own personal problems have to interfere with her journey, their journey? Chimchar who sat on her shoulder looked at Aki as she was in deep thought. Sometimes he wished he could read her mind. His trainer was intriguing and he thought he couldn't have gotten anyone else. She was female and he dreamed his trainer would be male, but she acted like one. Aki turned her head to find a pair of eyes on her.

"I think we're coming along nicely just the two of us," she said to reassure him and mainly herself. Actually, Aki kind of lied to him. It was going to get harder, but none of the Pokémon they ran into sparked any interest. Well, Starly and Shinx were interesting, but Draven caught them so she didn't want to copy. Some people catch random Pokémon while Aki wanted connection.

"Chimchar!"

"Hey girl with the monkey!" a girl shouted with pigtails.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar shouted back offend he had been called what he is in such a rude sounding manner. He was actually a chimp, but he knew they were the same.

"Excuse me?" Aki asked offended by her tone.

"Name's Aretta and I finally got your attention! I challenge you! I just got this gym badge and feel like showing it off so a nooby looking trainer like you would be perfect." She explained. Both Aki and Chimchar were appalled.

"Now you've crossed the line. We accept!" Aki yelled upset she was so mean. Chimchar agreed and jumped off her shoulder ready to fight.

"Good! Go Psyduck!" Aretta called her duck.

"We can do," Aki whispered to herself and Chimchar. "Start off with Ember!"

"Confusion!" The Psyduck stopped the Ember before it even got close.

"Gr...Use Scratch!" Aki commanded.

"Water Gun!" Aretta smirked.

"Chimchar!" Aki called as Chimchar was hit with the super-effective water type attack.

"Oh this is going just like my gym battle! He didn't stand a chance and it seems you don't either." She taunted to them.

"We always have a chance! Chimchar and I are a strong team!" Aki retaliated. They had come this far. They defeated Draven at a total disadvantage and they worked hard. Aki, not caring if they lost, because she knew it happened, but she wasn't going to go down with a fight. Chimchar had told her that too one night. His fire would only rest when he slept.

"Chim…" Chimchar adored as he felt the passion from Aki. "Chimchar!"

Chimchar's body glowed bright as the onlookers watched on as he grew taller, a spiked collar appeared, and tail shot out with the tip engulfed in flames.

"Monferno!" the newly evolved Pokémon cried.

Aki stared at her new Pokémon in shock. Her starter just evolved. Was it from her, there training, or both? Had they really come this far for Chimchar to evolve already? Was she ready to handle this? Would he still obey her? Perhaps Chimchar was ready for this next step, but she didn't feel she was. Monferno felt new power burn inside him as he looked back at his trainer. He saw the concern in her eyes. She was lost, but he understood. He wanted this. He hated to lose, but hated more to let Aki down.

"Monferno!" he snapped. Aki looked to her playful Pokémon and he smiled. She understood this was a result and she should be happy and proud.

"Alright!" Aki said taking her stance. She took out her Pokédex to scan her new Pokémon. Evolving like that had to come with something. As she scanned her starter she saw what seemed to be a new moveset.

 **Monferno: Flame Wheel/Low Kick/Mach Punch/Dig**

Monferno already knew Flame Wheel and Low Kick plus Dig were moves she was attempting to teach him then. They both asked experienced trainers about teaching moves and learned about these that were easy enough to learn. He almost had them mastered and apparently evolving was an extra push. Mach Punch was a move he learned upon evolution.

"Let's start with Flame Wheel!" With increased speed Monferno hit Psyduck before Aretta could blink. "Mach Punch!"

Turning out of his flames Monferno struck Psyduck with a Mach Punch giving the yellow duck a toss back. Psyduck got up, but had taken considerable damage with the last two attempts. Here, when first being brought out he thought this was going to be easy.

"Water Gun!" Aretta commanded. Psyduck took a deep breath before releasing the pressurized water attack.

"Dig!" Aki said in order for Monferno to dodge. Monferno quickly dug underground to escape. Arette and Psyduck worried about where the next attack would come from. "Now Dig into Mach Punch!"

Monferno attacked right in front of Psyduck with Dig and struck with Mach Punch straight after. Psyduck was knocked down and didn't get back up. He had fainted and they had won.

"Psyduck!" Aretta yelled seeing her fainted Pokémon. That wasn't right; she was supposed to win! She quickly returned her Pokémon to his ball. "You got lucky!" That was what she said before running off.

Monferno released a long over held breath, but was startled by someone grabbing him. He turned to see Aki hugging him.

"You're the best Monferno!" she said over and over. Monferno blushed at her comments and scratched the back of his head. It wasn't all just him, it was Aki too. He felt more power than before and he was going to make sure his dream and Aki's came true with it. He'd promised himself it wouldn't go to his head. If he was all she wanted than he'd be everything. Inside he knew the second partner would come along, it just wouldn't be today and he or she would appear in time.

Oreburgh City wasn't far ahead and they reached by nightfall. Arriving at the Pokémon Center they got a room and stayed the night. As Aki was getting ready for bed she noticed Monferno looking out the window. She peered out to see he was looking at the gym. Monferno had a passion for battle and wanted to show Aki he was worth training. Not that she knew this.

"Don't worry, we'll see how it goes," Aki said placing a hand on his head. He looked up at her and smiled. She always found a way.

The next morning Aki walked over to the gym to see if any rules were required. Sometimes leaders didn't care while some were strict. She didn't understand it much. A battle was a battle and numbers didn't make that much of a difference. She remembered watching battles and one trainer was down to their last with their opponent having three. The trainer with one ended up winning and no one believed it. She guessed from the start she'd have to see where things went.

"Hello?" she said walking into the gym.

"Hi, can I help you?" a man with cordovan hair asked walking up.

"I've got a couple questions about the gym," Aki explained.

"Then you've come to the right place, ask away. The name's Roark, the gym leader," Roark introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Aki," she replied.

"Aki…Oh! You're Draven's sister!" Roark pieced together.

"You know my brother?" Aki asked. She hoped this wasn't going where she thought it was.

"He challenged me about two days and won a badge with his Piplup, Shinx, and Ponyta," he explained. So Draven caught a Ponyta. Not a Pokémon she wanted, but at least he was branching out. "He told me his sister would be coming by any day so I've been expecting you. You said you had some questions?"

Aki almost forgot. Draven better not do this to all leaders or they could prepare for her making her challenge harder. Not that she minded it being harder, just not where they had a heads up.

"Oh, what are your rules?" she asked and hoped.

"Usually it is a three on three battle," he said hoping that was what she was asking. Aki face suddenly dropped. She had one. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, not really, I guess I'll have to come back then," Aki suggested mainly toward herself.

"I don't think I quite understand," he questioned.

"I only have one Pokémon and your gym is three. I'm not allowed to challenge you," Aki explained getting ready to turn and leave.

Roark saw the disappointment in her eyes and face. She looked like she was prepared to fight three on one. Her Pokémon must be quite strong if she was confident. Now that he thought about none of the other leaders would battle one unless she caught something nor would they take her seriously. To be honest, he didn't quite take her seriously. Both his and her emotions seemed to emitting off as her belt shined and Monferno appeared.

"Monferno fer no!" Monferno yelled. It was obvious the fire/fighting type was defending his trainer.

"I like when a Pokémon defends its trainer and I respect that. How about I battle you two on one," Roark suggested.

"Really?" Aki asked excited she was going to get her battle.

"Yes and if you win I will give you a badge," he pointed out.

The smirk on both Aki's and Monferno's faces proved he made the right choice in at least giving this girl her chance.

The battle field was full of rocks. Aki scanned it over and saw how to use it. Before bed last night she had also been preparing Monferno for this battle. She knew it was a rock type gym and some of the moves they used. She was prepared for them and Monferno knew his counters.

"Ready?" Roark asked.

"Born ready!" Aki answered. "Let's go Monferno!"

"Monferno!"

"Onix go!" Roark called. Since Roark didn't see this as a normal gym battle he told his referee not to worry about it. Also Aki had one Pokémon and when he was gone it would be over. With her using a fire type he didn't expect her to win. He didn't want to say he was humoring the girl, but he kind of was.

"You can go first!" he told her.

"Alright, Monferno Mach Punch!" Aki commanded and Monferno went off with a hitch. He admitted Monferno was fast as Onix didn't have any time to react.

"Quick Onix Bind!" he retaliated. Onix quickly took the chance to wrap itself around Monferno. He looked over to his challenger to see her panic, but she didn't look worried at all.

"Monferno Flame Wheel then Mach Punch!" she quickly called. Flames overtook the monkey and the Mach Punches came enflamed and some of the flames sparked onto Onix's face in his eyes. Onix released Monferno enough for him to jump clear.

"Onix no! Use Rock Tomb!" Roark smirked when he saw Onix respond and Monferno became trapped. The fire type was trapped, but Aki looked like she had it planned. He began to wonder what type of challenger he was dealing with. "Now Double-Edge!"

The rocks that encased Monferno were smashed and Roark believed he had won. Upon getting a closer and better look Monferno was nowhere to be seen. He didn't understand.

"Now Monferno!" Aki called. He expected the Pokémon from the air, but saw it appear from the ground. So, the Pokémon knew Dig and avoided Rock Tomb that way. That was smart and he didn't even hear a command. "Low Kick!"

Roark was caught up in thought he forgot about the battle and hearing Monferno knew Low Kick was an issue as he watched his Onix fall from his own weight. Onix fell to the ground and didn't get back up. Roark looked to see him unable to continue. Intelligent challengers were some of the types of challengers that gave the best battles.

"Thank you Onix." He returned his Pokémon. "Go Cranidos!"

He was about to use Geodude, but seeing this girl was a contender he decided to use his ace. He knew he had a chance using Cranidos. He was actually considering he might lose, but Monferno already had damage.

"Headbutt!" he called and Cranidos took off.

"Dig!" Monferno quickly dug underground to avoid the attack.

"Zen Headbutt on the ground!" Roark commanded. Cranidos's head glowed blue and he smashed it into the ground. The attack vibrated through the ground and pushed Monferno out of his hole. "Zen Headbutt again!"

"Ferno!" the Pokémon cried as he was slammed by a super-effective move and then into some rocks. Roark smirked to himself thinking this was it.

"I applaud you attempt," Roark said to Aki who was glaring at him. When he got a look at her she smirked.

"Monferno!" the fire/fighting type shouted as it jumped up. The Pokémon had taken heavy damage, but wasn't backing down.

"Monferno use Mach Punch!" Aki called and like before Roark was again impressed by his speed. "Now Low Kick!"

As soon as Monferno struck with Mach Punch he pushed off with the force of the move and swept his foot knocking Cranidos over. Monferno quickly backed away before Cranidos had time to react.

"Cranidos Head Smash!" Roark called his strongest move. He hoped it would finish the job.

"Flame Wheel!" Aki called to counter. Monferno agreed to take this move head on to cancel out some the damage. It was better than trying to dodge and it backfiring. He was confident he was strong enough to take it and he wasn't being stubborn. Aki told him before he evolved if he didn't agree with a command to do what he felt was right and tell her later so they could work it out.

Both Pokémon hit each other at full force and exploded. The trainers could barely see what was happening as when everything cleared both Pokémon were still standing, but taken damage, especially Cranidos who had damage from the collision and the recoil.

"I can't risk getting close and I know this move isn't effective, but I go for broke! Cranidos Flamethrower!" Roark said to himself before calling out the attack. Cranidos's mouth erupt with flames at Monferno.

Aki and Monferno smirked at the same time and he showed his trainer he agreed by snapping his tail. She couldn't see his face, so Monferno thought of this for teamwork. He'd discuss it with her later, but she caught on fast.

"Monferno Flame Wheel again!" Aki said, but Monferno was already gone before she said wheel. The plan to use the Flamethrower worked as it powered up and block any damage. Cranidos had no time to react as Monferno slammed into the Head Butt Pokémon. Cranidos was engulfed in flames as he was thrown back to the rock battle field.

Roark looked in shock as he saw he ace Pokémon was fainted and he was defeated by a girl with one Pokémon and fire type no less. Seeing this he smiled in his defeat as he heard Aki cheer and hug her starter. Monferno hugged her back with the same feelings. They were quite a pair.

"Well, I admit Aki, you had me on my toes. I didn't know what to expect from you, but I'm glad we got to battle. Thank you and for your victory over me, I present you the Coal Badge." Roark congratulated giving her the badge.

Both Aki's and Monferno's eyes shown with pride as she took the badge. She seemed lost for words as she showed him the badge and Monferno leaped in the air crying out in joy.

"Thank you so much!" Aki said finally getting her voice back.

"Monferno!"

"Thank you." He replied.

"Tomorrow off to Eterna City!" Aki said as Monferno agreed. She promised him the night and tomorrow rest in his Poké Ball. He was thankful and had a good feeling about their long trip to Eterna. It was going to be exciting.

 **AN: And we have Chapter 3! Hope you all are liking especially since I added the gym battle. Originally it was two different chapters, but I changed it to speed things along and to get closer to what some might want to know. Who's Aki's first capture?! So just a heads up I might start putting two plots in one chapter to speed it up and make it longer. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am proud to present Chapter 4 of Sibling Rivalry! Also I'm pleased to announce that I have written a chapter guide up to Chapter 7 and some of 8 for this! Woo! Just to let you know this is going to be a long one, but I don't think people will complain, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I am not going to college so I can own Pokémon, because no time, money, or education will probably make that happen.**

Chapter 4

It didn't take Aki long to make her way back toward Jubilife City. Having already known the way she back tracked quickly. Monferno was resting in his Poké Ball after his long battle against Roark. He also mentioned to Aki he felt odd to be outside his Poké Ball since he was evolved. As a Chimchar he could ride on her shoulder, but now, not so much. Once in a while he agreed to walk alongside her.

Jubilife City was as lively as ever from her first visit. She first went to the Pokémon Center to have Monferno looked over before setting off for Floraroma Town. She said he looked good to go and she was ready to go.

"Help!" a student from the school ran into Aki as she exited the center. He almost ran into her.

"What's wrong?" Aki asked.

"Some guys came in and are making demands of Professor Rowan! They're making threats with Pokémon!" he explained.

"Lead the way!" Aki said as she followed the boy over to the trainer school.

A group of five blue haired grunts stared at the group of people that were corner outside the school on the field. They'd all run out there in hope of escape, but were cornered. Their mission was to take the professor's research on evolution. Apparently when Pokémon evolve they produce an energy and that energy was what they wanted.

"You can end this all now Professor, just give us your research," the lead grunt said.

"I highly doubt that is your intention," Rowan commented.

"He's a smart one," one of grunts said. They were going to let a group of Pokémon go so easily. Being at the school most of them listen to anyone plus ones they were interested in were there.

"And apparently you're not!" a voice said. Professor Rowan looked pasted the grunts to see a familiar face of a girl who shown promise as a trainer despite some of the unfairness she'd gone through. It was Aki.

"Ah, Aki." He said acknowledging she was there.

"Leave them alone!" Aki stated hoping she wouldn't have to battle all of them. Monferno was strong, but she was sure he couldn't handle five at once. She knew these guys wouldn't play fair.

"Hn, and what are you going to do about it? I wouldn't mess with Team Galactic kid," the lead asked this girl who didn't look like much of a threat to him or any of them. Aki just stared with a fierce expression that also conveyed that she didn't care. "Get her!"

"Go Zubat!"

"Go Glameow!"

Go Stunky!"

"Go Croagunk!"

"And Go Houndour!"

Aki looked at her options. She was horribly outnumbered, but she had no choice. It was either fight or flight and flight wasn't an option because of all that was on the line. The school, its students, the professor's research, his outlook on her, and not to mention her pride as a trainer. Professor Rowan gave her a Pokémon and now it was time to return the favor.

"Go Monferno!" Aki called out her starter. Professor Rowan looked at the evolved form of the fire starter he gave this girl not long ago. He was kind of surprised it evolved already and why she hadn't used any other Pokémon as well. "Let's do this."

"Monferno!" he nodded agreeing with her. So what if it was one to five. He'd be ready as he had type advantage over all of them, but one. Unfortunately that one had a type advantage over him. They'd always make it through.

"Monferno Dig!" Aki started the fight. She'd figured she'd start easy and save Zubat for last and try to take one of the others. The others were unable to do anything because he was underground. "Now!"

Monferno came up and struck Croagunk knocking it out right away based on the super-effective move. The grunt roared and returned it.

"Zubat Wing Attack!"

"Glameow Fury Swipes!"

"Houndour Bite!"

"Stunky Fury Swipes!"

"Monferno Dig!" Aki was quick to call out her attack in order to avoid the attacks. The Pokémon all slammed into each then recovered to look around for the opponent.

"Now Monferno Dig into Mach Punch!" Aki said. Monferno came up hitting Glameow before striking with a Mach Punch that fainted it. Two down.

"Now Zubat use Quick Attack!" The Zubat who had been bred into Team Galactic quickly attacked the fire/fighting type before he got a chance to take cover.

"Houndour use Feint Attack!"

"Stunky use Scratch!"

"Ferno!" Monferno cried out as the attacks hit him tossing him back at Aki's feet.

"Monferno, are you okay?"

"Ferno…" he moaned as he got up, but anyone could tell he had taken damage.

"Now, take her out! Zubat Air Cutter!"

"Ember!"

"Swift!"

All the attacks were not only going at Monferno, but Aki as well. Aki shielded her Pokémon and closed her eyes. A part of her couldn't believe this to the end of her journey. I guess she learned the really hard way not to be picky about Pokémon.

"Pipluup!" A Bubble Beam came out behind her and collided with the attacks stopping them all. Aki turned to see a prideful Piplup and his trainer, Draven.

"Aki, are you crazy?!" he yelled at his sister.

"Later!" she yelled back. He nodded and took a place next to her.

"Monferno, you okay?" Aki asked her starter. He nodded and became prepared to battle. "Good, Flame Wheel on Zubat!"

"Piplup use Bubble Beam on Houndour!"

Having two was better than one as the two Pokémon that were attacked quickly went down.

"Stunky Poison Gas!"

"Monferno Dig!"

"Piplup dodge it! Now Peck!"

Piplup hit Stunky back some and before he got a chance to regroup Monferno came out of the ground striking and fainting the skunk Pokémon.

"Return!" they all cried.

"Team Galactic retreat. Next time, you won't be so lucky!" the lead said as they ran off unable to do anything else.

"Great job Monferno," Aki told him.

"Thank you Piplup," Draven said to the water type.

"That was excellent teamwork and I have to thank you both saving us," Professor Rowan said to the siblings.

"Your welcome," they answered before Draven turned to Aki looking angry.

"Why didn't you use more Pokémon?! You know Monferno isn't strong enough to take on all five of them by himself!" he shouted.

"I am curious as well," Rowan commented. Surely she was smart enough to use another one based on the knowledge he saw when they met.

Aki felt panic rising as she was being questioned. She couldn't escape this. There was no way and lying wasn't really an option. One, it was the professor and two, they knew her too well. If she was anything, but herself it could have worked because Draven could never tell if she was lying or not.

"Well?" he asked sternly.

"Monferno!" the playful Pokémon snapped at the human. He didn't like the tone he was taking with Aki.

"Monferno…" she whispered to both calm her Pokémon and start her reply, "is my only Pokémon."

"What? That's not possible, you had a two on two with me and you said you had a Bidoof," Draven speculated from the last time they met oddly in same city in the exact same place.

"I lied…" she murmured.

"You're an idiot!" Draven shouted at Aki. "This is about you not wanting to have the same Pokémon as someone you know! That's petty Aki! You say you're a better trainer than me, but look at you! You're worse because you not only endanger Monferno, but yourself from you're foolishness!"

"Draven…" Rowan growled to calm the boy. He could see Aki didn't like being yelled at especially by her older brother. He was about to go too far where he could say the wrong thing and not be able to take it back. Also the younger looked like she might cry.

"I…" Aki stuttered. She was lost for words. Not in their lifetime had Draven either yelled or got so mad at her like that. Sure, he got mad at her, but never this intense. She didn't know what to do and what he was saying was hitting hard and deep; it hurt. Tears slowly leaked out of her eyes as she turned and ran. Monferno growled and gave Draven a dirty look before he chased after her. Monferno could never forgive that. Draven was supposed to be there for Aki and he brought her down, his best friend. Yes, Aki was his best friend. She could vaguely remember Draven calling out to her, but she kept running which Monferno was able to keep up with.

Aki just kept running. It didn't matter where she was going as long as it was away from Draven.  
He'd never understand the way she was. It also didn't help this was rooted from their childhood. Everything he had first she eventually got as a hammy down. Not only stuff that was his first, but it was like that if they got anything. Aki just didn't like girly things so they got her the same thing as her brother. Maybe she wanted the blue robot and not the red. Never once did she have anything hers first. When they were thinking of becoming trainers Aki told him about her perfect team and why those six, but he had to have them first. Aki wouldn't settle for that as she valued being original and different. She wasn't her brother as many people compared her as. Like how she now noticed the new scenery of a river and flowers around her as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Monferno…" Monferno whispered to his trainer walking up to her. She turned and looked at him before she collapsed by the river. She literally cried a river.

"I'm sorry Monferno…" she started which actually startled the fire type. "You deserve better and sometimes I think I can't give it."

Aki looked around and found a rock. She then stood up and threw it at the water. She watched the rock make a couple skips before it stopped dead in the water suddenly. It literally looked like it hit a wall of water or something. The water moved before something jumped out. A Tentacool made a swipe at her with his tentacles. Monferno didn't have time to be in shock about what she said. He'd hit her later.

"I'm sorry Tentacrool!" Aki apologized, but the water/poison wouldn't hear it and kept trying to attack her. "Monferno Mach Punch!"

Monferno nodded and charged the Tentacool. The Tentacool was ready for any counter attack and launched a Water Pulse striking Monferno. The hit knocked Monferno back into a tree.

"Monferno!" Aki called to her fallen starter. Monferno than got up and started to beat the tree. "He's confused! Monferno return!"

Quickly Aki returned Monferno to his Poké Ball to clear the confusion.

"Cool!" the Pokémon cried swiping at her with a Poison Jab. It didn't hit Aki, but it did the job as she dropped Monferno's ball. She quickly scrambled for it, but was stopped by a furry of a Bubble Beam attack. Aki looked up to the Tentacool glaring at her. It then moved a launched another Water Pulse. Aki tried to move, but slipped. The Water Pulse was coming directly at her and she shielded herself with her arms.

"Zel!" A voice cried and Aki opened her eyes to see a Sonic Boom hit the Water Pulse and stop it. She felt a light sprinkle of water across her skin. She looked around before seeing a Buizel land in front of her.

"Bui bui!" he cried before he attacked with a Water Gun. The water type attack hit the Tentacool back into the water of the river. The Pokémon glared at the duo before sulking back into the water. Aki sighed in relief. She would have been a goner if not for her rescuer.

"Thank you Buizel," she said the sea weasel Pokémon. She then picked up her Poké Ball and let Monferno out who was confusion free. "Are you okay?"

"Monferno!" he cheered before noticing Buizel. "Mon…"

"Hey, it's okay. He rescued me," Aki told him after he growled. Monferno settled down, but still glared at the water type.

"Thank you again Buizel, how can I repay you?" Aki asked. Buizel scampered up to Aki and rubbed up to her. Buizel saved her because he had been watching her since she arrived at the river. He heard what she was saying and he didn't believe that. He could sense she was fully capable of training any Pokémon and the look of Monferno was proof. Buizel had been thinking about being caught for a while and wanted someone like her. He was going to approach her, but then they were attacked.

"You want to be caught?" Aki asked.

"Bui!" he smiled.

"Monferno!" the playful Pokémon shouted.

"Huh?" Aki questioned looking to her starter.

It had been Monferno and Aki for a while and to be honest, the fire/fighting was starting to like it that way. Just the two of them. If this water wanted to ruin that, he was going to have to earn it in a battle. Monferno screeched and raised a fist at him to show he wanted to fight. Buizel smirked and flipped backward to land in a fighting stance.

"I see, alright, here we come! Monferno Mach Punch!" Aki said starting the battle. Buizel then took off with an Aqua Jet to counter it. "He's strong alright. Now Flame Wheel!"

"Bui!" Buizel cried firing a Water Gun to block the Flame Wheel. Buizel then turned and launched a Swift that hit Monferno. After damage Aki looked to her starter seeing he was alright and smirking. It was clear Monferno thought he was worthy.

"Monferno Dig!" Aki said. Monferno went underground, but Buizel was smart and launched a Water Gun into it. However, Monferno wasn't a slouch and quickly came up attacking Buizel with Dig and then a Mach Punch. "Nice! Go Poké Ball!"

Aki, finally, tossed one of her Poké Balls given to her by the professor at the Buizel. The water type was captured inside and the ball shook. Aki watched anxiously. Sure, Buizel wanted to come with her, but that didn't mean she weakened him enough or he could have changed his mind. Oh she hoped not. She wanted the water type. She looked back at the Poké Ball to see it click for a capture.

"Yes!" Aki cheered at catching her first Pokémon. She jumped up in joy as Monferno reluctantly grabbed the Poké Ball to bring to her. "Thanks! Buizel come on out!"

"Bui!" the newly caught Pokémon cried. He looked up at his new trainer and smiled. He was happy.

"Monferno…" the starter grumbled and punched at Buizel.

"Bui Bui!" he snapped back.

"Hey!" Aki yelled and they both straightened up to look up at their trainer. "We're a team now and we need to act like it. I can tell this is a start, a new start."

Both Pokémon looked at each sure that their trainer was going to be alright now. However, they both could see future feuds between them. They were both strong and arrogant in their own way. They'd make it work for the trainer they cared about and she'd work for the Pokémon she loved.

 **AN: Finally finished with Chapter 4! Hope you'll review and come back for Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I haven't been able to update as my laptop charge broke thus only giving me a dead laptop. I know some of the Pokémon mentioned aren't really found in Sinnoh naturally, but there isn't much to work with. Here's chapter 5!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Pokémon.**

Chapter 5

Aki couldn't help, but look at the new Poké Ball in her hand that contained her newest partner, Buizel. He willingly wanted to come with her. This was the kind of bond she wanted with her Pokémon, not just taking them out of the wild. However, she could sense or see that there was going to be tension between Monferno and Buizel. After letting them out yesterday they butted heads, almost literally. She already got onto them, but she didn't know if that was going to help. They were her stubborn boys. She smiled to herself as she packed her bag and left the center.

It didn't her long to reach the end of town onto the next route. It was pretty simple going as just go up and through the forest. Maybe during this time she could find another partner to add to her team. They had already grown and it was only a matter of time. Her thoughts were interrupted when she came to the bridge.

"Voltorb!"

"Min!"

"Plus!"

"Chipa!"

A group of electric Pokémon consisting of a Voltorb, a Mareep, a Minun, a Plusle, an Electrike, an Elekid, a Shinx, and a Pachirisu stood in the way. They all looked angry at something or someone. She couldn't tell which. She also knew she couldn't battle her way through them. It was time for a different approach.

"Hey…"

"Min!"

"Plu!"

The Pokémon pair released a small electric shock that warned her to back off. Aki quickly stepped back to avoid being shocked. She really didn't want to know what it felt like nor had plans to find out. The group of Pokémon started yelling at her. It seemed like they were trying to scare her off, but it wasn't working.

"Maybe I can help!" Aki yelled over their shouting. As she expected the Pokémon stopped and stared at her. They all looked at each other and were muttering to themselves in their respective language. The group looked to the electric squirrel and nodded. The Pokémon then turned and scampered up to Aki.

"Chipa!" the Pachirisu said as she nodded and smiled to the trainer. Finally, someone was going to help get their home back.

Pachirisu seemed to be the strongest of the group and thus the others looked to her to handle issues. She had already tried to get back their home when the group arrived, but was defeated. She had been knocked out and almost captured. Luckily some of her friends were able to hold off what they thought was a beast so they could escape. It took days for the little Pachirisu to regain her strength and she didn't feel like trying again. They weren't strong enough as they had no reason to train near the Valley Works. The owner said they could live in the area as long as they didn't interrupt any work and he could call on them for power every once in a while. When they went to visit the owner and his daughter they were attacked by these weird people. Pachirisu was determined to help them.

"Team Galactic…" Aki whispered as she hid behind a tree and saw the guard at the door in the weird uniform. Pachirisu nodded saying these were the people that attacked them. She looked nervous seeing them, but this one wasn't the same one that attacked her.

"Chipa…" She nervously talked to herself and Aki looked down at the Pokémon. She looked scared. She placed a hand onto her head. "Chipa?"

"Don't worry, I'll get your home back," Aki said smiling to her. This wouldn't be like last time. She wasn't going to be totally outnumbered. Well, it was now or never. Aki stepped out from behind the tree and approached the grunt.

"Hey kid! Get out of here!" the grunt yelled at her.

"I think I should be telling you that!" Aki stated to him. He looked frustrated with her as she was obviously onto them.

"Then I'll make you leave! Go Glameow!" the grunt said calling his Pokémon out. The cat Pokémon hissed at Aki.

"Go Monferno!" Aki called for the Pokémon she knew had a type advantage. "Mach Punch!"

Monferno moved swiftly and hit the normal type cat.

"Scratch!"

"Dig!" Monferno quickly dug underground to avoid the attack before he came back up and hit the Glameow successfully knocking it out.

"No! You brat! I have to tell the commander!" the grunt said running for the door.

"Pa!" Pachirisu quickly used Quick Attack and tripped the grunt. The grunt fell and slammed into the door knocking him out.

"Nice job!" Aki said to the electric type. Pachirisu blushed at the praise.

Aki returned Monferno to his Poké Ball before running to the door before the grunt woke up. She tried the door and it was locked. She hit the door knowing that would be the case. She then heard a jingle and turned around to see Pachirisu standing the grunt's back with the keys in her mouth. Aki smiled as she took the keys and rubbed her head. Pachirisu noticed the trainer, Aki, was very affectionate to a Pokémon she barely knew. She watched as she unlocked and door in order to go inside.

The building was well lit so she didn't need someone to light the way. In the corner of the hall she saw a grunt chatting with another one with their Pokémon outside their Poké Balls. They had a Dustox and a Zubat. Aki quietly released both her Pokémon.

"Aqua Jet and Flame Wheel…" she whispered to them pointing to their targets. The Pokémon nodded and took off.

"When we're done here we should have enough power," one grunt said.

"I wish they'd let us in on what they're after…" the other complained.

"Tox!"

"Bat!"

They turned hearing their Pokémon cry out and saw them on the floor of the works. In front of them stood a Monferno and a Buizel smirking.

"How'd they get in here?!"

They both went to counter attacked when they realized that their Pokémon had fainted. They quickly returned their Pokémon and ran.

"Come on!" Aki called to her Pokémon as she ran by them to follow the grunts. They lead the group to the back of the works where a red haired woman stood.

"Ugh. A kid? How annoying can you be? Thinking you can walk in here like you own the place!" the woman said to Aki.

"You don't own it either," Aki smarted back.

The woman's face got as red as her hair in fury. This kid just talked back to her. Didn't she know who they were? She guessed she'd have to teach them a lesson.

"We're Team Galactic and I'm Commander Mars who is going to crush you! Go Purugly!" Mars shouted. Like the grunt's Glameow out front the evolved form hissed at the trainer.

"Monferno, you're up!" Aki said down to her starter. The playful Pokémon nodded and stepped up to battle. She was going for type advantage again. "Mach Punch!"

The move hit its target, but the Purugly stood her ground. She glared at the Monferno and even Monferno thought it was as scary as it was fat.

"Hypnosis!" Mars commanded. Being so close Monferno fell victim to the attack and fell asleep. "Now use Fury Swipes!"

Monferno took the damage while asleep and didn't hear Aki's calls to wake up. He was obvious to her cries.

"Monferno return!" Aki said calling him back to his Poké Ball. "Okay Buizel, get in there!"

"Bui!"

"Be careful of the Hypnosis…" she told her water type. Buizel nodded.

"It won't help!" Mars taunted. "Purugly Fake Out!"

"Bui!" Buizel said Purugly faked him out and he flew back toward Aki.

"Buizel get up and use Water Gun!" Aki retaliated. Buizel did as commanded and attacked, but like Monferno Purugly still stood her ground. Buizel thought it was all the extra pounds.

"Faint Attack!" Mars attacked with next.

"Intercept it with Aqua Jet!" Aki countered.

This was getting bad. Buizel was getting tired while Purugly looked like it got for a couple more rounds. What made it worse was that Monferno was asleep. She knew he'd wake up during the battle, but she couldn't risk all the damage he would have taken.

"Sonic Boom!"

"Purugly!" Mars called seeing her beloved Pokémon hit.

"Raon!" the cat cried and anger.

"Give up already! Use Fury Swipes!"

Buizel went down hard and attempted to rise. He was about at the end of his limit. He knew he couldn't give up though, but he was running out of options. Aki would be left practically defenseless if he fainted.

"Come on Buizel!"

"Finish it off with Fury Swipes!"

"Buizel!" Aki called.

"Pachi!"

Out from behind Aki came a figure enveloped in blue electricity. The Spark attacked Purugly and knocked it back. Purugly growled at the rat who interrupted her from finishing off the weasel. Pachirisu stood between Buizel and Purugly ready to take his place in the battle. She had been watching from behind the planted tree inside the building. She admired what Aki was doing, but she didn't want anyone else to feel what she felt at the paws of that beast. Yes, it had been Mars who attacked Pachirisu and Pachirisu decided now it was time to stand up.

"That rat again…" Mars growled under her breath. She remembered dealing with this pest when they arrived. She thought she took care of it, but apparently it came back.

"Pachirisu…" Aki acknowledged as she helped Buizel up.

"Chipa Pachi!" she shouted before jumping into a Quick Attack.

"Faint Attack!"

Pachirisu suddenly stopped her move and braced itself. Aki wondered why. Pachirisu could have dodged the move and struck the cat. She admitted to herself that it wouldn't do much damage, but it would give a chance. Purugly hit Pachirisu and she flew back. She got up and stood there ready for more. She learned from the last time they battled.

"Chipa…"

"Fury Swipes!" Mars called and Purugly began an onslaught of scratches. Pachirisu made no motion to try and dodge its attacks.

Aki felt tears in her eyes as she watched the little electric take hit after hit for her and her Pokémon. It wasn't right. This was supposed to be her fight. She promised Pachirisu she'd get their home back.

"You can do it Pachirisu!" Aki called to the Pokémon.

A spark ignited inside the elec-squirrel and a bright light flashed. The light or energy actually struck Purugly pushing her back to Mars feet, fainted. She had been waiting on this moment. Purugly was strong and so were her attacks. Purugly took the damage double as Pachirisu was using Bide. Pachirisu breathed hard as it had taken a lot out of her, but she did it. She defeated the cat.

"You rat! How dare you?! Zubat use Bite!" Mars said calling out another Pokémon.

"Buizel quick Sonic Boom!" Aki called. Buizel reacted instantly and attacked the bat Pokémon. The time Pachirisu took to battle Purugly allowed him to rest a minute. "Now Aqua Jet!"

Buizel hit the bat and it slammed against the wall fainted. Mars quickly returned the Pokémon and turned to Aki glaring. She was upset. She had lost against this child and this Pokémon that was wild.

"You!" she screamed. Aki braced herself for the worst.

"Commander Mars!"

"What?!"

"We have the power we need. We are ready to head out."

Mars smirked and snorted. She had technically won this round after all. She turned to Aki and said, "Stay out of our way or we'll be the last people you mess with."

With that a smokescreen covered the area and the sound of breaking glass was heard. Aki ran toward the source of the sound and saw that Team Galactic was gone. She turned and saw the owner and his daughter.

"Are you alright?" Aki asked them.

"Yes, thank you," he replied.

"Thank you Trainer!" the daughter cheered.

"Well, you should really thank the Pokémon, who told me," Aki explained.

The man smiled knowing those were a good group of Pokémon. They always behaved and never caused issues. Without them, who knows what might have happened.

"Pachirisu and the trainer were great, weren't they dad?" the girl asked her father excited.

"Yes, they were and apparently Pachirisu agrees about the trainer," the father replied pointing down to where they all saw Pachirisu up close to Aki's leg. She looked up at the girl and grinned before rubbing her cheek on her jeans. Aki smiled and kneeled down.

"You did awesome back then," Aki said rubbing her head between her ears. Pachirisu chirped at the attention before she nudged her hand. "You wanted to…come with me?"

"Pachi!" she squealed and began running around her feet in circles.

"What about your friends?" Aki asked. She then heard a collective cry and turned to see a herd of electric types, the same ones from before. They arrived in time to witness the battle. They decided to come for support as they needed to take an active role in getting back their home. They nodded that they'd be alright without her. They were happy for her to find someone she wanted to be with. Pachirisu looked up at Aki with pleading eyes. Aki kneeled down in front of her and pulled out a Poké Ball. "Welcome to the team!"

"Chipa!" Pachirisu cheered as she touched the ball. It caught easily and Aki brought her out immediately. She then jumped into her new trainer's arms. Buizel came to their side and introduced himself and thanked her for helping them. Aki brought Monferno out and realized he was asleep. Pachirisu grinned as she gave him a minor shock which woke him up. He jumped up a light frighten and they laughed. The team was really beginning to shape up with their newest member Pachirisu.

 **AN: I know, you probably saw her catching Pachirisu coming, but new member! Hope you leave me a review and see you for the next part!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in while I've been busy and didn't have my chapter guide! Also a severe case of writer's block! Before you read this I suggest going back and re-reading the other chapters because I changed aspects of the story that will confuse you later on if you don't or at least the first one. I also think I got my mistakes. Thanks to a review that decision was made from Purple Turtwig. To the review by Generalhynain for Chapter 2 about Aki getting a Nosepass and a Dusknoir here's my answer: I'll see if I can fit the two Pokémon in somewhere. By that time it was posted I had decided on their teams since no one was telling me anything, but I can play around with it though as I already am. Anyway, enough talk! Here's a new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon so don't sue me!**

Chapter 6

Eterna Forest, they finally reached after about a week of traveling. Once they got through here they'd be near Eterna City and the next gym. Since Pachirisu joined the team it got lively. She was an eccentric ball of electricity. She also proved she could she hold her own while taking commands against some of the trainer they battled. She also proved she was a horrible alarm clock. Pachirisu woke Aki up a few times by giving her a small shock. Aki was not pleased, but let it go. She was a mischievous one that often got in to trouble as they learn while they were sitting outside the forest for break for the long track through.

"After this we won't be far from Eterna City guys," Aki explained to her team. They all cheered happily at the thought. The gym battle would be interesting. She had three Pokémon with each one of them had their place in the battle. Monferno was the advantage, Pachirisu was neither, while Buizel was the disadvantage. Aki knew she'd be alright. Plus Buizel was a stubborn weasel and wouldn't go down without a fight. She smiled and looked at her team before she stared off toward the forest. Her next challenge. She decided since there wasn't too much of an issue to allow her Pokémon to remain outside their Poké Balls. Or so she thought.

It was calm and they were just walking. Pachirisu was a little ahead running around. She was overjoyed she decided to go with Aki. Not only would she get stronger, but she'd get to travel and see places. All she knew was the Valley Windworks. A nice change. She looked back to see the boys she traveled with at her trainer's side. That was how they were, loyal. Not that she wasn't loyal to her, but they seemed to make it their sole duty. She then heard rustling and stopped.

"Chipa?" she asked wondering what the noise was.

"What's wrong Pachirisu?" Aki asked her electric type.

"Pa!" she said pointing toward the bushes and trees where she heard the noises coming from. Aki looked toward where she pointing to see multiple shadows jump out. They spooked her and she fell back. Both Monferno and Buizel came to her side checking it she was alright. Aki nodded and looked to see Dustox, Beautifly, Misdreavus, Murkrow, and Hoothoot. It was a whole gang of them.

"Hoothoot!" the owl called. The four swooped in and began to attack the others. Aki tried to push them away.

"Monferno use Flame Wheel! Buizel Swift! And Pachirisu use Spark!" Aki called.

Two Pokémon got their commands through, one did not.

"Pachi!" Pachirisu called in a frightening voice. Aki looked over to her Pokémon and saw her being lifted by Hoothoot's confusion attack.

"Pachirisu!" Aki called. The remaining of Aki's Pokémon looked over to see their newest friend being lifted. Aki felt helpless as Pachirisu couldn't so anything on her own. She didn't know any distance moves. She planned on working on that before their gym battle.

"Buizel Sonic Boom!" Aki called in hope he'd be able to save her.

Buizel heard the command and attempted to react. However, his attack was stopped by Silver Wind coming from a Beautifly.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu cried again as the Hoothoot was leaving with her. Pachirisu was so scared and began to shred tears. She turned her head enough to heard Aki call after her again. Aki then went to run after her Pokémon, but a Psybeam landed by her feet and she was flown back. Aki noticed they were getting away, some slower than others.

"Buizel Water Gun!" Aki instructed to attack the slowest Pokémon. The attack was dead on as the said began to fall out of the sky.

"Go Poké Ball!" Aki said as she through the capsule. Aki had no intention to keep the Pokémon if she caught it. She just needed to know where they were going with Pachirisu. The ball hit the Pokémon and sucked it inside. The ball landed a few yards away on the ground from her. The shook three times before it clicked. Aki then ran up and grabbed the ball. She caught to question it. "Go!"

The Darkness Pokémon known as Murkrow emerged from the ball onto the grass. He was a crafty one in the forest and was call upon by the others to help. However, despite his crafty ways, he wanted a place to belong. His world got turned upside down when a blast of water shot him out of the sky. It made another one eighty when he felt something hit and absorb him. This was all a new experience for him. He looked around him to see he was surrounded by a Monferno, Buizel, and a human girl. This human girl was apparently his trainer now. He simply made a questioning look as he glared at her with his red eyes.

"Where did they take Pachirisu?" Aki asked in a stern voice. She couldn't she was having a stare down with a bird. A small, black bird that didn't seem the least bit worried about his situation.

"Mon!"

"Bui!"

"Krow!" he cawed at her. It was rough too. He didn't know how to speak to her nor did he want to. It obviously she didn't want to his friend and he really need them. He lived fine in the forest stealing from the unintelligent trainers that came by. Recently he had stolen a badge, was what he called it, off a trainer. It was shiny and he wanted it. No questions after. The kid's Pokémon fell for his trap anyway. He used Haze and attacked the kid. Took it from his pocket where he saw him put it. This one was different than the last human he encountered. She wanted answers, but she wouldn't understand and neither would these trained Pokémon.

"Where did they take Pachirisu?" Aki asked again more stern than the last. She knew 'I am your trainer' card wouldn't work because a Pokémon doesn't have to listen to its trainer if it doesn't want to. It was clear she was going to get nowhere with him unless she played his level. She decided to change tactics. "How about a deal?"

"Krow?" he questioned. This perked his interest. What could she do for him?

"If you take and show me where my Pachirisu is, I will release you and…" she said before reaching into her bag. She pulled out a small chain with a vile on it. Inside was Silver Powder. It was shiny. She was lucky a lady that was fascinated with bug types gave it to her the other day when they battled. Aki thought she wouldn't use it, but this was perfect. "I'll give you this."

She swung the vile sideways as she watched the bird become tranced. His red eyes went back and forth watching it. He wanted it and this girl was going to give it to him just for showing her where her rodent was? He was convinced. He took flight as he cawed at her.

"Murkrow!" he said nodding.

Aki placed the chain around her neck and followed the Murkrow deeper into the forest. She would do anything for her Pokémon. Monferno and Buizel couldn't help look at their trainer in shock. She was a crafty dealer when she wanted to be.

Murkrow led them deeper into the forest. It progressively got darker and fuller. This all had to be for Pachirisu. She'd get her Pokémon back it if was all she did. It wouldn't be the last thing she'd do. As they came out of a tall bush area they saw a house…the Old Chateau. Just by looking at the house she was creeped out.

"Hey!" she yelled up to the bird. "You better be right!"

"Murkrow!" he cried going down to her level and standing proud ready to be release and given his shiny. Aki noticed that was what he wanted.

"Oh no," she said, "You don't anything until I have Pachirisu."

"Krow…" he groaned or the best he could do so.

Murkrow glared at the girl as she began to walk toward the house. Luckily he led her to the right place. He jumped off his branch and followed her in.

The house was as creepy inside as it was on the outside. It had been abandoned for who knows how long. The place seemed big on the outside. Pachirisu could be anywhere. And what did they want with her in the first place?

"Do you know where they took her?" she asked.

Murkrow began to fly up the stairs. At least they were getting somewhere. She'd be back on the road in no time and apparently thanks to their little adventure they were closer to the exit than before. Aki heard a creaking followed by a cracking. She looked up to see a beam start to fall. She also noticed Murkrow right under it. She quickly grabbed the bird and jumped back as fast as she could. The Darkness Pokémon cried out in surprise not liking being man handled. The beam struck and impact sent Aki to the ground floor. Murkrow was shocked that this girl saved him and she had been nothing, but manipulative to him. It seemed against her nature or the one he imprinted on her.

"Ferno!"

"Bui!"

The other two Pokémon that had been with Aki ran to them wondering about their, maybe more of her status. It was clear that they cared for the trainer. Murkrow was fine, but he wasn't sure about her. He turned to see her face laced with what looked like pain. She landed pretty roughly on her back.

"Monferno?"

"Bui?"

"I'm fine…" Aki said sitting up and wincing. She had tucked Murkrow in close to protect him. If the beam would have hit him he probably would have been crushed. "Are you okay?"

"Murkrow?" he asked confused. Did she ask him if he was alright?

"Yes you, are you okay?" Aki asked again.

"Krow!" he said signaling he was. He was okay thanks to her. "Murkrow?"

"I protect my Pokémon," she said as she attempted to get up. She winced and went back to the ground. "Ah!" She cried out in pain as Monferno and Buizel touched her back. Aki was sure she had bruised it. Her Pokémon were startled by her outburst they moves their hands or paws to her shoulders. Aki nodded and they let her go. Aki then slowly got up. She never let Murkrow go. She took a relaxing breath and looked to the bird. "Oh! Sorry." She let Murkrow go and he rested on her arm she stretched out for him to get his footing.

"CHIPA!" a familiar voiced echoed through the house.

"Pachirisu!" Aki exclaimed breaking into a sprint toward the source of the sound as she ignored the pain in her back. Murkrow jumped off her arm and followed her along with the other two. She really cared for her Pokémon.

Aki made her way up the second flight of stairs and through the doors. She heard more sounds coming from one of the closed bedrooms. She rushed to it to burst through the door. She looked at what she found. Her Pachirisu was surrounded by a Gastly and the Pokémon she saw earlier that took her. Pachirisu was breathing heavily as it was clear she was attempting to fend them off.

"Chipa…pa…" she breathed.

"Pachirisu!" Aki called. The elec-squirrel looked up and saw her trainer. She came just like she knew she would. Her eyes were filled with relief and happiness. Murkrow was shocked how Pachirisu looked so happy to see her trainer. Aki then looked around to assess the situation. "Quick Pachirisu come to me with Quick Attack!"

Pachirisu went to go and was again stopped by a Confusion.

"Buizel Sonic Boom!"

Buizel fired off the attack and Hoothoot lost his concentration allowing Pachirisu the time she needed to escape and get to her trainer. The electric type jumped into Aki's arms and hugged her. Aki was happy to have her Pokémon back. The other all decided to join forces making it a five on three battle. Not the greatest odds, but Aki had been through worse.

They all released attacks such as two Psybeams, a Silver Wind, Shadow Ball, and an Air Slash.

"Monferno Flame Wheel! Buizel Water Gun, and Pachirisu Spark!"

The attacks went through another move and hit a target. However, the Pokémon noticed that two of the moves got by being the Shadow Ball and a Psybeam. It wouldn't have been that much of a deal if they weren't going toward Aki! They all cried out for their trainer to move, but it was too late. The Shadow Ball would hit first followed by the Psybeam. Aki braced herself and she thought her back hurt now. She would be hurt worse and her Pokémon would be trainer-less until recovery. However a Night Shade attack intercepted the Shadow Ball imploding it and a figured moved in front of Aki to take the Psybeam. For a moment Aki thought it was Pachirisu by the size, but it couldn't be. The smoke cleared from the hit and revealed a perfectly fine Murkrow.

"Murkrow…" Aki whispered. He saved her life. He was returning the favor.

"Krow!" Murkrow cried before flying toward the middle of the group that were still at each other. He released a Screech that made anyone cover their ears. The tiny bird had lungs.

The fighting stopped and they all stood down. It was then Aki looked past the group of Pokémon to see another laying on the floor. She quickly ran to have it be revealed to be a Rotom. It looked sick. She picked up to examine it. The other Pokémon looked upon either worried for the Pokémon or worried she'd hurt it, if not both.

"It'll be fine," she reassured them. "Pachirisu, come here."

Pachirisu obeyed and went to her trainer's side. She looked upon the Pokémon wondering what she could do.

"Chipa?" she questioned.

"I need you to use you electricity to give it to Rotom," Aki instructed. Pachirisu nodded and waited for her to lay it down. Pachirisu touched the electric and ghost type and gave it energy. Immediately the Pokémon opened its eyes and felt better.

"Rotom!" it cried out. It went to Aki and shook her hand with his electricity extensions. Aki smiled at how well it looked. It then went to Pachirisu and zapped her. She jumped and felt knew energy pass through her.

"Pachirisu!" she squealed happily. Rotom did her a favor. It taught her what she wanted, how to gain more electricity and expel it. She hated not knowing any distance moves. He taught her Shock Wave. She was so happy she had to show Aki and accidently shocked everyone.

"That's good Pachirisu…" Aki replied after the shock, "…but next time, can you wait until no one is around."

"Chipa!" she grinned. Oops.

That was the reason they wanted Pachirisu. The last trainer that came through didn't have any electric type and the one before had one too big and could put up a worse fight. They weren't looking for better. Pachirisu was perfect. Aki understood and said they should next time ask. They agreed and they set off.

As they exited the house and got farther away Aki pulled out a Poké Ball. She looked at it and knew it was the right thing to do. A promise was a promise and she hated breaking the ones she made. She turned to the bird.

"Alright, I promised if you took us to Pachirisu I'd release you and give you the Silver Powder. I'm keeping my word," Aki said about to return the bird in order to release him.

"Krow!" he called before she did anything. He then took off and she wondered. He came back moments later with something in his mouth. It was a badge…from the Oreburgh Gym. "Krow!"

"You're giving this to me?" Aki asked. She didn't need it and even if she didn't have it, she wouldn't take it. She'd win her badges the right way.

"Krow!" he agreed.

"Thanks…" she said picking it up. Apparently he got it off a trainer, maybe she could return it. If not, a good sentimental item to remember him by. She kneeled down to pick it up and Murkrow pecked her hand. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Murkrow!" he said to her. He then lifted off the ground and to her shoulder. She turned her eyes to him and he looked peacefully like he was ready to go.

"You want to remain my Pokémon?" Aki asked hoping she was right. She did want to keep him.

"Murkrow!" he cried smiling how a bird did and spreading his wings.

"Oh, thank you Murkrow!" Aki said taking the bird off her shoulder and hugging him. Murkrow blushed. Now he would be happy with her, with Aki. He respected her and she wasn't what he thought. He was alone here and now it wouldn't be so lonely anymore. He got what he truly wanted.

 **AN: Finally got it done and now I'm off to bed! I have class tomorrow! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry this was obvious she'd get Murkrow! I hope you'll stay tuned and again, sorry about the wait! Also please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here is the newest chapter for Sibling Rivalry!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the characters not what I put them in.**

Chapter 7

Aki arrived in Eterna City with in next two days. She kept looking at her belt at her four Pokémon. She couldn't believe not long ago she had just one and now four. Despite she didn't want to see her older brother for a while, she wanted to just to show him up. As far she knew they were on even grounds by numbers. She knew they'd meet eventually, it was a matter of time.

Aki stayed at the center before deciding to head over to the gym the next morning. She said she was going to reconfigure her battle plan now that Murkrow joined the team. She had to apologize to Buizel because he wasn't going to be battling this time around. Buizel understood that he didn't have type advantage any aspect and Aki seemed like she would keep her promise he'd go next. Buizel would train hard and silently hoped something would change so he would be used in battle. He figured though it wouldn't be likely.

Aki went to the end of down to see the leader about her battle. She was ready to face her and get her second badge. Speaking of badge, she needed to find a place for the badge given to her by her newest Pokémon. She figured since she'd be near Oreburgh City when she headed to Hearthome so she'd stop by and give it to Roark. Maybe someone would come by and claim it. Her thoughts stopped as she reached the gym, not because of the door, but by the person at the door.

"Hi! Are you Aki?" the woman with orange and black hair with orange eyes. She seemed very hyper and Aki wasn't sure whether or not to answer.

"Yes…" Aki said wondering afterward if it was the right move.

"Yay! A challenger! I'm Gardenia, the gym leader! I had challenger yesterday and he told me to expect two more! I couldn't wait so I came out to meet you guys!" Gardenia said giddy as she ran into the gym. Aki smiled for a minute before following the leader inside.

Aki entered the gym and saw the grass type battle field. It was perfect for her Pokémon, but Aki was confident she wouldn't stand a chance against hers. The days before arriving in town Aki trained with her team and gave them the day to relax. It was good to relieve stressor before a major battle. Or at least that was her logic. Aki then walked up to the trainer's box and prepared herself.

"The battle between the Gym Leader Gardenia and the Aki, the challenger, will now begin! The battle will be three on three with only the challenger can substitute! Trainers, begin when ready!"

"Cherubi come on out!"

"Pachirisu let's go!"

"Cher!"

"Chipa!"

"Let's get started! Cherubi use Magical Leaf!"

"Pachirisu Shock Wave!"

The white and blue electric type squirrel release electricity that attracted the grass type move and fired it back electrified. Cherubi went back, but got back up. Aki smirked at her strength.

"Cherubi Bullet Seed!"

"Swift!"

Cherubi then opened her mouth and released a flurry of seeds. Pachirisu's tail lite up and she swung it releasing stars from it. The two attacked canceled each other out and caused smoke to fill the area. Neither could see anything.

"Tackle!" Gardenia called and Cherubi rushed straight forward and slammed Pachirisu.

"That's fast!" Aki said surprised at the small grass type's speed.

"Pachirisu use Quick Attack!" Aki retaliated. She jumped to her feet and slammed the grass Pokémon back.

"Sunny Day!" Gardenia called seeing her chance. Cherubi then released a ball of light to the sky and the sunlight became intense.

"Swift again!" Aki said.

"Solarbeam!" Gardenia said with a huge smile as she was about to unleash her most powerful attack.

A beam of light fired from Cherubi's leaves at Pachirisu. It struck her and she soared through the air. She slammed on the ground and fainted.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle! Cherubi is the winner!" the referee called.

"Thank you. You did great." Aki said returning her fallen electric type. Aki smiled knowing Pachirisu had done her best. She then pulled out her next Poké Ball. "Murkrow I choose you!"

"Murkrow!" the bird cried.

"A flying type, good choice, but will that be enough?" Gardenia said with a smirk.

"Oh, it will, Murkrow use Wing Attack!" Aki commanded.

"Solarbeam!" she commanded and Cherubi swiftly attacked. Without command Murkrow dodged and hit Cherubi.

"Cherubi!" Gardenia yelled out for her Pokémon as she was struck by a super-effective move.

"Cherubi is unable to battle! The winner is Murkrow!"

"Nice job Murkrow!"

"Murkrow!" the bird cried happily.

"Good job, but my next won't be so easy! Go Turtwig!" Gardenia said calling out the Sinnoh grass starter.

"Murkrow use Screech!" Aki started. Murkrow opened his beak and a black pulsing scream was released. Turtwig cringed at the sound tried to ignore it.

"Leech Seed!" Gardenia yelled. Turtwig launched the move, but Murkrow was prepared and dodged. "Again!"

"Night Shade!" Aki said in order to destroy the Leech Seed before it touched him. "Wing Attack!"

"Dodge it!" Gardenia said as her speedy Turtwig moved out of the way.

"Turtwig is too fast…got to slow it down…" Aki deduced as she watched Gardenia's Turtwig quickly dodge everything.

"Leaf Storm!"

The powerful grass type move knocked Murkrow to the ground.

"Stay down…" Aki whispered to her bird. He knew her enough she was crafty so he would go along with this idea.

"Almost done I see! Turtwig Tackle!"

Turtwig started to run at the fallen Murkrow for the faint. She would be proud to faint two of this trainer's Pokémon. Murkrow on the other hand was prepared for his counter.

"Screech!" Murkrow lifted his head at one of the last possible moments to release his defense lowering attacks. Turtwig tried to stop and slid toward the bird. "Wing Attack!" As Turtwig was coming toward him Murkrow launched and slammed Turtwig. Turtwig was lifted and hit the ground; she had fainted.

"Turtwig is unable to battle! The winner is Murkrow!"

"Yes!" Aki cheered.

"Murkrow!" the Darkness Pokémon imitated.

"Good, you tricked me, but I won't fall for it again. Next is my ace, go Roserade!"

"Rose! Rade!"

"Roserade Flash!"

"Haze!"

Both trainers were prepared for moves that would limit their opponent's accuracy.

"Magical Leaf!" The glowing leaves launched and hit the flying and dark type. Murkrow cried out and had to get out of the damage and smoke. He exited above it and Gardenia saw her chance. "Weather Ball!" The sunlight from the normal bright day and Cherubi so it was a fire type. It was a direct hit on the bird.

"Murkrow!" Aki called out to her newest partner.

"Murkrow is unable to battle! The winner is Roserade!" the referee announced. Aki smiled as Murkrow had done his job.

"Thank you Murkrow. Return and rest," Aki said returning him. She pulled out her final Pokémon. "Monferno I choose you!"

"Monferno!" the fire/fighting type hollered and jumped around. He was ready for a fight and his opponent looked strong. He glared at the grass type and she glared back.

"I like it!" Gardenia said about the match up. It time to prove themselves in this final battle.

"Monferno Mach Punch!"

"Grass Knot…" Gardenia whispered to her Pokémon. She knew what to do. Monferno tripped and slammed into the grass battle field.

"Of course…" Aki growled. She should have known about that move.

"Flash!" she called. A bright flash came from Roserade and he was to be blinded. However, when the light faded, Monferno was gone, but a hole was in the ground. Aki smirked. She trained Monferno well, or at least he was smart to act on his own.

"What?" Gardenia questioned.

"Now Monferno!" Aki asked as Monferno then appeared hitting Roserade with Dig.

"Magical Leaf!"

"Mach Punch!" Aki countered to take out the attack. "Now attack Roserade!"

"You would think you might learn from your mistakes…Grass Knot…"

"Flame Wheel!" Aki said to counter.

Monferno burned through the Grass Knot and slammed into Roserade.

"Roserade!"

"Rose!" she said to tell her trainer she alright.

"Great now use Magical Leaf!" Gardenia commanded.

"Flame Wheel!" Aki said hoping to counter. It was successful.

"Weather Ball!" Gardenia said hoping to stop the incoming attack. The move might have been a fire type move at the time, but she needed it to be strong enough to stop Monferno. However, the move backfired as Aki hoped it would and combined with her own to power up. The powered Flame Wheel hit Roserade and knocked her back. She hit the ground and fainted.

"Roserade is unable to battle! The winner is Monferno! The winner of the match is challenger!"

"Woo!" Aki cheered as she hugged her starter.

"Monferno!"

"That was impressive Aki, you took us by surprise and the way you all work together is inspiring. Here, proof that you won at the Eterna Gym, the Forest Badge," Gardenia said giving her the badge.

"Thank you so much!" Aki said accepting the badge. She then turned and showed her Pokémon who cheered at their accomplishment. Two badges and then the league. Aki took a breath before smiling, she would be the next Champion.

The next morning after her Pokémon were healed and ready to go Aki decided it was time to get going toward Hearthome City or at least to where she could stop by Oreburgh. It wouldn't be too much out of her way. As she walked out of the center someone slammed into her. They both went to the ground and winced.

"Ow!" Aki groaned.

"Hey Aki!" a voice said and Aki began to wish she didn't look to see who.

 **AN: Here is Chapter 7! Who did Aki run into and where does it lead? Please Review and I hope to see you hear for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here is the newest chapter of Sibling Rivalry! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters!**

Chapter 8

"Hey Aki!" a voice said and Aki began to wish she didn't look to see who.

Aki was looking at Barton. He probably heard about happened between her and Draven in Jubilife and would most likely ask her about it. He often put his nose in their business.

"Hi Barton…" Aki said less than thrilled.

"Let me help you up! Sorry about that! Did you just challenge the gym?" he asked. Aki was beginning to think Pachirisu took after him. He was hyper as she was.

"Yeah, I just won the badge," Aki answered.

"Cool! I guess I can't challenge her yet then. Did you hear what happened to Draven?" Barton asked.

Aki wondered what he meant. Did he mean what happened between them? Or afterward. New question, did she even care? As long as he wasn't hurt or something.

"No what?" she asked.

"He lost his Oreburgh Badge in Eterna Forest to a Pokémon. He had clipped to his jacket and was attacked." Barton explained.

Aki thought about what he said. Draven lost his badge to a Pokémon. She currently had an extra…she began to snort. It was too funny. She was one hundred percent sure that her Murkrow stole it from him because it was shiny.

"Hahaha!" Aki laughed out loud surprising Barton. He knew about their fight and thought it best to not bring it up. However, he didn't think that Aki would laugh. It was sort of depressing.

"It's not that funny…" Barton mumbled.

"No…it's not that…" Aki started between her laughs. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the extra badge which apparently belonged to her older brother. "Here."

"Wait…you found it?" Barton asked thinking she wasn't giving hers up.

"Yeah, I did." Aki said. That was all she said about it. She didn't want them to know she caught the culprit.

"Awesome! Why don't you give to him?" Barton asked. He noticed when he asked that Aki stopped snickering. She looked upset.

"He's here?" she asked. If he was then she needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Yeah, apparently Team Galactic captured a bunch of Pokémon here and he's getting them back. I offered to help him, but he said he kind of needed to vent and to go get my badge. Now here we are," Barton explained.

He wanted the siblings to talk again. He liked them both despite he was originally Draven's friend. He wanted to help them get over this rivalry between them.

"I see, well you'll see him later so you can give to him," Aki said avoiding seeing her brother.

"I guess I could," Barton agreed not wanting to push her. Then he got an idea. "Hey! Since I can't challenge you want to have a battle after you heal up?"

Aki thought about his challenge. She never battled Barton before and it was a good chance to train. Plus she saw a different positive to accept. Barton would go back to Draven about their battle so he would learn she caught Pokémon.

"Sure." Aki agreed. 

Nurse Joy said her Pokémon were ready to go in about an hour. Barton asked about how many and that he had four Pokémon. Aki thought that was perfect too as she did too. She wanted to use them all in battle for a while. Barton was surprised that she wanted a four on four. To make it fair they said Barton would pick the first the first two battles and Aki the last two. That was fine with her. Last he heard she only had Monferno and he was surprised that he evolved so soon. He couldn't wait to see what she caught.

"Ready?" Barton asked on the other side of the dirt battle field.

"Yup!" Aki shouted.

"I'll pick first! Munchlax you're up!"

"Interesting…Pachirisu I choose you!" Aki asked calling out her only female Pokémon.

"Cute. Munchlax use Tackle!"

"Pachirisu dodge it with Quick Attack!"

"Chipa!"

Pachirisu dodged the Tackle and ended up behind him.

"Spark!" Aki commanded. Pachirisu used the speed from her dodge to quicken her Spark attack. She hit Munchlax and he fell to the ground.

"Munchlax get up as use Mud-Slap!" Munchlax got up and turned slapping mud at Pachirisu. She took damage and had some mud in her eyes. She cried out and began to freak out. She couldn't see. She believed if she couldn't see then she was useless. "Headbutt!"

Pachirisu heard Barton's commanded and she was scared. She had no idea where the attack was and she felt what she assumed was Munchlax's head slam her. She fell to the ground and didn't want to get up.

"Pachirisu listen to me," she heard Aki's voice. She perked up and turned toward her. "You're exactly about three feet in front of me. Just listen to my voice. Think this as training. Do you trust me?"

Pachirisu had to think about it. Did she trust Aki? Sure, she liked Aki, but trust. That seemed to be very different than like. Then she thought about. Aki came for her when she was kidnapped in Eterna Forest. She knew Aki would come for her. She trusted her.

"Chi." She affirmed and nodded to her trainer.

"Good."

"Munchlax use Body Slam!"

"Pachirisu move right and return back with Spark!"

Pachirisu jumped to the right avoiding Munchlax as he came down onto the ground. As soon as she felt the vibrations and sounds of him landing, she shot back that direction with a Spark. She felt herself hit her target. She smiled to herself.

"Mud-Slap!"

"Swift in front of you!" Pachirisu's Swift canceled the Mud-Slap. A dirt cloud covered the field, now neither one could see. Aki smirked as she didn't need to. "Shock Wave!"

Pachirisu perked getting to use her new electric type move. She released the unavoidable move. She heard the crackles go across the field and then the cries as her opponent was struck.

"Munchlax!" Barton cried to see his normal type was defeated.

"You did Pachirisu!" Aki congratulated as she ran up to her Pokémon. She let Pachirisu know the battle was over because she could see the electric type was in battle mode and would shock anything that touched her. She picked her up and took her sleeve to clean her face. Pachirisu opened her eyes to see her trainer.

"Chipa!" she squealed in delight.

"Nice job," Aki said petting her from the top of her head to the end of her tail. She chippered at the affection.

"Pachirisu's strong Aki! You did a good raising her," Barton complimented.

"Thanks. You want to stay out and watch or go back inside your ball?" Aki asked before they continued.

"Chi." Pachirisu said stomping her foot indicating she wanted to cheer for her friends.

"Alright, get back," Aki said.

"Go Kadabra!"

Aki smirked as she picked up her most recent partner, "Murkrow go!"

"Crud…" Barton grumbled as he realized type advantage. Then he thought about it what Draven said what happened in Eterna Forest. His badge was taken by a Murkrow and Aki had his badge and a Murkrow. "Wait, did you catch the Murkrow that stole Draven's badge?!"

"Maybe…" Aki hinted in a child-like voice. Yes, she did.

"Murkrow!" Murkrow laughed. Yeah, he was proud. From what he remembered, this Draven fellow was Aki's older brother. That made stealing the badge much rewarding. He'd laugh about it later, probably with Aki.

"I'll go first! Murkrow Wing Attack!"

"Confusion!"

Murkrow went on through and attacked Kadabra. The confusion did nothing as Barton remembered that psychic type moves don't effect dark types. Murkrow was part dark. He remembered that the type advantage, not the move effectiveness. Now he was screwed. Kadabra didn't know any other moves than psychic type, but two. Sadly the moves didn't do damage.

"Disable!"

Kadabra eyes glowed blue and wrapped around Murkrow. He could no longer use Wing Attack. Aki knew that, not that it was a major issue.

"Night Shade!"

"Psybeam!"

Barton hoped the moves would cancel each other out and they did.

"Peck!"

"Teleport!"

"Krow?" Murkrow gasped as the opposing Pokémon disappeared.

"Grab Murkrow!" Barton called. He would have improvise on how to defeat the Darkness Pokémon.

Kadabra appeared behind Murkrow and wrapped his hands around the bird's wings. He was stuck.

"Murkrow Peck!" Aki said. Murkrow was thinking the same thing. He pecked at Kadabra to release him, but the psychic type kept holding on.

"Throw it!"

"Murkrow Night Shade!" Aki called. Murkrow opened his wings to catch wind in his fail to slow himself and fired black outlined in red beam at his opponent. Kadabra's eyes widen as the move struck him. He also fell from the sky and fainted. Murkrow flapped his wings and turned himself over and flew over to Aki's shoulder. His spot.

"Nice job," Aki said as she scratched his breast feathers.

"Krow!"

"You're a good trainer Aki, but it will different," Barton said returning Kadabra to his ball. It was simply type advantage and at least he learned he needed to teach his psychic type different moves for the future.

"We'll see," Aki said pulling out her next Poké Ball. "Buizel I choose you!"

"Bui!"

"Heracross go!"

"Hera!"

"This is going to be a good battle…Buizel Sonic Boom!"

"Knock it out with Horn Attack!" Heracross's horn glowed and slammed the Sonic Boom down and out. Buizel smiled seeing he was strong. This was a worthy opponent.

"Tackle!"

"Swift!"

Heracross quickly backed away to avoid taking damage. Buizel was ready for any of his moves. Being part fighting type the other half bug type knew that this was going to be a power, probably close combat battle for him. He hoped Barton noticed too.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Aqua Jet!"

Both Pokémon launched and slammed into each other time after time. Finally they went head on and knocked each other back. Both growled and glared at one another.

"Feint!" Barton called needing to make a move before Aki did. Buizel was fast and needed to watch out for his speed. He was also strong.

"Water Gun!" Aki commanded. Buizel released a pressurized blast of water that stopped Heracross and slammed into the ground.

"Get up Heracross!" Barton begged. Heracross got up, he wasn't going to give up. "Use Aerial Ace!"

"Aqua Jet!" Aki ordered. She remembered last time that Aqua Jet wasn't strong enough so she had to improve. "Water Gun!"

Out of the Aqua Jet was a Water Gun. The Water Gun stalled Heracross until Buizel slammed into him with Aqua Jet. Heracross then slammed into the ground leaving a small crater. Buizel landed and stood proud. He knew he won. He simply turned his back and walked over to Aki. She petted his head and he acknowledged her.

"Heracross!" Barton called. He technically just lost to Aki as she had him three to zero. He sighed and Aki noticed.

"We can continue if you want?" Aki asked. Barton hid his smile. She knew how to cheer him up.

"Fine! Grotle let's go!" he called out his last Pokémon.

"Monferno I choose you!" Aki called too.

"Grotle!"

"Monferno!"

Both Pokémon glared at each other. They remembered who each other were, they use to belong to Professor Rowan along with Piplup. Last time Grotle saw them Piplup was also evolved into his second stage. He promised not tell Prinplup that they tied in battle. He knew it wasn't going to be the same with Monferno. Both smirked at each for getting to battle for the first time.

"Mach Punch!" Aki quickly reacted to start before. Monferno was faster. Monferno quickly punched Grotle under his jaw.

"Bite!" Grotle then came around and bit Monferno holding on to his arm.

"Monferno!"

"Tle…"

"Flame Wheel!" Monferno surrounded himself in flames and they scorched Grotle. He quickly released Monferno which gave the fire type time to attack. Grotle took massive damage from the fire type attack.

"Mega Drain!"

"Dig!" Aki commanded in order to avoid the move.

"Synthesis!" Barton changed tactics seeing his chance to heal a different way.

"Dig and then Low Kick!" Monferno came up with his Dig and turned his body left in order to sweep under Grotle's feet. Grotle dropped to the ground and groaned. He cursed his evolved weight. Monferno quickly returned away before he could strike. He didn't want to get bit again.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Flame Wheel!"

Monferno went at Grotle with Flame Wheel and took out any incoming Razor Leaves. They were no match for the flames. Grotle braced himself for the incoming attack. He didn't have time for anything else. Monferno struck him and he felt the strength being taken from him.

"Grotle!" Barton called out to his now fainted starter.

At least he tried. He had to admit Aki knew how to battle. He thought that even Draven would be impressed with her, if he wasn't still so mad at her. He would never understand. He assumed it was because he was an only child. He was going to tell Draven about this. He smiled as he looked upon Aki hugging her starter before group hugging the entire group. Draven shouldn't worry so much about her. She was doing fine.

"That was a good battle," Barton said to Aki.

"Thanks! You too! Let's battle again," Aki said putting out her hand. They shook hands and before left to heal. Barton heard footsteps come from the side that opened to the street of the field.

"How long were you standing there?" Barton asked the trainer.

"Since Kadabra was defeated. You just brought out Heracross," the trainer who was Draven answered. "She caught three Pokémon."

"I saw, but I'm mad at her," Draven answered.

"Why?" Barton asked.

"For being reckless," Draven answered.

"Sure…" Barton objected.

"That's all I'm going to say," Draven snorted. His problem with his sister was his own problem and his alone. He didn't need nosy friends. He knew how to fix the problem, to show her wrong.

"Oh, here." Barton remembered giving Draven his missing badge.

"Where?"

"Aki," he stated. "She caught the Murkrow that robbed you. She didn't want to give it to you herself and she found out it was yours. She laughed at you though."

Draven didn't know what to say or think. Well he knew one thing to think which was 'of course' to Aki laughing at him. Anyway he didn't think he'd get this back. He assumed he'd have to stop in Oreburgh and re-challenge Roark again. He was thankful though. Aki didn't have to give it back when she found out, but she did. He clipped it inside his shirt next to the Eterna Badge and buttoned it back up. He wouldn't lose this again. He guessed he had a lot to thank Aki for.

 **AN: That is Chapter 8 my friends! I hope you liked it! Please Review! I love to hear from you and see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Chapter 9 has arrived my Pokémon loving friends! Just to let you know I went based on the contest in the games, not the anime despite the anime contest are way better! Moving on! I hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Pokémon related material!**

Chapter 9

Aki was now on her way to Hearthome City. She rented a bicycle from the shop which would be returned at the end. It was nice not to walk and allow the wind in her hair. It was relaxing and made her miss her own bike. She thought it was cute with a small basket in the front. Pachirisu enjoyed it too as Murkrow who flew beside her. She met up with a couple trainers who were looking off the side down below.

"Hey!" one called out to her.

She put on the breaks before she answered, "Me? What?"

"Are planning to go to cave?"

"No, not planning on it, why?" Aki asked.

"I hear there is this monster of a Pokémon in there! No one has ever seen it as it faints them before they get it chance to see it!" he explained.

Aki wondered if he was trying to tell her a scary story with the way he told her. He didn't realize that he made her want to want to go inside the cave. A Pokémon that was strong and that no trainer knew what it was. What a discovery! However, Aki wasn't dumb as she would wait until her Pokémon were stronger before she would even venture inside the cave. She knew that Pachirisu agreed as she could feel the electric type shake through the handle bars. Pachirisu was a little coward sometimes anyway. She left the boy to continue to stare at the cave as she kept riding.

* * *

Aki reached Mt. Cornet by nightfall. She decided she'd rest there for the night. It would be dangerous to travel without stopping. She would reach Hearthome sometime tomorrow. She wasn't in any hurry. The gym would still be there. She set up camp and let her Pokémon out. They eat in silence as the fire crackled.

Snap.

Everyone's head turned toward a bush where a tall man with navy blue hair came out. He had a stony face and looked mean. He was tall and from what Aki could tell about him, he towered over her. All her Pokémon rose to their feet or flew high enough and got into some battle stance in case the man posed a threat to them.

"I mean you no harm…" he said raising one hand. "Mt. Cornet is a beautiful place, is it not?"

"Sure, I guess…" Aki answered warily of him. This guy was kind of creepy.

"Humans do not appreciate the world they have been given. I wonder what it would be like if a perfect world existed under the rule of its true leader…" he voiced. Aki wasn't sure who he was talking to. Was he talking to her, the Pokémon, himself, or no one? She thought about what he said though.

"The world can never perfect…" Aki answered.

"You speak too closed minded," he replied.

"No, the world isn't perfect because of what goes on in it. Nature, whether it is applied to the world, people, or Pokémon makes the world imperfect. However, that is what makes the world so beautiful," Aki explained her answer that she thought was pretty open minded. She wasn't a person to be convinced of something that wasn't her own view.

"You'll see what I mean…you just need someone to point you in the right direction," he said as he turned and walked away.

"That was…odd," Aki voiced after the man was out of ear shot. "Let's never run into him again…"

Her Pokémon nodded in agreement. They were ready to attack him on command or even no command. If he tried anything like kidnapping they would be on him like Poffins. All of them were put off by them. If they ever saw him again they would keep a close eye on him. It seemed like he was trying to convince her of something, but they all knew their trainer couldn't be swayed easily. She had her own mind and set of ideals.

* * *

Aki was up early the next morning. She stood at a cliff she found and looked at the rising sun. It was a beautiful sight. Thoughts of all what happened last night ran through her mind. How could that man say that this world wasn't beautiful? To Aki the sunrise meant the start of a new day. The start of a new life. No one could rule over that. Aki wouldn't obey someone. She never listen to anyone…well except her mom, but that is entirely different context. She couldn't think of anyone who would agree with that ideal.

"Monferno…" a voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey bud, I'm coming. We'll eat and then get going," Aki said walking back toward the camp.

Monferno looked as his trainer walked. He wondered what was going through her mind. The man they met last night seemed to have shook her up somehow. It was like with Draven. People kept entering Aki's life they seemed to make her question herself. He didn't want her to feel that way. None of them.

As Aki said they left about an hour later after eating. Aki said they might stop on the way to train a little for their gym battle. Buizel was happy about the idea of their next gym battle. He was up and it would finally be his time for his gym battle debut. He wouldn't let Aki or the team down. Everyone worked so hard for the Forest Badge, now he had to prove himself and make his stand with them.

* * *

Hearthome City was a big city. Much different than back at home and reminded Aki of Jubilife City. She visited once when she was little, but never explored. They didn't have time. Since she was on her own no one could tell her what to do. Their looked like so much to do, but the attractions were for a later time. Right now she needed to find the Pokémon Center and later the gym. She did train on the way and some of her Pokémon were in the process of learning new moves. She was happy for them as they all were excited. It was proof they were getting stronger.

"Bun Buneary!" Aki heard. She turned to see a Buneary coming at her. The little rabbit seemed excited to see her. She only knew one. The brown Pokémon leaped and landed on her shoulder. From the voice Aki could tell it was female. She rubbed against her and Aki began to wonder.

"Buneary?" Aki said in a voice like she knew this specific Buneary.

"Buneary!" she rejoiced like Aki had guessed correctly.

"Aki!"

Aki turned to see her mother. Aki was taken back that her mother was in Hearthome City. She should be in Twinleaf Town worrying about her two children as they make their way through the Pokémon world.

"Mom?!" Aki shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Since your brother and you aren't around I decided to come here to visit some family and friends. You do remember your aunt lives here right?" Vickie explained.

"I remember," Aki replied like she didn't want to. She was hoping to skip by unnoticed.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy about her mom being there, it was their aunt. Their aunt never really bonded with Aki and seemed to favor Draven more. Aki connected with their Uncle who sadly didn't live in the region anymore. Anyway, their aunt was a family woman, which Aki respected, and didn't really like female trainers. She was okay with their mother as she did contest which really didn't involve battling. It was cute to her. She liked Draven being a trainer as a man needs to protect his family. Aki never embraced that a woman should only be a mother. They had gotten into multiple arguments in the past about her future. Aki wanted to a trainer while she wanted her niece to become a baker or something. Aki knew that wasn't her future as she couldn't cook. Aki bet their aunt was livid to find out she was a trainer.

"Well, don't worry. We won't see her until tomorrow anyway. We have a more important matter to attend to," Vickie announced.

"What?" Aki asked.

"You'll see," Vickie told her youngest as she lead her toward the center. Aki sighed and followed along. It wasn't like she had much of a choice.

Aki gave her Pokémon to Nurse Joy who said she'd have them ready soon. Aki thanked her before going to her mother where she led them down the hall.

"Will you tell me why now?" Aki asked becoming a little impatient.

"In a minute…" the mother replied as she opened the door and let her daughter go in first.

Aki grunted and walked in. They weren't alone as another person was there. Sitting on one of the beds was Draven. Aki wanted to turn and run, but her mother was in the way. She could push her way out. However, she was sure she would get in trouble for being violent and leaving.

"Hey sis…" Draven said to greet his sister in an unamused way. He was being forced here too.

"This is intervention!" Aki turned and snapped to her mom. Barton probably told his mom which got to theirs. He always was a mama's boy.

"It is. I heard about your fight and this has to stop. You two are siblings and need to work this out…" Vickie started.

"But were rivals mom!" Aki interjected.

"That doesn't mean you should let interfere with your family ties." Vickie said a strong mother tone.

Aki turned her head and grumbled. Draven stayed quiet and Aki was kind of upset at him for that. Shouldn't he also be defending their rivalry? It didn't make sense. He was obsessed with beating her. Did he have a change of heart?

"Aren't you going to say something?" Aki snapped to her older brother.

"I've got nothing to say," Draven answered. He wasn't telling the whole truth or their mother are grilled him.

"What do you want us to do then?" Aki asked their mom. "The way I see it is this problem won't ever be fixed unless we stop being trainers."

"Or at least one of us," Draven muttered.

"What?" Aki snapped.

"You heard. Maybe just one of us has to. Considering that I'm older, it should be me who gets to keep going on their journey," Draven explained getting off the bed to stand in front of his sister.

"Considering you've lost to me I think it should be you," Aki retaliated.

"That was a fluke. Don't worry, I'll take care of your Pokémon," Draven suggested with a smirk.

"They'd never listen to you anyway. I'm surprised your own do," Aki objected.

"Stop!" Vickie yelled. "I don't know what to do with you two…" The siblings turned away from each other in defiance. The bantering was normal, but it was getting a little too personal. One of them would eventually say something they didn't mean and regret later. Vickie always had this problem with the two of them when they were younger, but she could never get them to stop. Their father just let them go at it saying it built personality and strength. She saw his point when the problem worked itself out and they were friends again. "I think it is best to let you work this out. You're capable teens and trainers thus you should do this without your mother forcing you. This is something you need to do for yourselves."

Both siblings knew it would come to this decision. It usually ended this way and worked out. However, both were having doubts about that. Neither of them wanted to give up this idea of being trainers. It was something they held in common. It would either take a while or never before they settled their differences.

"Aki, you're Pokémon are ready for pick up!" Nurse Joy's voice came over the intercom.

"I gotta go," Aki said seizing the chance to leave.

Vickie released a disappointed and frustrated sigh. She loved her kids, but they drove her up the wall. She looked to her son to see him deep in thought. She wondered what he could be thinking about. She also wondered why he couldn't let Aki ever have anything. He always took what he wanted.

"Draven, why do you do this to your sister?" Vickie asked. He looked to her, but didn't say a word. Even though she was his mother he didn't have to explain himself to her or anyone.

* * *

Aki walked through the halls to the front desk furious. She couldn't believe that just happened. She wanted to get her badge and get out of the city. She had planned to see the many attractions, but she didn't feel like it anymore. Perhaps there would be something in the next town to make up for it. She did know she had to compose herself before she saw anyone, especially her Pokémon. It was really none of their business.

"Thank you," Aki said to Nurse Joy as she took her partners back.

"Your welcome and come back anytime," the nurse replied with a happy smile.

Aki took a deep breath and walked outside. The sun was still shinning. She looked at her watch to see it was only two in the afternoon. She didn't expect to be in the city this early, but it made sense since she had an early start. They were on the road at seven this morning. She'd challenge the gym tomorrow. Now she needed her own time and her Pokémon would like the break.

Crash!

The sound of crashes and small explosions distracted her from her thoughts. She looked to see a brown, fox-looking Pokémon rush by. It was an Eevee. However, what caught her eye the most was a herd of Pokémon such as a Glameow, Stunky, Dustox, and others that rushed after the scared little Pokémon with a Team Galactic Grunts following behind. They were chasing the poor thing and heading for Amity Square. Many innocent people were there enjoying the park with their Pokémon. They would be in danger. Aki decided without second thought and rushed after them. As she ran after them someone else saw her go and followed.

 **AN: And we have chapter 9! I hope you have liked this! I might have 10 up this weekend since I'm not super busy. I have plenty of others to work on, but I'm, getting into this one a little more since I planned the next chapter out already. Anyway please review or whatever and I hope to see your views next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I wasn't lying! I'm excited to get this chapter up today so I went ahead and wrote it! I went totally random on the gender so not my choice just to let you know. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokémon related.**

Chapter 10

Aki ran after the Team Galactic members toward Amity Square. She couldn't let them chase the poor Eevee nor disturb the peaceful people. Aki saw the fear in the Pokémon's eyes. Eevee had been chased by them before and had trouble getting away this time. Aki would help it and protect them.

When Aki arrived outside the Amity Square entrance she saw that the place had been thrown up. The plants were knocked over with the soil all over. The carpet was moved and had tears in it. Aki then noticed a person behind the counter.

"Are you okay?" Aki asked the attendant.

"Fine…but you're a trainer right?" she asked and Aki nodded. "Oh please you have to help!"

"Don't worry, I will," Aki said as she rushed into the square.

"Aki!" she heard.

Aki turned to see Draven running up behind her. She was surprised to see him.

"What are doing here?" Aki asked.

"I saw Team Galactic and came to help." Draven explained.

"Is that the only reason?" Aki asked giving her brother an unconvinced look.

"No…I saw the Eevee," he answered adding on to the truth.

Aki knew that was it. Draven wanted the Eevee. If the Pokémon was wild Draven wanted to catch it. Aki really didn't care about that. She had to help it.

"Come on then," Aki decided. She knew she better accept his help or he would insert himself to help in the first place.

Both siblings then rushed to wherever they could help. When they arrived inside the Square it seemed quiet…peaceful. It seemed like nothing was wrong. They then heard explosions and screams. The siblings looked to one another and ran toward the noise. They arrived near the back to see a woman with a Drifloon hugging the Pokémon. In front of her were two members of Team Galactic.

"Just hand over your Pokémon and we'll be on our way!" one said.

"No!" the woman screamed.

"Take it." The other commanded who was in charge of their little group.

The man went to reach out to grab the flying and ghost type from the woman when sparks of electricity hit his hand. The Galactic grunt pulled back his hand and they both turned around. Two trainers stood there with a Luxio and Pachirisu in front of them. Both Pokémon were smiling and smirked to each other.

"You brats!"

"You think you're going to stop us? Go Dustox!"

"Go Zubat!"

"Pachirisu Shock Wave!"

"Luxio Spark!"

Both electric types fired their moves at the enemies. Both struck them and fall to the ground unable to battle. The grunts screamed in frustration as they returned their Pokémon and made a run for it. The siblings then returned their electric types after thanking them.

"Thank you!" the woman said.

"You're welcome. Come on," Aki said to the woman then to Draven. Draven nodded and followed her.

* * *

Eevee ran as fast as she could. They were after again. She didn't know why they were after her, but she couldn't keep it up for long. Her legs were tired and running out of stamina. She was currently hiding under a bench. Her breathing was labored and fear raked through her body. Her eyes searched and saw that she was alone. For a moment she could rest easy.

"Rawo!" a voice said.

Eevee turned to see a Glameow come at her under the bench with a Slash attack. Eevee quickly dodged and ran out from the bench. Her legs screamed at her to stop, but her mind told her she couldn't. Sometimes body wins over mind. Eevee kept running until she crashed into a pair of legs. Fear engulfed Eevee as she feared it to be over. She closed her eyes and began to cry.

"Are you okay Eevee?" Aki asked. Eevee had run into her legs. She kneeled down and picked up the Eevee. Aki felt miserable that she could feel Eevee shaking in her arms. She began to pet the Pokémon to calm her. "It's okay…"

"Will it be alright?" Draven asked as he put a hand on her.

Eevee jumped at both occurrences of touch. She then realized the touch was gentle. They weren't hurting her. They were petting her. She felt safer. Eevee looked up to see a girl and boy who looked somewhat alike. They seemed trustworthy.

"Hey!" they heard. They turned to see a Team Galactic Grunt with more on the way. "Give us the Eevee!"

"Ee…" Eevee whined.

"No! You can't have her!" Aki shouted as she hugged Eevee tighter against her chest.

"That's what you think. Glameow get them!"

Glameow came out of what seemed to be nowhere and slashed at Aki. Aki moved back and tripped over her own feet. She felt a slight pain in her arm as Glameow nicked her forearm with its claws. Aki didn't stop at the ground. They had come up the tall flight of stairs and Aki went tumbling down them.

"Aki!"

Aki landed at the bottom of the steps on her back. She kept Eevee close to her the entire time so she was uninjured. She was just shaken up. No one had ever done that for her. She was known as a street rat in some eyes. Somedays she lived of the scraps from the garbage and bathed in fountain. No one protected her, people just threw stuff.

"Eevee?!" she cried making sure she was okay.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Aki asked the Evolution Pokémon.

"Ee." Eevee affirmed nodding.

Draven felt a rage come over him as he watched Aki fall down the steps. He kept his eyes on her watching to make sure she got up. He felt somewhat relieve as he saw her get up and shake off any feelings. He turned back toward the grunts who had come and released their own Pokémon.

"How dare you?!" Draven yelled. "Go Prinplup!"

"Plup!"

"Bubble Beam!"

Prinplup attacked the grunts' Pokémon with Bubble Beam. Their Pokémon flinched feeling the move hit them. They shook off the feeling of damage and waited for commands.

"Slash!"

"Poison Sting!"

"Sludge Bomb!"

Draven felt overwhelmed as the attacks came at him. He didn't have time to bring out any more Pokémon and there use to be only one grunt. He was too worried about Aki.

"Ferno!"

"Zel!"

"Ee!"

Moves such as Mach Punch, Water Gun, and Swift came out from behind him and blocked the moves. Draven turned to see Aki come up the stairs with Pokémon with her. She had Monferno, Buizel, and Eevee. Aki had a surprised look at Eevee too. Eevee defend him. Draven wasn't really concerned about that. The thought of being even came to mind. He had saved her from an attack and now she had. He nodded acknowledging his thanks.

Monferno only helped Draven because Aki asked. He still held a grudge against the older brother. He knew if he disobeyed Aki would be upset and angry with him. If Draven disappeared Aki would be sad. He didn't want her side. She was his best friend and he would protect Aki, even from Draven. At the moment he had to accept they were working together.

"Prinplup Peck!"

"Monferno Flame Wheel and Buizel Aqua Jet!"

All the Pokémon attacked, but their opponents kept standing or levitating. They looked like they didn't have much left.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried as she launched another Swift attack hitting all the opponents. They all fell to the ground fainted.

"Nice Job Eevee!" Aki said.

"Eevee!" the Pokémon cheered.

The Galactic Grunts returned their fainted Pokémon and glared at the two trainers.

"There is nothing we can do. Let's go!" the commanding grunt barked.

The rest of grunts nodded and followed the others out. People cheered for Aki and Draven. Their hope had arrived in the form of two trainers.

"Are you okay?" Draven asked his little sister. He didn't want to see that again. He had seen it before. Aki on the ground in an unknown state was heartbreaking. She could badly injured or worse.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aki answered. Aki smiled on the inside hearing the concern in her brother's voice. She guessed deep inside he really did care about her.

"Eevee!" A sweet voice interrupted them. They both looked down to see Eevee with eyes shining. She then began rub against Aki's leg with her soft fur. Eevee then placed her paws on Aki's leg and batted.

"Go ahead." Draven said.

"What?"

"Go ahead. Take her. She seems to like you and like you said, I don't need a Pokémon that doesn't want to be with me," Draven explained.

"I didn't…"

"You didn't have to…" Draven laughed. "Eevee would be happy with you."

"Thank you Draven," Aki said picking up the Pokémon and hugging her. She then hugged her brother. This was the first time he had even given up anything for her. Aki could almost cry. Eevee moved up to sit on her chest and licked Aki's cheek.

"Alright, enough of this. This doesn't change anything between us," Draven scoffed.

"No, it doesn't," Aki agreed smiling. If only their mom could see them. She'd be proud.

"Next time, we should battle," Draven said.

"Yeah, let's battle," Aki agreed.

They both shook hands agreeing to battle. They hoped it would be a while before they saw each other again. This way they could get stronger and able to earn the others' respect. Maybe then they could end their rivalry or at least settle to the point where it could be friendly. Draven let go of Aki's hand and walked away, waiting for the day they would battle. Aki watched her brother leave thinking the same. She then looked to her newest Pokémon.

"What do you say Eevee? Want to come with me?" Aki asked to make that was what the Eevee wanted.

"Eevee!"

Aki took out an empty Poké Ball and tapped the Pokémon. A red light covered her and absorbed. The ball effortlessly caught the Pokémon. Aki grinned at her newest friend. She let her out immediately. Eevee curled into her arms.

Eevee felt safe with Aki. She saved her from the bad men. With a trainer Eevee knew she'd grow strong and be able to defend herself. She wouldn't have to live on the streets. She'd have warm place and food. She wouldn't be a street rat, but Aki's partner. Eevee liked the sound of that.

 **AN: With the end of Chapter 10 Aki has an Eevee! I hope you'll visit my poll and vote for which evolution should Eevee be! Keep in mind about the types Aki already has on her team. Anyway I hope you vote and if you can't you can tell me and I'll factor it. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi guys! This chapter is brought to you by sitting in a computer lab until my new charger comes in. Yes…I snapped the plug in again, but I got the new one. Anyway, you're not hear to read about my personal problems, because I'm sure I could write a book about them and then it wouldn't be considered fanfiction. I'm rambling. Done. On with chapter!**

Chapter 11

Aki was up a decent time to consider early in her case the next morning. Some people say seven is early well to Aki, nine is early enough for her. She slept a little restless knowing her gym battle was today, but the living hot water bottle in her newest Pokémon, Eevee, helped put her to sleep. She meant to get up at eight, but can't get everything.

Aki checked out at around nine-thirty and ran straight over to the gym. Her gym battle awaited. As she got closer se saw someone on the steps sweeping. There was also a piece of paper on the door. As she got closer the man stopped sweeping and turned to her.

"Are you here for a gym battle?" he asked.

"I am."

"Sorry, but Fantina isn't here. She's off in Hoenn judging Pokémon Contest and I don't know when she'll return. Sorry about that."

"Thanks…" Aki sighed. "Um, when did she leave?"

"Last week." He answered before going inside the gym.

Aki's reason for asking the question to see if Draven got a chance to battle her. He didn't. She knew he didn't. He only arrived about a day before she did. He wasn't that far ahead and knowing their mother with their problem at hand then she wouldn't let him do anything. No matter how much he begged. Aki assumed she have to make her way back here eventually and challenge the gym.

* * *

Aki ran by the mart before making her way to Solaceon Town. She planned to stop there for the night and be gone by the next morning as sneaky as possible. The aspect about Solaceon Town that reminded her about Hearthome City was family. Her mother had three siblings being a sister and two uncles. Her aunts were the same either blood related or not. Her second uncle lived there on a ranch with his wife and two kids. Her cousins she didn't mind, but her aunt…she was a horrible woman. She the one who would tell Aki to give up being a trainer as soon as she saw her. This was where her mother went. Mom offered to travel with her, but Aki said she had her gym battle and couldn't. Oh the luck. If she played her cards right, she'd just slip by.

"Stop! Ponyta stop!"

Aki turned and saw a Ponyta running at her. It was wild! Behind the Pokémon she could see a kid running after it. Apparently she had been riding the fire horse and the poor Pokémon got spooked. She could from the saddle and the dirt covering the kid. Enough, she needed to stop Ponyta.

"Buizel come out and use Water Gun!" She called her water type.

Buizel came out and saw the situation. He understood what she meant by using his move. He fired his Water Gun at a lower power just almost to splash Ponyta. Steam erupted from the contact which actually cleared Ponyta's mind. The horse stopped and looked around.

"Ponyta!" said a little girl about eleven years old running up to the horse.

"Nice job Buizel." Aki said.

"Bui!" he said happily he made the right moves.

"Aki!" she heard.

Buizel saw his trainer's face drop. She was once smiling at him and now she had fear in her eyes. She turned to see one of the girls come up to her.

"Bui?"

"I thought that was you!" she squealed. "Hi Cuz!"

Aki groaned. She was currently looking at her younger cousin, Maddie. She liked Aki, but sometimes was too girly or like her mother. Aki turned to the girl and smiled sweetly.

"Aki! Auntie told me you would be in town soon!" Maddie proclaimed.

Aki was going to kill her mother or at least give her a taste of a lecture. She knows that doesn't get along with any of the people who live out here well. Both her Aunts were against female trainers and made it quite clear. Well, Maddie's mother was against Pokémon in general unless they helped out in daily work such as Ponyta, Tauros, Milktank, and a few others. Contest were different for her Aunt Vera who lived in Hearthome. That was a bullet she dodged and hoped for this one too.

"Are you staying?" Maddie asked interrupting her seething.

"I don't want to impose," Aki answered.

"Nonsense!" she cried grabbing Aki's arm and pulling her along. "We'll have fun and Mommy was happy hearing you were in town!"

"Great…" Aki said being pulled.

Buizel gave a confused look at the sight he just witnessed. He couldn't attack the little girl dragging his trainer away. That was frowned upon no matter how much he was sure Aki wouldn't have minded. He sighed before scampering after them.

Maddie dragged Aki to a small ranch settle before they reached town. It looked the same as from when she there the last time. The house had the same wooden structure and red barn in the back. Ponyta, who had been walking beside them ran off to the back off to said barn. On the side she could see the crops growing and it looked to be about time to harvest. An older woman was on the porch sweeping the dirt off. There was the sight that reminded Aki of the fiery pits of…

"Aki!"

"Aunt Kimmy…" Aki greeted with a slight groan.

"You're mother said you'd be in town soon!"

"I know. Is she still here?" Aki asked hoping that at least one person would be on her side.

"She went into town, but yes." She answered and Aki breathed in relief. "You missed Draven by a few days. He's working so hard to become a trainer. Your mother didn't say what held you up in Hearthome."

"What a shame…"

"That doesn't matter! Come in!" Kimmy said urging her to come. Aki felt a presence behind her and looked to see it was Buizel. She gave him an apologetic smile and he nodded accepting it. "Ugh! What is that? Shoo!"

Aki looked to see Aunt Kimmy trying to brush Buizel away from her. Buizel looked shocked that she would be doing such a thing to him. Buizel then realized she was getting him to 'shoo' because she thought he was wild. Buizel then walked up to Aki and stood by her proudly.

"Cool!" Maddie cried. The girl wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and was very forgetful as she had already forgotten she saved Ponyta with Buizel.

"Shoo get away you!"

"Stop! He's mine!" Aki shouted getting in the way of her aunt's broom.

"Excuse me?" she questioned. "He's whose?"

"Mine." Aki stated. "Buizel is my Pokémon and so are the other four that I train."

"Can I see them?" Maddie interrupted. She loved Pokémon and got lucky her mom saw Ponyta as an aiding Pokémon.

"Hush girl!" Aunt Kimmy said scooting her daughter back. "Aki, you know females can't be trainers."

"Yes they can! I already have two badges!"

"Two! That's not saying very much."

"Yes it is!"

"Please! You're being wasted with doing this!"

"No, I'm not! I'm strong and I have beaten Draven!"

"Was that a fluke?"

"No!" Aki screamed. She knew this was going to happen. The fourteen year old felt a rage build up inside her wanting to attack. She then felt four light taps on her sides and bright lights.

"Monferno!"

"Chipa!"

"Murkrow!"

"Eevee!"

"Bui!"

They all came to defend their trainer. To be honest they didn't care if she wasn't the strongest yet, she was strong enough for them. That was what mattered. She had done a lot for them by capturing them. Aki showed them all something. Monferno knew that he would be destined for a trainer being a starter and Aki taught him that a human can become your best friend and not only great, but your trainer. Buizel learned he was right. He was only going to get stronger, but having a trainer. Pachirisu learned about the great big world and that others do care about you. Murkrow learned not to judge a book by the cover or in his case, by the reason of capture. Eevee, despite just joining the group was still learning, but was beginning to see what the others saw in their trainer. She was safe and would protect them.

"My, isn't this a lovely sight," they heard a voice.

"Huh?" They all turned to see a tall woman in black with blonde hair.

"This isn't your business." Kimmy replied to the onlooker.

"Cynthia…the Champion…" Aki muttered revealing who the stranger was.

"She's the Champion!"

"Yes I am." Cynthia answered. The Champion had been watching since the beginning. She saw the out of control Ponyta and went to help. When she arrived on the scene she saw what happened. A Buizel using Water Gun in not a battle fashion, but calming and who she assumed his trainer. She wanted to introduce herself to the trainer, but apparently her cousin dragged her away. Naturally she followed and heard everything.

"I don't follow those battles anyway," she made an excuse for not knowing.

"Fair enough. It is a beautiful sight to see Pokémon standing up for their trainer. I can see it in their eyes they'd defend you against the most dangerous situations, even against your own family. I can see they have true connection."

"Thank you…Cynthia…" Aki said nervously.

"You've done a fine job so far. May I ask your name?" the blonde asked.

"Aki…and this is my team!" Aki replied showing her Pokémon.

Cynthia smiled at her nervousness, but respected her not forgetting the Pokémon. She looked back to the trainer and saw a different look on her face. It looked like pure determination.

Aki realized the woman standing before her was a Champion. She was a Master of Battles. More importantly, she was a woman. Aki's nervousness died and new emotion replaced it. She turned to her aunt with a stern face.

"What?" Kimmy asked.

"I'm going to show you wrong. I can become a great trainer. Cynthia is an example and a goal. That's right. One day I'm going to challenge you and show everyone about the female Champions, trainers. Just you watch." Aki said.

"I will be awaiting your challenge." Cynthia interrupting wanting to say that to Aki with a new sensation of excitement to be challenging this girl one day.

"Tell Mom I'm sorry I missed her. She'll understand. Come on guys!" Aki said making a break for it toward town.

Aki's team snapped out of their trance and ran or flew after their trainer. They could feel this was something she wanted and couldn't do it without them. They saw Aki run into the mart and quickly grab items she knew she needed. They waited patiently outside for her.

Aki had a roaring fire within her now. She was glad because now it made Chimchar being her first have a little more meaning. She now had another goal to add to her list. She had to show Draven she could care for herself and defeat Cynthia. Aki realized all she wanted was some respect in her family in the eyes of Pokémon which felt like the only aspect that matter to her in terms of living. Aki knew she had to have a clear view on this with something else in mind. She wanted to be the trainer her Pokémon deserved. The strongest trainer, the Champion. Respect would come along. This was just a stepping stone.

 **AN: Sorry this is a filler chapter and was kind of boring. Oh and if you hate Aki's family then I have done my job. Please don't forget about my poll asking about Eevee's evolution. So far I have two votes…making it a tie. It's on my profile and won't be closed until I get to where I aspect her to evolve! It's a while, trust me. If you're a guest I apologize then, but I appreciate it! Thanks and please review, favorite, and follow or at least come back for when I have the next chapter up**!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here is chapter 12! Just to say something to get on your mind, if you have an account please don't forget to about my poll about Eevee! It's no longer a tie, but it's still open! So, this was supposed to be a gym battle chapter, but to be honest I didn't feel like it. Plus, just a battle in a chapter sounds boring so for a little while I'm going to focus on story, but still keep you filled in. So enough babbling!**

 **Disclaimer: At least I can say I own something aspects of this story.**

Chapter 12

Veilstone City took about a week's travel. During that time Aki had the time to be alone with her thoughts and do some training. She was getting a clear view about what she wanted. She wanted to be someone others could look up to. She imagined little kids running up to her and telling them that she was their role model. Aki felt in the Pokémon world of battle every trainer seemed to have the same goal in becoming Champion. She questioned what would she after if she became Champion. She needed to find that answer. Being a role model seemed to come with the title though. She knew she had to keeping finding these answers to get any farther. Sure she had some other little goals in there like defeating her brother, but those would eventually come forth with working toward one main goal.

The day after arriving Aki challenged the gym. Aki walked out the Veilstone Gym about a few hours later with a humble smile. She had just won her third badge. Maylene was a tough opponent, but her Pokémon came through. Buizel was fantastic in his debut gym battle. He defeated her Meditite and Machoke. Buizel was happy with his performance even though he wanted to sweep her. It was Lucario proved to be a little much. That was alright with Aki. He was tired and he did his job so she was proud. The collective works of Murkrow and Monferno defeated Lucario to earn the badge. However, when Aki comment how cool Lucario was Maylene mentioned she had a challenger that asked where he could get his own. Aki began to seethe. Well, she guessed she could give Draven that since she got Eevee.

Aki planned to stay in Veilstone for another day. She really didn't have a reason to head out right away plus this way her Pokémon could relax. They would appreciate a break. Aki figured she could go to the department store or walk around town. However, it was tempting to just leave the city. Not much peaked her interest. Her Pokémon could rest in their poké balls all day while she walked. So she decided to stock and then head out. She had about five hours or left of daylight. She could at least maybe make it to the Aqua Resort by tonight. If not, she didn't have a problem camping out. She was planning to stay there a while anyway and let her Pokémon have fun on the beach as she would too. Anyway, Aki was just about of town when she heard a crash.

"Stop! Thief!" someone yelled.

Aki turned and looked toward the Game Corner. She saw a man dressed in black come out and in his hands were bags which assumed carried cash. The placed was being robbed. She couldn't let that happen. From the look of it the man would get away with it. No one else around looked like they could help and the police wouldn't arrive in time.

"Go Buizel use Water Gun!"

Buizel appeared from his ball and fired his Water Gun. He was little shocked at being pulled into battle, but understood the reasoning once he saw the outcome of his move. The water type attack hit the robber's feet and tripped him. He slid across the water and the bags were torn from his hands landing on the ground.

"You little…" he growled getting up and pulling out a poke ball. Aki knew she would be in for a fight. "Go Rhydon!"

"Ra!" the ground and rock type roared being released from his ball.

Buizel smirked as his trainer did thinking this battle would be relatively easy. Rhydon was at a major type disadvantage.

"Aqua Jet!" Aki commanded getting the first move. Buizel lifted off and moved closer to the Drill Pokémon. The man smirked.

"Thunderbolt!" he said simply and Rhydon launched an electric type move at Buizel. Sadly Buizel's Aqua Jet conducted and caused more damage.

Buizel cried out as his was pushed back while being electrocuted. Buizel hit the road hard. He face showed he was trying to calm the pain of the damage he took. He then got back up and growled. He was upset they caught them off guard, but pleased as this would be a good battle.

"Swift!"

"Stone Edge!"

Aki frowned when the two attacks canceled each other out. It was clear by the move set and power of the robber's Pokémon that his Rhydon was much stronger than he Buizel. Unfortunately Buizel was the only one who stood any chance. The rest of her Pokémon would be like a beginner to a Champion. Buizel only really had type advantage going for him and sometimes that wasn't enough.

"Give up girly…you're Pokémon doesn't stand a chance," the robber claimed.

"Not true!" Aki said.

"Your funeral. Flamethrower!"

"Water Gun!" Both attacks canceled each other out. This was becoming a grueling battle for Aki. "Sonic Boom!"

"Knock it down!"

"Don!" the Pokémon grunted beginning to carry out the act.

Rhydon used his large arms and slammed down Buizel's Sonic Boom as it came close to impact. Aki's and Buizel's eyes widen at the act. It was almost to be called incredible as Aki had to give credit due where training credit was needed.

"Stone Edge!" the robber then called.

"Swift!"

Aki fell into his trap. He wanted her counter his move with Swift like she had done before. The moves collided and caused an explosion with cover.

"Finish them off with Thunderbolt Rhydon!" the robber cried.

The Thunderbolt his the weaken Buizel and sent him flying backwards. He collided with Aki and she happened to catch him. She took the force of the fall as well as any access electricity from her water partner. She grimaced with her eyes tightly shut. It all hurt. She was somewhat use to the electricity because of Pachirisu, but Rhydon gave a more powerful jolt than her cute little squirrel.

"Bui!" Buizel gasped after regaining himself to look his trainer who he had landed on. Getting up and turned and looked at her with concern.

"Are you…okay?" Aki asked sitting up.

"Bui." Buizel said and nodded in response." Buizel Bui?"

"I'm fine." Aki said placing a hand on his head. "You can do it. You're stronger than he is. So what if he has fancy moves. We do too. You didn't take out two thirds of a gym because you got lucky. You're strong Buizel. Here and here. Now let's get back in there and show 'em."

Aki had been pointing to his head and to his heart. He was a smart Pokémon and had a lot of heart. He put his heart into battle and Aki admired that. He never gave up.

"Bui!" Buizel turned and looked at his opponent. Rhydon did have fancy moves that put his own at a disadvantage. Aki was right. That didn't matter. He was trainer better by a better trainer. Aki was more of a trainer than he ever would be. At least from his perspective. He felt new strength grow inside him waiting to emerge. His heart beat faster and he felt that power being released. "Bui!"

Aki looked on as Buizel's body glowed. She gasped in shock as she knew what was happening. It had been a while since she had seen this light, but she still recognized it. Chimchar…Monferno had been the last one she seen. Buizel was evolving. It was unbelievable. Buizel's body got taller and his floatation sack grew out and around his body. His fins on his arms grew out as his tail grew more as Aki would describe as flowing. His muzzle grew out as did his head fin. The light died as stood a new Pokémon.

"Floatzel!" Aki's newly evolved Pokémon cried.

 _Pokédex: Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It floats using its well-developed flotation sac. It assists in the rescues of drowning people._

 _Floatzel's Moves: Aqua Jet/ Ice Fang/ Water Pulse/ Crunch_

"Floatzel…" Aki said adoringly. She was happy he evolved to help them. He knew he had to get stronger or everything wouldn't end well for anyone. Floatzel wouldn't be well and she probably wouldn't have been either. Her Pokémon would be depressed worrying about them during recovery. This would place their journey together on hold. Not to mention what could happen if her family and friends found out. That was a conversation she didn't want to have. None of them could stand for that.

"Float." Floatzel turned toward his trainer and nodded.

Floatzel understood Aki needed him. He desired to be stronger and that was the reason he traveled with Aki. In order to get stronger he thought he needed to be with a trainer. Trainers taught their Pokémon and that's' just what Aki did. She taught them moves he couldn't have learn alone and gave him encouragement. The least he could do is show that her hard work was paying off.

Aki smiled at the new moves her…Floatzel has learned. They were all powerful moves that hit both him as a species and his personality. She couldn't wait and she anticipated the new battle about to start.

"Water Pulse!" Aki called.

A mass of water appeared in front of Floatzel's paws. Floatzel slammed the move on the ground and the Water Pulse launched at Rhydon.

"Thunderbolt!"

The Water Pulse was broke by the Thunderbolt and water exploded creating a cover.

"Aqua Jet!"

With greater speed Floatzel was cover in a veil of water and attacked Rhydon. Floatzel was right on target with his attack. Rhydon stepped back to get his footing and awaited commands. However, he could his strength slipping at the power of the opponent which posed a larger threat.

"Stone Edge!"

"Dodge it and use Ice Fang!"

Floatzel jumped avoiding the attack and took a nose dive at Rhydon. His mouth glowed a blue icy color and the Ice Fang shot out hitting Rhydon arms that he had raised to protect himself. Floatzel grinned as the additional effect had occurred and Rhydon's arms had been frozen together. Both trainer and Pokémon gasped.

"Rhydon break free!"

"Water Pulse!"

Rhydon pulled his arms apart and looked to see a Water Pulse coming at him. The move hit him straight on. He fell back and slammed into the ground with a thud. Floatzel had done it. He defeated Rhydon who currently laid their fainted. Floatzel smiled proudly to himself that he defeated his opponent and had finally evolved. He wouldn't tell Aki this, but he wanted to evolved for a while. He just couldn't find the strength to do so.

"Rhydon!" the robber cried. "Whatever…I'm getting out of here!"

"I don't think so!"

The robber turned to see that the police had arrived by then and he was surrounded. The police were on one side of him while the trainer who just defeated him was on another. He had nowhere to go. He was defeated. He sighed and placed his hands up into the air. The police came and arrested him. They returned Rhydon and sent the Pokémon to the center while his trainer went to jail. Aki saw an officer come up to her and she hoped she wouldn't get in trouble.

"That was good work. He probably would have gotten away with it if you hadn't had stepped in," an officer said to Aki.

"Don't thank me. Thank Floatzel." Aki said giving the credit to her Pokémon. They wouldn't have won without him. All she did was give commands; he made it happen.

"Thank you Floatzel."

"Floatzel!" he said proudly as he placed a fist on his chest as he grinned. The officer gave a smile and left Aki. Aki didn't care she wasn't going to get anything for helping out, but at least she was recognized so that mattered.

"Are you the child who stopped the robber?" a voice asked when the officer left Aki.

"Yes, I am." Aki said turning to see the man talking to her. He had blue hair and was a little taller than her. She saw on his coat was a _G_ symbol. She recognized this symbol anywhere by now. Team Galactic….it was beginning to set in what was really going on.

"Well, thanks. You didn't have to do that. It wouldn't have matter anyway," the man said.

"Why?" Aki asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter to a child like you," he said as he turned and walked away. That was a rude way of thanking someone.

Aki ignored what he said to her about it not mattering and calling her a child. She was currently seething. She had put together that the Game Corner was owned by Team Galactic. She was sure they used it to make money so they could carry out whatever they were up to. Aki helped Team Galactic. Not willingly of course, but still the fact was there. She balled her hands into fist that shook with rage. If she wasn't in public she would scream. If she had known…

"Floa?" Floatzel asked pulling her from her inner rant.

"I'm fine."

"Zel." He laughed. He knew she was lying.

"We just helped some bad people. What kind of person would I be if I didn't help them when they needed it and no one was around to others?" Aki mainly asked herself. Aki didn't want to say she didn't want to help them if she had known. Would that make her a terrible person? By not helping the bad guys because it was the right action to do during the time? Good helped evil sometimes if the circumstances called for it or they were being misled.

"Floatzel float zel." Her Pokémon answered pointing to her heart and mind.

Aki began to giggle that eventually turned into a laugh. She slowly stopped and nodded signifying her Pokémon was right. She took Floatzel's words in to different ways. One that would make her laugh and another that would make her feel at ease. In the humorous way he said she would be a decent human being while another said she was a decent person with a heart. Practically the same, but could be taken both ways.

"Thank you Floatzel." She said petting him before hugging him.

"Float…" he said like he was embarrassed and shrugged out of her embrace. She could a slight blush. Floatzel couldn't say he didn't like his trainer.

"Oh you don't mind tough guy," she said nudging him with her fist. He shrugged his shoulders. She was right.

* * *

Aki didn't get to leave Veilstone until the morning. She checked on Rhydon and Nurse Joy said he would be fine. Aki was concerned what would happen to the Pokémon with his trainer in jail. Luckily Nurse Joy said someone was taking him in and would care for him. Aki was relieved of that. By that time Floatzel was healed up at the center while she let other Pokémon out for fresh air. They were shocked to see their new evolved friend and wondered what happened. The rest of their day was to relax after their battle. Then they were upset learning the reason why and of the danger they were put in and didn't get brought out to aid her. Eventually they relaxed and were happy for their friend and his evolution. Aki didn't tell them she helped Team Galactic and told Floatzel it would be their secret. She wasn't sure how they would react and it wasn't like it matter anyway. Aki decided she would have helped even if she had known beforehand. Aki then smiled as she looked at her team. They were all going to get stronger in some many different ways. She couldn't wait to see them all when that day happened. Whenever that was. They were a great group and would make sure they helped in finding out what was afterward together.

 **AN: And finish Chapter 12! Buizel has evolved into Floatzel! I think this was more exciting than a gym battle! Yes, I know Team Galactic doesn't really own the Game Corner, but it made sense. Anyway, I hope you liked it and hope you'll review, follow, and/or favorite in the meantime! Thanks and see you next time!**

 **Weird Fact: I think it's cool, but creepy that the sound Floatzel makes in the game can be seen as "I'm going to get you." (Shutters) Oh well, love the water type anyway!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry I've been busy with social life and finals are coming up so that's even worse…anyway, here is the next chapter of Sibling Rivalry. I hope you like and find it as exciting as I did while writing it!**

 **Don't forget about the poll about Eevee!**

 **Aki's Team: Monferno/Floatzel/Pachirisu/Murkrow/Eevee**

Chapter 13

"HAHAHAHA!" a loud laugh echoed through the gym. "That was a shock for sure!"

Aki and Pachirisu looked one as the tall muscled man laughed. He was…something else. Aki had arrived in Pastoria City yesterday after a five day trip. Two days to get to the Aqua Resort and then Aki spent the third day there where her and her Pokémon had fun at the beach. Well…all except Monferno had fun in the water. Monferno enjoyed sunbathing and at one point playing with Aki in the sand. The fourth day she made her way to Pastoria City and arrived in the early afternoon. She wanted to challenge the gym right away, but didn't because she wanted to let her Pokémon had time off again and go over strategy.

Anyway, when they arrived yesterday for the gym battle Wake, the gym leader, looked upon the girl challenging him and laughed. He thought she was puny. The child challenging him was on the short side, but who wasn't compared to him. She was also skinny. It was the determination in her eyes that looked to be bigger than she was. Her Pokémon were about the same. They were either small or had type disadvantage except for her Floatzel. However, her Floatzel was still a fresh one. What surprised him the most was when the battled.

He started with Gyarados and she used a little…rat or squirrel. She used a Pachirisu. He figured that this would be an easy battle and a snack for Gyarados, but the electric type packed the power taking him out rather quickly. Quagsire was next and of course she was smart and called the electric type back. She used Floatzel next and despite being similar Quagsire was taken out by her fresh Floatzel. Her Floatzel looked pretty proud at his victory and apparently he evolved passed his normal level. Well, his Floatzel appeared stronger, but hers still put up a great fight. Eevee was her next Pokémon and apparently it was her first gym battle. Eevee had been trained well, but still no match for Floatzel. Knowing Pachirisu was her last Pokémon he thought he had won, but was he was wrong! Pachirisu destroyed him by using the water to her advantage. Having tossed the electric in the pool was a bad idea. He thought Pachirisu wouldn't adapt, but apparently the squirrel knew how to swim and released a Discharge. He had to give them credit.

"Thank you…" Aki stuttered not sure what to say.

"Chipa…" Pachirisu wondered about what was going on as she sat on Aki's shoulder. This man was odd.

"Took me by surprise! Here, the Fen Badge! You deserve it!" Wake announced.

"Thank you!" Aki said taking the badge from the leader.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu cheered happily.

Aki planned to stay in Pastoria City until tomorrow. Her next badge was from the Hearthome Gym and she was happy she would be able to finally challenge it. There wasn't much to do in Pastoria, but she could go see the Great Marsh. That would be refreshing and she might even find a new Pokémon. She went to the marsh and that many other people came to visit.

"Aki!" someone cried seeing her.

"Hi Barton." Aki said to him.

"What's brings you here?" he asked.

"Just checking out the Great Marsh, same with you?" Aki answered.

"Yeah, thought I might find something cool. You want to look around together?" Barton asked.

"Sure."

Aki had to admit it was nice to hang out with Barton when Draven wasn't around. When they were together Aki felt like the third wheel and at the same time Aki wondered why Barton was even friends with Draven. Most of her memories of them together usually had them fighting.

* * *

" _Barton!" Nine year old Draven shouted in fear, "We were supposed to watch out for her! Why didn't you help?!"_

" _I was!" Barton shouted back angry that this was Draven's fault too._

 _In the Lake Acuity was seven year old Aki crying and struggling. They were all hanging out by the lake and Aki had been playing by the water and fell in. Even at seven, Aki loved Pokémon and her curiosity didn't help. Also in this case Aki didn't know how to swim and even as a teen she didn't know very well. Anyway, she had seen a Magikarp and wanted to pet it. She reached out and fell into the lake._

 _The boys were playing in the forest and they sometimes forgot about Aki. They heard a splash and then shrieking. They came back to see Draven's sister drowning and trying to grab on to something. By thrashing around Aki made herself drift from the lake side. Barton attempted to grab her, but his arms were too short and she was far off. Luckily Draven came back with a branch and Aki was able to grab hold. They pulled her out and Aki was shivering._

" _Is she okay?" Barton asked._

" _She should have been…" Draven muttered as he held his sister closely. "I'm her brother…she should have been."_

 _Barton looked on at the Draven wondering what caused Draven such protective streak over Aki. He seemed to blame everything for what would ever happen to her on other people than himself. He assumed something happened before he met the siblings. He was friends with them because he admired each of them in different ways. He admired Aki because she didn't seem to have fear, while Draven was a strong individual._

* * *

They rode the train to the back of the marsh and planned to walk back up. Aki and Barton walked around the marsh looking at all the scenery. Barton kept looking over at Aki. Since going on their journeys she seemed to have changed. It wasn't a bad change, but he seemed to notice her more. Neither of them weren't finding an interesting Pokémon to capture, but were enjoying each other's company. Barton thought at least someone in marsh was interesting until he saw a weird looking guy.

"Who's that?" Barton asked.

Aki looked over to see a person in gray with teal hair walking to toward the back of the marsh. He had a rather large bag with him that looked heavy. Aki didn't need to see anymore. She knew who it was.

"Team Galactic…"

"What?!" Barton exclaimed. He never ran into them before, but he heard much about them. He also heard about the multiple times that Draven and Aki had run in with them.

"Come on." Aki said.

"What?!" Barton asked.

"Is that all you can say?" Aki asked. "We need to see what he's up to. Anything with Team Galactic I've learned isn't good and I don't think that he's going to feed any Pokémon."

"Alright."

Barton and Aki got off their path and followed the grunt. They were careful not to make any heavy noise and luckily his own covered theirs. They then reached the back of the marsh and saw the man pull out what looked to be a container. It was metal and had a giant yellow 'G' on it. On the side was a panel that had a key pad.

"What's that?" Barton asked.

"Hush!" Aki whispered harshly.

"Who's there?!" the grunt shouted turning around and looking. He heard voices and knew it wasn't Pokémon. He looked to see two kids. "Hey! What are doing?!"

"That's a question we should be asking you!" Aki rebutted.

"You'll when I'm done. Carnivine and Crawdaunt keep them busy!" The grunt said as he tossed two Poké Balls and turned back to continue his work.

"I got them," Barton said pulling out two Poké Balls. "Go get him."

Aki nodded and made a break for it while Barton called out Grotle and Heracross. Taking the path through the trees Aki made her way to the grunt without being noticed by his Pokémon. She saw him working on a device.

"You really got yourself stuck huh?" Aki asked.

The grunt gasped and turned around. He figured they would both battle his Pokémon, but apparently not. He was almost done and everything would be set. He quickly turned and pressed a button. The key panel closed and was replaced with a count down clock. It read ten minutes. A red blinking light came on and flashed with every second. Aki then realized it was a bomb.

9:50

"Too late now brat. Try and stop us," the grunt said making a break for it.

Barton saw the grunt come back and return his Pokémon before running off toward the entrance.

"Aki!" Barton yelled afraid he did something to her. He ran back to where she was to see her staring with defeat and fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's a bomb," Aki revealed. Barton looked to see the bomb and knew what she meant.

"What do we do? We can't let it go off!" Barton freaked.

"Do you know how to disarm a bomb?" Aki asked. Aki took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself. It somewhat worked. It did allow her to clear her head and think of a plan. "We need to get every person and Pokémon out of here."

"Right."

"Let's go everyone!" Aki called out her entire team. Barton got the idea and did the same. "Look we need everyone's help. We need to tell everyone to get out. There's a bomb and we can't shut it down. Each of us will take an area and once you're done leave. Do not come looking for anyone."

The Pokémon didn't feel right with the idea of leaving the fellow teammates or even their trainers behind, but they understood. They wouldn't want them to get hurt either. The Pokémon nodded and went off to warn Pokémon to leave. Aki and Barton knew they needed to get the humans.

"What do you want me to do?" Barton asked.

"Go to the front desk up front and tell them calmly what's going on and send out an announcement for everyone to leave." Aki explained.

"What are you going to do?"

"Try and help out here. Go!"

Barton nodded and ran toward the entrance. He ran as fast as he could. The time was ticking and they probably didn't have much of it left. Aki looked at the countdown clock and set her watch to match the time. She hated that was what she had to use it for.

7:30

Some of the Pokémon thought these trainer Pokémon were insane. They were telling them to leave their home. However, once they were told it was going to be destroyed some had different reactions. Some rushed to leave in fear while others became agitated that a human would destroy the Great Marsh.

"Trop!"

"Arbok!"

Aki heard their voices and saw Pokémon coming her way. They were angry and thought she was the one going to destroy their home.

"Bok!" the snake cried firing a Poison Sting.

"Tropius!" the grass type said launching a Razor Leaf.

Aki attempted to move out of the way, but realized two things. One, her foot was stuck in the marsh lands. It wouldn't budge. Two, the Galactic Bomb was behind her. If she did move then their moves would strike which would probably cause it to go off early. It would be chaos and destruction. Aki wouldn't let that. She closed her and guard herself ready for their attacks.

"Ee!" a voice called.

Aki opened her eyes to see a green barrier in front her and a familiar face. It was her Eevee. She had come back to her trainer and was using her Protect.

"Eevee!" Aki said in shock.

"Vee!" Eevee cried using Swift hoping to scare off the others. "Vee Eevee ee! Eevee Ee Vee!"

The two Pokémon's eyes widen and they ran off. Eevee had told them that Aki wasn't the grunt and that they would have killed them all. Eevee was being blunt and straight forward. No time for nice girl.

"Eevee thank you," Aki said petting her normal type.

"Vuee!" she cried happily.

Aki looked back to the bomb. It was no use staying around when she couldn't do anything. She felt so useless here. This beautiful place was going to be destroyed and she hated she couldn't do anything about it. With pure rage Aki made a fist and slammed it against the nearest tree. She felt like crying. Team Galactic…they needed to be stopped from whatever they were trying to do. Aki hated she might have to accept that they won this round.

"Come on Eevee. Let's go…" Aki said to her Pokémon.

Eevee stared at her trainer and back at the bomb. She looked to her trainer and nodded even though she had a different agenda. Eevee followed Aki part of the way before she used Dig to slip away.

4:00

Eevee found her friends from the team. She explained what she knew to them. They thought on what she was saying. Eevee had a past that she never told Aki about nor did she think she would. Eevee wasn't just running from Team Galactic, she was escaping them. They had captured her. Eevee was scared and she used her fear to her advantage to attempt to escape. She broke her old Poké Ball freeing herself when she was attacked by grunt in attempts to get her back. Before Eevee had seen the bomb. She knew how they made it. She knew how to save the Great Marsh. She told the others and they agreed.

Aki made it back to the entrance and looked around. None of her Pokémon were back. She wanted to go back and look for them when she saw Pachirisu come running up all muddy that dirtied her white fur.

"Are the others behind you?" Aki asked.

"Chipa!" she replied nodding. She hated that she had to lie to her trainer.

3:00

The four remaining Pokémon made their way back to the bomb with Eevee as their leader. When they arrived in the scene they felt like they were being shocked. They were shaking. It was scary, but they wanted to help save this place.

Eevee ran around to the side where she knew the detonator was. That was the real problem. If they removed the detonator than there would be no feed spark to the explosives used causing them to blow. This was a reason they sent Pachirisu back. Eevee bluntly told her that they couldn't risk being blown up. Pachirisu thought it was harsh, but understood and someone had to distract their trainer. Who better than her?

2:30

"Eevee!" she said pointing to a back panel. They looked it and saw it was open with a screwdriver. Some human invention and even though Monferno could probably use it, they didn't have one.

"Krow!" Murkrow cried signaling he knew something. "Krow Murkrow!"

Murkrow sided with the panel and his wings glowed. Steel Wing. He then slid his wing inside the panel and pulled. The metal slowly pulled out from the force. When enough was out Monferno and Floatzel grabbed and pulled it off. Obviously Team Galactic wasn't smart in making their bomb not to include counter measures according to Eevee.

They looked inside to see devices. It looked complicated. Eevee tried to remember which part was the one they needed. She then saw a connecting part to the explosives and chemicals. That was it!

"Eevee!" she instructed. "Eevee…"

Monferno nodded and slowly reached in. They heard a beeping noise. It was the detonator charging up.

1:30

"Pachirisu where are they?" Aki asked her electric type.

"Chipa."

"Tell me." Aki commanded. Pachirisu knew that voice. That was when Aki was mad and she rarely was mad at them.

"Pachi…chipa…" Pachirisu admitted pointing to marsh.

"What?!" Aki shrieked learning that her Pokémon were still inside attempting to follow through with something she thought was foolish, dangerous, and rash.

0:40

Time was ticking. They had to remove the detonator right or it might go off. Actually it was still going to go off when the spark reacted with the chemical. It wouldn't be a very big explosion; that was what the explosives were for. To increase the reaction to the one they expected that could take out a lake.

Monferno put his hands around the device and slowly pulled it out. He had to remain calm and not allow his hands to shake like they wanted to. He hated knowing he only had one shot and couldn't afford to mess it up. As he began to pull the beeping continued and only got faster. He almost panicked and quickly ripped it out. Luckily still straight out. He breathed out knowing he did his job. The worst was almost over.

0:20

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted. They needed to get rid of it and fast. They looked around. There wasn't a good place to put it. Anywhere would cause a problem.

"Murkrow!"

0:10

Murkrow swooped in and grabbed the detonator by the wires and began flying to the sky. It was perfect nowhere would anyone get hurt.

0:08

Murkrow knew he had to be quick. If not then he would be caught in the blast. The chemicals might burn his feathers and he'd probably be too injured to continue on.

0:05

After he reached above the trees he swung it so it would fly faster through the air. He then took a nose dive so he would fall to the ground faster than normal. He still had to escape the range.

0:04

"Float!" Floatzel cried jumping and grabbing the bird. He then launched into an Aqua Jet for speed.

0:03

The Aqua Jet slammed on the ground and the muddy water splashed up.

0:01

0:00

They had no time to run.

* * *

From outside the complex Aki saw and heard the explosion. Her eyes grew wide and she screamed.

"No!"

"Aki!"

Without a second thought she ran pushing past onlookers back into the Great Marsh. She could hear Barton calling out to her, but she ignore him and kept running.

They had to be okay. They were her partners. They had been through so much together already. She wouldn't lose her partners to Team Galactic. It wouldn't be fair!

Despite getting stuck a few times Aki kept going. However, she tripped on a vine and fell face first into the mud. As much as she wanted to scream she didn't. She got up and wiped the mud from her eyes and started running again. When she arrived at the scene where the bomb was she didn't see anyone. The only thing that laid there was the bomb.

"No…it can't be…"

Aki fell to her knees as the shock that her partners were gone came over her. Only one remained; her spark.

Her first Pokémon.

Her first catch.

Her trouble maker.

Her gift.

Gone.

She screamed. It echoed through the marsh and finally the tears dropped. Then a mud area began to move. Mud slid off a…green barrier. She looked closer and felt her heart drop in what she hoped was relief. Eevee's protect. Her Pokémon were alright. Covered in mud...but alright. Aki got up and ran to them.

"Why would you do that?!" Aki yelled with tears in her eyes. She was angry and hurt. "Don't you understand what you mean to me?! I couldn't have lost you…"

Aki fell to her knees again and sobbed. Her Pokémon looked to one another. They felt one emotion wash over them. Guilt. They knew why she was mad. They acted rashly, but they knew Aki would have never let them try. Aki didn't understand why they did it, all of them, including Pachirisu. They slowly went up their trainer and Aki shook her head. As much as she wanted to envelope them, she felt like they didn't care. She wanted them there, but at the same time she wanted to be alone. It was all so confusing and murky.

 **AN: So that's chapter 13! That went a lot different than I planned, but I hope you liked it! In case anyone is wondering, the gym battle against Fantina will be written out so the battling will return, but just not for like two chapters. I'd say 15. We've got to get past something first. Anyway, I hope the bomb made some sense. I did research from a show I like that did something like that so I hope it worked out. I hope you'll comeback for chapter 14! In the meantime I hope you'll review, favorite, and/or follow! Thanks and see you guys later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Good news! I'm home for the summer so I have more time to write Fanfiction! Yay! However, I'll be going back to work soon so that's a bummer. Anyway, going on with the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Since I'm teaching a 23 year old how to play Pokémon do you think I could get something? No? Didn't think so…**

Chapter 14

Aki's Pokémon slowly walked up to their trainer. They saw her shake her head and deny them. The action hurt. The action could be taken so many different ways. Was she done with them? Was she done with training? They then remembered that she just yelled at them. However, they could tell that there was some underlying emotion. Care. Despite she was angry at them, she cared. They thought she would be proud of them. They stopped Team Galactic from destroying the Great Marsh. She almost seemed like she would have rather seen it all destroyed then saved. Aki lifted her head to look at her Pokémon.

They gasped. Mud spots covered her face and places looked like it had been sprayed with water. Her eyes were red. She was crying. They all cried out in their respective voices and tried to get closer to her. Worry consumed them looking at the pure upsetting face their trainer showed. Aki's arms moved around her and came back holding five Poké Balls.

"Return!" she cried as she returned all her Pokémon to their balls.

She then got up and started to slowly walk back out of the marsh.

"Aki!" Barton called seeing her. He took noticed that she was muddy and upset. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm leaving," Aki simply stated.

"What?!" Barton exclaimed. "Why?! They all want an interview of the Pokémon Trainer who helped saved the Great Marsh!"

"Then they'll only get one. Oh well…life and the living beings disappoint all the time." Aki said.

"You're not okay." Barton said getting in front of her in order to talk to her. The Aki he was familiar with never talked like that. She was always positive about the faults in the world. He couldn't think what would have caused the sudden shift. It couldn't have been Team Galactic. Aki had past encounters and those didn't affect her. Something must have happen after. The only other people or Pokémon there were hers…something must have happen to them. He knew Aki's compassion, dedication, and love for her Pokémon would never change. But apparently something happened to sway those feelings.

"I said I'm fine!" Aki yelled as she pushed past Barton and ran out the building.

"Aki!" Barton shouted, but could only watch as she ran.

* * *

Aki ran out of Pastoria City heading out toward the path to Hearthome City. That was where she intended to go next. There was no use to backtrack. So many thoughts ran through her head as her legs took her anywhere.

 _Should I just give up and go home?_

 _What would cause them to endanger themselves like that?_

 _Why couldn't they have told me?_

 _Didn't they trust me?_

As Aki stepped she could feel the water from the outside marsh in her shoes and socks. She ignored it. If she kept going then it would be over. However, not everything was like that. This inner debate and feud with her Pokémon wouldn't end if she ran. It was hard to control thoughts and her Pokémon were by her side. She wasn't sure what could make this worse?

Drop.

Drop.

It was raining.

Aki cursed herself for even thinking about making it worse. Someone was listening and decided to punish or curse for what she thought. Murphy's Law as Draven called it. Well he was listening. Aki wanted to curl up under a tree and cry. Crying wouldn't be the only reason. Other reasons were that she was tired and another was to get out of the rain. At least no one would be able to tell the difference from the rain.

Aki found her tree and sat down. She placed her head in her hands. She felt the griminess on her face. She hated dirt, she liked water more. She rather go clean a lake before she'd plant a garden. Mom hated that, but she had Draven who like to get dirty. However, she didn't care at the moment.

"Oh my! Are you alright dear?" a voice said.

Aki looked up to see a woman dressed in a raincoat with an umbrella.

"I'm fine." Aki answered.

"Well that's not true," she said getting closer. "I work at the house not far up the road and I bet my boss wouldn't mind if I brought a trainer home."

"I wouldn't want to impose," Aki answered emotionless.

"Nonsense. Come dear. I won't take no for answer." She answered.

Aki sighed. The woman was right. She wasn't going to leave her there. She didn't have a choice and if she had feeling normal than she would have accepted the offer. If she was feeling like herself than she wouldn't have even been out there in the first place. Aki got up and picked up her bag before walking over to the woman. She moved her umbrella to cover them both.

"My name is Clare," she introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"Aki."

"That's a pretty name, now why don't we go to the house."

"Okay."

Aki wasn't paying attention as they walked. She was looking at her feet the entire time. Everything was a mess. Aki noticed Clare was talking to her the entire time, but really didn't put much attention to her. She asked a few questions which Aki only answered a few of them. The rest of the questions she didn't catch or didn't want to answer. She had her mind on other things. She wondered how her Pokémon were doing. Would they be mad at her for her reaction and actions?

Aki then noticed Clare stopped. Aki lifted her head to see a mansion. Now she really didn't want to stay. Rich people. Not all rich people were bad, but Aki was a mess and didn't feel like she needed any charity. She wanted to work out her problems alone. Aki could have made a run for, but Aki didn't want to be rude and Clare began leading her up to the house.

"Here we are. Don't worry, Mr. Backlot isn't here so it won't be a problem. Now, why don't we put you in a room and get you cleaned up. Looks like you had a fight with the marshes. Do you have dry clothes?"

"Yes ma'am," Aki said after she wondered what to say.

"Perfect. Now why don't you just go wash up and I'll have the chef make something." Clare explained her game plan.

"I need to care for Pokémon first." Aki answered. They always came before she did. She also needed to apologize to them. She was starting to understand them. She knew her Pokémon.

"Do you want me to care for your Pokémon? They must be exhausted." Clare asked. She would do all she could to help this poor trainer.

"Uh…." Aki voiced looking at Clare worried.

"You have my word they will be safe with me," Clare said seeing her worry to trust her with her partners.

"Thank you…" Aki answered still worried as she handed off her Pokémon. Aki figured she could trust Clare. She hadn't been any other way, but helpful. Also even if they attempt to rob her she doubted it would work. They'd be stuck. The storm outside was proof enough. Anyone wouldn't get very far. She turned to go to the room, but stopped. "Why are you helping me?"

"Oh, my boss has said that we should help anyone who needs it. You look you just need someone right now. My boss helped me when I was down and I told myself I should so the same." Clare answered before leaving with Aki's Pokémon. Aki could trust her. Anyone willingly helping someone with good heart needed some trust.

* * *

Clare walked to a large open room downstairs. The space would be perfect for Aki's Pokémon. She hoped none were very tall or that might be a problem. She was annoyed that she didn't ask, but she wanted to help so much. She then opened the Poké Balls to see a Monferno, Floatzel, Pachirisu, Murkrow, and an Eevee.

They were released sooner than they thought. Aki's Pokémon were thinking that they would be in trouble for a while or at least getting the silent treatment. However, Aki wasn't there, but this woman.

"Monferno!" Monferno yelled thinking they had been kidnapped and something happened to his trainer.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Your trainer is cleaning up and I asked to tend to you. I bet you all want cleaned and fed. I'm Clare," Clare said to reassure the Pokémon.

"Ferno…" Monferno growled. Her word meant nothing.

They all looked at Clare wondering if she was telling the truth. For all they knew it could be a lie and Aki was out there in the storm.

Eevee walked up to the woman and looked up. She didn't seem to have a dangerous aura about her. The fact Eevee warmed up to Aki and Draven proved she knew how to read people. This was a reason she had to escape Team Galactic. They weren't nice people.

"Eevee!"

Pachirisu followed the other female of the group and wondered about the woman. Like Eevee, she wasn't getting any bad vibes about her. The electric squirrel also knew how to judge a person. She judged Aki accurately so she wasn't normally wrong.

"Chipa!"

Murkrow didn't really care. He only trusted Aki and messed with everyone else. As much as he wanted to mess this maid, he wouldn't. He knew better. He was taught better.

"Krow…"

Monferno and Floatzel glared at her. They didn't trust her. Despite, the tension between them and their trainer, they only wanted Aki.

"Zel."

"Ferno!"

"Alright. I understand, but I have to wonder. I can tell there is tension between you and your trainer." They all stared at the maid. How did she know? "I've been working with people and Pokémon for a while so I can just tell. Despite how depressed she is I can tell she cares about you very much. She was going to care for you before herself, but I told her she needed to help herself first so I offered. You all are so lucky to have a trainer that cares about you so much over herself."

Aki…was going to care for them first. They all smiled. Aki wasn't angry at them, just what they did. That sounded like Aki and it seemed Clare forced Aki to let her care of them. Clare then put down five bowls of food for them. They cautiously sniffed the food and it seemed safe. They decided to eat. They were hungry and there wasn't much they could do anyway.

* * *

Aki got out the shower about thirty minutes later. She thought about all that happened as the water washed away grime and uneasy feelings. She felt better than before and now just wanted to find her Pokémon. They needed to talk; it was long overdue to begin with. She needed to apologize. She looked around and saw the door which opened. Clare stepped inside holding a tray with a steaming bowl on top.

"Oh you're done! Just in time! I had chef make some soup. You're Pokémon are also taken care of. They are sleeping right now in another room so don't worry. I must say you have some great partners. They looked for you immediately and didn't quite trust me until they were sure you were alright. They obviously care about you."

Aki turned and looked to the floor and smiled. So they did care. They cared about. After all they've been through, of course they would.

"Thank you," Aki said with a smile and accepted the food. She would talk to her Pokémon tomorrow. She didn't want to disturb them. They earned a relaxing break after all they've done for her.

* * *

The next morning Aki woke to the door opening. The hot shower, good food, and nice bed to sleep felt like exactly what the doctor ordered. She felt almost like herself. Perhaps that was what she needed being some little alone time and not worry about what she devotes herself. When she cared too much if became overwhelming. Clare stepped in and smiled. Aki smiled knowing that the simple maid probably planned this from the start. In her hands were Aki's clothes cleaned and folded.

"Good morning." Clare greeted.

"Morning."

"I hope you slept well."

"I did."

"Excellent. Your Pokémon woke up about an hour ago and have eaten. They wanted to come see you, but I told them to let you sleep. After eating you passed out so I figured sleeping in would be the best."

"Where are they now?" Aki asked.

"Out in the garden. We have the Trophy Garden which beautiful and full of life and Pokémon."

"Thanks. I'll go see them," Aki answered getting up and taking her clothes so she could change. It was now or later and she'd rather fix this now and get back to where they were.

Clare was right. The garden was beautiful. The grass was green. The flowers were in full bloom. Small Pokémon were running around happily as they enjoyed the nice weather. The calm after the storm. Everything even looked untouched from the storm last night. Sure it was damp, but no wind damage or anything. Aki smiled. It was like a paradise. Now to find her Pokémon.

"Monferno! Floatzel! Pachirisu! Murkrow! Eevee!" Aki called. No one came running. "They probably can't hear me."

Aki kept walking. Then she heard a crunching underneath her feet. She looked down to see she had entered an area with flowers. Aki thought it best to turn back then ruin anyone.

"Roselia!"

"Huh?"

A Roselia stood in front of Aki with an angered expression.

"Roselia!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Roselia! I didn't mean to ruin your flowers!" Aki apologized.

"Lia!" Roselia said jumping and launching a Petal Dance.

"Ah!"

"Ferno!"

"Zel!"

"Pachi!"

"Krow!"

"Ee!"

Five different moved came out from behind and blocking the Petal Dance. Aki fell to the ground having been knocked off her feet by the collision of moves. A smoke filled the area that slowly lifted. In the smoke two figures jumped in front of her while three came to her side. They looked very familiar.

"Ferno!"

"Float!"

"Roselia…" the grass type growled before walking away. It was no use with those Pokémon there. Plus one was a fire type. She decided to take the safer route and let it go. A few crushed flowers were better than the area being destroyed.

"Eevee?"

"Chipa?"

"I'm okay, thanks to all of you…" Aki mentioned. She then paused and looked at them. Nothing seemed to have changed. They came when she needed. She took a breath. "I'm sorry guys."

They all gave a questioning 'huh?' in their respective Pokémon languages. They wondered what was she apologizing for.

"I didn't think about what you wanted. You were trying to protect the Marsh and didn't tell so I wouldn't get hurt. You couldn't see Team Galactic ruin that place made for Pokémon. They would have lost their home…I'm sorry, I should have understood."

"Monferno!" Monferno replied shaking.

"Huh? I don't get it all?" Aki questioned. She was sure she understood.

"Monferno Monferno. Ferno mon monferno no."

Aki stood there in awe. From what she got from her starter she was half right, but the other half was going to make her cry. The reason why her Pokémon stopped the destruction of the marsh wasn't just what Aki figured out, but because if successfully destroyed then Aki would have taken the blow and it would have upset her. She would have been more upset than she was about their actions. They didn't want her upset and wanted to help the Pokémon. It pained them to see her that way.

Tears began to well up until they had nowhere else to go, but out. Those tears streaked down Aki's face as she cried again. At least this time was an entirely different reason. She was happy. Her Pokémon shared the same devotion to her as her to them.

Aki's Pokémon wanted to go up to her and have a group hug, but the last they wanted that they were denied. They slowly went toward hoping they would be able to be with her.

"Come here you guys." Aki said between her sniffling. Their faces lit up and they jumped onto Aki in a group hug. From what she could she hugged them. Most of her Pokémon were small enough. Floatzel was the only that was the tallest of them all. They all nuzzled her as their bind reformed. "I love you guys. Next time, promise to tell me before you run off with a crazy idea. We're a team and will always be one. "

Her Pokémon nodded understanding, but knew that they might have to break the promise if Aki's life would be in danger. What they didn't know Aki thought the same. She would go off with a crazy plan alone if it put her Pokémon in danger.

 _Should I just give up and go home?_ No, she shouldn't because she had Pokémon partners that wouldn't want that. They still have places to see and people to defeat.

 _What would cause them to endanger themselves like that?_ They endangered themselves because they cared so much about her and others. It was how she raised them.

 _Why couldn't they have told me?_ They didn't tell her because she would have stopped them or tagged along putting herself in harm's way. They couldn't have risked her safety if the plan didn't work.

 _Didn't they trust me?_ It was a dumb question. Of course they trusted her. They trusted her with their lives and they cared even more than she thought.

Clare watched from the window smiling at what Aki had with her Pokémon. What was occurring out there was as beautiful as the garden they were in. They would be fine and stronger than before. She couldn't wait to tell Mr. Backlot when he returned. He loved hearing about trainers and their Pokémon. This would the best one yet.

 **AN: Yay Chapter 14 is done! I have part of 15 done so I might get that one up soon so you're waiting won't be long. Also my ideas for future chapters is going strong and I have most figured out so yay! Thanks for reading and I hope you'll review, favorite, and/or follow! See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I wasn't lying. I'm so invested into this I'm excited to get on document! Part of that is because I know what happens in the future and can't wait for you to read it too! I hope Fantina's accent in writing is done well. I looked most of it up and they're all pretty simple. Welcome back and enjoy Chapter 15!**

 **Disclaimer: I own something and others I don't, specifically Pokémon!**

Chapter 15

Aki walked with a pep in her step. After she made up with her Pokémon she was more energized than ever. Their bonds were stronger meaning they would grow stronger. She left the Backlot Mansion that next morning and arrived in Hearthome later that same day. The next morning she would be challenging Fantina. Hopefully the ghost type gym leader would be back. She awaited this challenge for a while and had been training for it since the last time she was in the city. She stood in front of the gym ready to go in, but a sign lead her away. Fantina wasn't there again! Aki grumbled as she walked away. What her luck was? There were no gyms close by as they were now spread apart. What kind of gym leader would just leave with challenger waiting?

"Oh! Hello!" a voice said.

Aki looked from her inner rant to see a woman with purple hair and matching dress. She looked like she was interested in contest or just came from one.

"Hello." Aki greeted back.

"Would you be here for a gym battle?" she said in a French accent.

"Well I was…but the leader isn't here again…" Aki answered sadly.

"Well then. I will have to fix that! I have been wanting to battle since my return!" she squealed as she pushed Aki inside. Aki had to make larger steps or she would step on the woman's dress or her own feet.

"Who are you?" Aki asked as the woman kept pushing her along.

"I am Fantina! The leader of dis Hearthome Gym!" she announced stopping and opening her arms up wide. Aki's eyes widened as she revealed herself. Would she get her gym battle? "So, you wish to challenge me?"

"May I?" Aki asked eagerly.

"Of course!" she said moving gracefully like a dancer to the other side of the field. "Shall we begin?"

"Without a referee?" Aki asked seeing no one was around. With the gym closed no one had to be there.

"We'z don't need one, do we? Non? We'z know the rules! It shall be three on three!" She informed. Made sense, she was the gym leader and could do what she wanted in some sense.

"I guess so…" Aki said going with it. She didn't care. She was getting her Hearthome Gym battle and possibly badge before Draven. It was plus to her.

"Excellent! And I shall win. That's what a Gym Leader does, non? I will send out Gengar!"

"Alright and I choose Floatzel!" Aki called.

"Floa Floa!" Floatzel cried happy to be in his second gym battle.

"You may start!" Fantina said going by her gym rule that challenger usually goes first.

"Alright Floatzel, get close with Aqua Jet!"

Floatzel launched into an Aqua Jet aimed at Gengar. Gengar smirked and laughed. Gengar then moved up and dodged it. The levitation and fluid movements of ghost types were going to be a problem.

"Shadow Punch!"

Aki knew that Floatzel wasn't going to be able to dodge the attack. Like with all her battles against opponents known like gym leaders, Aki did her research. Ghost type Pokémon with Ghost type moves. She only had one method. Defense being Offense.

"Crunch!"

Floatzel's jaw opened and bit down on the Shadow Punch canceling out some the unavoidable damage. Floatzel smirked at the ghost type and his trainer. He wouldn't be taken down easy.

"Ohoho! That fierce attack and move! Dis is exciting! Now we shall show you Night Shade!"

"Block it with Water Pulse!" The Night Shade and Water Pulse collided and the water type move busted and water expanded out. It was covering both sides. "Aqua Jet!"

"Zel!" Floatzel cried launching into another Aqua Jet. It went through the water and slammed into Gengar.

"Gengar!" Fantina cried.

"Nice job Floatzel."

"Oui! Dis was nice! Now Hypnosis!"

A red beam shot out hitting Floatzel. The water type slumped down and fell asleep.

"Floatzel!" Aki called. Floatzel wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. If she didn't do something she would lose her first Pokémon. She couldn't afford that against Fantina this early in the match. "Floatzel return! Go Eevee!"

"Eevui!" Eevee cried emerging from her Poké Ball reading to battle. Eevee was looking for some redemption since her last gym battle didn't go like she wanted. She didn't defeat any Pokémon and despite Aki was proud of her, she didn't feel the same.

"A normal type. Hm…I wonder how you shall use it. Gengar Poison Jab!"

"Dig!"

"Ee!"

Eevee dug underground avoiding the poison type attack. Aki knew that Dig wouldn't effect Gengar thanks to its ability. However, she wasn't planning to use it for that reason. Moves don't have to be what they were planned for.

"Shadow Ball!" Aki cried.

Eevee wasn't sure what Aki wanted when commanded to use Dig. She knew she wouldn't be able to reach the ghost type. After hearing the next attack Eevee understood. The element of surprise. Eevee then appeared from a new hole and fired striking Gengar in the back.

"Gar!" the ghost type cried falling to the field.

"Noo! Gengar!" Fantina looked to her Pokémon. The super-effective move made Gengar unable to battle. "Gengar cannot continue. Merci, return Gengar. You are quite the challenger, but next is Mismagius!"

"Mag!"

"Eevee, want to continue?" Aki asked.

"Ee!" she nodded. She felt like on top of the world. She had defeated her first gym opponent and the adrenaline was such a rush. She was ready for another round.

"Sand-Attack!"

Eevee then began to kick up the dirt of the battle field to make vision harder to see.

"Nice try! Mismagius Magical Leaf!"

"Wait on it then Dig!" Aki said.

Just before the always on target grass type move hit Eevee dug. The Magical Leaf hit the ground and caused more dirt to stir adding to the dirt cloud that already existed.

"Smart…"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Vee!"

"Use Shadow Ball aussi!" Fantina commanded. The Shadow Balls collided causing a smoke from the powers. "Magical Leaf!"

The grass type move cut through the smoke and hit the target being Eevee. Eevee cried out as she took the damage and was pushed back.

"Eevee return!" Aki called returning her normal type. She knew she took a risk using Eevee, but Mismagius was prepared for facing normal types. She needed to be on the same grounds as the levitating ghost type. "Murkrow I choose you!"

"A dark type…let's see. Mismagius use Confuse Ray!"

"Haze!" Aki called hoping to block the confusing move. The field was covered in a black smoke that Murkrow couldn't see any confusing move thus was unharmed. "Now use Night Shade!"

Through the Haze Murkrow's attack hit on target.

"Mag!" the ghost type called taking the damage. It was super-effective! Mismagius then fell to the floor.

"Noo!" Fantina shouted seeing she had lost Mismagius as well. "Merci Mismagius. I cannot believe dat you'z defeated two of my Pokémon. Dis isn't over! Drifblim go!"

"Drif!"

"Murkrow return! Take a break. Alright Eevee, you're back up!"

"Eevee!" Eevee said a little tired, but happy that she got a break.

"Start with Gust!"

"Dig!"

Before Gust swept by Eevee she dug underground to avoid it. The strong winds blew over the hole in the field taking some dirt with it.

"Drifblim be prepared!" Fantina said to her Pokémon.

"Now!"

"Eevee!" Eevee cried jumping to attack.

"Catch it with Psychic!"

Drifblim's eyes glowed blue and Eevee stopped mid attack. Eevee's eyes grew large as she noticed she was floating in mid-air.

"Ee?!"

"Now use Gust!"

"Eevey!" she cried as the Gust attack slammed into her close range sending her flying back.

"Eevee!" Aki called catching her before she hit a wall. Eevee had fainted. "Eevee's out. Nice job girl. Take a nice rest." She then returned her to her Poké Ball. "Floatzel let's go!"

Floatzel came out laying on the ground asleep. Aki sighed. She figured as much. A part of her wanted to yell, but she doubted that the water weasel would even hear her.

"Parfait! Drifblim use Ominous Wind!"

Drifblim waved her thin arms and purple gust emerged hitting Floatzel.

"Floatzel wake up!"

"Lift itz up with Psychic!"

"Blim!"

"Now z'slam it down!"

"Float!" Floatzel gasped as he woke up from hitting the ground.

"Great Floatzel now use Water Pulse!"

"Zel!"

The Water Pulse interrupted Drifblim's concentration making her let go. Floatzel landed on the ground okay, but Aki could see that he taken major damage.

"I liked you better asleep! Hypnosis!" Fantina called.

Drifblim grabbed Floatzel's face and prepared to put him asleep.

"Quick bite down using Ice Fang!" Aki called hoping her plan would work.

Floatzel fangs glowed blue and hit gritted his teeth. The ice forming from the attack began to grow out over his face. As Drifblim launched her attack the ice covered his face. It did what Aki wanted. The move reflected it back at Drifblim.

"Noo!" Fantina shouted seeing that her Hypnosis had back fired.

"Alright! Now break out with Crunch!" The ice around his face shattered and Floatzel was a free weasel. "Now use Aqua Jet!"

"Drifblim wake up!"

Drifblim did wake up.

"What?!" Aki cursed at the timing. It was supposed to be a win after this.

"Now Psychic!"

Drifblim used Psychic to redirect Floatzel's attack into the ground below. A dirt cloud covered the area where he hit. Floatzel laid in small crater fainted.

"Floatzel!"

"Zel…" he groaned.

"Ahaha! Dat was a nice try, but allure! I still won, no?"

"That won't be the case. Floatzel return and thank you. I'm counting on you Murkrow!"

"Murkrow!"

"Drifblim Gust!"

Aki had been paying attention the entire battle and what work and what didn't. Also she took note on what moves each of them used. Gust would be perfect to gain speed.

"Murkrow ride the Gust!"

"Krow!"

Murkrow lifted his body enough so he would be just on top of the flying type move. The Gust then pushed him back. As he flew he felt his speed increasing.

"Now Murkrow use Wing Attack!"

Murkrow then lifted and allowed the Gust to push him. By the idea of riding it back he avoid damage and even got a boost. Also with him being part dark type he wouldn't be effected by a Psychic. Drifblim took the Wing Attack and was pushed. She then shook it off prepared to continue.

"Ominous Wind!"

"Murkrow cut through it with Steel Wing!" Aki called as Murkrow wouldn't have time to attempt a dodge. Murkrow's wings glowed white like steel and cut through the ghost type attack. The damage he was taking was very minimum as it wasn't effective first of all and second was cutting it. "Now add Feint Attack!"

"Murkrow!" Murkrow the disappeared.

"Blim?!"

"Krow!"

Murkrow appeared behind Drifblim striking her with both Steel Wing and Feint Attack. He was a crafty dark type, Aki gave him that. He enjoyed having a mischievous side that sometimes stabbed in the back.

"Drifblim!" the ghost and flying type cried being struck.

Drifblim hit against the field and bounced off only to fall back. The Pokémon moaned as she laid on the ground and the Darkness Pokémon hovering above her proud.

"Krow!"

"We did it!" Aki shouted seeing that the final Pokémon had been defeated.

"Oh my…I guess z'I spoke too soon. Merci Drifblim, return and rest," Fantina said to her Pokémon before going to Aki. "Magnifique Aki. That was truly a wonderful battle. As promised I present you with the Relic Badge."

"Thank you!" Aki said happily taking the badge. She put the new badge inside her case and grinned. Five badges. She only needed three more and she'd be able to take on the Pokémon League. Excitement. Overwhelming. If this is what she felt after five she couldn't wait until six…even eight.

The next morning when Aki board a blimp to Canalave City she couldn't wait and see what would be in store for her there.

 **AN: Well this is Chapter 15! I might 16 up soon since, heads up, also a gym battle and those can be written up pretty quick. Making up for the two I didn't write. 17 might be up too as that's one of my favorites planned so please stay tuned and review! See you next time!**

 **Aussi = too**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Glad to know my French was okay in terms of writing! Sorry if it was bad! I don't really have anything important to do today besides laundry so we're going to go with writing Fanfictions! Yay! If anyone is wondering the fight in Celestic Town does exist; I just moved it to fit the story. Anyway, here is chapter 16! The second gym battle I promised! The gym looks like the way it does in the anime.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…**

Chapter 16

As soon as the blimp landed in Canalave City Aki ran for the Pokémon Center. She needed to make sure her Pokémon were in tip top shape for their battle which knew probably wouldn't happen until tomorrow. It didn't matter to her as this gave her time to do some research on the gym leader so she knew how to be prepared. While Nurse Joy took care of her Pokémon she looked around.

"I heard the Canalave Gym specializes in steel types and they're tough to beat!" Aki overheard two trainers.

"I know! I heard a trainer lost to him and went to Iron Island to train. It was a close match too!" the second trainer replied.

"Steel types huh?" Aki pondered.

Steel types were weak against fire, ground, and fighting. She knew who one of the Pokémon she was using. Her secret weapon. She would be saving him until she needed him. She then thought about the rest of her Pokémon. She probably use Floatzel, but she didn't know who else. The rest of her Pokémon weren't really the best match ups. Aki wondered if she had to somewhat wing this battle. Hopefully she wouldn't end up like the trainer the others talked about.

The next late morning Aki arrived at the gym. She thought it looked like a UFO slowly growing out from the mountain. She would keep that opinion to herself though. She wanted her battle and upsetting the gym leader by insulting the look of his gym was not the way to get the battle.

"Hello?!" Aki called.

"Why hello there!" a loud booming voice called back. "Here for a gym battle?!"

"I am. I'm challenging the Canalave Gym!" Aki affirmed.

"Excellent!" A tall man with purple hair appeared with a beard appeared in front of her. It looked like spent most of his time in mines. "I'm Byron the gym leader!"

"I'm Aki. Please, accept my challenge!" Aki stated.

"Of course! I accept any challenge! Come this way!"

Aki followed Byron to the battle field where it reminded her of Roark's.

"A challenger?" a man asked.

"Yes! And appears to have some spunk!"

Aki didn't think she was that spunky.

"Alright then. The gym battle challenge between Bryon, the gym leader, and Aki, the challenger will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side can no longer continue. In addition only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Let the battle begin!"

"Bronzor let's go!" Bryon called.

"Floatzel I choose you!" Aki called her first.

"The challenger has the first move!"

"Alright Floatzel, start off with Aqua Jet!"

"Bronzor Extrasensory!" Bronzor's eyes glowed and a psychic force appeared taking hold of Floatzel. "Slam it down! Now Confuse Ray!"

"Floa?" Floatzel voiced as he became confused.

"Oh no…Floatzel return!" Aki said calling Floatzel back.

"Ahaha! My defenses too much!"

She needed to rethink her strategy. Bronzor levitated. She needed a way to counter it.

"Eevee I choose you!"

"Eevey!" she said as she appeared from her Poké Ball.

"Hm. Let's see how you plan to use the little one!"

"Eevee Quick Attack!" Aki said knowing what move she was calling.

"HA! A normal type move! Bronzor Extrasensory!"

"Jump Eevee and into Dig!"

Eevee leaped off the ground avoiding the psychic type and turned back quickly burrowing into ground.

"That won't work on Bronzor!"

"I didn't plan on it. Now Eevee Shadow Ball!"

Eevee then appeared out of a hole and fired. The Shadow Ball struck Bronzor in the back.

"Bronzor behind you!"

"Back under Eevee!"

"Bronzor Flash Cannon!" Bronzor fired, but ended up missing Eevee completely as she was fully away from the steel and psychic Pokémon.

"Now Eevee up and Shadow Ball!" Eevee launched herself from her hiding place and fired her Shadow Ball again.

"Hypnosis!"

"Now Bite!"

As Bronzor was preparing the hypnosis attack for the mi- air Eevee, she came down and struck using her dark type move.

"No Bronzor!"

"Bronzor is unable to battle! Eevee is the winner!"

"Great work Eevee!"

"Eevee!"

"Excellent defense Bronzor. It was great. I was right! You have spunk! I'm just going to have to crush it with Steelix!"

"Rah!" Steelix roared.

Aki's eyes widen at the size of Steelix. He was a big Pokémon for her.

"Eevee return! Floatzel, you're up again!" Aki said brining back out Floatzel.

"Zel!"

"Start off with Aqua Jet!"

"Screech!"

Steelix released a screech that disrupted Floatzel's Aqua Jet and pushed him back into a rock.

"Floatzel!" Aki called. "You okay?"

"Floa!" He nodded.

'I have to get passed that screech…' Aki thought. 'That might work.'

"Caught you off guard!"

"Floatzel Water Pulse!"

"Block it with Gyro Ball!"

"Quick Floatzel use Aqua Jet!"

Seconds later after launching Water Pulse Floatzel was following Aqua Jet. Steelix blocked the first water type move, but wasn't prepared for the next. Floatzel hit Steelix dead on and pushed him to the field ground. Luck seemed to be on Aki's side as Steelix was stuck in Eevee's holes. She would have to thank her normal type later as she was smart enough to build almost a trench that led from one side of the field to the other.

"Steelix Dragon Breath!"

"Floatzel Water Pulse!"

Floatzel aimed the Water Pulse directly in the trench that followed until it struck Steelix's attack. Both attacks collided and steam exploded through the field.

"Break out with Gyro Ball!"

Steelix didn't have any trouble getting free, but it was too late as Floatzel's attack already was coming in to hit its target. The Water Pulse washed over Steelix as it exploded when the pulse hit his steel body. Steelix shook itself to be free of the water, but his eyes were purple.

"No Steelix!"

"Yes! He's confused! Now our chance Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!"

Floatzel smirked as he enveloped in water and shot toward Steelix. Floatzel hit Steelix right in where his chest could be where the first protruding spikes near his head. Steelix roared as he fell backwards slamming into the field.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Floatzel is the winner!" the referee announced.

"Yes! That's two!"

"Thank you Steelix. That was excellent defenses." Bryson said as he returned Steelix. "You won't overcome these defenses easy! I love Bastiodon!"

"Bastio!"

"Alright Floatzel Aqua Jet!"

"Iron Head!"

Both Pokémon collided, but one seemed to have the advantage. As Bastiodon collided with Floatzel his power slammed the water weasel and he was thrown back into a boulder that crushed under the power and velocity of Floatzel's force.

"Floatzel!"

"Floatzel is unable to battle! The winner is Bastiodon!"

"Thank you Floatzel. You're work won't go wasted. Eevee you're up again!"

"Ee!"

Aki didn't want to use Monferno just yet. If he lost she might not be able to win with Eevee. Eevee would be a plush toy compared to Bastiodon. She didn't have much of a choice at the moment, but she'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Alright Eevee Dig!"

"Vee!"

"Bastiodon Iron Defense!"

"Now Eevee!"

Eevee came up right in front of Bastiodon and struck him in the face. It did almost nothing!

"Uh oh…"

"Bastiodon Metal Burst!"

"Tio!"

"Shadow Ball!"

The Shadow Ball and Metal Burst collided, but the Metal Burst simple barreled through it like a pebble and hit Eevee. Eevee cried out as she flew past her trainer and into the wall behind Aki. Aki turned in shock and looked to her normal type partner.

"Eevee is unable to battle! The winner is Bastiodon!"

Aki stood there in shock. Just like that the steel and rock reduced her lead to nothing. She didn't doubt that this was the Pokémon that made any of the challenging trainer lose. She didn't want to be another one on that tally. She took a deep breath and returned Eevee as she thanked her for her attempt. She believed in her partner.

"Monferno you're up last!" Aki called out her starter.

"Monn!" he cried joining the battle.

"Let's win Monferno."

"Ferno."

"Let's start this off with Mach Punch!"

"Iron Defense!"

"Low Kick!"

"Tio…"

"Yes!"

"Bastiodon Iron Head!"

Monferno come toward me using Flame Wheel!"

"Er?"

"Trust me!"

"Ferno!"

Monferno did as Aki asked and came toward her.

"Now the rock! Use it to launch yourself and dodge!"

Monferno did as Aki said and used the rock like a lift and dodged. Bastiodon broke the rock and looked up to find his opponent.

"Above you Bastiodon!" Byron called.

"Bas?"

"Flame Wheel!"

The Flame Wheel with the added power of the lift and nose dive hit Bastiodon. The Shield Pokémon cried out taking the pain of the damage. Monferno jumped off and currently going toward the ground.

"Iron Head!"

"Tiodon!"

"Monferno!" Aki called as she watch her starter being slammed by Bastiodon. He tossed back and hit a rock. Monferno got back up rather slowly though.

"You okay?" Aki asked her fire and fighting type.

"Ferno." He nodded saying that he was.

"Good. Dig!"

"Flash Cannon!" Byron commanded.

The Flash Cannon struck the ground shaking it. Aki could feel and couldn't help, but think how it was effecting Monferno. She gritted her teeth in concern.

"No!" she heard a high pitch as Monferno came up from underneath Bastiodon and hit him in the underbelly with both a Dig and an added Mach Punch.

"Way to go!"

"Bastiodon, get up and use Iron Head!"

"Dodge it!"

"Fer...no…"

Monferno dodged successfully, but Aki could see that her starter was getting tired. Bastiodon might have been a bulky Pokémon, but he could sure move. Monferno's moves didn't really have a chance against his defenses. Especially against those few Iron Defenses it used. Byron was trying to wear out Monferno so he go in for the final blow. That seemed to be his strategy. It sucked that his moves were all physical and close up. She would never get a hit if he couldn't Monferno was too tired to move.

"Dig deep Monferno. You can do it. He probably doesn't have much left. Let's go in with a big attack."

"Ferno."

Monferno felt something burn his stomach and felt ready to release. He started to jump up and down unable to contain himself.

"Monferno?" Aki questioned what was wrong with her starter.

"Ferno!" he cried as a stream of fire launched from his mouth and hit Bastiodon who had been caught off guard.

"That was Flamethrower!" Aki said surprised. She had been meaning to teach Monferno distance and special type moves for a while, but couldn't decide. It appeared that Monferno was one step ahead of her.

"Our defenses still stand! Bastiodon Iron Head!"

"Monferno Flame Wheel and then Flamethrower!"

The two powerful attacks were going straight for one another and collided middle field. The power of the moves reacted caused an explosion that kicked up smoke and dirt that covered the field. No one could see a thing. That didn't know who had won the battle. Finally the debris began to clear out revealing the two Pokémon.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Therefore this match is a draw!"

"Monferno!" Aki shouted running out to her starter. "Are you okay?"

"Ferno." The Playful Pokémon answered nodding. He felt weaken, but he had some strength that returned.

"Thank you Bastiodon. You're defenses are first rate."

"I guess we'll have to come back another time and try again. Thank you for accepting my challenge." Aki said as she bowed her head.

"Now wait a second young lady. Do you know what happens when a challenger and leader draw?" Byron asked.

"No sir, I don't." Aki answered. She assumed that the challenger lost and they to defeat the gym leader.

"It's up to me!" Byron said. "I say, Aki, you challenged me with spunk, determination, and effect battling to past my defenses. For knocking them down I present you with that Mine Badge."

"R...real…really?!" Aki stuttered.

"Of course! Hearing how you beat Roark and almost me why not?!" Byron announced holding out his hand with the badge.

"Thank you!" Aki exclaimed. Aki looked at the badge and let a small smile. Sure, she battled hard and well, but she still technically lost. She wasn't going to let this happen again. She was going to win the rest of her badges by victory. She promised herself she would have to get stronger to make that happen.

* * *

As Aki waited for her Pokémon to be healed at the center she caught a news coverage. After hearing the urgent report music news channels provide to get public wide attention Aki thought she might want to look into it. It pertain to her. Apparently it was important because the reporter was kind of freaking out.

"The Three Lakes of Sinnoh are being infiltrated by Team Galactic. They claim to be looking for the three Lake Guardians. No one knows what they want with them. Trainers have tried to stop them, but none have been successful…"

Aki couldn't believe this was happening. Team Galactic was up to no good and taking out natural resources too. It wasn't right. What did they want with the lakes in the first place? She only heard rumors about them. No one had any real sightings of the Legendary Pokémon. The closes lake was Verity near her home town. She might be able to make if runs or borrows a bike. First she had to wait on her Pokémon.

"Aki!"

"Barton?! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!"

"Why?"

"Draven's might be in trouble! He's on Iron Island where a whole crew of Team Galactic was spotted and hasn't answered. You know he'll try and confront them alone. He won't stand a chance. He needs help!"

Aki gritted her teeth. She was at a true dilemma. Help possible lake guardians that were said to possibly not even exist that were even legendary Pokémon or help her older brother. She only had one of those. Draven would go after them alone and probably get hurt or worse. He always tended to act and not think first. She nodded deciding in her head. She then heard Nurse Joy call for her about her Pokémon that were ready to go. She grabbed them and quickly thanked the nurse before going back to Barton.

"Let's go." Aki said in a determined voice. Despite the other problems happening in Sinnoh, Draven came first.

 **AN: You thought Monferno was going to evolve and Aki was going to be victorious didn't you? Nope, not quite. Anyway, I might write Chapter 17 soon because I'm on a roll and the chapter is one of my favorites because the tables will turn! We shall see or at least you all will if so. Anyway, I hope you'll review and come back later! See you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I did end up writing this chapter despite I found something I need to do. Sorry to say I might not update this one as frequent in the coming days or weeks because one, work (ew), and two, I have updated three times in the last two days. I am happy to say I'm glad about the direction this is going despite at the start I didn't know where it would at the start. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I forget to say this reveals some, if not all, about the relationship between Aki and Draven. Along with much more!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the characters so everything else is just for my entertainment…and yours.**

Chapter 17

Aki and Barton boarded the fastest boat to Iron Island. Barton explained to the captain that Team Galactic was sighted there and they needed to help out their friend and brother. The captain understood and promised to get them there as fast his boat would let him.

Aki looked toward the front for the island. About thirty minutes later Iron Island came into view. Aki began to tense up. She wasn't sure about what she was about to get into, but she needed to help her brother no matter what. Barton stood next to her quietly as he had thoughts of his own. He also knew Aki wouldn't want to talk. He was pleased that she seemed better than the last time he saw her in Pastoria City. As the boat docked Aki ran for the ramp.

"Where was he last?" Aki asked.

"He was training in the rocky parts near the center. There were stronger rocks and Pokémon there." Barton explained pointing up a nearby path.

"Then let's go!" Aki said sprinting in the direction of the center of the island.

* * *

Draven had gone to Iron Island to train. When he was in Hearthome City Fantina wasn't there. He was impatient and didn't want to wait for her to return at an unknown date. He heard about a gym in Canalave City and he felt confident in his abilities. He was sorely mistaken. He easily got through Byron's first two Pokémon, but Bastiodon was a tank. He took out Ponyta, Luxray, and Prinplup. Draven thought this as a good time to train. His training was going well until they appeared. Team Galactic. He didn't understand them and what they wanted. However, they were hurting Pokémon in the area that were protecting their home.

"Nice try boy!" a voice laughed. Mars. He never had met her, but heard Aki did. He never liked her from what he heard.

"I won't let you destroy this place!" Draven shouted.

"Destroy? We're simply preparing!" Mars announced.

"Preparing?"

"Preparing for a new age!" Mars said. They were also preparing for their boss's arrival later. He was coming to inspect her progress in gathering the ore and looking into the ruins.

"I like this one thank you. Prinplup and Luxray let's go!"

"Golbat and Purugly go!" Mars said calling out her own Pokémon.

"Go!" a group of grunts called out their own Pokémon.

Draven grunted as he was outnumbered. There were at least fifteen Golbats and then he had to deal with Purugly.

"Supersonic!"

Draven's eyes widened as multiple Supersonic attacks came at him and his Pokémon. Not even Luxray's Discharge or Prinplup's Bubble Beam wouldn't be able to stop them all. Despite knowing this he called out the attacks and prevented some of them from getting in. The Supersonics rain down on them. All three of them covered their heads to block out the sound. They eventually couldn't handle it and fell to their knees.

"Air Cutter!"

Draven lifted his head to see the flying types coming at them. He looked to his Pokémon to them very disoriented from the Supersonics. He then saw a Flamethrower and Swift collide with the Air Cutter effectively stopping it. He turned and looked up to the mountain side. There stood who he thought was the last person he thought he'd see. Aki. Beside her was Monferno and Pachirisu and Barton.

"Are you okay?" Barton asked as he was coming down the mountain side.

Aki didn't move as she wanted to keep an eye on Mars. Also she wasn't keen on jumping off the side of a cliff and sliding down the mountain. Seemed like an accident waiting to happen. Her Pokémon agreed and one of them wasn't happy. Monferno. He had to help that no good brother of his trainer's again. He almost let them hit him.

"Fine thanks," Draven answered his friend.

"You again!" Mars shouted seeing Aki. Mars remembered the brat from the Valley Works. She was nothing but trouble. She needed to be eliminated.

Before Mars could call out a command to attack the girl a wind blew in. Everyone looked up to see a helicopter. It landed in front of the ruins and the door slide open. A man jumped out being flanked a tall woman with purple hair and two grunts behind them. Draven didn't know who the man was, but the woman he knew as Jupiter. Aki knew the man. She met him before on Mt. Coronet.

"Master Cyrus sir. I was completing my mission when these trainers appeared." Mars informed the man.

"No matter."

"Sir," Jupiter said getting her boss's attention. "That one is the boy I informed you about."

"I see." He remembered Jupiter telling him about him. He was a strong trainer that seemed like he didn't understand and hated how they lived.

"The one up there is the girl." Mars said pointing to Aki. The girl was a nuisance. A thorn in their side.

Cyrus looked to both trainers. The boy he didn't recognize, but he had seen the girl before. She was the one who disagreed with him. She was the one he told he would show her. Looking between both they seemed to be similar. The other trainer seemed to be just there.

"Honchkrow and Houndoom go. Houndoom Roar and bring him to me with Psychic, Honchkrow."

"Krow!"

Houndoom released a Roar that caused Draven's Pokémon to return to their balls. Aki was too far away thus her Pokémon weren't affected. Honchkrow's eyes glowed blue and Draven felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"What?!"

"Draven!" Aki and Barton yelled.

Draven found himself sat next to the man who he didn't recognize. The man looked to him with stone cold eyes. Draven kept a brave face, but was actually kind of scared.

"What do you want?!"

"Relax. I want to talk."

"Yeah right!"

"I think you'll change your mind after what I have to say. Deal with the other two."

"Perfect." Mars said.

"Gladly." Jupiter said.

"Purugly Hyper Beam!"

"Raow!"

Purugly moved her large body and charged a Hyper Beam. She then fired it where she knew her trainer would want her to. Right at Aki. Aki's eyes widen as the powerful beam came toward her. The Hyper Beam struck under Aki's feet. The ground underneath exploded and crumbled bringing Aki to the ground with her. No one could do anything, but watch as Aki tumbled down the side hitting the ground below.

"Aki!"

"Chi!"

"Mon!"

Draven's eyes grew distance. It was like before except this time he'd seen everything. He didn't want to see anything. The reason why his protective streak started. The protectiveness that caused the rivalry because Aki didn't need to be cared for. She felt she could protect herself. She always needed to be cared for in his opinion. She proved she couldn't handle being alone. She proved she couldn't be replaced.

* * *

 _They had just moved to Sinnoh not long ago because of their father's job. Draven was seven while Aki had just turned five. There wasn't much in Twinleaf Town, but there was surrounding forest that attracted kids to play. The two weren't any different._

 _They siblings were playing hide and seek with Draven being it. He was counting to fifty and almost the entire forest was fair game including the trees._

 _Aki loved to climb trees. She was good at getting up, it was just getting down. However, she was hiding from Draven so she didn't need to plan to get down. At least not yet._

" _Ready or not here I come!" Draven shouted after he counted to fifty._

 _Aki kept thinking to herself that she had found a great hiding place. The leaves from the trees along with the branches kept her hid well. Also as she stayed quiet and still she'd win for sure._

 _Rustle. Rustle._

 _Aki's attention peaked and saw a Dustox sitting on a bush not far up from where she was. Her mother told her not to touch wild Pokémon as some don't like people. She never listened she wanted to be friends with all Pokémon. Aki slowly stood on her sturdy branch to get closer to the bug and poison type._

" _Hello…" Aki whispered reaching out her hand._

" _Tox!"_

 _The Dustox became startled and didn't like people either. Especially this kid trying to touch her. She lifted off her branch and attacked with a Poison Sting. The little girl screamed as the poison stingers scratched at her small body. Dustox thought it couldn't get any better when the little lost footing and tipped over out of the tree. The girl fell and landed on her head silencing her._

 _Draven heard screaming from up ahead. That was Aki. He sprint toward the sound, but then it stopped. Now he was more concerned. He got to the area and saw Aki on the ground with light purple scratches all over her body. He heard a Pokémon voice before the sound of it flying away._

 _Aki wasn't moving and she was feeling hot. He didn't to do something, but he couldn't leave her. Draven started crying out for help._

" _Help! Mommy! Daddy!"_

" _Ly? Starly?_

 _Draven looked up and saw a Starly. At first glance he thought it was the Pokémon who attacked his sister, but Starly couldn't have left these marks._

" _Can you help me?"_

" _Star? Ly." The tiny bird nodded._

" _Thank you. The house pass the trees, can you get someone? Please!"_

" _Starly!"_

 _The Starly took off toward the entrance of the forest where their new house was located. Draven hoped that Starly would be able to get the job done. While sitting there with his baby sister in his arms he still cried out for help._

" _Draven!" Vickie cried hearing her son's voice._

" _Son!"_

" _Mommy! Daddy!"_

 _Next he saw was his parents coming out from the trees with concern and the Starly leading them._

" _What happened?"_

" _I don't know…we were playing hide and seek…I heard screaming…and…" Draven was starting to cry and hiccup as he spoke. Aki hadn't moved and looked to be barely breathing._

" _She's been poisoned. Come let's get her to the house."_

" _Thank you Starly…" Draven said to bird who landed next to him. He would never forget what the bird did for him. Starly was a cool Pokémon._

 _Dad picked up Aki and ran toward the house. Vickie then picked up Draven and followed her husband. When arriving inside he went to Aki's room and laid her on her bed. As he ran with her he could feel her burning up with fever and hear shallow breaths. He then called the doctor as Vickie came in moments later._

 _The Doctor had been looking at Aki for hours. Draven sat on the couch and looked upstairs waiting to know what happened to Aki and when she would be alright. He then heard crying and he head wiped toward the stairs. That was mom. Why would she be crying? Did Aki wake up? Draven jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to find out._

" _I'm sorry, but she's badly poisoned and this isn't good for her age. I can give medications for that and it should cure that after I'd say maybe a week. Also I'm concerned about the head and neck injury. She hasn't broken anything, but I can't tell anything about trauma. The nearest major hospital is Hearthome City and I'm not sure moving her is the best option."_

 _Mommy started crying again. Daddy looked like he was full of rage. Draven didn't really understand much about what the doctor was saying, but he could tell it wasn't good by his parent's reactions._

" _So? What about my daughter?"_

" _Sir, I would say until she wakes up I can't do anything for her here. It may be safe to say she might be in a type of coma."_

" _What?"_

" _I'm sorry, I'm just a simple area doctor. I can't give a full diagnosis for something this serious. Please call me if she gets worse or wakes up. I'll already have a transport ready if she gets worse. I'll be back to check on her in a week. Goodnight."_

 _Draven moved out of the way of the doctor was who leaving. Draven wanted him to leave, but wanted him to stay. He was saying bad things about Aki, but on the other hand he was the only one who could say anything about her. He did he mean that Aki might not wake up? Aki was supposed to be awake so they could play and maybe one day go on Pokémon journeys together. He couldn't picture life without Aki._

" _Draven?" a soft voice called to him. It was Mom._

 _Draven entered the bedroom and saw Vickie holding out her arms to him. Draven ran to her open arms and cuddled her._

" _Is Aki okay?" he asked._

" _I don't know baby, but she's a fighter." Vickie answered._

 _Draven looked to see Aki's face red and tinted with purple. She was poisoned and running a high temperature. Sweat poured down her face and she was taking in shallow breaths. Her head was wrapped up and the blankets were tightly wrapped around her. If it wasn't for the sickness and the bandage then she could have been sleeping. He should help keep an eye on her._

 _It had been a week. Aki still hadn't woke up. The doctor said she only had a low grade fever, but he was still worried that she hadn't woke up yet. If she hadn't woke up by his return in couple days then they were going to a Hearthome City. That wasn't the worse. Mommy and Daddy were fighting._

" _A week! What if she doesn't last?! I just can't sit around and do nothing!"_

" _I don't expect you too!" Vickie yelled back._

 _They got in a fight because Vickie wanted to listen to the doctor while their father didn't._

" _How are you not upset?"_

" _I am upset! I want Aki better as much as you!"_

" _You know what? If they can't find a way to help her than I will!"_

 _Slam!_

 _The door slammed and Draven heard his mother crying again. He didn't need to guess. He knew his father just left and didn't know if he'd be coming back. Draven looked at the door to Aki's bedroom from his place next her and heard steps. Next he saw his mother standing at the door._

" _It will be okay." Draven said._

 _His mother didn't say a word, but sat beside him and enveloped him in her arms._

 _A week later and Daddy still hadn't come back. Draven was beginning to wonder if he ever come back. He still was at Aki bedside praying she'd wake up. It had been a little over two weeks. The doctor came tomorrow. If Aki didn't wake up she'd be gone like Daddy._

" _Aki, please wake up…" Draven whispered. It was silent like it always was. He called to her again only to greet by silence. Perhaps, third times the charm?_

" _Draven…Mommy…"_

 _Draven cried hearing Aki's voice. It was so innocent. Mommy was so happy and so was Draven. Draven knew one thing though._

 _Draven didn't want Aki to leave like daddy did._

* * *

"Leave my sister alone!" Draven screamed at them.

'Sister.' Cyrus thought. He could use this to his advantage than what he had initially thought of. "Do you want to protect your sister?"

"What?"

"Do you want to protect your sister?"

Draven looked back to see Barton unable to get to Aki who still laid on the ground. Aki's Pokémon that were outside their balls were coming down the mountain side to their fallen trainer. From his position he could see scratches and dirt marks all over her. Of course he wanted to protect her.

"Yes, I do." Draven answered the man.

"Then help me create a world where she will be safe from harm. A world with no evil, governs by one who knows order." Cyrus offered.

"Can you do that? Create a world where people, my sister, will be safe?" Draven asked.

"With your help I can. What do you say?" he asked.

That was what he wanted; he wanted to protect Aki. He about lost her once and he couldn't go through losing someone again. It hurt too much. He wanted to run over to her to make sure she was alright, but her Pokémon had arrived and she was slowly rising. Extremely slow, but still rising. If he helped this man then he would never have to see that again. The image of Aki being almost gone. The sooner he helped this man, the sooner the images and idea would disappear and just be a memory and an irrational fear.

"What do I have to do?" Draven asked turning to Cyrus.

"Come with me. You have my word they won't be harmed." Cyrus said turning Draven away with a hand on his shoulder toward the helicopter. Cyrus then turned to his commanders with a smirk on his face and nodded.

"Draven!" Barton cried out seeing Draven going away with man.

"With that out of the way, I guess we get rid of these trainers." Jupiter mentioned following through with what their boss wanted. What their new recruit didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Finally!" Mars moaned. "Purugly use Hyper Beam again on the brat!"

"Use your Hyper Beam too Skuntank!"

"Aki!" Barton screamed.

Two Hyper Beams fired heading toward Aki. Aki was barely moving yet as she just regained consciousness moments ago. Last she remembered was hitting the ground and nothing. She lifted her head to see two Hyper Beams coming at her. She was too weak to move. Team Galactic finally won. Aki was gone.

"Monferno!" Monferno jumped out in front of her and released a Flamethrower.

"No Monferno!" Aki cried out. Monferno couldn't take two Hyper Beams at once, let alone one!

The two Hyper Beams got past his Flamethrower and Monferno quickly enveloped himself in a Flame Wheel. The Hyper Beams struck the Flame Wheel that was Monferno and halted. A glow came out of the Flame Wheel and the attack broke away leaving only the glowing body. Monferno's body grew taller and his waist seemed to spike out. His head looked to grow wild like a flame. Also his tail grew longer.

"It's…evolving…" Aki stuttered as she watched her starter reach his final evolution.

"Infernape!" Aki's new Infernape cried out.

 _Pokédex: Infernape, the Flame Pokémon, It uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet. It will take on any opponent._

 _Moves: Flamethrower/ Mach Punch/ Fire Spin/ Dig_

"Nape!" Infernape cried as he attacked the two Pokémon with Fire Spin that wrapped all the Pokémon in the area.

"Chapi!" Pachirisu cried as she attacked with Discharge that combined with the Fire Spin.

When the Electrical Fire Spin released, all of them fell to the ground fainted. The eyes of Team Galactic widened as they saw they were defeated by a monkey and a squirrel. It wasn't possible. The girl got lucky, that was all.

"Infernape!"

"Chiparara!"

Both Aki's Pokémon shouted or growled.

"This isn't over!" Mars yelled as Team Galactic returned their fainted Pokémon and retreated.

As they left Aki finally got a chance to get her bearings. Other than the scratches, a few bruises, and a slight headache she seemed okay to her. She had been through worse than a little fall. Her Pokémon were instantly at her side concerned for her.

"Infernape! Thank you!" Aki said hugging her fully evolved starter. Infernape blushed and hugged her in return. Aki then looked down to her electric type. "And you too Pachirisu!"

"Chipa!" Pachirisu said jumping up into her arms to get her hug.

"Aki! Are you okay?" Barton asked coming up to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Where's Draven?" Aki asked not seeing her brother anywhere. Last she saw he was with that man she saw before. Barton didn't answer and wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Barton. Where is my brother?" She asked more harshly this time.

"He's with Team Galactic."

Infernape growled. That traitor. He hoped that Aki wouldn't want to save him. He was gone. Nothing, but a lost cause.

Aki felt her heart drop. She lost her brother. She wanted him back.

* * *

Draven in the boss's office. They were back in Veilstone City. This was where their Headquarters was. It explained a lot. Why he often saw Team Galactic here? Why this building looked similar to the Eterna one? Made sense. The office was dark and many grunts that came in and out glared at him. He knew he would refuse to where anything that hideous. He understood the whole unity deal, but he wasn't about that.

"You've made a wise choice. Here, to commemorate your arrival to the organization." Cyrus said giving him a small box.

"What is it?" Draven asked taking the gift.

"Someone to help you along." Cyrus said with a twisted smile as Draven opened the box and pulled out a Poké Ball.

 **AN: Now Monferno evolved into Infernape! Yay for that and yay for that I did get this chapter done! I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I did! Puts an interesting twist on, don't you think? Now you know more about our siblings! Who do you think is in the Poké Ball? Now I should go focus on my other stories or my job. So I'll see next time and please Review! Thanks and see you later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Oh my Arceus! Wow! Thanks everyone for the support! I was over the hill excited seeing all the emails from Fanfiction about this when I was on break at work! Thanks! Was it a shock that Draven joined Team Galactic? I hope it was. I was so excited that I had to share this next chapter and answer to a question! I hope you all like it and I'll have an explanation at the end!**

 **Disclaimer: I only the characters, anything else is not mine nor will it ever be.**

Chapter 18

Draven was gone. Well, not gone, just wrong. Draven had joined Team Galactic. Aki was overwhelmed. She was confused. Upset. Broken. Hurt. Angry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to do the childish action and call their mother. Yes, she would be upset, but knowing her she would tell her daughter that Draven made his own choices so that's up to him. Aki couldn't control nor tell him what to do with his life. She needed to talk to him though. He needed to her opinion on the matter. She had to find him first. He could be anywhere in Sinnoh by now. That just frustrated her more.

Infernape wasn't happy at all. Draven's stunt in joining Team Galactic affected him in more than one way. One was that he upset Aki. However, Infernape began to see this as a casual occurrence. The only thing Draven seemed to be good at was upsetting Aki. He still seethed about the first time and that was in front of someone Aki had respect for and Infernape hoped vice versa. Another was, he felt Draven stole his spotlight. He just evolved and sure Aki recognized that, but normally she would have been much more excited about it. He wanted to see Draven again so he could use his Flamethrower on him.

Aki sat in her room in the Floaroma Town Pokémon Center. She made her way back up this way in hoping to find some answers. Also the next gym was in Snowpoint City and there was an entrance to Mt. Coronet that led to route up to the snowy city. Two objectives with one trip. She'd leave for Eterna City in the morning. She hoped she would find some answers by then about the location of her brother.

* * *

Aki set off early the next morning. With her objective in mind she had no reason to be lazy and leave a little later than normal. She left at eight. She wasn't getting up; she was leaving. She made to Eterna Forest by a little after noon. Aki made a pit stop so Pachirisu could see her friends and visit the Valley Windworks to see the owner and daughter she helped before. They were happy to see her and Pachirisu again. The little girl was excited to see how strong both trainer and Pokémon had become and told Aki she planned to become a trainer one day just like her because of her. Aki couldn't help, but feel proud. That was something she wanted and it was coming true. They chatted for a little while until Aki needed to get going.

* * *

Eterna Forest was the same as from the last visit. Well, the last time they visited she never really got to check the place out because she had to rescue Pachirisu. She wouldn't change what happened for anything. If it would have been normal then she might not have met Murkrow. However, knowing how Murkrow is with shiny objects then Aki might have met him, but under different circumstances. He could have been robbing her instead of reluctantly helping.

It was quiet. Was Eterna Forest supposed to be quiet? Despite this is the place where time stands still, she didn't think that meant everything. Where the Pokémon and the trainers that came through here trying to make to Eterna City?

Crack.

Aki snapped her head up and looked around. She heard a snapping noise. It could be a Pokémon or…a person. Her eyes darted back and forth looking around for anything. She didn't want to be caught off guard.

Snap.

She heard it again. Aki then felt someone push by her and grab her side. She looked to see the person sprinting away. Blue hair. Gray Outfit. Team Plasma.

"Murkrow I choose…" Aki started to say then realized that the grunt had all her Poké Balls except one. "Great, just great."

Aki then sprinted after him. Luckily she remembered most of the layout of the forest and knew where she could cut him off at. She had to be fast or she'd lose them and might not get them back. She ran through the trees and jumped out onto the path. The grunt came around a tree smirking thinking he had lost the trainer he just snatched these four Pokémon from. Then he saw her ahead of him and stopped.

"Out of my way! You can't do anything!"

"Wanna bet? Give me back my Pokémon!" Aki demanded.

"Yah, I do. Go Glameow!"

"Raho!" the cat cried.

"What are you going to do now little girl?" he taunted. Glameow followed his trainer and hissed.

"Battle."

"With what?" he laughed.

Aki then showed him the Poké Ball he missed. His face dropped. He missed one. That was bad. He had heard some heavy hitters belong to this girl and if he missed one of those he would be in trouble.

"Go!" Aki said.

"Eevee!" Eevee said revealing herself.

Aki hated that for a second she wished it was Infernape, but knew that Eevee was capable of defending herself. She was fighter and adamant about showing that she was independent and capable. Aki felt better and confident in her normal type.

"Eevee Quick Attack!" Aki commanded.

"Slash!" the grunt called.

"Vea!" Eevee cried as she couldn't overpower the cat.

"Dig!"

Eevee knew what Aki was going for. A sneak attack or at least to get the advantage. She quickly burrowed underground and went in for the attack. When hearing Aki's commanded she attacked her target directly. She missed.

"Ee!"

Glameow had been prepared for Eevee's attack and bounced using her tail. Eevee attacked nothing and Glameow came down on the other normal type. Her spring curled tail wrapped around and Eevee found herself stuck. Eevee attempted to escape, but was only met with failure and a smirk from Glameow. Glameow then tossed Eevee and she went flying into a tree.

"Eevee! Are you okay? Please, you'll only hurt yourself! I'll get them back don't worry!" Aki cried concerned for her Pokémon.

Aki turned and looked at the grunt and his Pokémon. She was prepared to do whatever it took to get her other Pokémon back. She wouldn't risk Eevee for them. They were Pokémon; her responsibility. Aki glared at Glameow who dared her to come closer so he could scratch her. It wouldn't be the first time.

Eevee looked toward her trainer and smiled. Aki was so selfless for them. The friendship she was getting from Aki was powerful. It was fueling her. It was giving her strength. A new strength. Eevee got up off the grass on shaky feet. With a determined look in her eyes she glared at her opponent. The cat would no longer scratch her.

"Eeveeee!" Eevee cried as her body glowed.

Aki's eyes widen as a bright light came from behind her. The only source that could be was her Pokémon. Her eyes traveled back then forward as the glowing Pokémon jumped over her trainer in front to guard her.

"She's evolving…"

Aki gasped. Eevee was evolving. Aki's mind raced about what it could be. She looked up to see the time of day, but couldn't see passed the trees. Last she knew it was morning. As she watched her eyes only grew wider as she realized where she was and what it did to Eevee.

Eevee's body grew taller as did her ears and tail. Her ears grew flat like and acquired a ridged shaping as did her tail. Her head grew a sprout as did the smaller ones on her body. The light broke and Eevee now had a cream color coat with brown paws and green on her sprouts, ears, and tail.

"Leafeon!" the newly evolved Pokémon cried.

"A Leafeon…"

 _Pokédex: Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon, it basically does not fight. With cells similar to those of plants, it can perform photosynthesis._

 _Moves: Quick Attack/ Dig/ Seed Bomb/ Energy Ball_

Aki didn't know what to think. Of course she was excited and proud of her Pokémon. That was a given. Eevee finally evolved and she was beautiful. However, she wasn't sure about what the Pokédex said about Leafeon not liking to fight. It was true Eevee wasn't a fan of battles in the first place, but understood that was what it meant to being with a trainer. She wondered upon evolution would her attitude change and refuse to fight period. She hoped not or she might be rescuing alone after all.

"Feo!" Leafeon cried as she fired an Energy Ball hitting Glameow.

Nope. Not the case. Evolution almost seemed to make Eevee…Leafeon wanting to battle more. She was stronger and wanted to use her power. She was now able to battle more. To with stand more. When the smoke cleared Glameow was fainted at his trainer's feet.

"Ah!" the grunt shouted.

"Give me back my Pokémon." Aki demanded again.

"Feon!" Leafeon cried firing a Seed Bomb at the grunt who then released Aki's Poké Balls. "On!" She then went into a Quick Attack and grabbed them before the grunt had a chance to recover. Leafeon went to Aki's side and gave her back her other friends and partners.

"Thanks girl." Aki said petting her as she took her other Pokémon. She went to the grunt. "Where's my brother?"

"That new kid? Yeah, he's a great addition."

"That wasn't what I asked."

"Feeee." Leafeon growled to mimic her trainer. The times Leafeon met Draven he seemed like a nice guy. Sure, she didn't want him as a trainer, but he seemed alright. She was wary of him when hearing what he's done, but that can be handled peacefully.

"Celestic Town. I last heard they were going there." The grunt confessed.

"All I needed to know. Now go!" Aki yelled.

The grunt scrambled to get away after returning the still fainted Glameow. He had to get away or risk getting attack. He also needed to report this end. They were told if they ran into anyone who defied them to report. Master Cyrus would not be pleased. He would be even more cross to find out that Aki was still alive.

Aki sighed. That didn't go as planned, but at least she has an idea where Draven might be. Celestic Town. The old town was just on the other side of Eterna. It wouldn't take long to get there. She needed to hurry or she might miss them and her chance. She then looked down at her new Pokémon who looked up with worrying eyes.

"I'm alright." Aki told her. "Are you okay?"

"Feon!" she cried happily as she nodded. "Fe?"

Aki had kneeled beside her and took her face in her right hand. She rubbed her face gently and Leafeon soaked up the attention. She loved her face rubbed. What Aki was really doing was taking in her new look. It wasn't that she didn't like it. As she thought before, Leafeon was beautiful. She was worried about Leafeon.

"Leafeon…are you happy as a Leafeon?" Aki asked. She was letting Eevee decide what she wanted, but that didn't mean you get what you wanted. Eevee never told Aki what she wanted. To be honest, Eevee didn't know herself. Her evolution seemed to happen at the spur and price of the moment. Chance. Even though she couldn't go back didn't mean Aki shouldn't care about Leafeon's opinion.

"Feon!" Leafeon cried with a smile as she then stood on Aki's thighs and licked her face. Yes, she was happy with this evolution. Screw stereotypes. Leafeon knew she was going to be herself as long as she was with her beloved trainer. That was what matter. The inside.

 **AN: Well Eevee is a Leafeon! Aki's team is growing as she is too! I hope you're all still enjoying it and next chapter answers another question as we encounter the newest Team Galactic member! Anyway, I hope you'll come back and review/favorite/follow in the meantime! Means a lot! See you next time!**

 **Explanation Time!**

 **Well, the poll is over as Eevee's evolution is Leafeon. The poll was a three way tie between Leafeon, Glaceon, and Umbreon. Sadly I had to make the decision. I know this isn't a fan favorite for most, but I'm actually happy with the decision. I love them all, don't get me wrong, but I thought about in an analytical way and yes, some personal opinion.**

 **No to Glaceon: Floatzel knows ice type moves and will know more in the future thus the type is covered. No need to overload it on move pool. I know he can forget them, but I always did prefer water types knowing ice type moves. If a missing Pokémon type can be well covered by another than obtaining it doesn't seem needed.**

 **No to Umbreon: Despite Umbreon is my favorite eeveelution, Aki has Murkrow which is also a dark type. In this case it is overload on one type. Funny thing, Eevee in the game was about to evolve into Umbreon after the battle with Byron. Had to stop though…sorry girl…Additionally because this my favorite, I typically use it a lot in my Fanfics thus don't want to overuse it. It wouldn't be fair as much as I wanted to, but not having a balance team is a pet peeve of mine unless I'm monotyping.**

 **Yes to Leafeon: Aki doesn't have a grass type and the only move that can be learned to cover the grass typing with this team is Grass Knot which is okay when you know how to use it, but in this case, it sucks. Also my Eevee in my game version has an Adamant Nature so that kind of influenced my choice to make it easier to use. Trust me, she has crappy Special Attack.**

 **Goods news though! I initially planned ahead for any of these evolutions so I will be posting a two shot companion piece to this about the 'What If' situation. What if Glaceon or Umbreon were picked? See how the chapter or future chapter would have been written.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey! We're just going to move on right ahead and get past this awkward phase where you all seem mad at me for Eevee's evolution being a Leafeon. It was a three way tie. Anyway I like Leafeon too and it made sense in my playbook. Plus it isn't an evolution that gets much spotlight and it often overshadowed. Go for the underdog! I hope you'll all continue to read this because as a writer it means so much. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated, but I've been with work and wanted to work on my other not so far in stories first. Here is the next chapter I promised!**

 **Heads Up! I use the anime style of Whirlwind in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just the version of Pokémon Diamond this is based on.**

Chapter 19

Aki ran as fast as she could toward Celestic Town. It was on the other side of one of the caves of Mt. Coronet. It wouldn't be long. She could feel and hear her heart beating. Her lungs ached at her to stop and breathe for they couldn't any longer. Her legs also ached wanting to give out and take their owner down with them. No, she needed to make to the oldest town of Sinnoh. She needed to. She wanted to. She had to.

* * *

She could see buildings from the route. The town wasn't far. She hated that she couldn't tell if Team Galactic was still there. As far as she could know that grunt she encounter could have reported and told the others to high tail it out. What she didn't know was that he had reported and it wasn't about what she thought. As she reached the outskirts a woman called out to her. Aki stopped and looked to see an older woman.

"Are you a trainer?" she asked.

"I am. Is Team Galactic here?" Aki asked not wasting anytime.

"Yes, there at the ruins. Please don't let them harm it. If only I was younger…" she grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll take of it." Aki said before making her way to the ruins.

When arriving at the Celestic Town ruins Aki could see that nothing was really wrong. Everything looked to be in place. No one suspicious. No one was around. It was quiet. Aki didn't like it. She felt uneasy like in one of those bad horror movies she never watched. She felt like something was going to happen. Despite it being the middle of the day, anything can happen.

"You shouldn't be here." A voice said.

Aki looked around for the voice and couldn't tell where it was coming from. She didn't need to see who the voice came from to know who it was.

"Draven, please talk to me." Aki pleaded.

"About what?" Draven replied. Aki turned around and saw that he was behind her.

"Joining Team Galactic moron!" Aki rebutted. She needed him to see what an idiotic move he was making.

"They'll give me what I want." Draven answered.

"Dear Arceus don't tell me, in order to defeat me." Aki snapped. She didn't expect their conversation to go this way, but it did. Draven just upset her so much sometimes. He was also competitive which was why her thoughts immediately thought that.

"No, to protect you."

"Protect me? Draven, I don't need protected. I have Pokémon and myself for that." Aki answered. She didn't need to be protected by her brother. She needed her brother. She wasn't going to tell him that. It was borderline embarrassing.

"That's your problem Aki. You don't see it and I need make sure you don't run blindly straight into it." Draven said.

"I never do that."

"Then show me. Right here. Right now with a Pokémon battle."

Aki bit her lip. Despite she was always up for a battle, she didn't want to fight now. She wanted to talk. However, she should have known better. Draven never listen to words. He listened though actions. He wanted her to defeat him. She had done it before and she can do it again.

"State your terms."

"Four on four with no substitutions. The one to two wins first is the winner."

"That's fine." Aki said. She liked going by the type of battle anyway.

"We'll call at the same time. On three. One…"

"Two."

"Go Staraptor!"

"Go Floatzel!"

"Aqua Jet!"

"Quick Attack!"

Both first attack moves went head to head at each other head on. Both Pokémon took damage and glared at one another wondering which one of them was faster.

"Close Combat!"

"Ice Fang!"

Staraptor closed in on Floatzel to deliver the multiple fighting type blows to the water type. As Staraptor went in with his leg to kick Floatzel grabbed it. Staraptor squawked and looked surprised. It answered their question. Floatzel was faster. He then pulled Staraptor and bit down on his wing with Ice Fang. The bird cried out as he took super-effective damage and his wing slowly froze over. Floatzel then tossed Staraptor back toward his trainer and the bird was grounded. He attempted everything to get the ice off his wings with no prevail.

"Floatzel Water Pulse!"

"Float!" Floatzel cried as he launched a Water Pulse at the grounded predator bird. The Water Pulse struck against his body and exploded out. However, what Aki didn't expect was that her attack broke the ice. She hoped for confusion, but it backfired.

"Whirlwind!"

Having fully ability to use his wings Staraptor whipped up a powerful Whirlwind. Floatzel felt himself being lifted off the ground. He then was slammed against the ground before he was off again. Aki needed to do something or Floatzel would be a Pokémon rag doll.

"Aqua Jet!"

Floatzel nodded understanding where Aki was going. He enveloped himself in water and let Staraptor do most of the work. The winds of the Whirlwind pushed Floatzel around and when close enough Floatzel redirected slamming into Staraptor.

"Staraptor!" Draven called as his bird was forcefully pushed out of the sky on the ground. Draven looked worriedly on as he then noticed Staraptor fainted by his sister's Floatzel, who he last saw as a Buizel.

"Thank you Staraptor." Draven said returning his bird.

"You were awesome Floatzel. Rest up." Aki returning her winner.

"You won't win anymore." Draven said to her. He wasn't losing to Aki. He knew Aki had a unique style of strategy and surprise and he figured out a way to beat her. Raw power. He just had to overpower her. "One. Two. Three! Go Empoleon!"

"Go Leafeon!"

"I see Eevee has evolved." Draven said not really too impressed. She knew he wouldn't be. He liked Glaceon and for the longest time the idiot believe it was part steel type too. Just because hers in the games they played at the school knew Iron Tail. It never stuck, no matter how many times she explained it.

"I see in the short time that Prinplup evolved too. Leafeon use Dig!"

"Hydro Pump in the hole!" Draven commanded.

"Pol!" Empoleon cried launching the powerful type attack down in the hole. Leafeon then jumped out on the other side as a pressure of water followed.

"Energy Ball!" Aki said and Leafeon attacked while she was mid-air.

"Ice Beam!"

The Ice Beam collided with the Energy Ball caused a beautiful explosion, but the powerful ice type move continued on a struck the grass type evolution of Eevee. Leafeon fell out of the air and onto the ground. She weakly got up and tried to shake off the damage and cold feeling.

"Seed Bomb!"

"Feon!"

"Drill Peck!"

Empoleon charged the oncoming grass type move and deflected them all using Drill Peck. Leafeon couldn't move out of the way in time as Empoleon struck her using a flying type move. Leafeon was thrown back and hit a wall only to fall down, fainted.

"It's all tied up." Draven said smirking.

"We'll see. The battle isn't over yet. Thank you Leafeon. You did great." Aki said as she returned her grass type.

It was the final battle. They each were at one win and the last one would decide the winner of the match for whatever they were going for. For Aki it was a chance to get through her older brother's thick skull. For Draven, a chance to prove his little sister wrong and perhaps let her see what he did. They both stared at each other and pulled out their final ball.

"Go Infernape!"

"Go Dusknoir!"

Aki's eyes widen seeing Draven's new Pokémon. Last she knew he didn't have that nor a pre-evolution. It looked powerful. Draven stood there seeing his sister's reaction with a smug look. He caught her off guard and it was clear she wasn't prepared. He'd knew he might have to thank Cyrus for this one later. Infernape shared the same look as his trainer and he would have fun defeating her ace.

"Shadow Punch!"

"Dig!" Aki said. Shadow Punch never missed and instead of Infernape digging into the ground on his own the punch shoved him in. "Fire Spin!"

Infernape came from under Dusknoir and attacked. While in mid-air after attacking above Dusknoir he released Fire Spin. The Fire Spin wrapped around the ghost type. Infernape then landed waiting for the damage to be done.

"Psychic!" they heard Draven's voice. The Fire Spin stopped as it was outlined in a blue light. "Shadow Punch!"

Aki's and Infernape's eyes widen seeing and Shadow Punch wrapped in flames coming toward them. Both trainer and Pokémon knew they couldn't do anything. Infernape braced himself against as the flaming Shadow Punch slammed into him.

"Infernape!" Aki yelled.

Infernape was still standing. The real damage Infernape took was from the Shadow Punch. Little damage came from the Fire Spin. Infernape was panting. Aki looked at her Pokémon knowing he was running out of strength. She looked over at Dusknoir who apparently dared her to attack and attempt to defeat him.

"Flamethrower!" Aki cried playing from a distance.

"Dark Pulse!" Draven cried.

Dusknoir threw his hands forward and appeared to throw out a beam of dark circles. The Dark Pulse collided with the Flamethower. Both attacks appeared to be even as they held each other back. Both Pokémon kept up their attacks. Infernape could feel his strength draining. He couldn't keep up his Flamethrower and it showed. Slowly, Dusknoir's Dark Pulse pushed his Flamethower back at him. Eventually Dusknoir put more power into his attack and the Dark Pulse broke through slamming Infernape. Infernape was tossed back colliding with another part of the ruins.

"Infernape!" Aki screamed.

Infernape was fainted. Aki had lost. Dusknoir smirked. Master would be pleased. Draven felt different emotions. One he was pleased. He finally defeated Aki, but he apparently hurt her by hurting Infernape. It was for her own good. He would have to thank Cyrus for his admin Pokémon. He was an excellent addition to his team and his cause.

Aki stared at her starter worried. He had taken a hard hit. She didn't even care she had lost. She was aware of it though. In the pure thought of it she saw it pointless. He wouldn't have listen anyway. She'd have to show him at the source and have someone who was manipulating him tell him the truth. Right then she more cared about her partner. She went to run for him when a large stone landed in front of her. She turned and saw Draven with a serious look.

"What are you doing?" Aki asked. She needed to check on him.

"I have to make sure you won't get in our way. It won't be long until all this over and you, everyone will be safe." Draven explained. If Aki was secluded and trapped she would be fine until they were finished.

"They're using you!" Aki yelled.

"No. I'm using them." Draven said before nodding to Dusknoir who then completed the box of stone to trap the nuisance.

"Draven don't do this!" Aki screamed.

Aki growled and attempted to climb up the stone. She couldn't. The stone was smooth and flat so she just slid back down. She attempted to grip anything, but nothing. She was trapped. She couldn't jump as the stones were at least four to five feet higher than her starting from her head. She screamed out in frustration. She couldn't do anything. Floatzel and Leafeon were exhausted and her other two Pokémon were too small to help. Infernape could seriously injured and she couldn't do anything about it. She slammed her fist against the rock.

Aki knew she had to get stronger. That was how Draven had defeated her. He got stronger. He absolutely destroyed her. She was sure that all his Pokémon were fully evolved. Team Galactic made sure their newest recruit was well prepared. She could always train, but that would only do so much. She would never force her Pokémon to evolve and the only one she had that could was Murkrow. She wasn't sure if he wanted to evolve. Even if so she needed a stone and those weren't easy to find. She cursed to herself for not being able to do more. Why couldn't she do more? She seemed outnumbered.

"Nape!"

Aki's head shot up and saw Infernape standing on the stones. He woke up and didn't see Aki. He expected to see and hear her when he did wake up. But nothing. At first thought Infernape thought she had been kidnapped. He then saw the stone construct and went to check it out. He knew she was there by her frustrated scream he heard. Also he didn't remember that there. He gained some strength back and jumped up to the top. Looking down he saw his trainer, depressed.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Aki said seeing her starter.

Infernape jumped down and slowly went toward her. He offered his hand to help her out. They needed to keep going. Despite that Infernape hated to admit it, they needed to go after her so called brother. He needed to be saved to make Aki better. He could live with that. His small comforting smile disappeared when Aki shook her head denying him the help.

"I think we need to rethink our plan and we're not leaving until we do," Aki answered the confused Pokémon. Draven was right. She blindly ran into a situation without thinking it through.

Infernape nodded. He understood. They couldn't just go after Team Galactic blindly anymore. They needed to be prepared. A part of him was excited because this meant training which meant new moves and tactics. That was always fun. Getting stronger. However, Infernape had a feeling that wouldn't be enough. They wouldn't be fully prepared. Fully. Full. That was it!

"Infernape Nape!" Infernape told Aki.

"Huh? What's up?" Aki asked.

"Infernape nape. Infer!" Infernape said as he pointed to her belt and then to an empty Poké Ball that sat on it meant to be the sixth Pokémon Aki caught.

"Catch another Pokémon?" Aki asked if that was what Infernape meant.

"Infernape." He replied nodding.

"I don't think it is that easy bud. Whoever it is would be a little behind the rest of you and…" Aki said before she thought about.

Aki thought about her location. She just needed to back track. She wasn't far from Cycling Road and Eterna City. Perfect. That would be a perfect Pokémon for her sixth capture and possibility the key to defeating Draven and Team Galactic.

 **AN: That's chapter 19! Do you remember what was mentioned in another chapter about that area? Wanna take a guess what it is and will it be what Aki hopes for? Hope you're still liking the story and see you next time. Please in the meantime review, favorite, and/or follow! Have an awesome day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Here is the next chapter of Sibling Rivalry! Wow, Chapter 20! Awesome that we've come a long way and have quite a bit to go so don't worry! I won't tell you how long unless you want to look on my profile so look at own risk. I hope you like it and the answer to the question!**

 **Disclaimer: Well, I own somethings, but that isn't enough.**

Chapter 20

" _Catch another Pokémon?" Aki asked if that was what Infernape meant._

" _Infernape." He replied nodding._

" _I don't think it is that easy bud. Whoever it is would be a little behind the rest of you and…" Aki said before she thought about._

 _Aki thought about her location. She just needed to back track. She wasn't far from Cycling Road and Eterna City. Perfect. That would be a perfect Pokémon for her sixth capture and possibility the key to defeating Draven and Team Galactic._

* * *

It took Aki about little over half a day to make it back over to Cycling Road where she had been told about the monster of a Pokémon that lived near there. She didn't have any issues getting to the area. Some trainers did warn her and she said she'd be fine. They called her crazy, but she had been called worse. She called herself worse at the moment. Lost. Aki looked around and knew she was lost. She sighed. Then she saw a Pokémon run toward an area under the bridge. She carefully followed the little Bidoof and found a cave. Wayward Cave.

"Hey!" she heard.

Aki turned and saw a boy around her age if not a little older coming toward the cave as well. He looked like he was guy on a mission. If he was going to warn her about the Pokémon inside she was going to snap or challenge him to a battle to prove she could handle herself.

"What?" Aki asked. A second later she thought she probably should have said something else than what.

"If you're after the Pokémon than you should just forget it." He told her. Never mind, what seemed like a perfect answer.

"Um. I'm sure the right to catch a Pokémon doesn't belong to just anyone." Aki answered.

"Well a Pokémon like that doesn't need to be captured by a little girl like you." He teased.

"Little? I'm about as old as you are." Aki deadpanned.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way and prepare to congratulate me when I catch it." He said as he pushed past her and into the cave.

"Not on your life…" Aki whispered to herself.

* * *

Wayward Cave was dark. Aki didn't know what she expected. She also couldn't believe she forgot a flashlight. She didn't expect it to be lit up. But, she like that forget something until you actually need and it's too late to get it. She couldn't see anything. Not even her own feet in front of her as she walked. Grumbling about it wasn't going to help. She reached behind and grabbed one her Poké Balls and enlarged it.

"Go!" Aki said tossing the ball up and releasing Infernape.

Because of the flame on Infernape's head the area around her lit up some. She could see some of what was around her.

"Infernape."

"Thanks bud." Aki said to her partner. Infernape only grinned because he was secretly judging her for forgetting a flashlight. She knew it too and ignored him because it would only fuel his fire. And this fuel wouldn't make it brighter. If he made anything else like a comment she could always threaten to use Pachirisu instead. However, Aki considered that might be worse. Infernape would stay be her side making sure he didn't lose her while Pachirisu might run off effectively losing her. She'd take her chances with the sassy monkey.

As Aki walked she wondered what the Pokémon could be. She guessed it would be evolved unless it was just one of those basic Pokémon that could be really strong and have hidden fangs. There were plenty of them that was for sure.

"Uh…"

Aki stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened. She heard something. It sounded like someone, but she couldn't be sure. She slowly moved toward the sound and felt her foot hit something.

"Huh?"

"Ow."

Infernape and Aki got closer and the light showed…a person. Aki recognized him as the same boy she had seen earlier outside. The one that told her to stay away and that he'd be catching the Pokémon.

"Are you okay?" Aki asked. She resisted to say something rude to him. Perhaps something about a congratulations about getting his can kicked.

"Get out…you don't stand a chance…" he muttered.

"I'll be the judge of that." Aki said.

"It…came out of…nowhere...and destroyed us." He said as a warning. "I thought as soon as it took out my Pokémon it would have left or let me run, but…it came after me. The Pokémon in there…is a monster."

"What is it?" Aki asked. She wanted to know what she would be up against.

"I never saw. It was…fast and evasive."

Aki looked up to see a path leading down. From where she was it was dark. It looked like a pit into darkness. Aki felt a wave of fear. She was actually scared. This Pokémon apparently was ruthless and would even go after a person. Aki knew she had faced worse. At least she thought so. She also knew she had to. This Pokémon seemed like the only one where she might have a chance against Draven. Just thinking about made her want it more. Apparently it had determination to fight and never giving up. Well, that was looking at a positive outlook.

Aki nodded to herself and walked toward the path down. Infernape looked to his trainer and thought 'I guess we're going in.' After hearing about the experience he wasn't sure about getting the sixth Pokémon here. Couldn't they look somewhere else?

"Ger…"

Aki stopped hearing a deep and threatening growl. Something was watching her. Aki gulped and cautiously looked around without moving her head much. She didn't want it to know she knew. Infernape then walked up next to her.

"Nape."

"I know."

"Gerber!" it roared and they heard the power sound of a move. Turning to the right Aki saw what looked to be a Dragon Pulse coming toward her. Infernape grabbed Aki and jumped back to dodge the move. He then released her and took steps forward to accept the challenge given.

"Nape!" Infernape cried releasing a Flamethrower. The Flamethrower went right passed the Pokémon and the light provided allowed Aki to see what it was.

The Pokémon, the monster of Wayward Cave, was a Gabite. The dark blue scales and threatening yellow eyes nestled deep in black. By the fin of the back with a notch Aki could see it was male. Aki was more worried about the sharp teeth that appeared to be shaking as he growled at her. She didn't want to be on the other side of those chompers.

"Let's do this."

"Gabite!"

Gabite cried out and charged Infernape with Dragon Claw. Infernape didn't see the move until the last minute and was barely able to dodge. Gabite suddenly stopped and another light appeared and multiple small stones appeared. They shot out and slammed into Infernape. Infernape was hit and tossed into a wall of the cave.

"Infernape!" Aki yelled. In the darkness she couldn't see anything. She didn't know about the status of her partner. Gabite growled and Aki knew she couldn't wait or accept the urge to run toward where she figured he was. She hoped he was alright."Leafeon go!"

"Feon!"

"Seed Bomb!" Multiple seeds were launched and Gabite was pelted. Gabite growled not liking the way he was being attacked. In order to escape he dug down using Dig. "Dig too!"

"Eon!" Leafeon nodded and dug down underneath. They were trying to avoid the attack by the dragon. Aki gritted her teeth as she could only watch on. What was going on? "Fe!"

Aki's head snapped up and saw as her grass type was tossed from the ground by Gabite who was using both his Dig and Dragon Claw. Leafeon hit the ground not far from Aki's feet. She had been hurt by the attack and knocked out. Aki pulled out her ball and returned her for protection. She didn't fainted just wasn't conscious. She placed her back and pulled out another. Before she could call him out a voice interrupted.

"Nape!"

"You're okay!" Aki said relieved.

Infernape nodded and got in front of his trainer. From what Aki could see Infernape looked hurt and she expected it. Despite it normally effectiveness, the attack was powerful. Advantage and Disadvantage mean nothing when one has the power. Gabite had power.

"Gaber!" Gabite cried digging under. Aki knew Infernape couldn't take a Dig attack from. If he did it would be all over.

"Fire Spin in the hole!" Aki strategized.

"Infernape."

Infernape nodded and fired a Fire Spin down in the hole that Gabite just dug into. She hear a roar. She knew it wasn't very effective, but she had to try something to flush him out. And it worked. Gabite shooting out of the hole he came out of still wrapped in flames. The flames died out and Gabite was kneeling on the ground.

"Go Poké Ball!" Aki said tossing a ball at him.

The ball hit Gabite and sucked him in. Shake. Pop! The ball broke and Gabite reappeared. He was angry when she arrived and now he was furious. She had tried to catch him. He wasn't a Pokémon to be caught. He charged the surprised Pokémon and trainer and attacked with Dragon Claw. Infernape was tossed back. He watched on as the trainer tried to see if her Pokémon was alright. Pathetic. That fire type actually believed that trainer girl actually cared about him.

"Infernape, why don't you take a break?" Aki said pulling out his ball. Infernape nodded reluctantly and allowed Aki to return his to the safety of his ball. She then placed it back on her belt and pulled out another one. "Floatzel I choose you!"

"Floa!" the sea weasel cried. He knew he was coming into battle, but didn't expect it to be so dark. It was hard to see anything. Nor what his opponent could be. Apparently he was like the last hope. As his eyes adjusted he could see his opponent staring him down. He knew this Gabite already took out Infernape and Leafeon who were her stronger Pokémon. Aki knew this all too well about him being her last chance. Pachirisu and Murkrow wouldn't stand a chance especially with Gabite's move set.

"Ready?" Aki asked as Floatzel's eyes adjusted just in time.

"Zel." He nodded.

"Great. Aqua Jet!"

Gabite was taken back by Floatzel's speed. The water was fast and he reluctantly admitted that. He shook off the feeling of damage from the Aqua Jet and attacked with Dragon Pulse. He decided with this one he better play it safe than sorry. Go for distance and find an opening.

"Dodge it then Ice Fang!"

Floatzel charged Gabite and dodged the Dragon Pulse. Gabite saw the ice type move coming his way and used Dig to escape.

"Water Pulse down!" Aki cried as she smirked. She knew how to counter Gabite now. This tactic of using Dig to escape was over. Gabite kept using it hoping it would still work out eventually. Gabite quickly dug out from the other side to escape the water that had invaded his escape hole.

A horrible idea was beginning to creep into Gabite's mind. Running away. This trainer obviously was different than the last one. She was much stronger. Much stronger that it would make it all worth beating her. This was his territory and he wanted to fight. No one challenged him. He would take her out and the water type too.

"Gabite!" Gabite attacked with Stone Edge.

Floatzel braced as he was pelted with rocks. He didn't have anywhere to really dodge and he knew it. He shook himself off the damage and rocks and glared. He also smirked as he saw that Gabite was getting tired. They had been battling for a while and he barely rested before taking on Aki. He would be wiped soon. Game.

"Ice Fang!" Aki cried.

Floatzel gathered enough speed and quickly charged Gabite. Gabite reacted with a Dragon Claw that Floatzel had no problem biting down with his fangs of ice. Gabite cried at the super-effective damage and that his claw and fin began to ice over. He tossed off Floatzel, but then that was a bad idea. He used strength to do that and he felt exhaustion setting in. Gabite then fell to his knees. Set.

"Ba…Ba…" He panted.

'I need to end this…' Aki thought seeing the exhausted Pokémon. "Go Poké Ball!"

The Poké Ball flew across the cave and struck Gabite. Gabite had still been kneeling with his eyes closed. He just wanted to rest. A red light pulled Gabite inside and the ball closed for falling to ground before beginning to shake.

Aki watched nervously as the ball began to shake. It had only shook once before Gabite broke out. She wondered what would happen if it failed again. Shake. Would she be in trouble? Better question, would Gabite be in trouble? Shake. She couldn't think what could happen to the dragon. He'd be only hurting himself and Aki thought if she wasn't able to catch him than she'd make a run for it. Shake. It would better. She'd throw a berry and run. Hopefully it wouldn't make it worse. Click. Wait, what? Match.

Aki looked to the Poké Ball she had been intently watching. It stopped moving. She been watching so focused she didn't notice. She caught it? She caught it! Aki walked up to the ball and picked it up with Floatzel at her side. She looked at it in shock. She looked to Floatzel and he nodded proudly. For a moment she didn't think she'd actually capture Gabite. She did think that he needed help.

"Go!" Aki said calling out her new Gabite.

Gabite emerged from the ball still panting some with his eyes closed. Just like he was before going inside. Aki searched her bag for a berry and medicine to help her new partner. She found some and cautiously approached him.

"Ger…"

"Hey, it's okay. Here." Aki said holding out the berry as she only showed the dragon a smile.

"Gabite!" Gabite snapped taking a swipe at Aki. He had enough strength to do that.

"Woah!"

"Floatzel!" Floatzel jumped and made his presence known to the dragon type Pokémon that he would protect his trainer if called for and he wouldn't hold back. Gabite wouldn't recover if he hurt Aki and Floatzel got a hold of him.

When Gabite had swiped at Aki she pulled back her hand as fast as she could and moved back effectively landing on her butt. She dropped the berry and it rolled over to the dragon. Gabite leaned over and sniffed the berry. He picked it up and ate it. He glared at Aki and growled. He only accepted it because he needed his strength. The strength to go after his suppressor.

"Gabite!" He roared and charged with the intent to hurt her and anyone else around.

Floatzel had Water Pulse ready to fire and was shocked as a red beam went past him and struck Gabite. Gabite was absorbed into the beam and pulled forward. he had an idea what that was. Floatzel turned to see he was right. Aki sat there with Gabite's Poké Ball in her hand. She had returned him before it was too late. He saw her gaze travel down to the ball. She then sighed. Gabite was supposed to be a hope.

Aki thought about what happened. She was kind of scared. This had never happened before. She was aware that it could, but she never thought about it happening. Gabite hated her and it seemed the hate was enough to even hurt her or worse. Aki didn't know what to do. Her new Pokémon was supposed to help her; not help prove Draven's point. Aki thought about releasing him and running, but what kind of a trainer would that make her? She wanted Gabite from the moment hearing about his impact and she wanted to make an impact on him.

 **AN: I know what some might be thinking. I called it! Yeah well, it made sense and trust this Gabite isn't like the one you get cute and all cuddly looking yet so fierce. Trust he won't like Aki by next chapter if you're worried. Anyway, if you're wondering why Gabite, here's your answer. In the game version I played before resetting I had Garchomp when I faced my brother. His reaction was priceless thus the reason. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and will leave me a review! Thanks for reading and see you next time!**

 **Gabite Moves: Dragon Claw/ Dig/ Stone Edge/ Dragon Pulse**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hello! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but a lot has gone on in my life and honestly, hardly any of it was good so sorry! I know this isn't probably the exciting chapter you were expecting, but I just moved back for college and band camp. Thanks and sorry about the not updating.**

 **Disclaimer: I own only a version of the game that challenged aka Draven with.**

Chapter 21

Aki sighed as she laid on the bed she got in the Eterna City Pokémon Center. She didn't know what to do. She was so lost. Team Galactic, more importantly Draven could be anywhere. She didn't know what she'd do when she found them, but she had. She turned on her side and looked to the belt of Poké Balls sitting on the desk. She sighed again.

Six. She had six Pokémon now and she was honestly scared of her sixth. Her newest Pokémon, Gabite. Gabite was mean and hated people. More importantly hated her. Since catching him she had only brought him outside his ball once. In the safety of her other Pokémon of course. Immediately upon seeing her he attacked her with Dragon Claw. Luckily Infernape countered with Mach Punch and Aki took the chance to return him. How was she ever going to bond with him and earn his trust if he wouldn't give her a chance? She honestly hated herself that she even considered releasing him. It seemed like her only option. She was a Pokémon meant to be wild. But then that wouldn't be her. She needed to give this, him, a chance. She gave plenty of them especially with her starter. Now, she didn't even think twice about not getting Piplup.

What should she do? Team Galactic seemed to be after the lake guardians, right? There was a lake near Snowpoint City and there was a gym there too. Get to two with one trip. She could investigate the area as well as challenge the gym. She knew the gym specialized in ice type so she could train on the way to prepare. She nodded to herself and got off the bed and got her supplies ready for the trip.

* * *

It took a couple days to reach Snowpoint City. It was rough getting up there. She also had to buy a jacket because she was freezing. Other than that the city was beautiful. The snow covered the ground and the building looked like they were meant to be in the snow. Aki thought about this would be a great place to live, but one problem. She hated cold weather and snow. Sure, she might get used to it, key word being might as in never going to happen.

The gym wasn't hard to find. She heard from Nurse Joy that she wouldn't have to wait for her battle because trainers rarely come to the city for gym battles because the weather. Aki didn't see how that was trying to be the best trainer. Being the best meant to her getting through all the harsh challenges it takes to get the badges you eventually earn. Oh well, there loss, her gain.

"I heard you're wanting to challenge Candice?" a voice said as Aki walked into gym.

"I am. Isn't that you?" Aki asked.

"Yup! Just because I don't get challengers doesn't mean I'm weak! When I do get a challenge means I have to focus and bring out my kiai! I'm raring to get started so let's go!"

"The gym battle between Candice, the gym leader, and Aki, the challenger will now begin. Each side will be using four Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side is unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger cab substitute Pokémon! Trainers begin!"

"Sneasel you're up first!"

"Pachirisu go!" Aki called her first Pokémon.

"Snea!"

"Chipa!"

"Sneasel let's start with Ice Shard!"

"Counter it with Swift!"

The shards of ice collided with the stars and were stopped. A misty like smoke covered the field from where the ice was exploded.

"Faint Attack!"

"Discharge!"

Pachirisu smiled as she attacked with the spread out electric type attack. She heard Sneasel cry and knew she made contact before the dark and ice type could.

"You're A-OK Sneasel!" Candice said to her Pokémon. "Get up and then let's make Pachirisu dizzy by getting going!"

Aki wasn't sure what the gym leader meant, but she understood the moment Sneasel acted on the command. Sneasel began skating around on the ice battlefield. It was a good tactic that would make Sneasel hard to hit. Using Discharge wouldn't be effective in this situation if Sneasel could just dodge out of the way in more than enough time. However, Pachirisu had another move up her sleeve or in her cheeks.

"Shock Wave!"

Pachirisu sent out a wave of electricity that Sneasel couldn't avoid. The electricity was everywhere, not just hitting selected places at random.

"Sneasel, okay?" Candice asked.

"Sel." The ice and dark type nodded.

"Looks sneaky close combat won't work with this one. Then we'll have to go straight for it! Aerial Ace!"

"Then we'll have to do the same. Iron Tail!" Aki called.

"Chi." Pachirisu said as she jumped and her tail glowed. As Sneasel was about to make impact Pachirisu flipped slamming her tail on the attacking Pokémon. They both collided and were knocked back toward their trainers. Both of them glared at each wondering if one of the others would fall first.

"Snea…" Sneasel groaned as she fell over and fainted.

"Sneasel is unable to battle! The winner is Pachirisu!"

"Chipa!"

"Nice job Pachirisu!" Aki told her electric squirrel.

"Hm, took us off guard, but you won't be so lucky next time. Piloswine let's go!"

"Swine!"

"A ground type…" Aki said to herself as she mulled over her options.

"Pachi!" Pachirisu's voice interrupted her thought about switching into either Floatzel or Infernape. The small electric type looked back at her trainer. She wanted to try against the ground type. She wanted to get stronger and facing her weakness was a way to go.

"Alright then let's get going. Iron Tail!" Aki called.

"Earthquake!" Candice called and a ground shaking Earthquake shook the field. Pachirisu stopped in her tracks as the ground type move shook her body. The damage was intense even for her. It stopped her attack as well and left her wide open. "Take Down!"

"Chipa!" Pachirisu cried as she was slammed by the ice and ground type. She slid on the ice battle field backwards and stopped near Aki's feet.

"Pachirisu!" Aki cried seeing her Pokémon fainted at her feet.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle! The winner is Piloswine!"

"Thank you Pachirisu, you did great." Aki said to her electric as she returned her and then pulled out another Poké Ball. "You're up next Floatzel!"

"Floa!"

"Let's make this quick. Aqua Jet!" Aki called and Floatzel took off at Piloswine.

"Stone Edge!"

"Dodge it!"

Floatzel had been working with his Aqua Jet for a while and effectively dodged the Stone Edge by going over it and then coming back down on top of Piloswine.

"Keep it up Piloswine and use Take Down!" Candice cried.

"Water Pulse!"

"Floa!"

"Piloswine!"

"Piloswine is unable to battle! The winner is Floatzel!"

"Nice job buddy." Aki said and Floatzel turned to his trainer smiling. Albeit, it had a sense of cockiness, but still technically a smile.

"Oh well. Your winning streak stops here. Froslass let's go!"

"Fros!"

"Start with Aqua Jet!"

"Shadow Ball!" The Shadow Ball struck Floatzel's Aqua Jet and stopped him in his tracks. The water weasel jumped back and prepared for his counter against the ghost and ice type. "Double Team!"

Floatzel looked at the multiple Froslass around him to try and spot the real one, but couldn't. They all looked the same.

"Floatzel Water Pulse!" Aki cried attempting to try and find the real one. The Water Pulse split apart and hit many of them, but none were the real one.

"Confuse Ray!"

"Lass!" Froslass cried appearing directly in front of Floatzel and striking him with her Confuse Ray. Floatzel twirled around and struck at anything he touch as his eyes glowed purple.

"Floatzel return!" Aki said recalling her water type. "Infernape I choose you!"

"Infernape!"

"Start with Fire Spin!" Aki cried.

Aki's plan worked. Infernape's Fire Spin traveled all around the field taking out all the copies of Froslass. Of course the move wasn't strong enough to take out the part ice type, but still did some damage.

"Froslass Shadow Ball!"

"Mach Punch!" Aki said and Infernape smirked before he destroyed the Shadow Ball with his Mach Punch. "Now Flamethrower!"

"Double Team!"

"Fire Spin!" Infernape figured the switching of moves was coming in order to counter so he flawlessly switched and the spiraling fire type moves covered the field. The move spread out and finally hit a target.

"Lass!" Froslass cried.

"There! Finish her with Flamethrower!" Aki cried. Deep down, she wanted this Pokémon gone. Not that she didn't have a problem with Froslass. In fact she thought Froslass was a really cool Pokémon. She didn't what about the female ice, ghost, but it reminded her of Draven. Especially the Dusknoir he used.

"Froslass is unable to battle! The winner is Infernape!"

"Nice Infernape." Aki congratulated her Pokémon.

"Nape." Infernape turned and smirked at his trainer. He could feel her uneasiness. He knew why they were going through with this gym battle in the first place. His trainer, best friend, needed the distraction. She didn't want to think about her brother. She needed to get stronger. They needed to get stronger. This gym battle was a win, win. Aki got her distraction and her empowerment.

"Thank you Froslass. Well, my last Pokémon certainly brings the kiai! Abomasnow let's go!"

"Aboma!"

"Let's make this an easy win. Infernape use Flamethrower!"

"Focus Blast!"

Both powerful special moves collided and covered the field in a smoke.

"Dig!" Aki called taking advantage of the smoke.

Candice smirked. Infernape fell into trap that came to her as he dug under the ice.

"Water Pulse!"

"Snow!" Abomasnow cried as the yeti like Pokémon released a water type attack into the hole Infernape dug.

"Infernape!" Aki cried. She didn't see that one coming. She should have figured the ice and grass type would have moves to counter weakness especially since this was a gym. Aki watched concerned on as the ice crumbled away near her and Infernape emerged from a hole that laid there. "Are you okay?"

"Nape…" Infernape said as he fell over.

"Infernape is unable to battle! The winner is Abomasnow!"

Aki sighed as she grabbed Infernape's ball from her belt. She didn't sigh in disappointment, well not at him, but herself. She was beginning to have different thoughts. She knew that she would have to prepare Infernape for these types of situations.

"Alright, Floatzel you're up again!" Aki called out her water type.

"Floa!" Floatzel came out with a growling like sound.

"Aqua Jet!"

"Avalanche!" Candice yelled and from a cloudy mist blocks and rocks of ice fell on Floatzel.

Floatzel got up and shook it off. He didn't take that much damage and was ready to take on this…beast. Well, in his opinion.

"Water Pulse!" Both trainers cried and their Pokémon attacked. Both spheres of water collided and exploded leaving a veil of water.

"Crunch!" Aki commanded and Floatzel jumped through into to attack.

"Wood Hammer!" Candice commanded expecting the type of counter from the trainer. Use the veil as a cover. Well, she was prepared with her counter. Her super-effective counter that hit Floatzel and sent him spinning back into a pillar of ice.

"Floatzel!"

"Floatzel is unable to battle! The winner is Abomasnow!"

"Yeah!" Candice cheered.

"Thank you buddy." Aki said returning her water weasel. He did well and she was proud.

Aki knew she wasn't on her game. She needed to be. She had one last chance to defeat her and get her badge. Well, she could lose and come back, but Aki knew losing was never an option. She didn't come here to lose or give up. Sure none of her final choices were great, but that was what made it great. Unexpected. She'd use it to her advantage.

"Leafeon I choose you!" Aki called making her choice.

"Fe!" Leafeon cried out ready for battle.

"Interesting choice. Let's make quick work of them Abomasnow! Use Focus Blast!"

"X-Scissor!" Aki commanded. As she expected Leafeon cut through the Focus Blast. "Now use Energy Ball!"

Despite not being very effective the grass type move hit the mark. Right then Aki was taking any damage she could get. Eventually all the minor damage would add up and work out for her.

"Wood Hammer!" Aki smiled.

"X-Scissor! You've got to take it on!"

Aki smirked as the Pokémon collided and both slide back on the ice. Yes it was true that in the collision that both Pokémon took some damage, but Abomasnow took more. Aki didn't remember until then that Wood Hammer caused recoil damage. Candice was taking some risks and she had already used the move twice.

"Avalanche!"

"Seed Bomb!" Aki cried to counter the attack. She still needed to avoid major damage. The Seed Bombs collided with the blocks breaking them apart and the ice sparkled or came down in small undamaging shards.

"Focus Blast!" Candice called.

"Charge in and use Energy Ball!"

Leafeon did as Aki commanded and changed in. She powered up an Energy Ball and released it. The two spheres of energy collided causing the visibility to decrease.

"We won't fall for that! Avalanche!"

The blocks of ice struck down where Leafeon would have been. As the frozen smoke cleared there was a pill of ice blocks. Candice smiled seeing that Leafeon must be buried and taken major damage. She set her sights on the trainer and saw she didn't look worried. Almost pleased? Candice looked back to the ice to see the pile had fallen and nothing. Leafeon wasn't there. Where was the grass type?

"Time for a comeback! Dig with X-Scissor!" Aki called out hoping to finish this battle.

Leafeon appeared behind Abomasnow and struck with Dig which turned him around making him take the X-Scissor in the face. The super-effective X-Scissor. Abomasnow cried out he took the damage and fell back on an ice pillar. He slid down and laid there on the ice.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle! The winner is Leafeon! The match goes to the challenger, Aki!"

"You did Leafeon!" Aki said running to her grass type who was doing the same. She hugged and petted her. "You did amazing. I'm so proud of you, all of you."

"Feon!" she cheered in happy voice.

"Great job Aki. I didn't expect Leafeon to know Dig and get underground before Avalanche struck. All your Pokémon did great and showed some real kiai!" Candice said walking over.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Aki said bowing her head.

"Here. The Icicle Badge, proof you've won at the Snowpoint Gym."

"Thank you." Aki said accepting the badge. "One more…"

"That's awesome. Where are you going?" Candice asked.

"I don't know…but I have to handle personal problems before that."

"Well good luck and show your kiai."

"Thanks." Aki felt she was going to need it.

* * *

Aki got back from the gym to the Pokémon Center and gave her Pokémon to Nurse Joy. They deserved a break. The gym battle was harder than she thought. The eighth gym leader wouldn't be a cake walk so she needed to make sure she was prepared. As she sat down to wait she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Barton.

"Hey Aki." Barton said nervous.

"Hey, problem?"

"Kind of. I know where Draven is." Barton revealed to the younger sister.

"Where?" Aki instantly snapped.

"Veilstone City where Team Galactic Headquarters is located."

"Where did you find this out?"

"Lake Verity. I battle a grunt and he got a message that all Galactic members were gathering there to commence with final plans or something." Barton explained.

"Then that's where I'm going." Aki stated.

"Are you crazy?!"

"No. I need to talk to him. He's misguided and needs to see that. If I can find a way to convince him. I know my brother. If I keep telling him something he'll eventually listen despite he doesn't want to." Aki said gathering her stuff. Now she just needed her Pokémon. She then looked at the clock. A boat was leaving to Pastoria soon and she could catch that one to make traveling easier.

"Alright then," Barton said defeated, "just be careful."

"I will." Aki said then hearing the intercom that her Pokémon were ready to go.

 **AN: There is chapter 21! I wish I could post when I finished this, but I was in a car so sadness. Sorry for the delay and the future ones bound to happen because of my hectic schedule. Thanks for keeping with me! Next time and for a while it is plot! Woo! Please review and stay tune! See you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: As I browsing all my stories I got really into a writing mood so I made sure to get this up before I went to bed. Since this one and a few others are appearing to be the more popular ones I'm going to try and finish these up first. So with that said here is Chapter 22! Wow!**

 **Disclaimer: We all know by now what I do and do not own, right?**

Chapter 22

Aki stared up at the Galactic Building mulling over her options. She couldn't just walk in. They knew her face by now after the many times she challenged them. They'd capture her or attack her as soon as she stepped foot inside. She knew she couldn't give up either. She needed Draven to listen to her and if she didn't get inside now she might miss him. Then, she didn't know what she'd do. She sighed and then jumped when one of her Poké Balls opened.

"Feon!" Leafeon cried as she emerged from her ball. She knew where they were and wanted to help as much as she could.

"Leafeon!" Aki exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Fe." Leafeon said as she tugged on Aki's jacket.

"You want me to follow you?" Aki asked and Leafeon galloped and cried out happily that her trainer understood her. "Okay then, lead the way."

Aki followed Leafeon to the back of the building. Aki was wondering why they were back here. Sure, they wouldn't get spotted, but…oh? Aki then saw what Leafeon had brought to a vent that was located in the back.

"Lea!" Leafeon said as she pointed to the vent.

"Nice job." Aki said as she petted her grass type on the head. Aki then turned and attempted to open the vent. It opened almost instantly and Aki thought, 'I think they need to invest in security because this how people, like me, break in.'

Before going in Aki stopped and thought about it. This wasn't something everyone knew off the top of their head. This was exclusive so how did Leafeon know? She turned to her grass type who sat there smiling. A smile that Aki could tell was fake. The pure innocent looking and the eyes that said 'I'm not okay'. Aki stared at Leafeon trying to get an idea about what going on through her mind.

"Fe?"

"How did you know?" Aki asked giving her a questioning and wondering look.

Leafeon gasped and her face fell into a depression. She forgot how Aki seemed to pay more attention to their feelings after all they've been through with her brother and Team Galactic. She made sure they were always alright and never pushed further into danger. Despite they didn't agree, they let her believe she was protecting them. Leafeon hoped Aki wouldn't noticed and she almost didn't. Aki never knew about the bomb and that she helped disarm it because she had seen it before. Leafeon never told her trainer.

"Feon…Leafeon." Leafeon said knowing that her trainer probably couldn't understand her, but she had to try. The sooner Aki knew, the better. A weight of her chest. "Fe?"

Leafeon questioned when she felt herself being enveloped in a hug. Her trainer had pulled her into an embrace as Aki petted her. Leafeon felt so comfortable and safe despite she was so close to her nightmares. At least Aki didn't react the way she feared. Leafeon feared that she would be angry with her for not telling her. She didn't want to lose a good deal after the bad ones she had been dealt with.

Aki understood what Leafeon meant. She suspected it actually since the day they met in Amity Square. She was running from Team Galactic and she was so frightened. She could also tell that the Eevee had been on the run for a while as she covered in dirt. Aki understood why Leafeon held out for so long. It was hard to talk about what scares you and bad experiences. Aki was the same as Leafeon. She never talked about her childhood because she didn't want to.

"Thank you Leafeon." Aki said smiling down at her and rubbing her head. Leafeon felt like almost nothing could get in their way as she watched her trainer starting to go through the vent waiting to follow.

* * *

It was a tight squeeze, but Aki made it work. She had to army crawl, but at least she getting somewhere. She could tell she was almost out of the vent and it was a good thing. One, it was cold. Two, Aki felt like she could get caught or even the vent turn on. Three, Aki felt like she had to sneeze and she really didn't need to make an echo. She could tell she was about out and inside the building when she saw the light and extra grate that covered the vent. When coming up to it she didn't see anyone around so she slowly opened it and pushed it out. Quickly she climbed out and hid behind some barrels as she heard incoming grunts.

"Man…I can't believe we're getting another commander. The ones we have now are bad enough." One of the grunt complained.

"Well, perhaps this might be good. I heard boss say this one really dedicated." The other replied.

Aki new she couldn't let them go by. She needed to take them out and their Pokemon. Knowing that Team Galactic liked to use poison and dark types she looked down at Leafeon and smiled. Leafeon understood her going into a bad situation wouldn't be a good idea. Aki then fished behind her for Infernape's Poké Ball. However, she missed and ended up knocking it off her belt. It hit the ground and rolled away out into the hall.

"Huh? What's this?" the grunt said seeing the Poké Ball and picking it up. Aki swore. He just had to see it.

"I guess one of the newbies dropped the trainer supplied Pokemon. We'll just take it back with us to the holding room. Come on or we'll be late for watch duty." The grunt replied as pulled his companion away toward another door. He took out a key and opened the door. They walked in and the door shut instantly and a light on the wall turned red instead of the green a moment ago.

Aki ran to the door and inspected it. Great…it was sealed shut and needed a key. That she didn't have. She looked around for another way inside the hall and didn't find anything. She needed to get Infernape back.

"Feon…" Leafeon whispered and pointed to a small vent with her paw.

"I can't fit through that…" Aki said as she looked at the vent that was barely a foot tall. "Wait a minute, but I have someone who does. Pachirisu come out."

"Chipa?" Pachirisu questioned as she heard her trainer call her in a whisper.

"Pachirisu I need you to come through here and find Infernape's Poké Ball. It got picked up and taken to a Pokemon holding room. Please?"

"Chipa!" Pachirisu said as she nodded and placed her paw against her chest informing her trainer that she would succeed.

"Thank you. You're the best. Come and find us when you're get back."

Pachirisu nodded one last time before she then turned and made her way into the vent that Aki had opened for her. She could do this. She wouldn't let anyone down.

Aki breathed out in relief. Pachirisu would get her partner back. In the meantime at least she continue to try and find Draven. Pachirisu would come and find her. Plus Pachirisu was smart and this wasn't the first building captive by Team Galactic that Pachirisu helped her break into.

* * *

As Aki made her way up and began to notice. Where were all the grunts? Where was anyone? Shouldn't they be everywhere? It didn't make any sense. Aki was sure at least by now she would have gotten caught or someone would have seen her. Before she knew it she on the top floor and apparently outside the boss's office. Draven should be past here. He had to be. He wouldn't be anywhere else. She breathed in and walked inside to a dark room.

"I wished I had killed you." A voice said.

Aki quickly turned and saw that Jupiter was standing there to the side her.

"Sorry, I don't die easily," Aki smirked.

"We've noticed." Jupiter deadpanned. "However, we can't ask your brother how to terminate you."

"What?"

"Yeah. It's so disgustingly sweet. He thinks he's doing all this for you. He making himself into quite the Galactic Commander."

"You're lying." Aki denied her claim.

"You wish I was. I helped train him myself." Jupiter told her.

"Where's my brother?" Aki asked changing the matter. She'd see for herself if this woman was telling the truth or not.

"For us to know and you to find out later." Jupiter sneered.

"Tell me!"

"Defeat me and I will." Jupiter said pulling out a Poké Ball.

"Fine." Aki agreed pulling out one of her own. "Ready Leafeon?" No answer. "Leafeon?"

Aki looked down to see Leafeon wide and shaking. Something was wrong with her. She looked so scared. Aki remembered she had only seen that look before. The day they met. As Aki held her in her arms Eevee shook. Team Galactic was there, but these shakes seemed stronger. Jupiter was the cause.

"Haha. The little Pokemon's scared. Must know what good it will do."

"Feon!" Leafeon said shaking her head. She couldn't believe it not her. Images of the purple haired woman torturing her for obedience and she didn't want to. The woman wanted her to fight for evil. She didn't want to. Eevee, Leafeon, wanted to fight on her own power and will. This horrid lady didn't understand and just attacked. That was why she had to escape and that was why Leafeon, didn't care all that for battling, but would for someone who understood her.

"Oh…well then, isn't this a surprise. You're that escaped Eevee I attempted to break."

Leafeon didn't say anything to her and just stared off into space. As Jupiter said 'break' in rough tone Leafeon flinched. That tone of voice that brought along threat of punishment. Aki knew the revisiting old memories look. Aki didn't want her to have to deal with that. Aki pulled out her ball and kneeled.

"It's okay. I'll protect you." Aki told Leafeon as she returned her. Leafeon looked up in surprise that Aki did that. She shouldn't be surprised considering this was Aki. This was the understanding. Aki knew she'd have no room for mistakes. Aki would find out what Jupiter did to her Pokemon. Later. Now it was time to kick her can. "Floatzel I choose you!"

"Go Golbat!"

"Floatzel Aqua Jet!" Aki called her first attack that ended in being on target.

"Giga Drain!" Unfortunately, so was Jupiter's as Golbat got a hold of her water type partner and drained him of energy.

"Floatzel Water Pulse!"

Floatzel fired a Water Pulse and found himself lucky as he confused Golbat. He flew around aimlessly as Jupiter shouted instructions that he couldn't follow. Floatzel looked at them not in pity, but disappointed. This was why trainers bonded. Floatzel knew it this was him he could find Aki's voice easily.

"Golbat listen and attack!" Jupiter screeched.

"Quick and use Ice Fang!" Aki cried using a move she knew would do a hefty amount of damage and did. Floatzel's Ice Fang connected with Golbat and Golbat fell to the ground in a faint. Jupiter growled as she returned the useless Pokemon.

"Go Skuntank!"

"Skun!"

"Floatzel Ice Fang!"

"Hyper Beam!"

It was too late to try and call Floatzel back as Skuntank reacted faster than normal and blasted Floatzel with a powerful Hyper Beam. All Aki could do was listen to his cried that sound dreadful to her, but music to Jupiter. The beam of power pushed Floatzel back and passed his trainer.

"Floatzel!" Aki cried as she looked at the door to the hall to see that Floatzel was leaned against the wall fainted. Skuntank was a powerful Pokemon and Aki began to curse to herself. She wasn't going to show weakness in front of her. That was what she wanted. However, she hoped Pachirisu would arrive soon or she might not have anything to return to.

"What are you going to do now?" Jupiter taunted as she watched the girl return her water type.

Aki didn't answer and began thinking over her options. She couldn't ask Leafeon battle as much as she needed her right now. Plus the poor girl was at a type disadvantage. That was asking for trouble. If Leafeon couldn't battle than it was suicide to even try and she wouldn't endanger her. Murkrow didn't have move that were effective. He was also a dark type, but at least she might be able to stall if needed. However, one of her Pokemon did have a chance more than the other two. A part ground type.

'I've got no choice…' Aki said to herself as she tried to convince herself that the decision she was considering was actually good. 'I have to. Hopefully he'd calmed down and will listen. Even if it is just this once.'

"Gabite let's go!" Aki called out her ground and dragon type.

"Gaber!" he cried being released. He figured he hadn't been outside the capsule of eternal slavery for a while now. The girl was still carrying him around like he was actually going to listen to her. Like that was going to happen. He was own Pokemon and she had only captured him by luck, a fluke, and that he was tired out from that other trainer who showed up before her. He looked and saw a Skuntank staring down at him and some purple haired freak who apparently was her trainer. The woman looked sort of concerned upon gazing upon him. He turned and looked at the human who dare called herself his.

"Gabite…I know we don't get along, but just this once I need you to listen…" Aki said praying that he would listen to her. She needed him. Without him this whole invasion would be pointless. She wouldn't make it out and didn't get to get out the rest of her plead to him before the dragon cut her off.

"Baa!" Gabite growled and roared as he charged at Aki with Dragon Claw.

If she was gone then he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. He would free to do what he pleased. He didn't need anyone and he knew she would never do anything for him. Sure she fed him and sheltered him, but anyone does those. She wouldn't help him when he was in danger. All humans are like that. They care about themselves.

Gabite wasn't fast enough as Aki actually anticipated that he still wouldn't obey her and had his Poké Ball ready. She raised it instantly as he charged and returned him. She cursed to herself again. Of course this would happen. She wouldn't be able to ever show Draven that she could be independent. She didn't need her big brother to come to her side every time a situation got to rough.

"Hahaha!" Jupiter laughed as she was relieved. Gabite actually scared and the thought this girl had one was frightening. "That was pathetic. Thinking you could defeat me with a disobedient Pokemon. What more do you have to try and stop me?"

"We can try. Murkrow I choose you!" Aki said calling out her flying type that was practically the only one left of her Pokemon.

"Try and fail. Skuntank use Night Slash!" Jupiter cried as Skuntank charged her small bird.

"Dodge it!" Aki commanded and Murkrow dodged and Skuntank crashed into the desk effectively smashing it.

"Steel Wing!" Aki cried and Murkrow was able to strike the skunk from behind.

"Iron Tail!" Jupiter cried and Skuntank jumped in order to smack Murkrow with her tail and sent her to the floor where she once was. The purple and white Pokemon landed in front of her trainer ready for another command.

"Murkrow!" Aki cried out in fear at seeing her Pokemon hit the desk and break it further. She tried to run to him, but a Flamethrower stopped her. She turned and glared at Jupiter and Skuntank.

"I don't think so little girl. The boss is interested in you and wants to meet face to face." Jupiter told her.

"Not. Going. To. Happen." Aki said making sure she spread out her words.

"Oh. I don't think you'll have a choice." Jupiter said as she moved closer to Aki.

He felt a pain over his body. He had to get up to help his friend, his trainer. He could hear everything that they were talking about. He wasn't going to let her take Aki. He already was guilty of aiding theft of one of Aki's friends and now, he wasn't going to stand by and let her steal Aki. Not after what she did for him; all they had been through. Definitely, not without a fight. He looked around for anything to help. He couldn't believe it. Arceus answered him.

Aki backed up as Skuntank got closer to her. She was trapped. All her Pokemon looked down for the count and one would gladly help Team Galactic take her out. It seemed like she would have to give up. Perhaps she might get to see Draven. The tall purple haired woman did say they wanted to take Aki to their boss so Draven might be with them. Aki backed up again as Jupiter came closer to her. Aki jumped as she bumped into the turned over desk. Jupiter then reached out to grab her arm.

"Krow!" a voice screeched and Jupiter jumped back. That screech sounded familiar. She looked up to see the trainer's Murkrow standing in the broken remains of her boss's desk. However, she then saw something among the wood pieces.

"What?!" she screeched noticing what laid on the floor. Her boss kept those in his desk for Pokemon he seemed to favor more than others. It was dumb luck that she couldn't stop it and that they have a common Pokemon.

Aki turned and saw it too. A dark purple stone laid there next to her smirking bird. A Dusk Stone. Murkrow then put his foot on it in pride. He was making a statement. The stone activated and Murkrow's body glowed. His small black body grew taller while his hat and tail feathers grew longer. Near his chest a puff appeared. The light broke and stood a whole new bird.

"Honchkrow!" her new Pokemon cried as he spread his wings ready to get back into the fight. Aki grinned. She had a Honchkrow. He finally evolved. Aki thought it would happen, but not like this. Aki was thinking more normal. Like he decided and she bought the stone or she found it. Not that she minded because this proved they actually had a bond Aki believed she was lacking.

 _Pokédex: Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokemon. If one utters a deep cry, many MURKROW gather quickly. For this, it is called "Summoner of Night."_

 _Honchkrow's Moves: Steel Wing/ Dark Pulse/ Sky Attack/ Night Slash_

"Awesome." Aki said smiling. "Alright, you ready Honchkrow?"

"Krow!" Honchkrow cried as he lifted off the floor back into the air.

"Let's use Steel Wing!"

"Night Slash!"

They both collided and struck one another causing damage. Neither one was ready to give up yet. They each mentally inferred given a mission by their trainers and planned to carry it out with the other standing in the way.

"Flamethrower!"

"Sky Attack!" Aki cried.

Honchkrow made a definite sound before dodging the fire type move. His black body glowed and charged in toward the poison and dark type. He struck her on the back and ended up pushing her into floor to leave a crater. As the smoke from the floor breaking cleared Skuntank had fallen to the bird of darkness.

"You're lucky you toughen up just in time."

"Tell me where my brother is." Aki demanded.

"Spear Pillar." She answered as she calmly came closer. Jupiter kept the same smug look on her face. She still had one trick up her sleeve. If it worked than she would ever be praised by Master Cyrus. Just needed to wait for the right moment. "Flash!"

Aki was confused by the sudden outburst, but was answered when a bright, blinding light came into the room. Aki couldn't see anything and felt someone grabbed her arm that she had been using to cover her eyes. The grip was strong and was trying to pull her.

"Let go!" Aki cried as she tried to get free.

Jupiter had her in her grasped. And her hidden Tangrowth had her Honchkrow trapped in its vines. Neither of them would be going anywhere. Now they wouldn't even have a chance to stop their leader. However, another light caught her eye, but only for a second as she then shoved taking the trainer down with her. She looked up to see that she released the girl and that her Leafeon was now standing over her trainer growling at her.

"You're scared of me!" Jupiter cried getting closer in hoping she scare it off.

"Feon!" Leafeon cried out as she jumped and her head and tail leaf glowed green. Leafeon swung it at her and Jupiter fell back in shock.

Aki was also in shock. Leafeon appeared from her ball to save and even apparently learned a new move…Leaf Blade! She felt an overwhelming sense of pride for her and all her Pokemon. They were turning into a great group and she hoped that Gabite would see it too.

"Fea…" Leafeon growled more at Jupiter.

"Ah ah ha." Jupiter said getting closer to her Tangrowth. "Come with me or your Honchkrow won't ever fly again."

Aki bit her lip. She didn't have a choice. She wouldn't let Jupiter hurt Honchkrow. She stood up and Leafeon actually barked at her. Aki raised her hand to the grass type to calm her and Leafeon glared at her trainer. She couldn't be serious? Aki nodded and slowly walked over toward Jupiter who smiled. She had won.

"Chipa!"

"Nape!"

Out of nowhere came a Thunder Bolt and a Flamethrower that struck Tangrowth. He released Honchkrow who flew safely over next to Aki and waited for any instructions. He looked to see in the doorway Pachirisu and Infernape. They hurried over and stood in front of Aki. They were going to protect her too. Aki looked at them and held back tears she wanted to cry in joy. It appeared they understood and a 'thanks' and mushy talk wasn't necessary. Sure she didn't find Draven, but Aki believed this was better. The building relationship with her partners who were going to be the ones to stick by her side. Bonds and for Murkrow…Honchkrow, new found strength.

"Whatever." Jupiter shrugged as she returned Tangrowth who had fainted. "With a Pokemon like that Gabite you won't stand a chance against our true power."

"You tell your boss with Pokemon like these he won't stand a chance against me." Aki said in serious tone as she moved in front of them. Four of her Pokemon stared down Jupiter as she looked concerned. Now she could see why Cyrus wanted to get rid of her. Jupiter sneered one last time before she went to make her escape. Aki was about to leave herself to head to Spear Pillar located in Mt. Coronet when she heard screeching.

 **AN: Well I stayed up until 2:30 to finish this and wow. It think this is longest chapter I've ever written for any story. Well, I hope you enjoyed the unexpected treat. I wonder if anyone thought Gabite was going to listen to her. I hope you'll come back for Chapter 23 and in the meantime please Review! With that said…I'm going to bed. Night and see you all next time!**

 **PS. I know their might be grammar errors. I wanted this up tonight before I lost motivation/steam and I'll go back in tomorrow and fix them.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Since we're getting into the exciting chapters I decided to update this early as well as try with some of my other ones since I don't have that much to do today besides like one assignment not due until tomorrow. I know some Pokemon team members for the Galactic members are different, but it works to make more exciting and not one-sided. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except non Pokémon characters and tweaks in the plot.**

Chapter 23

Aki ran as fast as she could toward the screeching as four out of her six ran behind her. The walls were darker than normal and it seemed that a fight had occurred at one point. There was some broken glass and what looked like water on the floor. Dents covered the walls and parts of the building were scratched or broken off.

Her shoes made tapping noise as the clicked on the floors. She didn't that someone might hear her coming. She needed to help whoever needed her. As she turned a corner she saw an open room and rushed straight in. Before Aki was an older man at a computer and three two tailed Pokémon in the colors of pink, blue, and yellow trapped.

"Oh! Look who arrived! Aki!"

"How do you know my name?" Aki asked the mauve haired man.

"We know all about you and I, Charon, will be the one to help create a new world be rid of insolent children who dare stand in our way." Charon told Aki.

"I doubt that." Aki said.

"We shall see. With the aid of the three lake guardians, Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit, we shall rule over the new world. You're interference ends here child. Go Slowking!"

"King!" the Royal Pokémon cried as he looked at his opponent. He looked at Aki with a smirk.

"Ready Pachirisu?" Aki asked her electric type.

"Chi!" she affirmed and jumped out in front of her trainer ready for battle.

"Slowking Water Pulse!"

"Pachirisu use Thunder Bolt!"

Pachirisu's electric type move literally went through the Water Pulse like a knife and hit the target. Slowking cried out as the super-effective move electrocuted him. He shook off the attack and glared at the two females. He was bigger than her and more important. He would be allowed in the new world making him above this…rat with a bushy tail.

"Zen Headbutt!"

Slowking then charged at her with his head shining a blue color and exhibiting psychic energy. Pachirisu could feel the psychic powers just making her want to flinch.

"Take it on with Iron Tail!"

"Chipa!" Pachirisu cried as she jumped and twisted so she was able to slam an ironed coated tail against Slowking's Zen Headbutt. Both attacks repelled one another.

"Quick Pachirisu Discharge!" Aki commanded as the two separated.

Pachirisu released a sporadic electrical attack the instant she touched back down to the floor. The electricity struck everywhere. Aki's Pokémon moved out of the room to avoid any friendly fire. Aki ducked down as apparently Pachirisu had different plans than just attacking Slowking. Yes, Slowking was electrocuted as well as his trainer. However, why not do more? Pachirisu's Discharge had struck the computers and holding containers that held the three lake guardians. The power in the room shut down and the lights cut out.

"No!" Charon screeched.

"Oh yeah!" Aki said from her place laying on the floor.

"Zelf!" Azelf cried and then Charon and his Pokémon was gone.

Aki's eyes widen seeing that. She wondered where he was sent. It wasn't that she cared. She as concerned. She looked to them and smiled. She hoped that she wouldn't be next. Who knows where she would be and that would only set her back.

"Mes!" Mesprit said as the legendary flew around her happily with a smile.

"Zelf!" Azelf cried in front of Aki's face as it also had smiled.

"Uuu!" Uxie said nodding to her with what appeared to be a solemn smile.

"You're all very welcome. Please be free and stay safe." Aki said to them. They all made a questioning sound and Aki felt that she understood them. They wondered about her plans. "I have to go to Spear Pillar and stop Team Galactic."

They all looked to one another and nodded. Aki gave a questioning look and her eyes squinted as she wondered what was going on. They then turned back at her and their eyes glowed. Aki felt and energy surround her. She turned and saw her Pokémon looked as concerned as her. Suddenly she was forced to close her eyes as the power got stronger overtaking her body.

* * *

When Aki opened her eyes she was in a cave. Wasn't she just in at Team Galactic's Headquarters? She looked behind her and saw her Pokémon behind her just as confused. Wait…the three lake guardians were psychic types…so they must have teleported her…wherever there was. She would feel a breeze coming from the cave exit. She figured she must be inside Mt. Coronet. She thanked the three in her head for doing this much. They brought her to the battle.

"Why don't you guys rest up in your Poké Balls?" Aki said pulling out the capsules. Her Pokémon nodded and allowed themselves to be returned. She turned toward the exit and made her way out.

As she exited she was blinded by the sudden appearance of light. She was no longer in the cave, but from her surroundings she saw she was must be at Spear Pillar. She was currently on a stone platform that appeared to be very old. She looked and saw steps. Up there she would find Team Galactic…and Draven. She a breath and make her way up as he feet tapped against the stone.

"I cannot allow you to go any farther." A voice said.

"Do I know you?" Aki said as she looked upon the blue haired man. Wait…blue hair with shaped up. "You. You're the one I spoke to after stopping the robbery in Veilstone!"

"I guess you are." He replied as he also made the connection. "Didn't know you helped Team Galactic did you?"

"I knew." Aki answered with a venom in her voice. She was still angry about that despite what she told Floatzel.

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Saturn."

"Well I don't care." Aki said. "Get out of my way."

"I don't think so. Even if I am just buying time that is enough." Saturn said as he pulled out a Poké Ball.

"I guess I'll have to make this quick then." Aki said reaching behind her.

"Go Bronzong!"

"Honchkrow I choose you!"

"Krow!"

"Gyro Ball!"

"Counter with Night Slash!"

Both Pokémon collided with one another knocking each other back. Both Pokémon made a defensive cry and prepared for a new command from their trainers. Honchkrow hoped the command would be soon as he could already feel tired. This was his second major battle today and despite evolving he didn't know how much longer he could go.

"Shadow Ball!" Saturn cried.

"Destroy with Steel Wing!" Aki cried. Honckrow's wings glowed and he spun around destroying the attack. "Dark Pulse!"

The Dark Pulse was launched instantly after Honchkrow came out his spin and the move slammed into Bronzong. Bronzong was thrown into one of the broken pillars making a bell tone sound. He was fainted then and Saturn returned him. Honchkrow smirked at his win. Aki could only smile as she saw her proud bird.

"You're a tough little thing." Saturn said as he pulled out another ball. "Rhyperior go!"

"Rhy!"

"Honchkrow return." Aki said returning him and pulling out another capsule. "Leafeon you're up!"

"Fe!"

"Megahorn!"

"X-Scissor!"

"Rock Wrecker!"

"Leaf Blade!"

"Eeon!" Leafeon cried as she struck.

Leafeon charged the incoming rock type move and sliced straight threw it. She kept going and attacked the ground and rock type. Rhyperior stumbled backward and kneeled. That one attack did so much damage. The Leafeon had a high attack power and knew how to use well.

"Energy Ball!" Aki commanded taking advantage of the fact Rhyperior needed to recharge.

Rhyperior's eyes widened as the Energy Ball hit him and exploded. He cried as he fell back and hit the ground. The impact must have been enough that Rhyperior fainted. Saturn glared as he returned and pulled out another one. He had two left. One was his strongest Pokémon and another he just had. Well stalling wasn't just his plan, he was trying to wear her down. If her Pokémon couldn't battle than she couldn't stop them.

"Yanmega let's go!"

"Leafeon return girl." Aki said returning her grass type. "Go Infernape!"

"Nape!"

"Yanmega use Air Slash!"

"Dodge it with Dig!" Infernape quickly dodged the Air Slash and the move struck the ground.

"You know that won't work." Saturn said thinking she was crazy by calling a useless move.

"That's what you think." Aki said with a smirk. It was all part of her plan and when she called the ground type move Infernape knew what his trainer was planning. It was a decoy to catch the opponent off guard. They had a system that worked. Aki watched the ground for the signal. A crumble in the rocks…there. "Infernape Flamethrower!"

The ground forty-five degrees in front of the opposing Pokémon broke and a burst of flames erupted. The flames caught the bug type off guard and engulfed him. Yanmega screeched as he then fell to the ground, fainted.

Saturn wasn't going to show that he was getting frustrated, but he had to admit the girl knew how to raise Pokémon. They were all well raised and very strong. If he didn't do something than he'd be in trouble and so would their leader. He had one last shot. One Pokémon left. She was going to defeat her. He had an overwhelming advantage. This child, not much younger than him, couldn't be crafty nor skilled enough to get close.

"Go Toxicroak!" Saturn said calling out his final Pokémon. The poison and fighting type glared at Aki. She was her opponent and she would take her down one way or another.

Aki gritted her teeth together as she thought through her options. Naturally she immediately thought to switch into Honchkrow so she could have type advantage. However, Aki thought about all that happened within the last few hours. All her Pokémon had been battling nonstop without rest and Floatzel wasn't up to fighting yet. She was running out of options…again. She didn't want to use Gabite unless she could put his attention on a battle instead of her. At the moment she didn't care that he won't listen to her as long as she defeated her opponents.

"Infernape, still go to go?" Aki asked her starter making a choice.

"Infernape." He replied nodding.

"Alright start with Dig!" Aki said calling a super-effective move.

That tactic wasn't going to work a second time. He learned quickly that those two seemed to have an unspeakable connection. They knew what each other wanted and executed that to the letter.

"Toxicroak jumped!" Toxicroak jumped into the air and as soon as she was airborne Infernape in order to use Dig. Infernape missed and looked around not seeing his target anywhere. "Sludge Bomb!"

"Flamethrower!" Aki attempted to counter, but the commanded wasn't fast enough as Infernape was hit by the Sludge Bomb. "Infernape!"

"Nape…"

"Oh no." Aki said as she realized that Saturn had luck on his side as Infernape was poisoned. "Infernape return! Go Pachirisu!"

Aki believed in her and she hadn't battled as much, however, Aki knew that her electric type was probably running low on power. At the headquarters she used up a lot of power. She needed play another game with this.

"Cute to think the rodent will stand a chance." Saturn taunted.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu shouted in anger at being called a rodent.

"Dig!" Aki cried.

"It won't work."

"That's not what I'm going for…Discharge!"

The ground erupted in electricity striking everywhere. Toxicroak was hit by one of the bolt and cried at being electrocuted. She fell to her knees and panted. The rodent had a battery stored somewhere. Despite being weaken by the electrical attack, Toxicroak kept an eye on the ground. She was taught to be without mercy even without order.

"Chipa…pa…pa." Pachirisu panted as she appeared from her hole.

"Croak!" Toxicroak cried as she fired a Mud Bomb at her.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu exclaimed in shock taken off guard by the attack. The ground type move hit her and the move exploded. As the smoke and dust disappear Aki stared in shock at her fainted Pokémon.

So Toxicroak seemed to have some twisted mind of her own. Aki knew that was unpredictable. Those were the best kind of opponents except in this case. Aki battled somewhat like that herself, but her Pokémon waited for commands. They acted on their own in simple cases like dodging, but never an attack, at least not while battling. Maybe…she could use that too. She returned Pachirisu as she thanked her and took out another one. She breathed out. Please. Just…please.

"Gabite I choose you!" Aki said calling him for the second time today.

"Ga!" Gabite cried.

Saturn snorted seeing this inept girl brought out her disobedient Pokémon. He heard from Jupiter about him and knew he shouldn't have to worry. Gabite hated his trainer.

That girl brought him out again. Why couldn't she understand that he wanted to be released? He didn't want her. He wanted to live in his cave in peace. He didn't need anyone. He especially didn't need her. First of all, her. She was female claiming to be strong. She didn't even like him nor did she ever do anything for him or the mindless others that followed her orders. He was strong by himself. She scared of him. He knew. He hoped that if he kept attacking her that she get it. Apparently she was too stupid or stubborn, probably both. He turned around and glared at her with a murderous eyes. He received a look back that he didn't expect to see.

Aki trusted him. She wasn't going to submit to her fear of him. He was her Pokémon and he needed an attitude adjustment. She wasn't ever going to release him unless it really was the last possible action she could take. Aki knew that Gabite needed her. She admit he was strong, but he could so much stronger. She wanted to help him. Like she did with all her Pokémon. She was just too stubborn to give up on him. Aki looked her ground and dragon showing no fear, but determination in her eyes as she stared him. She was serious and he needed to see that.

A flash on purple caught Aki's eyes. She should have figured this would happen. Aki rushed forward toward Gabite as she tried to stop the oncoming Poison Jab coming from Toxicroak. On the other hand, Gabite growled at her coming near him and roared at her. She didn't back off and he noticed that he was still unaware of the attack seconds from striking. As Aki passed him he swiped at her with his claws and he turned. Expecting to see her fall he instead saw an ugly frog with a purple claw jabbing toward him.

A body passed him on front of him. That girl. Gabite watched as Aki took the attack for him. He listened to her cry out and fall back behind him clutching her mid-section. He could see where the attack ruined her clothes to the pain in her face. The look that looked so different than a moment ago. He…liked that look from a moment ago. She gave him the no cares look. She didn't that he didn't listen to her, but she wasn't going to not try. She was going to try and help him…protect him.

Perhaps…that girl does care about him. She risked everything just so he wouldn't take the attack that would have severely injured him. A dirty attack made on him when he wasn't looking. Even when he tried to attack her, she didn't back off. He then looked to her right side and saw the tear in her clothes. The one he caused his claw. He didn't know what to think anymore. Aki wasn't who he thought or she was?

"I guess you should be thanking me." Saturn told the dragon.

"Gaba…" he voiced in his rough tone.

"Yeah, that cretin was getting in your way and ours. We both wanted the same, to be rid of her. In our new world you don't have to worry about trainers especially ones who force you around, but surprisingly care." Saturn said smirking. Perhaps he could get Gabite on his side. It would be perfect. A Pokémon that attacked everyone and did what he pleased as long as it was in reason. If he could persuade him to join Master Cyrus would be most pleased. A new recruit and the problem was eliminated.

"Gab?" he questioned.

"Now that she's a goner, why don't come join me? I'll take care of you." Saturn said.

Gabite glared at Saturn. However, this glare was judgmental. He saw the way Toxicroak was raised. She was raised to be like that. He was predisposition. There was a difference. He didn't like people because they proved they couldn't be liked nor trusted. That girl…seemed different now that he got a look of what the other humans were like. Gabite admitted to himself that he could have gotten a lot worse for a trainer than her. He turned to look at her as she seemed on the edges of consciousness. He could also see on her face that a poison was beginning to set in. He could give that girl a chance if she died. The murderous look was back…at Toxicroak.

"Gabite!" Gabite cried ready to fight.

"Huh?" Saturn questioned not knowing what the Pokémon was talking about.

Gabite extended his arms and stones appeared surrounding his body in two circles. He cried out as he attacked them with a Stone Edge. Unprepared they struck pelting the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. The frog-like Pokémon made an angry croak. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Toxicroak Dark Pulse!"

To counter Gabite used Dig. The dark type move when over him and he was unharmed. If they play sneaky than Gabite assumed he could too. During his rage he realized something happening. He was shaking so much that he needed to expel it. Someone needed to feel what he was feeling. Their bodies needed to shake and feel the damage they caused. They needed to feel his new move, Earthquake. A move from that girl who was proving she could make him stronger.

As he settled underground he slammed the force that sent tremors out over the entire area. The pillars shook and loose pieces of rock fell. Both Saturn and Toxicroak could feel the force as it wreak havoc. Toxicroak felt the damage she was taking up her spine and to her head. Gabite knew it was time to strike back. He burrowed his way up and erupted from the earth and attacked with a super-effective Dig. Toxicroak couldn't handle all the effective damage she had taken as she fell back from being struck, fainting before contact with the ground.

"How…" Saturn asked in disbelief. This disobedient Pokémon defeated him and for his unworthy trainer. Nothing was making sense. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This world wasn't good enough. She wasn't good enough.

"Gaber!" Gabite roared at him.

"Don't…you see."

"Ber?" Gabite turned to see the voice that had spoken belonged to that girl. He could tell that the poison from the Poison Jab had set in by now and she doing all she could to keep from passing out.

"This world…is beautiful. We don't need to change it…but we can help it…become better. A new world is dead one…we don't need to go…to that extreme. I'm protecting this…all this because I couldn't…picture a world without it." Aki told Saturn despite she needed a breath now and then.

"Extremism is never the solution..." Saturn said to himself. He could see that newly forming bond between Gabite and his trainer was something that couldn't be replicated. However, it was good. There was some left. He sighed. Saturn knew he had lost.

"Ahead is Master Cyrus. He and…your brother are there. So are the others…" Saturn said before a voice cut him off.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

Aki slowly turned her head and saw Barton running up. She wondered how he got here or even knew. She looked over at Saturn to see his reaction, but…he was gone. He vanished and so did his Toxicroak. At least someone understood and maybe the others would too. It was a start.

"Are you okay?" Barton asked.

"Berr." Came a low growl from Gabite's mouth. He just decided that she wasn't as horrible as he thought and no loud mouth was going to take that away.

"Gabite…" Aki said and the growling stopped, but kept an eye on him.

"Oh crud…you're hurt. Here, I've got something," he said giving her some human allowed antidote. Gabite about bit his head off. He wanted to give her one of his scales. It would have meant more. He was giving her what she took for him. The poison she had was his and he wanted to take it away.

"Thanks…" Aki said taking it. She made a disgusted face as it was exactly that…gross.

"Where are your Pokémon?" he asked.

"Why?" Aki asked as she could already feel her strength returning.

"I got this from Nurse Joy. It's a portable healer. If I scan this over their Poké Balls for a minute they'll be fine." Barton explained. He got because Professor Rowen had told him to go get. Everyone knew by now what was happening and Nurse Joy was more than happy to help. He was glad he stopped and listened for once.

Aki nodded and pulled out each of her partners. Aki thought about how hard they were working. All for her. They were pulled into this mess because of her. However, she stopped her negative thoughts as soon as they passed through. That wasn't entirely true. Her Pokémon did it because of her. They loved her or were starting to bond with her. They claimed many times because they do what they do because they love to be around her and can't stand to see her unhappy. She had the greatest partners in the entire world. A world she fighting to protect so she could always be with them. Aki then pulled out a sixth and Gabite knew that one was his. He felt fine. He barely, if not at all, took any damage. He then growled at her.

"It's okay. You just need healed." Aki said. "So we're good?"

"Ger." Gabite said as he moved his head that both looked like a nod and a no.

"At least giving me a shot?" Aki asked trying a new question. Gabite looked her in the eyes and nodded. He saw Aki's eyes light up and that same familiar look was back. She was determined to gain his full trust and wasn't scared on how to do it. He could see Aki forgot about the past and was concerned about the future. Their future, together. He felt he could give some trust to listen what she had to say as she thanked him for saving her. He'd give a little as long as she did so back. They were even and he had a new opinion of her. She was a moron and crazy…but she was his crazy moron. That girl…Aki, his trainer who seemed like a given of how the world had spirit left to fight with.

 **AN: So Gabite's is starting to turn around. I am so excited for these next chapters. Curse knowing what happens! If anyone noticed the last second to last dialogue for Saturn is what he says in the game. (Don't own that line!) I hope you enjoyed it and will leave a Review! See ya guys later!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Here is Chapter 24! It pays off writing your stories instead of your notes for class. Anyway, we move forward and those who think this is getting closer to an end, no need to worry, we got a while. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Since I am a terrible school role model I shouldn't own rights to anything, but I have to wonder what the owners of some material did while they were bored in class.**

Chapter 24

Aki and Barton rushed up Spear Pillar to confront Cyrus. Aki's mind couldn't help wonder how she got involved in all this. Just coincidence? Convenience? Destiny? Well that was a little much. At the end of this or the day that didn't matter. She was involved and now she had to put a stop to it.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" a voice said calling out to the two trainers. Aki looked up to see Jupiter and Mars standing on two of the broken pillars. Aki couldn't help but think that was such a great place for them. They were above everyone else which was how they viewed themselves and it put their weirdness, outfit and all, up on display.

"Let us threw!" Aki shouted.

"Don't think so. Master Cyrus doesn't need to be disturbed by the likes of you. However, that won't be a problem for much longer." Jupiter said with a sneer.

"What does that mean?" Barton asked.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Mars sneered as she pulled out a Poké Ball, but still kept her eyes on the trainers.

"Aki, go on and try to talk to Draven." Barton told her pulling out a Poké Ball of his own.

Aki nodded and slowly walked forward a few steps. Two bright flashes appeared in front of her and Aki was staring at a Purugly and Skuntank. They both glared at the female teen and bared their teeth. Aki could only glared back hoping anything.

Suddenly another two lights appeared in front of Aki and this she stared at the back of a Torterra and an Alakazam. She never remembered Team Galactic having those kind of Pokémon. The two Pokémon turned and looked at her. Torterra gave a grin and Alakazam had this solemn look that only told her they were there to help.

"Don't worry Aki. We got you!" Barton said rushing up to stand next to her grinning. "Torterra Frenzy Plant!"

"Terra!" Torterra cried as many dark green vines erupted from the stone and wrapped around the two opposing Pokémon.

"Great job Torterra! Alakazam use Psychic and get Aki to the other side!" Barton commanded his Pokémon.

"Kazam."

Alakazam's spoons lit up and Aki felt herself being lifted by his psychic powers. She looked down at the Pokémon who couldn't only do as their trainers. They could only stand there and watch as Aki sailed on her way to attempt at stopping their boss. It was pointless to bring out any new Pokémon against the two powerful ones already on the field that could easily stop them. The two only hoped that their strongest recruit or their boss would be able to put a stop to the child. From what they knew of what their boss had planned, they weren't worried.

Aki's feet tapped on the stone as she finally reaching the top of Spear Pillar. She finally reached the top flat, but she could see she still a distance to go. Her lungs screamed at her to take a breather. She had been running what seemed like the entire time since she lost Draven. Ever since she was little and wanted to be just like her big brother. To be able to stand next to him as his equal or at least someone more so she was no longer overshadowed. Whatever she could do, he could do better. Pokémon training could…would be where she outshined him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Draven listen to me…"

"You need to leave Aki." Draven told his sister.

"No, I don't. Draven, they're messing with your head." Aki stated still trying to walk forward.

"Why can't you understand?" Draven asked. "What can I say or do to make you get that they aren't what you think."

"Nothing."

"Actually I do. You treat your Pokémon like family and if I defeat you than you'll stand down to take care of them." Draven replied as he pulled out a Poké Ball.

"Please Draven, you don't have to do this." Aki said not falling for what he wanted. Eventually she wanted to battle her brother, but not like this. She wanted to battle only as brother and sister. As two trainers wanting the same thing, not two enemies.

"I have to."

"Why?" Aki pleaded. "Why does he have over you?"

"Nothing. He's helping me and I have to help him. If Team Galactic succeeds then I won't have to worry." Draven explained.

"About what?" Aki asked still not understanding.

"You'll see. Go Staraptor!" Draven called out his flying type.

"Staaar!" the predator bird cried as she was released from her ball.

Aki sighed seeing she had no choice. Draven pushed her into a wall and she had no other choice, but to fight back. If she tried to move forward she knew Draven wouldn't attack her, but he would push her back to stop her.

"Go Honchkrow!"

"Krow!" the dark bird screeched.

"Close Combat!" Draven commanded starting their battle as soon as possible.

"Block it with Night Slash!" Aki called to stop Staraptor in her tracks.

"Brave Bird!"

"Sky Attack!"

Both birds collided together. The powers of their attacks combusted exploding out in a black smoke. Neither trainer could see their Pokémon just like they couldn't see who would be the winner. The two birds screeched as they flew out of the cloud of smoke. Like their trainers, neither were giving up.

"Aerial Ace!" Draven shouted knowing his flying type was faster. Staraptor swiftly rounded and struck Honchkrow. The dark type was tossed off his flight pattern and quickly regained himself listening for his next command.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Krow!"

"Star!" Staraptor cried being struck by the dark type move.

Draven gritted his teeth. Aki's Murkrow had evolved to Honchkrow and was much stronger. He didn't have much of an advantage with Staraptor and Draven saw no point in switching out. Staraptor was exhausted and on the verge of fainting. No doubt Honchkrow was feeling the same too. He was willing to take that risk. His team were like him and took risk in order to complete what they wanted. Draven just hated that what he wanted to protect stood in his way.

"Brave Bird!"

"Sky Attack!" Aki countered.

Like before the two birds collided and their powers created an explosion. Both trainers cried out to their Pokémon concerned about their wellbeing. Each trainer stared into the black abyss for any sign of their respective Sinnoh flying type. The smoke began to clear and the two birds levitated there staring at one another.

"Krow…"

"Star…"

Out of the sky both flying types fell toward the ground. Both hit the ground and their trainers looked on nervously. As the dust cleared bother were fainted. Brother and sister nodded to one another. They agreed their birds could no longer continue and returned them to their capsules with gratitude.

They just began and were both already down to five each. The both knew if they battled in the future that they would have to get stronger. That was an 'if' depending on how this ordeal or mess ended. Draven knew he would help Aki train her Pokémon where she wouldn't be in danger. However, Aki knew that if you battle against the same level you never get any better than that one and unable to move on. Aki wanted to see her individual hard work with her Pokémon achieve their goals even if one was simply kicking Draven's ass.

"Go Luxray!" Draven called out his second Pokémon.

"Go Pachirisu!" Aki did at the same time. "We need to stop picking the same types."

"Whatever." Draven shrugged.

"I just read your mind." Aki smirked.

"Thunder!" Draven shouted wanting to continue the battle and shut his sister up. She didn't what she was talking about. She talked with battle. They needed to speak the same language.

"Block it with Discharge!" Aki commanded.

"Chipaa!" Pachirisu cried raised her tail and launched a wide spread electrical attack that acted as a shield from the Thunder.

"Thunder Fang!"

"Pa!" Pachirisu cried as she was snapped at. She wasn't completely bitten, but she felt the outer teeth of electricity.

"Iron Tail!" Aki cried and Pachirisu turned on back feet swiping Luxray with her tail across the face.

Luxray landed back on his feet and growled at the electric squirrel. Pachirisu growled back. Despite Luxray being bigger than her she would take him down. Just like she just did with his defenses. That's why Luxray was growling. Pachirisu almost giggled. He looked so tough like a giant fluffy Skitty trying to be a Persian.

"Crunch!" Draven commanded and Luxray lunged.

"Dig!"

Pachirisu quickly dig underground and Luxray passed right over. Seeing he missed he stopped and looked around only to see the hole in the ground.

"Thunder!" Draven shouted as he pointed toward the escape hole. Luxray attacked the location he was told at and Draven smirked at seeing Aki's concern. Aki's Pachirisu never seemed very strong and this attack would finish her. Both trainers couldn't but feel the electrical waves that shook through the ground. Despite that the attack hit the ground the shockwaves shouldn't have been that powerful to make them stumble.

"Pachirisu?" Aki asked.

The ground broke to the side of Luxray and Pachirisu emerged striking with a super-effective Dig. Using the momentum she turned herself around striking Luxray with Iron Tail. Luxray roared and fell to the stone fainted.

"Luxray!" Draven cried.

"You did it Pachirisu!" Aki said. "How?"

Pachirisu turned to her trainer and her tail glowed. She then stuck it against the ground. Her cheeks then sparked and the electricity flowed to the ground. She gave bother trainers a cheesy grin.

"Chipa."

"I admit Aki…you raised Pachirisu well. She's strong and smart." Draven complimented as he returned his own electric type. "Thanks Luxray."

"Chipa…" Pachirisu said waving her paw at him and blushing. Aki smiled at her electric type acting cute. Pachirisu hated being insulted, but fished for compliments.

"But this isn't over." Draven said pulling out another capsule that held his next choice. "Go Rapidash!"

"Discharge!"

"Bounce!"

The Discharge missed as the fire type unicorn jumped into the air. What goes up must come down. Aki knew despite Bounce was a flying type move the force would be the main cause of the damage.

"Dig!" Aki called her move in hope to dodge. Pachirisu was underground once again waiting. She didn't know if Aki had a plan, but she did. At the moment that was all she could do until she got her chance.

As Rapidash started to make her descent she searched for Pachirisu. She saw nothing, but a hole. She wasn't stupid and she aimed for a place near it. After landing she whipped her head around looking for the electric type.

This was Pachirisu's chance. She felt Rapidash hit the ground and knew it was time to strike. She busted out of the ground hitting Rapidash on the side of her face and swung around to grasp on to her horn. Rapidash jumped and kicked trying to get the electric type off her.

"Bounce!" Draven cried and Rapidash instantly calmed and bounced into the air. Aki didn't know what to do. She couldn't do anything to help her. She didn't expect Draven to counter. Usually he doesn't because that isn't his strong point, but obviously he worked on that. Draven knew how to counter her. He cupped his hands and shouted. "Flare Blitz!"

Rapidash ignited her body and Pachirisu squealed. As the fire type's body was enflamed she couldn't hold on and jumped off and fell back down to the ground. Rapidash was also in her descent as she followed behind.

"Pachirisu use Thunder Bolt!" Aki cried.

"Fire Blast!" Draven cried.

While the horse was being shocked she breathed out a five pointed star-like attack. The fire type move overpowered the electrical one and blasted Pachirisu. In a ball of fire Pachirisu landed on the ground and Rapidash landed in front of her trainer. The fire cleared and Pachirisu had burnt marks on her fur and swirls in her eyes. Aki sighed and smiled. Pachirisu did well.

"Pachirisu thank you." Aki said returning her for rest. "Floatzel let's go!"

"Floa!" Floatzel cried itching to get to battle.

"Type advantage means nothing. Rapidash use Megahorn!"

"Grab it!" Floatzel cried and was able to grab her horn. Rapidash's glowing horn died off and she freaked. "Aqua Jet!"

Floatzel engulfed himself and the fire type. He then ran Rapidash into a stone pillar. The dust from the broken pillar clouded the area, but an orange Pokémon leaped from the fray. Finally the dust cleared and laying on the stone below the cracked pillar was a fainted Rapidash. Floatzel smirked as Draven looked frustrated as he returned his fire type. He placed her Poké Ball back on his belt and pulled out another.

"Lucario I choose you!" Draven called out his next one.

'Figured.' Aki thought. Lucario was part steel type which was Draven's favorite type. Aki guessed that Draven got his Riolu.

"Lucario Extreme Speed!"

Lucario was gone in an instant and appeared in front of Floatzel. The water type had no time to react as he was slammed by Lucario.

"Hydro Pump!"

Floatzel took a step back and took a breath before attacking with Hydro Pump. Lucario was pushed by the pressurized water toward his trainer. He shook the water of his fur and got back up.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Counter with Aqua Jet!"

"Bone Rush!"

"Grab that with Ice Punch!"

Lucario came up swinging his attack at Floatzel. With his ice energized hand Floatzel grabbed the Bone Rush. Both Pokémon stared into each other's eyes and growled.

"Ra?" Lucario questioned as he noticed that his Bone Rush had frozen over.

"Lucario attack!" Draven shouted.

Lucario forcefully pulled the frozen bone out of Floatzel's grasp and swung. Striking underneath the jaw Floatzel was tossed toward his trainer landing on his back yards in front of her.

"Floa…" Floatzel growled getting to his feet.

"Dragon Pulse!" Draven commanded.

"Ra!" Lucario cried as he launched the dragon type attack.

Floatzel's eyes widen seeing the attack coming toward him. He braced himself and the move struck causing an explosion. As the smoke cleared Floatzel could no longer continue.

"Thanks Floatzel." Aki said returning him. They were even now, but that needed to change. "Leafeon I choose you!"

"Fe!" Leafeon cried ready to battle.

"Surprised you didn't use Infernape." Draven taunted.

"Nah. Save the best for last." Aki said smirking.

"We'll see. Lucario use Aura Sphere!"

"Slice it with Leaf Blade!"

Staying where she was Leafeon's head leaf glowed and she cut right through the attack. Lucario growled at the grass type. Leafeon simply looked at him cutely. She could tell when she damaged someone's pride.

"Extreme Speed!" Draven cried.

"Dodge it with Aerial Ace!"

Immediately lifting off Leafeon went for the sky to avoid the attack. She barely was able to get away, but could feel the force Lucario was putting in the attack.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"X-Scissor!"

Like before Leafeon sliced the attack and it continued on the sides of her before exploding. Draven saw why Aki didn't use Infernape. Aki wasn't going for type advantage here. She was going for breaking down his attacks which was where Lucario was best at. Lucario would have been able to counter Infernape's moves, but Aki planned on countering his own.

"Lucario use Bone Rush!"

"Leafeon!"

Lucario rushed up to where Leafeon would touch down and swung his attack. Leafeon was hit by the ground type move and hit the ground leaving a dust cloud. She quickly got back to her feet ready for more.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Hit it back with Leaf Blade!"

Leafeon took her power and held back the attack and hit like a bat. She remembered when they trained for this. It was fun to play a game called baseball with the others. They trained and had fun. However, at the time Floatzel didn't enjoy his Water Pulse being hit back at him. The Aura Sphere now turned against the owner and hit Lucario. Taking the super-effective type attack Lucario fell to his knees.

"Lucario get up!"

"Energy Ball!"

"Destroy it with Bone Rush!"

Lucario got up and destroyed the attack in time leaving cloud behind where the attack once levitated. As the smoke cleared Lucario's eyes widened seeing Leafeon in his face with Leaf Blade. Lucario fell to his back with swirls in his eyes.

Draven's eyes were also wide. There was no way that Leafeon could have defeated Lucario. It wasn't possible. Sure, she got a lucky shot with the batting back of his Aura Sphere, but Lucario could have taken more than just a Leaf Blade…unless. Draven's teeth grinned against one another as he realized that Aki and Leafeon got lucky. She had gotten a critical hit. He wouldn't allow that again.

"Lucario thank you." Draven returned the fighting and steel type. Time for another favorite. "Go Empoleon!"

"Pol!" the emperor penguin shouted standing tall and proud.

"Fe…" Leafeon growled. She was ready to take him on.

"Drill Peck!"

"You've take it on! Use Aerial Ace!" Aki countered.

The two opposing collided and pushed each other back. Aki knew she had to be careful with Empoleon. Draven's best Pokémon was a distance attacker with special moves while her Leafeon was more a close combat type.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Ice Beam!" Instead of attacking the incoming Leafeon, Empoleon aimed for the stone and froze it over. Leafeon couldn't grip the ice and slipped sending her toward the water and steel type. "Hydro Cannon!"

Empoleon charged the powerful water type move and launched it Leafeon. The attack struck and Leafeon slid backward than forward. She stopped just near Aki's feet. The trainer looked down to see her fainted grass type. Aki kneeled down and petted her.

"Thank you. You did great." Aki said returning her. Aki looked out at the ice battlefield. She was going to have to deal with that with who she had left. Ideally the choice would be Infernape to melt it, but Draven would expect that and she'd be at a type disadvantage except Infernape had a trick in his move set. However, she did have her wild card who at disadvantage, but also the advantage. The entire choice was a wild card or fifty-fifty. Or as Draven's says, pick your poison or lesser of the two evils.

"Gabite I choose you!" Aki said making her choice.

"Gaber!" Gabite cried. He was ready to battle. His crazy moron knew what she was doing.

Aki looked over to her brother. He honestly looked surprised and had a 'what the' look on his face. She had a Gabite. He heard about a trainer having a disobedient one, but this didn't appear to that way. He especially didn't expect the dragon to belong to his sister. How did she get one? This Pokémon looked mean. She was crazy. What was trying to do? Get herself murdered?

This would their first battle together as trainer and Pokémon. Before was just the birth of their relationship, the stepping stone. Now they were ready to begin. This would a chance for each of them. Gabite would get his chance to see if Aki had what it took to be his trainer in terms of battling. Heart yes, battling pending. Aki would have a chance to her brother. Here was Pokémon that people thought couldn't be trained and she was doing just that. She was proving to her brother she liked the challenge and could face danger head on.

"Gabite Earthquake!" Aki commanded knowing that Empoleon couldn't move.

Gabite stomped the ground and shockwaves hit the opposing Pokémon. Empoleon's face winced as he took the super-effective damage. He could nothing, but stand there and take it. However, when he got the chance he'd go after the dragon.

"Empoleon use Ice Beam!"

"Stone Edge!"

The multiple stones collided with the beam of ice and created beautiful sparkles. It would have been great for contest, but neither of them were interested in those.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Dig!"

Gabite quickly dug under to avoid the attack that passed right by. Empoleon then went up to the hole Gabite made and prepared to counter against it.

"Hydro Pump again!"

"Dragon Claw above you!" Aki shouted as she cupped her hands to increase the volume. Gabite wasn't trained like Pachirisu and needed assistance to get out of these situations.

Gabite looked before going through with the command and saw the water coming toward him at an alarming rate. He didn't know what she meant by that order but decided to trust his trainer. His claw glowed a green blue color and he struck the ground and stone above him. At least a foot thick stone slab underneath fell in front of him blocking off the tunnel completely. The water hit the stone and Gabite watched as only some water seeped through. He smirked as he knew his trainer made a bet. She betted that the power of the Hydro Pump striking the ground where the hole began would decrease the power to maybe a Water Gun which wouldn't breath through the stone.

Above ground Draven smirked thinking he drowned the dragon and ground type. There was no way that the attack was avoided. Water seeped through any way made. It wasn't like fire. This was what made water better than fire. Draven trusted water while Aki trusted fire. Water doused fire.

"Now Gabite!" Aki cried hoping her plan worked.

"It's no…"

The ground underneath Empoleon erupted and Gabite emerged perfectly unharmed striking.

"Earthquake!" Aki cried before Gabite touched the ground. She had another chance to do damage. She wasn't going to lose this chance. Gabite gathered the energy and as soon as he touched ground he released it. Empoleon took steps back to try and get away from the damage and his foot went through the hole Gabite first made. He was stuck.

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!" Draven cried out in a panic.

"Dodge it and use Stone Edge!" Aki commanded. Gabite jumped up avoiding the attack and multiple stones surrounded his body that he commanded to strike the water and steel type. The stones pelted the Pokémon and created a dust cloud. As the cloud cleared Empoleon still laid in the hole, except he couldn't do anything more. Even if he had survived he couldn't have taken the next attack he had to rest on.

"Return Empoleon!" Draven said. There was no way he was going to be defeated by his sister. A part of him couldn't help be proud how she's raised her Pokémon. They were powerful and knew how to follow command even when not given. Despite just obtaining Gabite, once trained by Aki he knew he'd be much worse. "Go Dusknoir!"

"Noir!" cried the Gripper Pokémon.

"Gabite!" Gabite cried letting Aki know he still wanted to battle without her asking.

"Alright use Dig!"

"Shadow Punch!"

The Shadow Punch followed Gabite down the hole and pushed him out. Aki growled to herself. She forgot about that move. It appeared against Dusknoir she wasn't going to be able to use tricks to defeat it. The ghost type was powerful like it had been thoroughly trained beforehand and it seemed like it would be power versus power.

"Stone Edge!"

"Dark Pulse!"

The Dark Pulse went straight through the Stone Edge like nothing and struck Gabite. Gabite took the attack head on and was only pushed back.

"Future Sight!"

Dusknoir's eye glowed and an energy came out of his hands. Aki knew she needed to be careful now and attempt to avoid the attack. She knew it wouldn't be easy. That or she needed to finish Dusknoir off quickly.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Dark Pulse!"

Gabite knew it was his turn to take charge and pushed his claw out. The claw struck through the Dark Pulse separating it. Gabite then continued on and struck Dusknoir. Gabite was having none of that. Dusknoir glared at Gabite before swiftly moving up on the dragon without command. He then grabbed Gabite.

"Ger!" Gabite roared.

"Dusknoir what are you doing?" Draven asked. He didn't say to do that.

Aki felt a small gust brush by her face. She looked around to see nothing, but dirt kicking up. Aki lost her footing as the wind got stronger and the area got darker. Out of the sky came this lighting of energy. Aki's eyes quickly connected the dots.

"Gabite get out of there!" Aki screamed.

"Ga!" Gabite tried to escape, but couldn't break Dusknoir's grasp. At the last possible moment Dusknoir released Gabite and the Future Sight struck Gabite.

"Gabite!" Aki shouted again on concern. As the flash from the attack disappeared Aki took a few steps forward wanting to run out to her ground and dragon type. She stopped only a few steps upon seeing her Pokémon…still standing. "Gabite?"

"Geerrr…" Gabite growled before he winced and fell to the ground. He held his strength as long as he could for his trainer. She deserved his respect in every aspect. He just had to attempt to stay up for her, them.

"Thanks Gabite. You did awesome." Aki said returning her fallen dragon.

Aki breathed out. This wasn't the end; this was the beginning. Her last Pokémon was her ace, starter, and best friend. She knew if anyone could win this battle it would be him.

"Aki, isn't this enough?" Draven asked. "Why are you letting your team faint for you?"

"I just don't think about myself and how I feel. I take in account myself and the others in my life, my friends, Pokémon, and family. They're all the same and I care about what they want." Aki said.

"Why don't you think about what I want for you then? I'm your brother." Draven retaliated. His sister didn't make a lot of sense in what she preached and this was one of those times.

"Because sometimes I have to think about what I want. In this case, my Pokémon and I agree. We want the same; we want to prove ourselves and not let anything change!" Aki announced as she reached behind and grabbed her final Poké Ball. "Infernape, I choose you!"

For once Draven saw more in those four words than he'd seen in his entire journey.

 **AN: Well that's the end of Chapter 24 and so far the longest chapter of the series. Go me! Anyway, I hope this was exciting and you'll come back for the conclusion of their battle as well more story. So please review and see you next time! Bye friends!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Chapter 25! You don't know how excited I am! I can't even speak! Wait, until we get near the end of this chapter and then story. Think how I'll be then!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon!**

Chapter 25

A flash of light appeared from the thrown Poké Ball and another light replaced it. A fire that burned from Infernape's crown. The same fire that seemed to shine in the eyes of his trainer. Anyone looking at the duo could see the partnership they shared. Aki's starter was Chimchar who was now her Infernape. It was always supposed to be, like it was destiny.

"Dusknoir Shadow Punch!"

"Block it!" Infernape took the ghost type move head on and slid back against the stone.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Flamethrower!"

The Flamethrower went through the middle of the Dark Pulse and combusted. The attacks exploded as one and dark smoke expelled out in every direction. The field was covered and neither side could see.

"Future Sight!"

Aki cursed to herself. Draven was smart pulling moves like that and now timing was everything. Aki knew Future Sight was a psychic type move which was bad news for Infernape. To win this battle Aki knew she had to get creative. Draven was good at thinking outside the box if someone had done the move before. For right now she had to wait for her moment. Time was ticking.

"Flamethrower!"

Dusknoir crossed his arms in front of him and took the Flamethrower head on. When the attack stopped Dusknoir put down his arms and glanced at Infernape. The ape had gotten stronger since the last time they battled. His flames were stronger, they burned more against his ghostly body.

"Dusknoir Shadow Ball!"

"Block it!"

Infernape punched out the ball and it broke apart. For a second Infernape's eye twitched with pain on his fist from taking damage. He was building up the strength of his fist as a fighting Pokémon and trying to find himself within his fighting style. The entire time Infernape kept his eyes on Dusknoir, but then lost him. He just saw him! He cursed to himself because as a fighting type he had to stay focused. He quickly looked around and saw no one.

"Nape!" Infernape screeched feeling himself become trapped in the large hands of his opponent. Infernape couldn't turn around to attempt to escape with an attack.

"Toss him up!" Draven commanded.

"Infernape!" Infernape cried as he was tossed into the air unable to do anything.

"Infernape!" Aki cried as she watched her starter fly through the air above her. Again she felt the breeze and saw the Future Sight appear where Infernape was and strike. Infernape slammed into the ground and Aki gasped. "Infernape…"

"Give it up Aki!" Draven said. "Let us protect the world." _'Let me protect you.'_

Draven kept his eye on his sister just like he always had. The concern on her face disappeared. He could barely see her face. It was almost like she had given up. However, he knew better. She never looked him in eye when she couldn't look at his because she claimed he was being unreasonable or in her words, a moron. When they argued she could stare into his eyes and not back down.

"Everyone can protect the world…" Aki muttered.

Aki hated that Draven thought he had to be in control and have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn't let others shine or give a chance to prove themselves. Aki had a feeling this was why the boss of Team Galactic had taken in interest in her brother.

"Infernape!"

Both siblings looked toward to see Infernape getting up. The way his body shook they could tell he took major damage from the last attack, but he looked different. He wasn't giving up and his aura showed it. A red aura of energy cloaked his body and his crown grew brighter. Aki couldn't help smiling.

' _That's right buddy. We never give up.'_ Aki thought. _'We're not done yet.'_

"His ability…Blaze." Draven said to himself so he was sure what was happening. This was good and bad. Infernape was about done in maybe just one attack, but on the other hand it meant that his fire type moves would be super charged. Infernape was dangerous and needed to be brought down. "Dusknoir Dark Pulse!"

"Flamethrower!"

The dark type move didn't stand a chance against the fire type one. The Flamethrower blasted right through and struck Dusknoir. Dusknoir recovered quickly and listen for his trainer's commands.

"Shadow Punch!"

"Dig!"

Aki watched as the Shadow Punch went over the hole Infernape made. The move can't hit what can't focus on.

"Future Sight!"

Aki knew he was going to do that. She expected it actually. Timing was everything. She knew Infernape couldn't survive another hit.

"Now Infernape!" Aki called so Infernape would attack with Dig. However, Dusknoir retaliated by himself and grabbed Infernape around his mid-section and his throat. Not to where it could choke him, but make him unable to use his fire type moves.

"Gotcha."

"Infernape use Close Combat!"

"That move doesn't work on Dusknoir." Draven said thinking Aki made a beginner's mistake.

"I know." Aki smirked.

"What?"

Infernape still carried though with the command and moved as if he was using the move. Infernape's shoulders wiggled and his legs kicked against the ground. As his feet pushed off the ground Infernape got leverage to push off which gave him room to move. Dusknoir attempted to tighten his grip, but Infernape's frantic movements were jarring loosening his grip. The tactic wasn't about doing damage, but escape. Aki's eyes and mind snapped seeing the chance.

"Fire Spin!"

"Move!"

With his airways cleared Infernape released a spiral of fire that wrapped around Dusknoir. Infernape stood there and watched the ghost type take damage unable to escape. Aki's attention raised as she felt the breeze. Another idea came to mind. Like her last tactic the command would have different outcome than thought of.

"Infernape stay there and use Fire Spin!"

"Nape?!"

"Trust me."

"Fer."

Infernape nodded quickly before whipping around and attacking Dusknoir to keep him in place. Infernape trusted Aki. She would come up with what to do to save them and win the battle. She always did even after they've lost or if she needed a little push.

Aki saw the Future Sight attack out of the corner of her eye heading toward Infernape. Timing. If she called her move too late it wouldn't work. If she called her move too early than…

"Infernape Dig!" Aki shouted.

Upon hearing the command Infernape dug underground and then watched as the Future Sight attack went passed and assumingly struck Dusknoir. Infernape smiled. His trainer was the best. He'd do anything for her. She put her trust in him to trust her.

"Dusknoir!" Draven cried as he watched his last Pokémon be struck down with his own attack. Dusknoir fell back on the ground and laid there unmoving.

"Infernape!" Infernape cried as he jumped from his hiding place. "Infer!"

"You've won…" Draven told his younger sister. Perhaps she didn't need his protection from the world. As he observed the smiling trainer and Pokémon he could see that they weren't weak or defenseless children. Aki had her Pokémon with her who were raised by the strongest trainer he knew. He felt guilty for the many times, even before they were trainers, that he was mean, unbrotherly, treating her like she was nothing. Aki couldn't be nothing.

"My, my, what do we have here?" a voice said.

Both trainers turned or looked up to see a blue haired man in gray. Wrapped around his sleeve was this red chain.

"Cyrus."

' _So that's his name.'_ Aki thought. She had seen him multiple times on her journey, but never learned his name.

"Good work Draven. You were supposed to keep the trainer busy."

"Trainer?" Draven asked having heard the term mentioned before in briefings.

The trainer was a person Cyrus had mentioned and met a few times who was standing in their way. Trainer's views were different and accepted the dangers in the world. The chaos was welcomed. Cyrus told them the trainer would try and stop them. Draven heard about this trainer and didn't like they wanted to keep people in danger. Draven knew he would defeat this trainer so he could protect his sister. However, the trainer was his sister.

"Yes, the trainer is her." Cyrus confirmed. "We had met at Mt. Coronet and then I knew she would be a problem."

"Stop lying to my brother." Aki bluntly said.

"Infernape!"

"Lying…"

"I am not. I am making a perfect new world that no chaos or danger will touch!" Cyrus yelled. The red chain glowed and two distinctly different roars were heard. As if they teleported in Dialga and Palkia appeared. Both trainer's eyes widen seeing two legendary Pokémon appeared. Their eyes were red that matched the chains that were wrapped around their bodies.

"What are you just going to destroy everything?" Aki asked.

"No, I only wish to get rid of the first abnormality." Cyrus corrected.

"First abnormality?" Aki questioned.

Cyrus smirked and raised his hand. The red chain glowed and the legends roar. Draven looked around to see nothing happen. The area was the same, the sky was dark, was something going to happen he couldn't see?

A scream broke his train of thought.

"Infernape!" a Pokémon's cry was heard through the scream.

Draven turned to see Aki on her knees with her face cringing in pain. Draven could see the pure agony and tears on her face. Infernape was at her side with concern all over his face as he trained to find out what was wrong with his trainer. Draven eyed her closely to see she was almost becoming distorted.

"Aki!" Draven screamed going to her.

Aki felt herself being ripped apart. Every molecule of her body was being torn and pulled. It burned. She had never experience pain like this not even when she was sick as child. However, the familiar of outer body experience wasn't new. Like parts of her was being tossed other places. She wanted it to stop. She wanted her Pokémon. She wanted her family.

Draven's heart broke. Was protecting his sister meaning that she was no longer in the world? No, it couldn't be. He never knew anything else besides her. They grew up together. They played together. They became trainers together. They faced off against each. They were rivals. First, they were siblings. Aki helped him become a better trainer, person. Draven looked to see Aki now on the ground in the fetal position. She was wasting away. She wasn't an abnormality. She was his sister.

"The abnormality is your sister. She wants to keep the world as it is. This shall prevent her existence. You'll never have to worry about her again. She will be safe."

"Her existence is everything! Empoleon! Lucario! Luxray! Rapidash! I choose you!" Draven said calling out his Pokémon. He was lucky commanders got portable healers connected to their belts that healed their Pokémon ten minutes after placing them on the belt. Dusknoir wasn't ready yet to fight.

"Oh what's this Draven? A change in tune?" Cyrus asked.

"This was what you were planning! To change the world and get rid of anything that challenged your ideas. You used me!" Draven screamed.

"Sometimes you have to use others to get what you desire. I simply used your desire to complete my own. Shouldn't you be happy that your sister will be safe from harm?" Cyrus asked.

"No. I won't." Draven said. "Empoleon Hydro Cannon! Lucario Aura Sphere! Luxray Thunder! Rapidash Fire Blast!" Draven called.

Following their trainer's order the Pokémon attacked the chains that were wrapped around the legendary Pokémon. The chains sparked and the Pokémon became immobilized as did the commands of their master.

"You are also an abnormality, but I will have to take other methods for eliminating you." Cyrus said as he pulled out a Poké Ball. "Go Crobat!"

"Cro!"

"Luxray go!" Draven said and the electric type nodded.

"Cross Poison!"

"Thunder!"

A Pokémon watched as the two foes started their battle. This battle was different. More than just for family. The entire Sinnoh region, the world. He wasn't going to let this battle end in a loss or he'd lose what he thought was his life.

 **AN: Well, that's Chapter 25. I hope you like the twist I put in and trust me, they don't end here. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will come back for the next one. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! See you guys next time! Bye friends!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I apologize for the delay on this. This is usually the time where I get the busiest because of finals and every teacher saying 'here's all this homework and many papers!' Anyway, I set aside some time to write and get these updated. Again, sorry about that and that this chapter may seemed rushed, but I took in account how much went on and fitting an entire 6-6 in this so type advantage? Definitely taken into account. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon so don't sue me! I'm a broke college with little to no money to my name!**

Chapter 26

A Pokémon watched as the two foes started their battle. This battle was different. More than just for family. The entire Sinnoh region, the world. He wasn't going to let this battle end in a loss or he'd lose what he thought was his life. Both human and Pokémon thought this. It was only a matter of time.

The Thunder attack missed as Crobat was able to fly faster and avoid the strike. He then crossed his glowing wings which a cross of poisonous energy emerged heading straight at Luxray. The electric type was attacked and slid back on the stone. He shook it off and felt himself lucky that he didn't get poisoned.

"Air Slash!"

"Thunder Fang!"

"Ray!"

Luxray literally bit the flying type move as he leaped to bit Crobat. He bit Crobat on the wing before tossing toward the ground.

"Iron Tail!" Luxray then flipped as smacked Crobat with his tail. The neutral damage was increased along with the force of Luxray's and Crobat's fall.

Crobat quickly got up and flew away from the electric type and waited for another command from his master.

"Sludge Bomb!"

"Dodge it!"

"Giga Impact!"

"Thunder!"

As Crobat charged Luxray he ran into the electricity sent toward him. Colliding with the electric type move sent shocks through the attack and his body. But he pressed forward and was able to make contact with Luxray. Both Pokémon fell back unable to see if someone had fainted. They both still stood.

"Quick Luxray Thunder Fang!"

"Lux!"

Luxray got a jumping start and ran biting Crobat. His teeth send another electrical shock through the part flying type's body. Cyrus was infuriated that Draven's Pokémon had survived and taken advantage of the resting period. Luxray tossed Crobat to the ground where he laid fainted.

"Crobat return. Go Magnezone!"

"Zone!"

"Metal Sound!"

"Ray…"

"Luxray use Thunder!"

Draven knew it wouldn't be very effective, but anything to make the sound stop. He couldn't quite understand what Luxray was feeling, but he had an idea. The electric type move came down hit Magnezone. Feeling the shock the part steel type stopped waiting for another command from his trainer.

"Discharge!"

Magnezone's own electric type move came from all directions trapping and shocking Luxray. The Pokémon growled as he couldn't move and was taking more damage than he liked.

"Thunder Fang!"

"Flash Cannon!"

Both trainer and Pokémon looked up and saw the steel type move coming toward them as the electric type attempted to get out. The move struck Luxray and he cried out in deep tone. Draven yelled for Luxray and the smoke cleared seeing a fainted Pokémon. He sighed before returning Luxray and thanking him.

"Rapidash let's go!"

"You think having type advantage will work?"

"No, but it helps. Rapidash use Fire Blast!"

"Dodge it!"

"Bounce!"

"Rnn." Rapidash bounced into the air and was eye level with Magnezone. The horse could have this smirk on her face.

"Flare Blitz!"

Rapidash came down on Magnezone like a fiery comet as she struck him with the super-effective Flare Blitz. The two Pokémon hit the ground leaving a crater. The smoke whished out as a Pokémon, Rapidash, jumped out and landed in front of her trainer. She winced as a red energy came over her body as she was taking the recoil damage. Magnezone laid in the crater fainted.

"Return Magnezone. Honchkrow go." Cyrus said indifferently.

"Crow!"

Draven wondered about this Honchkrow. This was definitely different than Aki's. Aki's was more mischievous while this one just seemed condescending. He lived up to the 'Big Boss Pokémon' title. He'd have to play this smart about this.

"Honchkrow Drill Peck!"

"Megahorn!"

Both Pokémon struck each other and knocked each other back.

"Heat Wave!"

"Bounce!"

"Psychic!"

Rapidash found herself trapped. She couldn't move while she was suspended in mid-air. She cried to trainer to try and do something. He always did. He wouldn't let anything happen to them.

"Fire Blast!" Draven called to her.

"Throw it down."

Honchkrow cried out as his eyes glowed again and Rapidash found herself heading toward the ground unable to complete the Fire Blast her trainer had commanded. Like before with Magnezone she hit the ground like a meteor, except this time she wasn't getting back up.

"Thanks Rapidash." Draven said returning her and taking ahold of the other female's ball in his party. "Staraptor I choose you!"

"Star!"

He smiled up to her. She looked down at him and nodded. They were close, almost as close as him and Empoleon. It wasn't just that Draven had to have a Starly because one had helped when Aki was hurt. He had to have that Starly, the same one. He didn't tell his sister, but that little bird came around a lot taking a liking to them and eventually Draven caught her.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Night Slash!"

Staraptor was faster. She was able to swoop down and strike the other bird. She was kind of surprised to be fighting another Honchkrow since she fought one not that long ago. She saw the trainer and saw it wasn't Aki, but that man. She remembered that he told her to do something once and she refused. She didn't listen to anyone, but two trainers. Her own trainer and her.

"Steel Wing!"

"Night Slash again!"

"Close Combat!"

Taking advantage of the close range Staraptor kicked and winged her opponent. His flying typing did nothing for him as long as he was a dark type.

"Push that bird off with Psychic! Now Heat Wave!"

"Brave Bird!"

Staraptor went through the fire type move like it was nothing against her feathers. She hit Honchkrow and he fell out of the sky. Staraptor flew away this time blue energy recoil took her over. Cyrus stared in disbelief. Staraptor should have been taken down too. It wasn't possible…unless. The boost in defense. He got lucky just like that abnormality of a sister. His stats didn't change at all thanks to the boost in defense thus he could take at least one hit or recoil. He angrily returned his bird.

"Go Weavile!"

"Wea!"

"Aerial Ace!"

"…no Weavile…now Ice Beam!"

Cyrus had Weavile wait until he was sure he was going to be able to get the move on Staraptor. With the close range ice type move Weavile hit Staraptor all over her body and especially her wings. The dark and ice type was able to guide her into a pillar.

"Staraptor!" Draven cried. "Are you okay?"

"Star…"

Draven sighed and pulled out her ball. "Thank you so much. Rest up. Go Lucario!"

"Ra!"

"Aura Sphere!"

As much as Weavile tried he couldn't dodge the fighting type move and was hit in the chest. The smoke from impact cleared and he clawed at his chest. He looked up and growled at the bane of his typing.

"Night Slash!"

"Extreme Speed!" Lucario was faster and was able to hit Weavile before he even had a chance to attempt an attack. "Bone Rush!"

Using the speed from his previous attack and his already close range Lucario created a bone of energy and smacked Weavile.

"X-Scissor!"

"Ra!" Lucario cried as he knocked the attack down and hit Weavile once again. With his strength Weavile was thrown across the area and into another pillar. Lucario couldn't help, but feel accomplished as he was able to avenge his friend.

Lucario could feel Draven's emotions within his aura. The determination and overwhelming worry for Aki tore through him. Lucario wanted to tell him to calm down or he might lose it, but he knew his trainer better than that. Upon meeting at Iron Island Lucario knew that Draven would be a good trainer. A trainer with the want to help others.

"I know you won't win boy." Cyrus said as he tossed another ball revealing a Houndoom.

Both dog like Pokémon growled at one another and Lucario and Draven cursed their luck, good and bad.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Flamethrower!"

The fire type attack held back the fighting type and exploded.

"Thunder Fang!" Through the smoke Houndoom emerged with jaws wide open crackling with electricity as he clamped down onto Lucario's arm. Lucario grimaced.

"Bone Rush!"

"Will-O-Wisp!"

Using Bone Rush Lucario blew away the threatening fire type move that would have caused a burn. As soon as he cleared the blue flames another fire came at him striking him in the chest. Cyrus and Houndoom had tricked them and during the counter used Flamethrower.

"Lucario!" Draven cried out as he saw Lucario step out of the fire engulfed in flames. Cyrus didn't the Will-O-Wisp when he could get lucky on his own getting a burn status with Flamethrower. Eventually the flames gave out before Lucario fell to his knees and collapsed. "Lucario!"

"Ra…"

Draven's heart pumped faster as he returned Lucario. Two Pokémon left. That was it and this battle would be over. However, from he remembered Cyrus only had Houndoom left. He used his ace early being Weavile against Staraptor. He could do this. He looked back to see Aki still on the ground held in Infernape's arms. Her face was nothing, almost like she was peacefully sleeping. He knew that wasn't true. The older brother didn't want to think about what that could mean. She had to be alive or Infernape would have lost it already. He knew her starter would keep her safe as much as he could. The more he looked at her he could see what Palkia's power was doing. Her shoes were starting to disappear as if she was being lost in space. Cyrus needed to be stopped and he had the perfect Pokémon for the job.

"Empoleon I choose you!"

"Empol!" Empoleon cried proudly. He turned and nodded that he was ready. He could do this. He knew all that was happening after his loss to Gabite. His final loss to Infernape and the downfall of Aki. Empoleon felt like he was fighting for his sister and brother too. Aki and Infernape. Despite how much the water type starter gave the fire type one, they were a kind of family. Not just through their trainers, but as Pokémon and being in a group of three together with Torterra. He didn't want to see neither of them sad at the loss of the other trainer. He would defeat Houndoom.

"Flamethrower!"

"Hydro Pump!"

The two colliding attacks created a layer of steam lower eyesight.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Pol." Empoleon raised his flippers in the air and blocked the dark type move. He was pushed back a few inches, but was otherwise scratched.

"Thunder Fang!"

"Ice Beam on the ground!" The Ice Beam struck the ground freezing it. Houndoom slid on the ice and was sent toward Empoleon. "Hydro Cannon!"

Empoleon smirked as he powered up and fired the water move equivalent to a Hyper Beam. Houndoom met the super-effective type move and was sent back into the opposite direction. Eventually the ice stopped and Houndoom stopped in front of his trainer on the stone grounds.

"Empoleon!" the water and steel type shouted.

"It's over." Draven said as Houndoom went down.

"Ahahahaha!" Cyrus laughed loudly. "Foolish boy! I haven't even revealed my sixth. A good leader always has a back-up plan or in this case someone to raise his Pokémon. Dusknoir come to me!"

Draven felt the remaining ball on his belt move. Dusknoir appeared from his ball and grabbed his ball before floating over to Cyrus. He levitated next to him with a grin like he had known all along. Empoleon gave the best growl at the ghost type seeing he had been betrayed.

"What…"

"You didn't think I'd give you a Pokémon that was going to completely loyal to you, did you? I just needed someone to help bring him up to power and now that you've done that he can return and defeat you. With no available Pokémon, you lose. Dusknoir Dark Pulse in Shadow Punch!"

Taken back by surprise Empoleon was hit by the Dark Pulse that had been guided and powered up by the Shadow Punch. Even if he could have dodged he couldn't have. Too many factors weighted in as Shadow Punch was unavoidable and he was resting from using Hydro Cannon.

"Empoleon!" Draven cried as he turned around to see his starter behind him out cold.

"I think you've lost Draven. I was going to let you bask and thrive in the new world, but this betrayal isn't acceptable. As said you need to be eliminated as well, but I think a more direct approach would do." Cyrus said as he showed Dusknoir something. The ghost nodded and his mouth on his stomach opened. Forming was an orange energy. "Dusknoir. Eliminate this abnormality with Hyper Beam!"

Dusknoir felt nothing as he fired the Hyper Beam at his old trainer. Draven felt like his feet were glued to the ground. He couldn't move and it wouldn't matter. Cyrus would continue to attack him and eventually Aki wouldn't be there. He'd never felt so useless. All his Pokémon were down and so was he. It was really over.

A Flamethrower came across his line of sight and collided with the Hyper Beam in order to cancel it out. A Pokémon jumped from behind him and landed in front guarding him.

"Infernape…" Draven said not quite believing what was happening.

It was no secret to him that Infernape didn't like him. After everything he had done to Aki he wouldn't like him very much either.

As Infernape stared at the man who dared hurt his best friend he thought back to moments ago. He kneeled on the ground holding Aki who was disappearing by the minute. He wanted to hold her while he could and hated that the others couldn't be out to be there if this was their final moments. He looked to…him. He was fighting for Aki so he could save her. That was what he wanted to do. Infernape looked down at the face of his trainer. She would want him to make a choice. Infernape gently put her down and heard Cyrus' command to attack. Like if he was protecting Aki on Iron Island he attacked with a Flamethrower to save him.

"Infernape." Infernape said nodding to Draven. He would fight for him as his sixth to save his own trainer. He knew realized that they had been fighting for the same cause. The fire type just couldn't look past the different angles that took in achieving that cause. "Nape!"

Infernape took off engulfed in flames like a Flame Wheel. Last Draven remembered Infernape didn't know Flame Wheel anymore. However, he had seen that before. Rapidash could do that. Infernape must have learned Flare Blitz between the time of defeating him and now. Infernape hit Dusknoir before flipping and digging underground to avoid any counter attack and to take the recoil in peace. Draven smiled. That's what Aki would have done.

"Dusknoir Future Sight!"

"Flamethrower!" Draven called wondering if Infernape would listen to him. Infernape then attacked with Dig and used Flamethrower.

"Gr…I should have eliminated the Pokémon too. Dusknoir Shadow Punch!"

Infernape was hit the unavoidable move and knocked over. However, as he went to get up he felt a familiar sensation. The psychic type move.

"Flare Blitz and stay put!" Draven said.

At first Infernape was confused by the command. The idea seemed very Aki like so he might as well trust the plan. Infernape engulfed himself in the power of the Flare Blitz and braced himself. The Future Sight came from above this time and struck down on him. As the light show dissipated Infernape opened his eyes to find himself still standing. The Flare Blitz had cut some of the damage he had taken. Yes, Draven's idea was very much what Aki had done.

"What do you say? Shall we save her?" Draven asked.

"Infernape." Infernape nodded with a smile and jumped putting any extra power into his already formed Flare Blitz.

"No! Dark Pulse!"

Quickly Dusknoir fired his attack and Infernape attacked with a Flamethrower to counter it. Through the smoke he traveled and hit the unaware Dusknoir. The flames ignited and caused an explosion. Infernape jumped away back in front of Draven and winced taking recoil damage. Dusknoir fell out of the smoke on the ground fainted once again by Infernape.

"No!" Cyrus screamed having lost throwing his hands up.

Infernape took the moment and charged in on Cyrus. Using Close Combat he smacked the Team Galactic Boss around some before hitting the red glove with his fist causing it to shatter. Cyrus cried out in frustration as he had lost control over his cards.

The two legendary Pokémon cried out in pain as the control on them was broken. Dark energy was all around them. Draven took a breath. He believed in his partners and commander's belt wasn't a one time use.

"Lucario come out and use Heal Pulse!"

Lucario came out from his ball still weakened from the attack and a soft rainbow wave of light came from his body. He had enough strength to help out and it would all be better soon. Every Pokémon in the area glowed in the light and instantly was healed. Infernape and Empoleon felt the weariness of battle just wash away while as they all turned to the legends they seemed calmed. Both Dialga and Palkia looked down at the human and Pokémon.

"Please Dialga, Palkia return everything, save Aki!"

Both Pokémon roared and again glowed with their own powers. The beginning of the new world ended and then two portals opened. Both Pokémon went through them disappearing from reality.

Draven then looked around for Cyrus. He started all this so he should be held accountable. Looking around he saw no one. Rage filled his body. He was gone and escaped. Draven knew during the confusion he must have escape with the help of Dusknoir. What a rotten Pokémon! And a person to go with it. He couldn't believe he would go so low and attack a fourteen year old. Fourteen year old… Aki!

 **AN: That's chapter 26! Yes the battle went sort of fast, but had to reach this end point. Find out what happens next time! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! It means a lot! (And proves my mom wrong!) Bye Friends!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: The next chapter of Sibling Rivalry has arrived! Heads up I use A LOT of flashbacks in this, but I'll put what chapter everything appears in at the end. Hope it makes sense. Sorry if it doesn't. I hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even own my car so there is no way in Reverse World that I would even own rights to anything.**

Chapter 27

As the thought crossed his mind Draven rushed over to where his younger sister still laid on the stone. Infernape was already there and calling out to his trainer. Apparently he was having no such luck in waking her. As he got closer he slowed his step thinking about the recent events that had happened between them. When they were children to now. He gave her so much guff about becoming a trainer and he couldn't believe this is where it got her. To be attacked by a mad man who was still on the loose. Everything just seemed to pile against her, ever since they were little.

 _The Dustox became startled and didn't like people either. Especially this kid trying to touch her. She lifted off her branch and attacked with a Poison Sting. The little girl screamed as the poison stingers scratched at her small body. Dustox thought it couldn't get any better when the little kid lost her footing and tipped over out of the tree. The girl fell and landed on her head silencing her._

 _Draven heard screaming from up ahead. That was Aki. He sprint toward the sound, but then it stopped just as it seemed it started. Now he was even more concerned. He got to the area and saw Aki on the ground with light purple scratches all over her body. He heard a Pokémon voice before the sound of it flying away. Aki wasn't moving and she was feeling hot. He didn't to do something, but he couldn't leave her. Draven started crying out for help._

He had been so scared at that time. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't leave to get help and no one could hear him yell. The other chance was when their parents came looking for them. Luckily Starly…Staraptor had been there. He thanked Arceus every day for that bird he now called his partner. She helped save his sister, however, he couldn't help but wonder what happened to their father. He disappeared after that day the door slammed shut. That didn't matter because Aki woke up after that and she was fine.

However, some of her Aki's mishaps were her own fault, but he couldn't help wonder if he had some kind of influence.

" _Monferno…" she whispered to both calm her Pokémon and start her reply, "is my only Pokémon."_

" _What? That's not possible, you had a two on two with me and you said you had a Bidoof," Draven speculated from the last time they met oddly in same city in the exact same place._

" _I lied…" she murmured._

" _You're an idiot!" Draven shouted at Aki. She jumped back startled by his loud response. "This is about you not wanting to have the same Pokémon as someone you know! That's petty Aki! You say you're a better trainer than me, but look at you! You're worse because you not only did you endanger Monferno, but yourself because of your foolishness!"_

He was right then, but now he realized he might have overreacted. Aki wanted to be different and he respected that. Most everyone did. He just couldn't help it. Staraptor was the same Starly he owed her life too and Luxray was just too cool to pass up on. She did have an amazing team thought. Despite not getting the starter she wanted, he felt that Infernape couldn't have gone with anyone else. Not to mention the rest of her team. Floatzel. A powerful water type who proved himself in a battle. Pachirisu. Cute, but dangerous and smarter than he took her for. Honchkrow. He didn't want to get started on him. That thief who stole his badge. Leafeon. The Eevee they almost fought over and he was glad she went with Aki. And Gabite. He needed to ask about that one, but dang, he was strong. Because of her way and his reaction she caught a strong team, but he didn't realize it the first time he saw them.

" _How long were you standing there?" Barton asked the trainer._

" _Since Kadabra was defeated. You just brought out Heracross," the trainer who was Draven answered._

" _She caught three Pokémon."_

" _I saw, but I'm still mad at her," Draven answered._

" _Why?" Barton asked._

" _For being reckless," Draven answered._

" _Sure…" Barton objected._

" _That's all I'm going to say," Draven snorted. His problem with his sister was his own problem and his alone. He didn't need nosy friends. He knew how to fix the problem, to show her wrong._

…

 _He was thankful though. Aki didn't have to give it back when she found out, but she did. He clipped it inside his shirt next to the Eterna Badge and buttoned it back up. He wouldn't lose this again. He guessed he had a lot to thank Aki for._

Aki seemed to make everything better. She showed him wrong. Time after time. Aki wasn't the problem. He felt like he was. He didn't want her to start a journey because he wanted her to stay at home where he knew she'd be. He was thankful for her and just didn't see it until the thought of losing her came to mind.

 _Draven felt a rage come over him as he watched Aki fall down the steps. He kept his eyes on her watching to make sure she got up. He felt somewhat relieve as he saw her get up and shake off any feelings. He turned back toward the grunts who had come and released their own Pokémon._

" _How dare you?!" Draven yelled._

…

" _Are you okay?" Draven asked his little sister. He didn't want to see that again. He had seen it before. Aki on the ground in an unknown state was heartbreaking. She could badly injured or worse._

" _Yeah, I'm fine." Aki answered. Aki smiled on the inside hearing the concern in her brother's voice. She guessed deep inside he really did care about her._

That was a common factor between any of the time he showed any compassion for her after the day their journeys started. He didn't mean to. It just came out that. He only showed he cared by taking care of her and making sure she was okay. Sadly every time, she hadn't seen his efforts. Now he thought about it, he'd do anything to keep that from happening. Well, they say you the craziest things for the ones you love.

" _Do you want to protect your sister?"_

" _Yes, I do." Draven answered the man._

" _Then help me create a world where she will safe from harm. A world with no evil, governs by one who knows order." Cyrus offered._

" _Can you do that? Create a world where people, my sister, will be safe?" Draven asked._

" _With your help I can. What do you say?" he asked._

 _That was what he wanted to protect Aki. He about lost her once and he couldn't go through losing someone again. It hurt too much. He wanted to run over to her to make sure she was alright, but her Pokémon had arrived and she was slowly rising. Extremely slow, but still rising. If he helped this man then he would never have to see that again. The image of Aki being almost gone._

" _What do I have to do?" Draven asked turning to Cyrus._

His rage at Cyrus grew. The man knew how to manipulate people. He wondered how many other people followed behind him based upon false promises. She tried to tell him that. He was being used and he believed him over his own family. He didn't even feel like he should have a right to his family. He even went as far not to hurt her, but trap her.

" _They're using you!" Aki yelled._

" _No. I'm using them." Draven said before nodding to Dusknoir who then completed the box of stone to trap the nuisance._

" _Draven don't do this!" Aki screamed._

He even went as far as to use that against her. Family. That he took for granted. A part of his family that never gave up no matter how times he pushed her down. She got right back up and still tried to help him.

" _Draven listen to me…"_

" _You need to leave Aki." Draven told his sister._

" _No, I don't. Draven, they're messing with your head." Aki stated still trying to walk forward._

" _Why can't you understand?" Draven asked. "What can I say or do to make you get that they aren't what you think."_

" _Nothing."_

" _Actually I do. You treat your Pokémon like family and if I defeat you than you'll stand down to take care of them." Draven replied as he pulled out a Poké Ball._

" _Please Draven, you don't have to do this." Aki said not falling for what he wanted. Eventually she wanted to battle her brother, but not like this. She wanted to battle only as brother and sister. As two trainers wanting the same thing, not two enemies._

" _I have to."_

" _Why?" Aki pleaded. "Why does he have over you?"_

" _Nothing. He's helping me and I have to help him. If Team Galactic succeeds then I won't have to worry." Draven explained._

" _About what?" Aki asked still not understanding._

" _You'll see. Go Staraptor!" Draven called out his flying type._

No, he saw. He saw so much now. His sister meant more to him than anyone else. Also their mother too. More like family meant more than anything else. Even the ones you get to choose. In their case, they were more than best friends. Siblings. That had to be worth something much more than anything. He understood this, 'you do things for one another because you love and care about them. You wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to them. Sometimes you give anything to protect them.' Draven gave up his ability to think clearly. Despite, whatever is said and done, at the end of day, you do love them. Why did all this happen to make him realize it?!

 _Perhaps she didn't need his protection from the world. As he observed the smiling trainer and Pokémon he could see that they weren't weak or defenseless children. Aki had her Pokémon with her who were raised by the strongest trainer he knew. He felt guilty for the many times, even before they were trainers, that he was mean, unbrotherly, treating her like she was nothing. Aki couldn't be nothing._

He was right about that. No one was nothing and Aki was certainly not that. She was a strong trainer and needed to live out her own life. She didn't her big brother there by her side every day to hold her hand when he thought things got to tough. He was going to be a better brother. He thought what she'd tell him.

'You're already a better brother. Just be a better you.'

She was so sappy and wished she'd actually say the things that were on her mind more often. He knew more than he let one. She knew she didn't want to tell him what she really thought because she was afraid of she'd break their final strand of their bond and they'd end up hating each other. Well, he figured out the last part recently. They knew each so well because of that. She'd say something and he'd flip out. He literally had to force it out. Sometimes that's what hurt the most.

 _Draven's heart broke. Was protecting his sister meaning that she was no longer in the world? No, it couldn't be. He never knew anything else besides her. They grew up together. They played together. They became trainers together. They faced off against each. They were rivals. First, they were siblings. Aki helped him become a better trainer, person. Draven looked to see Aki now on the ground in the fetal position. She was wasting away. She wasn't an abnormality. She was his sister._

" _The abnormality is your sister. She wants to keep the world as it is. This shall prevent her existence. You'll never have to worry about her again. She will be safe."_

" _Her existence is everything! Empoleon! Lucario! Luxray! Rapidash! I choose you!" Draven said calling out his Pokémon._

" _Oh what's this Draven? A change in tune?" Cyrus asked._

" _This was what you were planning! To change the world and get rid of anything that challenged your ideas. You used me!" Draven screamed._

" _Sometimes you have to use others to get what you desire. I simply used your desire to complete my own. Shouldn't you be happy that your sister will be safe from harm?" Cyrus asked._

" _No. I won't." Draven said._

He'd fight for her even if it killed him. They were both like that. There was no older or younger, they were just siblings. They looked after each other. They made sure that the other was going to be okay. They turned to each for anything. They made sacrifices for each. Some were just more substantial than others. They even let each other down. That day in the forest to trying to convince him that there were others ways. However, they seemed to make up for it in the end. He saw clearly…but now she lays their unconscious. If she wasn't, she'd probably hit him. But, at the end of the day, there wasn't anything they wouldn't do for each other.

Draven sniffled. He hadn't realized he had been crying. He whipped his face and his mind began to travel back to his thoughts. After everything he thought about he didn't find the strength to be able to even attempt to wake her, let alone look at her still form. He stood there shrouded in mystery whether about if those legendary Pokémon actually did what he had been afraid of all this time. Was Aki really…

"Infernape!"

Draven looked to Aki's Infernape and saw the fire starter of Sinnoh glaring at him. The Pokémon had done so much for him. He helped him save his sister even when he had every right not to. But they did it for the same reason. To save someone they cared about. In a way Pokémon were like siblings.

"Thank you Infernape." Draven said to him.

"Infer."

Infernape kept his gaze fixed upon him and nodded. In that moment Draven felt something come over him, strength. He then looked to his sister and smiled. She appeared to be only be asleep. He kneeled down next to her and reached out cautiously. If she woke, would she be angry? No, he couldn't think about that. He needed to know she was alright. He placed his hand on her shoulder shook gently.

"Aki. Wake up. Come on, you've too."

Nothing.

"Aki! Wake up!"

He held his fist from punching something. He didn't need another broken hand like last time he was upset with her. She said he wasn't her father so he couldn't tell her what to do. But at the time, he was the older brother. Not anymore. In birth order yes, reality, no. He was the sibling. Instead he held her hand. It was warm, but that didn't mean anything and he was too scared to attempt to find a pulse. He closed his eyes and held back the tears.

"Draven…" a soft voice was heard.

Draven opened his eyes thinking he was imagining things. Wishful thinking. How dare it play tricks on him?

"Infernape!"

"Draven…" a little louder the voice was heard. Again. Familiar. Draven's eyes went to Aki's face and saw her eyes fluttering open.

"Aki!"

"What? I hear you."

Draven smiled grew and a few tears fell.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Aki said with more strength in her voice. She then noticed tears staining his cheeks. "Are you?"

"Yeah, just happy you're okay."

"I am. Thanks to you."

"You're my sister."

"And you're my brother."

"Infeeer."

"Oh shut up!" Aki said playfully tapping her Pokémon that just gagged. She then looked around seeing the war zone Spear Pillar had become. "Where's Cyrus?"

"He escaped."

"Then we need to find him."

"I think I know where he is." Draven said. He wasn't a commander for nothing or a person who snooped.

"Sunyshore City. He didn't specifically tell me, but I saw some designs he had for the lighthouse," Draven explained. "What could he want there?"

"Doesn't matter. He needs to be stopped. Once and for all." Aki said. "With me?"

"Always."

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter that I'm surprised I got up tonight. So this was more of an inner thought episode from Draven's perspective through the series. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a Review and tell me what you think! Did you need a tissue? In the meantime I hope you'll Favorite and Follow if you haven't already! Well see you next time! Bye friends!**

 **Chapters Used for Flashbacks: If you're curious**

 **Key: # (Flashback # in chapter). # (Chapter it is found)**

 **1** **st** **Flashback. Mentioned in Chapter 17**

 **2\. 4 3. 8 4. 10 5. 17 6. 19 7. 24 8. 25 9. 25**

 ***the ellipses that breaks some of them are from the same chapter just different sections.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Hello lovely readers! Here's the newest chapter of Sibling Rivalry. Wow…Chapter 28. *Dreams about over thirty while you read the chapter***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon. I own Aki! I sort of own Draven!**

Chapter 28

"Hey guys!" Barton cried as he reached his friends. Taking down the two commanders was a lot harder than he thought. Afterward he had to treat his Pokémon and the weird stuff started happening. The sky got all messed up as did the area. He wasn't sure what it was, but eventually it all stopped and rushed to find Draven and Aki. "Are you guys okay?"

"Well I would still like if you..." Draven started to say before being cut off by Aki's voice and hand.

"We're fine." Aki said getting up. She stopped half way putting a hand on her knee. As she began to rise a moment ago she got a little dizzy. She guessed that what happens when you're ripped apart and then smashed back together.

"You sure you're okay?" Draven asked putting a hand on her arm.

"Fine." Aki said kind of brushing him off. She then smiled at him to reassure her older brother that she was indeed fine. "Right now we need to get to Sunyshore City. Cyrus escaped and is planning something there."

"Alakazam can take us using Teleport." Barton said as he pulled out a Poké Ball that held the psychic type Pokémon.

"Then let's go." Draven said and the other two nodded.

"Alakazam use Teleport!"

Alakazam nodded and lifted his spoons that then glowed. A moment later they were gone from the tops of Spear Pillar.

* * *

Not less than five minutes later the trio found themselves in Sunyshore City. The city seemed quite like the sun had died, but it hadn't because the sun was still shinning. It was only about three in the afternoon. Aki felt like time was going by so slow. She felt with all that has happened it should have been at least a day, but she did always have an off concept of time. Always too early or too much given to do anything. Better have enough then not.

"Which way to the Lighthouse?" Aki asked.

"That way." Barton pointed to the west.

"Okay." Aki said beginning to make a run for the structure.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draven asked stopping her.

"To stop Cyrus." She answered bluntly as she turned and looked at her brother.

"I don't think so. You were just…"

"I'm fine, but Sinnoh and maybe even the world won't be if one of us doesn't do anything." Aki said in powerful tone as she stared into her brother's eyes.

"Fine, but I'm going too." Draven said.

"I didn't expect you not to." Aki said. "Barton, go to the police and bring help. I'm sure they'll want to the people responsible for the attacks and robberies or anything in that manner dealing with Team Galactic."

"Right. I'm on it." Barton taking off toward the police station which he noted he still had to locate. It didn't matter that he didn't know where it was at as long as he could do something to help the siblings defeat Team Galactic once and for all. He liked the world he lived and he didn't want to lose his friends. Both of them. He did notice the change about them. They no longer seemed against one another. He wondered what happened. He wasn't going to ask and they didn't have to tell as long as it helped their relationships. Being an only child he envied them. They would have each. They all had someone to help them out of trouble.

* * *

They could see the lighthouse as they traveled farther west. Because of the high building and rocks they couldn't see the top before, but now it came into view. A beacon. It was symbolic and that seemed plausible why Cyrus would use it to his advantage. The question was, what the advantage was?

Draven looked to his side to see Aki missing. She certainly hadn't gotten in front of him. He stopped and looked behind him. His eyes widen upon seeing Aki stopped in the middle of the street holding her mid-section.

"Aki!" Draven said running back to her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She managed to say between her pants. Aki took a couple deep breaths. This never happened before. She never had a problem running. All she knew is that they started running next she knew pain exploded from what felt like everywhere. Grabbing her center was a way she kept herself up and not into the fetal position. However, as she stopped and rested she realized the pain was disappearing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Aki said starting to run toward the lighthouse with brother behind her confused and concerned. Draven sighed before following.

* * *

Wasn't much longer until they reached the lighthouse. From the ground they could see lights flashing from the windows at the top. Both siblings looked at one another before rushing inside to the elevator up. They knew they couldn't waste any more time. Time was of the essence.

The elevator doors open and the siblings saw a Raichu fly past them. They ran out of the elevator to see a blond man run past them to what they assumed to be his fallen Pokémon. They looked back to where he came from and saw Cyrus return a Pokémon to its ball.

"Draven. Aki. So glad you two could find it within your pathetic lives to join us. I was just dealing with the weak gym leader of Sunyshore City. Thinking he could stop the inevitable. No one can! The new and beautiful world will be created! One way or another!"

"You know no one will let that happen." Aki said stepping forward. Draven took the notion to go check on who they learned to be the gym leader.

"You're all like. Each and every person on this Arceus forsaken planet! You can't accept what is flawed and the change that must occur to better it."

"We do accept it and we change it! But not by starting over! Then we won't learn!" Aki rebutted against him.

"What is it like to be so naïve?" Cyrus asked.

* * *

"Are you all okay?" Draven said kneeling next to the gym leader who held his Raichu a moment before returning him.

"Fine. I knew something was wrong and came here to investigate. His Pokémon were too much for mine." He answered. "You kids should leave and deal leaving with a mad man like him to the adults."

"I don't think either myself or my sister is going to let someone else tell what we can't do. We're trainers too and we'll protect our region too."

"Wise words."

"I suggest you get out of here before it heats up anymore. You're Pokémon need help and you'll only be in the way." Draven said bluntly.

The blond only stared at the kid in front of him. He was right. His Pokémon were badly hurt and he would only be a liability. He couldn't risk jeopardizing anything for anyone trying to help bring peace.

"You're right. What's your name?" he asked. "Volkner."

"Draven and that's Aki." Draven answered and pointing back to Aki who was in conversation with Cyrus.

"I'll remember that." Volkner said getting up and walking to the elevator. "Stop him."

"We will." Draven said to him before the doors closed. As they shut he looked to the other two people in the room attempting to hear their conversation.

* * *

"What is it like to be so naïve?" Cyrus asked. Aki hadn't said anything. Cyrus smirked thinking he finally had the girl speechless.

"Beautiful."

"What?" Cyrus said confused. There was nothing beautiful about being naïve.

"I would rather be naïve then know everything. What would be the fun on that? I wouldn't learn anything especially from my mistakes. We wouldn't get anywhere if we weren't naive. We wouldn't have dreams if we weren't naïve. You see being naïve as flaw, I see it as strength."

"That's exactly what a person who believes with their heart and not their mind would say. You're a poison and you got to your brother before I fully could." Cyrus snapped.

"There's nothing with my brother. Sure, he thinks too much with his mind and not enough with his heart, but that's what makes him himself. We are all different and that is what is beautiful about this world." Aki said.

Aki needed to keep him busy until authorities arrived. She also needed to find out what he was planning. Aki heard her brother come up behind listening into their conversation. He had heard all that they were talking about. She needed to look to see the smile on his face. Cyrus took notice to the older sibling being present.

"You could say I went easy on you Draven. You were a great minds, if only you didn't allow weakness into your heart. I offered you the world in your grasp and you denied it all for family. Family makes you weak."

"No. Family makes you stronger!" Draven shouted. Family definitely made him stronger.

"We'll see." Cyrus said. "Aki, it is time you and I have our long awaited battle. The abnormality against the savior. Nothing shall infer once I dispose of you and my new world shall be born where you fall!"

"Over my dead body." Aki growled as she slowly reached behind her for one of her Pokémon.

"I planned on it." Cyrus said throwing a Poké Ball.

"Crawdaunt!" the water and dark type cried.

"Pachirisu let's go!" Aki called her electric type.

Draven moved away from them so he wouldn't be in the way. He figured that they would battle. It made sense. The way they were throwing words at one another a fight was going to happen. Plus he knew that Aki was probably trying to buy time so Barton could arrive and Cyrus would be arrested.

"Thunder Bolt!"

"Protect!"

Aki grinned her teeth. She was hoping for this battle to go by swiftly, but apparently that wasn't going to be the case. Now she needed to find a way past Protect.

"Guillotine!"

Aki's widen noticing the one hit KO move. "Dodge it!"

Pachirisu quickly moved out of the way by jumping up. She bounced off Crawdaunt's back into the air above them.

"Thunder Bolt!"

"Chipaaa!" Pachirisu cried shocking the water and dark type. Crawdaunt fell to his knees and glared up at the rat with one eye open.

"Iron Tail!"

"Grab it!" At the last moment Crawdaunt grabbed Pachirisu's tail. Pachirisu frantically cried out worried what he might do to her. "Slam it!"

Crawdaunt then slammed Pachirisu against the floor and walls.

"Discharge!"

The entire floor lit up with electrical energy. The glass surrounding the top floor shattered and fell to the ground and ocean below. The discharges escaped and crackled outside. Any outsiders would have seen the lights from the beach. Eventually they died off and the trainer saw Crawdaunt fall. He released Pachirisu while he fell and she jumped away panting.

Pachirisu glared at the fallen crab. She let him have it. He scared her and she certainly wasn't going to him manhandle her anymore. She and Aki had the same thought. If her trainer hadn't called for the move she would have used it herself.

"Pathetic." Cyrus said returning his Pokémon. "He was one of my weaker ones anyway."

"Chipaaa." Pachirisu growled at him.

"You growl at me. For what? Because I think Pokémon like him and you are weak?" Cyrus asked the electric rodent.

"Chipa!"

"You won't talk like that for long."

"Honchkrow go!"

"Honchkrow!" the bird cried and stared down at the electric type. He knew why his boss sent him out here. To take care of the rodent problem. He would happily oblige.

"Pachirisu return." Aki said pulling out her ball.

"Chipa?"

"Trust me." Aki said. Pachirisu nodded and allowed herself to be returned. Go Honchkrow!"

"Krow!" Aki's own Honchkrow cried.

Both 'Big Boss' Pokémon stared at one another. Each them thinking that they were pathetic for serving under their respective trainers. This battle was something for them than just their trainers. They were both in charge and couldn't both be there. It was almost like they would be deciding who would rule.

Draven noted their difference before and now he could really see it with them next to one another. He noted that Cyrus's was bigger probably because he was older. He held a venomous look in his eyes while Aki's showed determination. One to kill and one to live. Draven did have a question though for Aki. Why use Honchkrow? Wouldn't have it been better to keep Pachirisu because she had the type advantage?

"You dare mock me." Cyrus stated glaring at her.

"A little." Aki smirked. "You're using a flyer so why can't I?"

"You disgrace the species!"

"Honchkrow!" His own agreed.

"No, I think we represent it."

"Krow!"

"Heat Wave!"

"Dark Pulse!"

Both attacks collided and exploded out filling the area with a smoke. Immediately without command the two same species Pokémon charged into the smoke pecking and clawing at one another waiting for a command from who they deemed their master.

"Night Slash!" two voices cried.

The smoke blew out as they both exited the tower to begin their battle. It was like a sword fight as they struck at each other time after time. They pushed back one another heavily breathing.

"Drill Peck!"

"Dark Pulse!" Aki said to counter. Cyrus's Honchkrow flew straight into the Dark Pulse splitting it a part and hitting Aki's. Honchkrow was knocked back, but quickly regained himself.

"Night Slash!"

"Dodge it and use Sky Attack!" Honchkrow's body glowed white and dove under the opposing attack before coming up and striking. "Dark Pulse!" Honchkrow heard the attack and struck while the other was falling toward the ground below.

"Return." Cyrus said knowing that he had been beat. He turned to the girl who dare opposed as her own bird of darkness flew next to her glaring.

"Weavile after it!"

"Honchkrow let's use the open area." Aki told him.

"Krow." He agreed.

"Seal it off with Ice Beam!"

Before Honchkrow got a chance to fly outside Weavile froze over the broken window frames. The dark and ice type smirked as he redirected the attack and hit Honchkrow. Honchkrow fell to the ground in front of her.

"Thanks Honchkrow." Aki said returning him.

"Don't you see? You can't escape." Cyrus said as he admired his work. The cold ice was starting to drop the temperature in the room. "You'll be trapped and my world will be born."

"Then I guess I'll have to unfreeze it." Aki said taking out another poke ball.

 **AN: It's time. Aki vs. Cyrus. You normally battle him multiple times so why not? Plus our main protagonist hasn't got her shot at him quite yet. He does have different Pokémon if you didn't notice. Only like two are the same.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thanks everyone for the support! Means a lot! Heads up if you haven't noticed on my profile under remaining chapters the number for this did change. It went up if you think that's a good thing! Yay! More story starting with this new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Pokémon.**

Chapter 29

"Then I guess I'll have to unfreeze it." Aki said taking out another Poké Ball. "Go Infernape!"

"Infernape!" her fire type cried being released. He glared at Weavile and Cyrus. He already took them down once and he would do it again if he had too.

"Flamethrower!" Aki commanded.

Infernape took a deep breath and fired his Flamethrower aiming at Weavile before redirecting the flames at the ice covered windows. The ice melted away leaving the edges dripping with water making a drip drop sound. They were no longer trapped in a capsule of ice.

Weavile glared at trainer and Pokémon as he recovered from the last attack. Payback ran through his mind. His master was setting this up for them. Everything would be better and this monkey had to step in and screw everything up.

"Weavile, let's finish them off." Cyrus said as the Pokémon nodded in agreement. "Night Slash!"

Weavile was a fast Pokémon. Aki didn't have time to think much on what to do. Her eyes darted up seeing a loose light fixture just hanging by cords.

"Jump Infernape!" Aki cried as Infernape leaped. As he leaped he saw why Aki had him jump. He grabbed a hold of one of the broken lights before swinging passed Weavile and obtained the advantage of being behind him. "Close Combat!"

Weavile turned around and his eyes widened as Infernape came in striking with arms and legs. Weavile was struck multiple times and before Infernape sent Weavile into the floor by his swing down of his forearm. Infernape then jumped back to stand in front of his trainer as they both looked at their opponents.

"Weavile return!" Cyrus growled returning his fainted Pokémon to his ball. This would the end of their reign. "Gyarados go!"

"Ra!" Gyarados cried.

Aki considered switching to Pachirisu. It made sense based on type and move usage. Infernape was at a type disadvantage and well, Pachirisu wasn't.

"Infernape..." Aki began to say going for his ball.

"Surf!"

Aki's eyes widen as a wave as water came crashing toward them covering the entire floor. Gyarados had to have had used the move by himself before the command. Neither could do anything. Infernape was crushed by wave sending him into the wall while Aki was swept off her feet onto the floor. The water from the attack created a waterfall out the broken windows off the sides of the tower hitting the ground and sea below.

"Aki! Are you okay?" Draven shouted as he watched his sister, drenched to the bone, attempted to get off the floor.

Aki coughed and she attempted to get the water out her mouth. She didn't expect that. She opened her mouth to answer and a word never escaped. Her mouth was open and the only thing that came out was painful grunts. The pain she felt earlier had returned. Aki took a deep breath and cleared her head. She lightly shook her head to clear it. She was getting dizzy and lightheaded. She needed focus and beat Cyrus. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then coughed once more before she got off the floor and answered her brother.

"Yeah!" She managed to answer her brother. "Infernape?" Aki turned around and saw her starter leaned up against the wall unconscious. She didn't know why she didn't expect anything else. The Surf was powerful and it would have been a miracle if Infernape survived. Aki smiled. He did his best and did the job she originally called him out to do. She took out his ball and returned him for well-deserved rest. "Thank you buddy."

"Your precious partner is down. What will you do?" Cyrus asked smirking at the trainer who looked so helpless, soaked with depression and defeat.

"We're not done yet." Aki said taking out another ball. "Pachirisu let's go!"

"Chipa!" Pachirisu shouted having returned to the battle.

"Ready?" Aki asked her electric type. Pachirisu nodded. Aki then looked around. He had set the stage. "Use Discharge!"

The electricity coming the small squirrel conducted off the water. Both trainer and Pokémon smirked. Perfect.

"Earthquake!" Cyrus shouted.

Gyarados's tail slammed against the floor and the water practically jumped off the ground with the electricity going with it. The water and electricity dissipated into the air and nothing. The tower floor cracked under the attack and the power of the quaking sent poor Pachirisu flying. Pachirisu then landed and fainted in the arms of her trainer.

"Thank you Pachirisu." Aki said hugging her partner before returning her. "Alright. Floatzel let's go!"

"Floa!" Floatzel shouted.

"Aqua Jet!" Aki shouted making sure she got the first move. Floatzel instantly took off veiled in water and hit Gyarados in the jaw. The serpentine like Pokémon roared as it crashed into the wall and ceiling. "Ice Punch!"

"Hyper Beam!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Both attacks met half way and collided. However, the Hyper Beam evaporated the Hydro Pump. Floatzel was hit by the attack, but the damage had been reduced thanks to the previous attack burning some of the power. Floatzel got up fast and prepared for his called counter.

"I have a plan." Aki said and Floatzel nodded. "Aqua Jet, but stay put."

"Floa!" Floatzel shouted and powered up his Aqua Jet preparing to follow his trainer to a T.

"Ice Punch!" Aki called her next idea. Punching out with Ice Punch the water splashes froze and struck Gyarados like hail. The water type roared at the annoyance of the attack. "Ice Beam!"

Floatzel instantly stopped his attack and fired the ice type attack. It struck Gyarados's neck. Gyarados again roared and fell against the floor.

"Pointless." Cyrus said returning the water and flying type. "Gliscor."

"Gli!" Gliscor shouted.

"Aqua Jet!"

"Aerial Ace!"

"Ice Beam!"

"Stone Edge!"

"Ice Punch!"

Cyrus gritted his teeth as Floatzel was going toward Gliscor through the sparkle that the stones and ice created. They kept canceling each other out. This was getting frustrating as well as a waste of his time. Why did he bother with this child? He should just finish her off, but first he needed to rid of that weasel.

"Guillotine!"

"Floatzel get away!" Aki cried in fear as Floatzel ran into the Gliscor's claw and slammed down into the floor.

"Come on Aki." Draven said under his breath. He would admit his sister was a good, great trainer. She always had a slow mid-battle. She started strong and she ended strong. She would get through this battle like any other.

Aki's bit back her frustration. Of course Gliscor would know a One Hit KO move. She cursed that she didn't think of it sooner and now she was returning her fainted water type in bitterness. The feeling wasn't toward him, but toward her foolishness. Aki knew she could brew about that later. She had two Pokémon left and her choices were really starting to count where she couldn't afford to screw up. Gliscor was a ground and flying type. Water and ice. Well, water and ice just fainted. She knew some of Gliscor's moves and she had rather play it safe and not be at a total disadvantage.

"Gabite I choose you!" Aki said calling out her dragon.

"Gar!" Gabite roared and glared at Gliscor who was seated on his tail across from him. "Ger..."

"Let's get him."

"Ger." Gabite nodded.

"Stone Edge!"

"Counter it!"

Gliscor used the same attack and both Stone Edge attacks canceled each other out leaving behind a thick dust.

"Dragon Claw!"

Through the cloud Gabite charged and struck using Dragon Claw. Gliscor was thrown and then used his tail to leverage himself in order balance himself before shooting himself toward.

"Aerial Ace!"

Gabite didn't have any time to dodge and was slammed backward. He admitted that hurt from the extra power. Gabite quickly recovered ready to strike back.

"Dragon Rush!" Aki cried and Gabite charged Gliscor as his body glowed blue.

"Get out of there!" Cyrus yelled at his Pokémon.

Aki glared at Cyrus. She couldn't stand the tone he used toward his Pokémon. It was cold and condescending. The young trainer wondered if his Pokémon knew he was only using them. They would be nothing if Cyrus got what he wanted. She couldn't help feel some satisfaction when Gliscor couldn't move out of fear as Gabite slammed into him. One more to go.

"It's almost over." Aki said to herself. Then perhaps this madness could be over. She could finally breathe and although she hated to admit it, get checked out. Something didn't feel right.

"Drapion go!" Cyrus said calling out his last Pokémon.

"You got this Gabite?" Aki asked.

"Ger?" Gabite turned around and gave her the look that questioned as to why she asked that. Of course he this. The overgrown scorpion wouldn't stand a chance against him. He wasn't the moron; she was.

"You're cute." Aki said. "Alright use Stone Edge!"

Drapion raised his arms and blocked the attack taking it. He moved his arms down and then glared at Gabite who only glared back just as fierce.

"I'm aware your Gabite knows Earthquake. You wouldn't dare use that powerful move. The foundation is already unstable. One tremor and we all go."

"Don't tempt me." Aki snarled. She wasn't kidding. She'd rather bury them all then have the world destroyed. She was sure Draven would agree. She was a glass half full girl, they could survive the collapse. However, Cyrus had a point. Earthquake was dangerous and her other distance move was Stone Edge. He knew she was keeping her distance from the poison type. She didn't want to take the risk.

"I want to though. Cross Poison!"

"Dodge it!" Gabite turned to the side as the attack passed by. "Dragon Claw!"

"Gerber!" Gabite shouted as he slashed at Drapion.

"Draaap!" Drapion shouted as his tail swung around and grabbed Gabite.

"Geraa!" Gabite cried out wanting the Pokémon to release him. He couldn't move his arms like he was paralyzed.

"Stone Edge!" Aki shouted hoping he could at least do that.

"Iron Tail!"

Drapion tailed glowed and slammed it against one of the walls with Gabite still in his clutches. Aki winced. She couldn't do anything. Then she noticed Gabite was up against the wall where Drapion was holding him.

"Earthquake!"

Gabite lifted his feet and slammed them against the wall. The walls shook and pieces started to fall as Drapion took the damage. Drapion then ripped Gabite away from the wall. He kept his grip and slammed Gabite against the ground.

"Ice Fang!"

Aki's heart dropped hearing Gabite cry out as Drapion bit down with ice encrusted fangs. She never felt so helpless. Drapion's attack stopped and he tossed Gabite toward Aki's feet. His body had small patches of ice and shivered. Aki ran to her Pokémon and lifted his head. He was fainted, but he'd be alright. He was tough like that.

"Thank you tough guy." Aki said as he returned him to his ball and slowly stood up.

Draven looked on with concern. He was doing the tally of this fight. Cyrus was on his last Pokémon and now so was Aki. Gabite had total type advantage, but he admit that last fight was brutal. He would have been beyond impressed if Gabite would have gotten up. He still couldn't comprehend that she caught one. All her Pokémon were different, but shared so much in common. Pachirisu. Honchkrow. Infernape. Floatzel. Gabite. Leafeon. Draven's thought stopped dead. Leafeon. Leafeon was Aki's last Pokémon and from where he was standing that didn't look good at all. She was a grass type and Drapion had about everything going for him.

"Leafeon let's go girl!" Aki called out her final Pokémon.

"Aerial Ace!"

Leafeon was quick on her paws and slammed Drapion in the face. Drapion's body moved backward unable to see where it attempted to grabbed the grass type. He was way off and missed her completely as she slipped away heading back to be near her trainer. She needed to use speed to her advantage and that Leafeon was smaller. She knew how Cyrus's Drapion worked now. He never moved because Cyrus designed Drapion to be a stationary tank. Take hits and deliver them back especially when opponents got too close. He knew one distance move, Cross Poison, Aki guessed he used X-Scissor like one with enough force behind it and as a shield. This way he could attack an opponent that also kept a distance to lure them in.

"X-Scissor!"

"Dodge it!"

Leafeon leaped over the attack and was direct down toward Drapion.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Iron Tail!"

He knew two close range moves, Ice Fang, and Iron Tail. Iron Tail was a type of claw move to handle damage and entrapment while Ice Fang was where the really attack was and to cover the weakness. However, despite Aerial Ace was neutral they couldn't keep it up for much longer. Cyrus was a smart man and he'd figure out that Aki would eventually catch on.

"X-Scissor!" Both trainers cried out and the two attacks collided. Leafeon quickly backed away and both trainers stared waiting for the other to make a move. Aki knew that it was going to have to be her. Drapion could charge Leafeon, but it would be pointless and she could dodge any of her attacks.

It was becoming pointless. She could barely make a move quite literally. Leafeon couldn't do enough damage only using Aerial Ace and X-Scissor. Leaf Blade was practically pointless unless she got the boost. She knew Drapion's best stat was his defense. Good for him. Bad for him. The only move that could do damage and was even super-effective was Dig. Looking around she knew she was in the place for that move. However, something caught her eye. The distance between the floors. There was at least five feet of foundation that she was aware from the crack in side went all the way around. That could work. Don't conform to the field, make the field conform to you.

"Leafeon Dig!" Aki called. Leafeon turned toward her trainer confused. This was no place to use that move. Aki quickly motioned her head and Leafeon's ears perked up with understanding.

"Feon!" Leafeon cried as she leaped and dug into the crack foundation of the floor made by Gyarados in the battle earlier.

"Pointless."

"We'll see." Aki said hoping Leafeon fully understood her message.

"Feon!" Leafeon cried as she emerged from the wall besides Drapion. She struck him on the back and the poison/dark type cried out from pain of the damage. Leafeon then vaulted off his back and headed back into the foundation from the cracks in the floor.

"Ice Fang on the floor!" Cyrus screamed. If he couldn't attack the thing then he would just freeze it out. As Drapion's fangs of ice hit the ground. The floor around Drapion and then some from water that was trapped with the cracks. The ice reflected all around. Aki hoped Cyrus wouldn't see another possible advantage to his plan there, but from what she was planning wouldn't help him.

"Now Leafeon!" Aki cried.

"How?!" Cyrus screamed.

Leafeon then broke out of the ceiling striking from above. As she again slammed down on Drapion's back the poison/dark type was shoved into the floor leaving a small crater of cracked ice. Leafeon quickly scurried back toward Aki waiting an additional command if needed. They watched as the rubble moved and Drapion looked at them weakly.

"Feee." Leafeon growled.

Aki was about to call out an Aerial Ace attack when the ice started reflected a dark violet color. The reflection only got larger as it spread. Aki looked over toward the boss of Team Galactic. This had to be his doing in case he lost. She thought Dusknoir would have something to do with this. A contingency plan he wasn't afraid to execute.

"What?" Aki said as she observed the lights. "What are you up too?"

"Nothing. At least not yet." Cyrus said with a smile as he returned Drapion to his ball. He wasn't stupid he planned for this just in case he couldn't control Dialga and Palkia.

Before anyone could say anything else the reflection broke open with winds circling the floor. Aki realized immediately that Leafeon's paws slid on the ice and ran up some so she would be able to reach Leafeon with the red stream that would successfully return her to her Poké Ball. She sighed in relief that her grass type was alright. However, the pulling wind became stronger and Aki felt her own feet slide. Her eyes widen as her feet were pulled out from beneath her and she slammed in to the floor right before the ice.

"See you on the other side." Cyrus said smirking when he stepped into the portal disappearing instantaneously.

"Aki!" Draven cried out as watch Aki also get pulled into the portal as the diameter and pull increase. He quickly ran from his place and attempted to grab her hand. As Draven reached Aki she touched the ice and she was instantly pulled away as their fingers brushed. Draven's eyes widen as he felt his heart ripped out as he watched his little sister be pulled into the portal as her eyes mirrored in fear.

"Draven!" Aki shouted.

"AKI!" Draven screamed as without a second rushed his way toward the portal and followed. Draven expected to see the others who were pulled before him, but he only saw darkness as he lost consciousness.

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter with included extra storyline! Woo! I hope you all liked it and will stick around to see how this ends. So many questions to be answered! Anyway, I hope you'll leave me a review, favorite, and follow in the meantime. Thanks for reading! Bye friends!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: I intended to have this up sooner, but so much held me back between school (which is now over), work, and recently another concussion. No need to fear the wait is over! OMG! We reached chapter 30! The longest one of my stories yet! I'm so excited!**

 **Note: The Reverse World, Distortion World, whatever you call it (it's all the same to me, Giratina lives there so it is his home being the opposite of reality) looks like it does in the anime movie and acts pretty much the same. Thus will be referred to as Reverse World.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 30

Draven woke up with a start. He lifted himself off the ground and shook his head. He figured during transit to wherever the hell he was knocked him out. He looked around to see this warped reality surrounding him. Everything was so abstract and he couldn't help feel lighter. Looking around he saw small floating bubbles that showed the reality. The closest to him showed him a Pokémon Center. Where was here? Why was he here...

AKI!

"Aki!" Draven shouted at the top of his lungs. His voice echoed and got nothing in return. She might be unconscious as well. If so he needed to find her then. Cyrus was also there. That alone put different kinds of fear into him. "Go Staraptor!"

"Star!" she cried and looked down to her trainer.

"I need you to help look for Aki." Draven told her. She nodded and flew off in the opposite direction of him to begin her search. "Lucario go!" Lucario appeared from his poké ball and nodded to his trainer. "Can you see if you sense or locate Aki with your aura?"

"Ra." Lucario nodded and closed his eyes. After a moment Lucario's opened his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't get anything and it didn't help he was still tired after all they all endured the past day to now. Normally he could do this, but exhaustion and this world seemed to mess up the readings.

"Hey, it's alright. You tried your best and that's what counts. Thank you." Draven said putting a hand on the disappointed Pokémon's shoulder. "I can tell you're tired so get some more rest." Draven returned Lucario and then looked around for Staraptor.

"Star!"

"Did you find her?" Draven asked.

Staraptor shakes her head, but points her wing in the direction she came from. She might not have found his sister, but she's found something he needs to see. He runs after her as she rushes back.

As he ran Draven saw a black figure coming toward them. For the moment it looked like a speck, but as it got closer it was a familiar Pokémon. It was a Honchkrow. Aki had one. Maybe she sent him out to look for a way out or even to find him.

"Honchkrow! Down here!" Draven called to the dark bird Pokémon.

Honchkrow's eyes darted toward him and focused. The bird gave a smirk before swooping down. Draven smiled seeing the bird coming toward him. Draven's smile faded when Honchkrow gained speed and spun into a Drill Peck attack. Draven cursed himself. That wasn't Aki's Honchkrow, it belonged to Cyrus.

"Star!" Staraptor swooped in striking with Close Combat.

"Krow." Honchkrow snorted at her. How dare she get in his way? The boy made himself easy picking and master would surely be pleased if he took the boy out. He then spread his wings and attacked with a Heat Wave. Staraptor winced and squinted as her feathers heated up.

"Brave Bird!" Draven cried.

Honchkrow countered with Dark Pulse hitting Staraptor dead on. Staraptor fell from the sky and landed on the ground. As she hit she bounced a little due to the weakened gravity. As quickly as he could Draven raced over to his flying partner. Putting a hand her back Staraptor attempted to move, but struggled. Like the others she was tired.

"Krow!" Honchkrow cried and attacked with another Dark Pulse.

Draven watched the attack only appear for a few seconds before it was destroyed by a second Dark Pulse that came across the path. He then saw a glowing figure ram into Honchkrow. The Big Boss Pokémon was flung away from them and put off by any counter. Nothing was here! He didn't understand what could have saved them!

"Krow!" Draven looked through and smiled at the second Honchkrow flying between him and Cyrus's. Draven thought he would never be happy to see this specific bird ever again. Aki had to cause him the constant reminder of carelessness by catching the thief of his badge. Now, he was over the moon happy to see him.

"Honchkrow!" Cyrus's screeched at him.

Draven looked between the two birds and wondered how long they were going to stare at each other. He was waiting for a fight to break out. Out of defense, pride, anything. He heard one of them give a growl. He then saw Cyrus's snort and fly off.

"Krow..." Aki's sighed before he turned around and landed in front of Draven. "Honchkrow."

"Do you know where Aki is?"

"Krow." Honchkrow nodded. He was just with her, but couldn't do anything to help her. He knew he needed to find help which was why he felt. He didn't want to because he was currently the only outside his ball.

"Staraptor return and rest. Thank you." Draven said. "Let's go."

Honchkrow lifted off and flew toward the area that Staraptor was originally taking him.

As they got closer Draven saw crystal pillars surrounding them. All these were chipped or broken in some way and what was leaking from them. Purple clouds?

"Honchkrow!" Honchkrow cried as he pointed ahead.

Draven turned his head. His stomach dropped and his jaw quivered. In front of him was Aki. Aki wasn't laying on the ground unconscious. She was suspended against a broken crystal as the purple cloud covered the area around her. What was that cloud doing to her that made her have such a pained look on her face.

"Aki!" Draven screamed as he ran toward her. As he closer he didn't feel well. He slowed his charge until he finally stopped. He felt like he was going to be sick. Whatever that was causing this to him. "Honchkrow, can you blow that away?" Honchkrow shook his head. "Why not?"

"Krow..." Honchkrow then flew and flapped his wings. The purple cloud blew away, but Draven heard a crackling noise and the purple cloud appeared again. When Honchkrow blew it away he noticed something laying on the ground.

"Once more."

"Krow?"

"Please."

Honchkrow again flapped his wings to try and blow the cloud away. As he started Draven darted and grabbed what he saw that laid on the ground. A belt of poke balls. One of which he took quick note was against a rock. Quickly he backed out as he time ran out and the purple cloud appeared again.

"Krow?"

"Her belt. This ball is yours right?" Honchkrow nodded. "The button was up against a rock. The belt must have fell off with yours hitting the rock. I think that's how you got out. Question is, how did Aki get there? That doesn't matter, we need to get her down."

Draven looked at the scene. With how he felt getting close to her he wondered if Aki was even breathing.

"Empoleon go!"

"Pol!"

"Ice Beam!"

Empoleon launched an Ice Beam that headed toward the bottom of where Aki was situated. However, the attack never hit and the attacked was redirected to hit one of the bubbles nearby. Draven's eyes widen seeing right before it broke the tops of Sunyshore Tower.

"Stop!"

Draven stopped and turned and saw Cyrus standing there with his Honchkrow at his side.

"Why should I listen to you?" Draven sneered.

"She's a goner Draven. This is the Reverse World. A distorted opposite of reality. Your stunt probably just destroyed what was left of the top of Sunyshore Tower. Without the Reverse World our world can't exist. The cloud before you is the embodiment of the imbalances of our world. It's disgusting and poisonous. One breath and you're dead. This world fixes abnormalities. This is the beginning of my perfect world."

"You're lying!" Draven shouted. "Flash Cannon!"

"Empoleon!"

Empoleon turned and attacked the pillar again with Flash Cannon. The attacked looked like it was going to go through until a giant wisp of orange energy intercepted it. It almost looked like Aura Sphere. Draven turned around and saw Cyrus smirking. That much power couldn't have come from a Pokémon he owned. Draven's eyes widen seeing a pair of glowing red eyes on a shadowy figure appear behind Cyrus. The figured moved and revealed a Pokémon Draven had never seen before. The Pokémon opened it's mouth and what Draven thought was a warning came out in a screech.

"How did you get..." Draven stuttered.

"Giratina. The ruler of the Reverse World. Giratina understands the new world must arrive and he's annihilating the old one and its main abnormality."

 **AN: Chapter 30 and technically 31! I combined them so it would be longer! I hope I left you in suspense and wanting to come back for the next chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow in the meantime! Thanks for reading and see you later! Bye friends!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Chapter 31?! What?! Wow this has come a long way. Anyway, here is the next chapter(s) for your curious minds and I combined the next one or two to make it longer even though it doesn't look like it. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Aki, Draven, and some plot.**

Chapter 31

" _Stop!"_

 _Draven stopped and turned and saw Cyrus standing there with his Honchkrow at his side._

" _Why should I listen to you?" Draven sneered._

" _She's a goner Draven. This is the Reverse World. A distorted opposite of reality. Your stunt probably just destroyed what was left of the top of Sunyshore Tower. Without the Reverse World our world can't exist. The cloud before you is the imbalances of reality. One breath and you're dead. This world fixes abnormalities. This is the beginning of my perfect world."_

" _You're lying!" Draven shouted. "Flash Cannon!"_

" _Empoleon!"_

 _Empoleon turned and attacked the pillar again with Flash Cannon. The attacked looked like it was going to go through until a giant wisp of orange energy intercepted it. It almost looked like Aura Sphere. Draven turned around and saw Cyrus smirking. Draven's eyes widen seeing a pair of red eyes appear out of nowhere and a shadowy figure appear behind Cyrus. A Pokémon he had never seen._

" _How did you?" Draven stuttered._

" _Giratina. The ruler of the Reverse World. Giratina understands the new world must arrive and he's annihilating the old one and its main abnormality."_

* * *

Draven stared back and forth at Aki and the Pokémon known as Giratina. His mind couldn't wrap around what was going on. He knew he needed to save Aki if her pained expression was anything to go by. By he couldn't get passed Cyrus and certainly not Giratina, even is Cyrus was controlling or not.

"You seem confused Draven."

"That's because I am."

"Giratina was always the back-up plan. A long time ago I found out about this place in a book on the Sinnoh region myths and legends. This place is ideal, pure perfection. That retched world you call home, ruins this perfections. The people, the Pokémon who pollute. Your sister is the prime example. Giratina agrees in wanting to rid the world of the abnormality that causes this world so much pain. All this time I just needed to get here and you two fools helped me, but I never imagined you'd be pulled in two. Cleaning the real world through this world. Then both will be reborn as perfection and no one will destroy it." Cyrus explained.

"How? Why would Giratina join forces with you?" Draven asked.

"A divine beast acts on its own and agrees with me." Cyrus informed him. "As soon as we rid of you two we can start building our new world. Gliscor, go!"

Gliscor appeared from his pokéball and was levitating next to Aki. He reached over with his claws and opened them so they would be around her throat.

"No!" Draven screamed and attempted to run at them but was stopped by Honchkrow's Dark Pulse who smirked at Draven. The Big Boss Pokémon flew in front of the other of his kind preventing him from aiding his trainer. He could see the concern on Honchkrow's face. He desperately wanted to save his trainer, but couldn't risk anything by attacking.

"Well, I don't think Giratina completely agrees." Draven said taking notice to the legend.

Cyrus then turned around and saw Giratina was nowhere in sight.

"Giratina show yourself!" Cyrus called.

A shriek echoed through the Reverse World and Giratina appeared out of nowhere and struck Gliscor sending the ground and flying type hurtling into the ground. Giratina screeched again and attacked Honchkrow with Aura Sphere.

"Huh?"

"What?! Giratina, you deny a perfect world!"

Giratina circled the pillar surrounding Aki and it glowed for a moment. If Draven hadn't been watched he would have missed it. Giratina attacked the ground next to Cyrus with Aura Sphere and sent the man flying and successfully knocking him out. Draven then noticed the smoke disappeared and Aki in mid-air, falling.

"Aki!"

"Pol!" Empoleon cried as he ran out and caught the girl before she could hit the ground. He then jumped back and laid the girl down so Draven could sit with her.

"Thank you Empoleon." Draven said to his starter.

"Pol." Empoleon said as he smiled.

Draven looked over her and couldn't find anything that looked wrong. She looked perfectly fine beside the she still had that same pained expression on her face. However, she more at ease than before. That was good. He needed her to wake up.

"Draven..."

Draven looked down and saw Aki's barely opened eyes staring up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Where are we?" Aki said placing her hand to her head.

"That doesn't answer my question. Answer mine then we'll worry about yours."

"I'm...okay."

"Are you sure? You looked like you were in pain earlier." Draven admitted.

"I don't know. Where are we?" Aki asked.

"Reverse World." Draven answered keeping an eye on her face. She didn't look surprised. "You're not going to ask."

"I know about it. I'm the book worm remember." Aki said.

"That's right. Nerd." Draven replied.

Aki playfully shoved her brother as she sat up.

"Krow." Honchkrow said as he landed next to her and put his head against her shoulder. Aki turned to her dark and flying type and hugged. Honchkrow cooed at his trainer's touch. He needed to make sure she was alright and somehow swallow his guilt that he couldn't do anything. He opened his eyes in surprise hearing her say it was alright as she petted his feathers. A moment later she released her bird and turned to her brother.

"Thank you." Aki said to him.

"Krow." Honchkrow said as he then was returned to his ball.

"How?"

"Giratina helped you. One moment I thought he was working with Cyrus next it saved."

Aki looked up to the being of the Reverse World as it stared down at them. Giratina was looking at her and her only. She felt like he was staring into her soul, but that wasn't quite it. The legendary Pokémon before her knew something and was trying to convey it to her.

"Thank you Giratina." Aki said.

"Still I wonder something."

"What?"

"I wonder why Giratina took you and Cyrus. Obviously Giratina wanted to set him right or something of the matter, but you? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Wrong place, wrong time?" Aki offered.

"I guess so."

Aki looked away from him. Giratina somehow conveyed its message to her. She knew and lied to her brother about more than one thing. She was still feeling the pain he saw etched into her face. It was the same she felt earlier. Giratina meant to take them both. They were both abnormalities that needed to be corrected. She looked to the older man and thought how this is his punishment. He might not even remember anything if he was lucky.

"I think Giratina's business is done with him." Aki said as she he heard Giratina growl.

Giratina cried out in a screech and a whirlwind appeared from his mouth. The tunnel landed near Cyrus and the man was slowly dragged in through the portal that formed. Giratina decided Cyrus would be better punished by humans than by it.

"I'd still like to know why, but I guess since it is letting us go it doesn't really matter." Draven said returning Empoleon to his ball and beginning to walk toward the portal. He then stopped and turned. "Come on Aki."

"I can't."

"What? You didn't hit your head when you fell. What are you talking about?" Draven asked trying to control his temper and scream at his sister.

"I'm currently an abnormality." Aki answered.

"That's absurd. You don't really believe that crap he said about you!" Draven said to her.

"I don't, but it is the truth. Palkia screwed up. Figured it wouldn't want to help you, not fully. It simply through me back together, except he missed a few atoms and that causes the abnormality. The purple smoke is coming from me. Giratina fixed it enough for now, but soon it won't be enough."

"What are you saying?" Draven asked.

"I can't go back with you."

"I won't leave you here!"

"You don't have a choice! You can't stay here!"

"You can't either!"

"Do you want to see me wither away?" Aki asked bluntly.

Death was touchy subject around one another. Neither of them liked to discuss it when it happened or when they knew it would happened soon. They usually got away with just moving on without a word.

"No! Arceus no!"

How could she even ask that? He never would want her to die, at least not before him. That was how it was supposed to be. First born, first out. Draven knew that wasn't all true, but the thought comforted him.

"Then I have to stay." Aki said as she ran toward him. For a moment this seemed like a dream or a horrible joke, but he looked to her hands. In them was her belt that contained her six pokéballs. She shoved them into his hands as she the force she used shoved Draven toward the portal. Losing his footing he fell over into the portal. His last sight was Aki saying she was sorry.

* * *

Draven shut his upon entering the portal and regretted attempting to open them having been blinded because of the bright sunlight. He looked around the destroyed top of the Sunyshore Tower. Cyrus laid a few feet away still unconscious and in his hands were six pokéballs that didn't belong to him. His hand grasped the belt tightly in anger. He was right; she was selfish. He snorted. No, she was also selfless. If she had to stay then she didn't want her Pokémon to suffer the same fate. Perhaps in a way they can be seen as one and the same. It is all about intent.

"Draven!"

Draven turned with a small hope that it was his sister only to be disappointed in seeing Barton with Sunyshore officials coming toward him. Barton came to his side while the officers handcuffed Cyrus so he could be taken into custody.

"Are you okay?" Barton asked. "I saw the area get dark and everyone flipped when it blew up. That was one serious battle you guys were having. Where's Aki?" Barton asked.

"We were taken the Reverse World." Draven said.

"Reverse World? What are talking about?"

"A world parallel from ours that keeps balance. Giratina, a Pokémon, and ruler lives there. He took Cyrus and Aki there. I followed. Something was wrong with Aki and Cyrus needed to be punished. Giratina let us go." Draven attempted to explain. Barton looked around. That didn't really answer his question and just made more. He'd look up the information later.

"But where's Aki?" Barton asked again. Draven mumbled something under his breath that Barton couldn't here. It was obvious Aki wasn't there exactly with them. Perhaps one of her Pokémon was badly injured or...

"She's still there."

"Where? This Reverse World place you were talking about? Why is she there?" Barton exclaimed.

"We didn't want her to die!" Draven yelled.

"What's wrong with her?" Barton just kept asking questions.

"Just leave me alone!" Draven screamed. It was too much. He didn't need to be reminded how much he failed at being the older sibling. Not when your little one has been helping you all the time.

"Aki would be really upset with you." Barton said before walking away leaving Draven exactly where he found him, alone and holding the dear partners of his sister who he was never going to see again. Yes, she would be upset for not helping her when she needed it.

 **AN: That's the end...of the chapter. I would have had it up sooner, but work literally put in the work with me. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll Review, Favorite, and/or Follow in the meantime! Bye Friends!**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Since some concerns have been brought up about our heroine and since this story is reaching the final stretch I have decided to update sooner than later. A few of my stories are getting special treatment for a little while because I'm simply adore what I've come up with and/or I'm stuck on the others. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Sibling Rivalry!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Aki and Draven!**

Chapter 32

Draven didn't move for hours. He stood looking off in the distance. He didn't want to move. Everything reminded him of Aki. It was painful. Just standing there hurt as he could feel the wind blow, the sun shine, and see the twinkle in the distance that stood as the Pokémon League. A journey with a goal they were both trying to reach. Now she would never get there. His rival, his little sister wouldn't be able to do defeat the Champion or finally be defeat by his hand in a true battle. No matter what he thought Barton's last comment burned in his mind.

" _Aki would be really upset with you."_

Of course she's angry at him. He'd been through this before. He's her brother. He protects her and she always shows him up and proves she deserves to be the older sibling. He was irrational. He acted on impulse and didn't think about who or what was going on, just the objective. That was why he and Team Galactic made such a great pair. Aki was a trainer who defied them. A rival. A rival...she was also his rival. She had said it herself when their mom finally got them in the same room together in Hearthome City. She would be angry at her rival who was also her brother if he just stood there and wasted away. He took a step forward heading back to the place that healed.

* * *

"Barton."

Barton looked up and saw Draven standing at the door of his room. He looked at his best friend and a part of him told him to close the door. But he knew Draven. It took him a while to process and when he did he'd be much calmer.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's alright man. You didn't mean it. You needed to be alone and I pried."

"Still no excuse."

"Just take it." Draven snorted. He was right. They'd be there all night going back and forth. "So, are you going to tell your mom?"

Draven gasped. He didn't think about that. Their mom. She just basically lost her daughter and she didn't even know.

"I don't know how." Draven admitted.

He didn't know. He couldn't just walk in and say "Mom, Aki's gone. She's living in the Reverse World so she doesn't die from a legendary Pokémon's mistake." That wouldn't go over so well. She'd flip and start bawling because Aki would seem to be dead. She'd never see her baby girl again. Their mom would probably lock herself up and not come out for a while. She'd be haunted by the flashbacks of when they almost lost Aki the first time. No, he couldn't tell his mom. The best option for her safety and wellbeing would just give her selective misinformation. He'd lie. He'd only tell her if he had too.

"I won't tell her nor my parents." Barton said and then looked to the belt in Aki's hand. "What about them?"

Draven looked down to Aki's Pokéballs. They deserved to know. They were her Pokémon and he couldn't keep them in the dark forever. Then they'd never leave their capsules again and be trapped for who knew how long.

"I need to tell them."

"Want me to be there?" Barton asked.

"No. No thanks. I need to do this myself." Draven said as he turned and headed out the center to the practice field out back.

It took him ten minutes to even raise the belt in order to release them. He knew who take the news the hardest, Infernape. Her starter that he was sure she didn't want, but wouldn't have it any other way. The only one that might have some clue would be Honchkrow since he was outside his ball for most of what happened. Then there was Floatzel who seemed to be the tough guy and bottle up emotions and get to the point where he would punch something. Pachirisu...this would break her little heart and electric type would sit there and cry. Leafeon would console her and shred a few tears. Her last Pokémon was? Oh Arceus. He didn't want to tell her Pokémon anymore. They might start war especially Gabite. A freaking Gabite? He remembered seeing their battles and heard he was once disobedient. He guessed he was really wild before and probably difficult to capture. Why couldn't she have caught a Buneary or Burmy? They were somewhat harmless. Gabite would freak. They were all so diverse from her original dream team. No, this was her dream team.

Aki might not like having the same Pokémon as other people, but she knew how to adapt. He smiled and bit his lip. Was this some kind of lesson? Did training Pokémon allow him to see and understand his sister differently? She wasn't just his little sister who always got into trouble. She was a skilled trainer able to be on her own. She raised her Pokémon well and they deserved to know the truth about their beloved trainer.

"Go!"

All six of Aki's Pokémon cried out as they escaped their balls. Each looked in front of them expecting to see their trainer, but were disappointed. This was Draven, her brother. He was alright and could be trusted enough not to cause alarm. Infernape didn't glare at the older boy anymore except for now to get answers. Honchkrow looked around and sighed.

"Infernape?" The fire and fighting asked.

"I don't know how to tell you, but Aki's gone." Draven said. They all gave him blank stares. "When she was hurt by Palkia she didn't make it fully back. She's still the Reverse World and she has to stay there." The stares continued but looked almost in pain. "She's not coming back."

That did it. He just told them that their world practically ended.

"Chipa?" Pachirisu said as tears formed in her eyes. Her head instantly fell and Draven saw the tears. She then started to pace and Draven was worried she'd start running around to tire herself out.

"Feee!" Leafeon howled as she tried not to cry. This wasn't fair, but at least she got time with someone who loved her.

Floatzel turned away from him and gritted his fangs together. So much for having a trainer.

Honchkrow closed his eyes and turned his head sideways. In his eyes were small drops threatening to fall. He was afraid of this before anyone even knew. So much for luck.

Draven looked to Gabite. He was glaring at him and Draven hated to admit that he was scared. The Pokémon looked it was out for blood. He slowly took a step forward and another toward him. Draven instinctively wanted to back away, but didn't. He couldn't show fear.

"Gabite!" Gabite snapped at him and swiped. Draven jumped back from the strike. He dropped her belt which fell to the ground. Gabite didn't take another step. Instead he looked down at her belt. He then picked it up in his claw and walked back toward the others. He set it down beside him and grabbed his ball holding it in front of him.

Draven looked honestly surprised. He then looked to Infernape who only stared off until a moment later his upper lip twitched.

"Infernape!" Infernape shouted as he launched a Flamethrower toward him. Draven ducked out of the way and watched it fly above his head away from the center. Draven wasn't mad. Anger seethed through him and he was letting it out. He wished he was a Pokémon and was able to let off anger that way. The only thing people could do is fight or flight.

"Infernape!" Draven shouted as he noticed Infernape run past him. "Wait!"

Nothing would be the same without Aki. No more battles. No more laughs. No more adventures. No more journeys. No more aiming to be the Champion. He didn't want to yell at Draven. He was aiming for something entirely different that he couldn't reach from the center.

* * *

Draven followed Infernape and saw the starter had stopped on the beach that led toward the twinkle in the distance. The beacon that was the Pokémon League. Infernape stared at the beacon while Draven stared at Infernape.

"Infernaaape!" Infernape cried as he released another Flamethrower at skidded across the water and caused a steam to rise into the sky. The steam looked so peaceful just passing on. Moving on to higher places to become new things.

"Infernape. She wouldn't want you to mourn her." Draven broke the silence.

"Infer." He snapped. Shut. Up. Draven could see Infernape didn't want to listen to him, but he didn't care.

"Aki would want you to do what you want. I know you want to travel with her and aim for league. You want to fulfil her goals." He closed his eyes took a breath before asking this. "Infernape, I'm offering this to you, all of you, to come with me and we'll together accomplish that. The dreams we all share can live and even search for a way to bring her back safely. I promise you I won't let anything happen to you all or her."

Draven closed his eyes. There he did it. He made his offer. He didn't know if the fire type or any of her other Pokémon would accept it. He wasn't their original trainer. He couldn't think about the worst possibility. He felt the wind pick up. He prayed these were winds of change and good fortune. That her Pokémon wouldn't be as lost as she was.

"Infernape!" Infernape said in sounds of wasn't sadness, but joy.

Draven let out his breath he had been holding that sounded like an agreement. He opened his eyes to hear a voice.

"That's nice, but they have a trainer already. I'm not even gone a day and you're making a play at my team."

Draven finally looked past Infernape and not blinded by the sun to see the last person he expected. It couldn't be. Aki was standing there, perfectly normal.

"Aki?"

"Yeah."

Infernape ran to his trainer and hugged her. She was still here with him like she always promised. Together. They would be able to continue on with their goals. He hugged her tighter making sure he wasn't imagining this and to make sure she wouldn't leave. He let out a few tears, but only increased his body temperature so they would dry instantly.

"Nice try."

"Nape." He laughed a little. Caught. He tried to be tough and still got the point across that he loved his trainer. His best friend. He never would accept Draven's offer. Aki was the only trainer for him. He'd rather go off and fight, train in her name. A roamer that waited for his trainer to return. That was nothing now to the actual future.

He then released as he noticed he wasn't the only one who needed her.

"Aki."

"I know."

"But how?"

"After you left Giratina disappeared for what seemed like a while. Next thing I know Giratina comes back and Palkia is with it. I hear some growls and roars and next nothing. I wake up with Giratina staring at me and a portal opening. Giratina nods to me to leave. Apparently Giratina didn't want to keep there forever, just long enough to get Palkia to fix what it couldn't." Aki explained.

"I don't care. I'm so glad to see you." Draven said hugging her. Aki hugged her brother back.

"Me too." Aki said as she then released him. "Everything seems so peaceful."

The world was safe from Team Galactic trying to destroy it. For now everything seemed in its place and right. No one was missing a trainer, a sister, or a best friend.

"Well..." Draven trailed off.

"What?"

"I might have told your Pokémon you weren't coming back." Draven said as he scratched his head.

"Please don't tell me Gabite destroyed the city." Aki said dead serious.

"No. He didn't, but we might want to get as soon as possible."

"Right. I want to see them."

* * *

They stayed where Draven left them. Barton had been watching him until he returned. Not that they were doing much as they all still attempted to processes what they had been told. Barton didn't want to think about how he would or his Pokémon feel if they lost each other. A part of him wanted to ask Draven could take one or two as to keep a part of Aki with him and try to help them. He doubt it and wasn't even going to ask knowing the answer would be no. He head footsteps and Barton figured it was Draven returning with Infernape.

"Aki?" Barton asked as he turned and saw the girl he believed to be lost. She smiled to him and he ran and hugged her.

Upon hearing his claim five Pokémon looked up and saw their trainer. They looked at each other and around. This wasn't a dream. Instantly four of them broke out in smiles and tears of joy as they ran to their trainer. They jumped and hugged her causing her to fall, just needing the touch she was there.

"Alright. I'm here, it's alright." Aki said as she made sure she petted each of them. As she got up she smiled as Pachirisu clung to her leg. She picked her up and hugged her.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu cried before hoping out of her arms.

Aki then kneeled and rubbed Leafeon under her chin and the side of her face. The grass type made soft cries happy to be comforted by the only one who could.

Aki turned to the feathered Pokémon next to her. She silently petted his wings as he looked to her with eyes that told her 'he felt lucky to have her.' She then leaned in and kissed him on the beak. He made a surprised caw, but blushed nonetheless. She then looked up.

Standing up she casually fell and nudged Floatzel. Floatzel gasped and gave her the best glare then broke into a joyous laugh as he then hugged her. Aki petted his head and hugged him back. She looked behind him and smiled at the one Pokémon that had yet to come see her. He only stared in disbelief.

Aki slowly walked up to Gabite. Keeping a calm face she only waited for him. In the short time she had him she knew one thing for sure: let him come to her. He had warmed up her, but only recently and she didn't want to scare him off.

Gabite looked up at her. His moron was still there. The trainer who was dumb enough to enter his cavern and attempted...succeeded in capturing him.

"Ger..." her growled. How dare she make him sad and worried? How are dare she cause all this unnecessary emotions? Take him from his home and turn him into a trainer's Pokémon? Earn his trust?

"I'm not leaving you." Aki said.

"Gabite!" Gabite cried and lunged at her.

"Aki!" Draven shouted concern for her that Gabite had just attacked her. "Huh?"

Taking a second look, it was the opposite. Gabite had lunged, but only to hug her. He expressed his happiness to see her as he lightly hit her back with his claws. Aki let out a small laugh. He was mad at her for turning in him into the Pokémon he was today, but he hugged her to tell her he was grateful she had. He was glad it was her that came into the cave that day. He'd go back and tell his past self, she was cool and don't fight her.

"I'm leaving Sunyshore City." Draven said breaking the silence. Aki let go of Gabite and all her Pokémon ran to stand beside her.

"I figured."

"I have two more badges to get. I know you're going to challenge the gym soon. I've heard the Sunyshore gym is the strongest and I don't think I'm ready to challenge it yet. I'm going to Snowpoint City. Also I need to find a new partner since I only have five Pokémon now. Once I've caught up I'll be back. You better be ready to battle." Draven said as determination shined in his eyes. He couldn't wait. Their last battle wasn't legitimate in his eyes. He didn't win an he needed to set it straight. Their next battle would decide which on was the better trainer and maybe put some ease in their rivalry. The ultimate battle between siblings.

"Us too!" Barton said. "We want a battle too!"

"Don't worry. We'll be ready." Aki said as she looked to her partners who nodded in agreement.

 **AN: That's the end of chapter 32! Woo! Aki's still with us! I hope you all liked the chapter! Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow in the meantime! Bye friends! And Goodnight!**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: The only excuse I have for not updating is...adulting. Yes, it's been rough and I hate it. Since I'm out of work with strep I guess I have time to update. Who knows what will happen?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except characters and couple other things.**

" _Sometimes the people whom we've known for only a short amount of time have a bigger impact on us than those we've known forever."_

Chapter 34

Aki knew she needed to be prepared for the future. The future of her finally challenging the Pokémon League. It would be coming up soon. She just had one more obstacle to overcome, one more like gym badge to obtain. After taking a week to recover and allowing Sunyshore City to calm down after the Team Galactic fiasco she was ready. Now she stood in front of the Sunyshore Gym ready to take it on this challenge. She took a deep breath and sighed. Nothing was wrong.

"Chipa." Pachirisu said as she patted her shoulder and rubbed against her face. Aki looked to her Pokémon and smiled.

Since last week's events she had been edgy. There was something on her mind and it frustrated all her Pokémon that they couldn't figure out what. They thought being with her for so long they would know some kind of hint. It wasn't like Aki to get depressed all of a sudden without a catalyst. Most of the time the reason was Draven, but this time they parted on good terms. They couldn't have been it. She was quiet during training the last couple days and that never happened. Aki was very vocal about training and gave them critiques and praises when needed. Lately all she said 'good job'.

All her Pokémon noticed and apparently elected Pachirisu the team member to always make sure their trainer was okay. She was small enough to not attract a lot of attention outside her ball. Plus Pachirisu liked the idea of being able to ride around on Aki's shoulder. Aki never noticed and thought Pachirisu wanted out of her ball and to be around her. She always was a little clingy.

"Hello. Are you here for a gym battle?" a voice said.

Coming out of her thoughts Aki answered, "I am."

"You're gonna challenge Volkner with that electric type? If that."

"Chiparara." Pachirisu growled. She was an electric type thank you very much!

"She's as real as any other." Aki said petting her tail calming the electric type. Pachirisu turned her head and cocked it some. Aki would have torn the boy a new one talking about her Pokémon.

"I would say so too." A voice said coming out of the back of the gym. Aki recognized the man as Volkner. Draven told her about him. He was there trying to stop Cyrus. "That will be all." The boy nodded and left the gym. "Sorry. He's training under me and hasn't encounter any small electric types. Pachirisu is a fine Pokémon."

"Chipa." Pachirisu said blushing.

"It's fine." Aki answered.

"Are you here for your gym battle?" Volkner asked.

"Yes."

"After seeing some of your performance beforehand I knew I couldn't wait to battle you." Volkner said as he walked to his side of the battle field.

"I couldn't wait either." Aki said.

"The gym battle between Aki, the challenger, and Volkner, the gym leader, will now begin. Each trainer will use four Pokémon and the battle will be over when either side is unable to continue. In addition only the challenger will able to substitute Pokémon. Trainers, begin!" the robot referee said.

"Raichu go!"

"Pachirisu, let's go!"

"Chipa!"

"Raichu Iron Tail!"

"Dodge with Dig!"

Pachirisu quickly buried herself in the field and prepared to strike the other electric rodent. She saw her chance and struck Raichu on the back causing super-effective damage.

"Iron Tail!"

While Pachirisu was still behind Raichu he flicked his tail and slammed into her. Pachirisu was tossed back landing on her back, but used the momentum to flip herself back up.

"You alright?" Aki asked.

"Chi."

"She's been trained well." Volkner commented.

Pachirisu turned to see Aki's face. She knew her trainer would be happy to hear that comment. She knew Aki took pride in them. However, Pachirisu's ears dropped; Aki looked almost sad.

"Thank you." Aki replied. "Pachirisu Thunderbolt!"

Instead of worrying about it in the middle of a battle Pachirisu charged her sacks and attacked. Raichu jumped out of the way.

"Raichu Iron Tail!"

"Iron Tail too!" Aki countered.

Both of their tails collided and pushed back.

"Volt Tackle!"

"Dig!"

Raichu ran crossed where Pachirisu was supposed to be. He growled having missed and felt the ground moved below him. Too late to dodge Raichu took the damage and was currently up above Pachirisu.

"Thunder!"

"Chipa!" Pachirisu cried as the powerful electrical attack struck her.

"Come down with Volt Tackle!"

"Rai!" Raichu cried as he came down in an arc toward Pachirisu.

"Iron Tail!" Pachirisu glared and jumped into the air as her tail glowed. She rolled herself and collided with Raichu. Both powers collided and exploded. Both trainers watched as their Pokémon fall from the air hitting the ground.

"Raichu!"

"Pachirisu!"

As the smoke cleared both trainers looked to see their Pokémon face first into the field. They watched their Pokémon cautiously. Was it over? Apparently not as one of the Pokémon was getting to their feet. They couldn't upset their trainer. They worked hard to get to this position and wasn't going to let this new trainer get in the way.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Pachirisu is the winner!" referee announced.

"Chipa. Pa. Pa." Pachirisu panted as she stared at the opponent.

"That was good. You believe in your Pokémon and it paid off." Volkner said as he returned Raichu to his ball.

"Thank you." Aki said. "Pachirisu come on back."

"Chipa?" Pachirisu questioned, but went back to her trainer's side.

"You're tired. You've done a good job so take a break." Aki said as she kneeled down and petted her electric type and pulled out her ball.

"Chipa." Pachirisu nodded as was returned.

"Jolteon. You're up next!" Volkner called out his evolution of Eevee.

"Leafeon I choose you!"

Both evolutions glared at one another. Despite not liking to fight Leafeon made sure she knew she had too. She did for her trainer. Plus she needed to show this eeveelution that her trainer was as good as his.

"Jolteon use Quick Attack!"

"Energy Ball!"

Jolteon quickly jumped over the ball Leafeon fired at him and struck her full force with his body. Leafeon quickly shook off the damage and stood back up ready to continue.

"Leaf Blade!" Instantly Leafeon charged Jolteon slashing at him.

"Jolt!"

"Jolteon! Get up and use Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it with Aerial Ace!" Using the energy Leafeon flew up dodging the move and getting airborne above Jolteon.

"Jolteon quick use Shadow Ball!"

"Energy Ball!" Coming down the two balls of energy collided leaving a smoke that layered the field. "X-Scissor!"

Volkner gritted his teeth as he saw Jolteon as knocked out of the smoke and back by him. His electric type slowly got to his feet and glared at Leafeon who gracefully landed on her paws in front of her trainer awaiting her next command.

"Quick Attack!"

"Aerial Ace!"

Both collided together as Leafeon was taking on Jolteon head on from above to combat the Quick Attack. Aki's eyes were on Volkner as he smirked.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Jolteeeon!" Jolteon cried as he electrocuted Leafeon.

"You were waiting for that, weren't you?" Aki said as she looked upon as Leafeon hit the ground and got up shakenly. "You okay?"

"Fe." Leafeon nodded. She was still able to continue.

"Jolteon Iron Tail!"

"Leafeon Leaf Blade!"

Both eeveelutions charged at one another with Jolteon's tail glowed white while Leafeon's head leaf and tail glowed green. Each Pokémon flipped and collided with one another. Their trainers watch anxiously as neither Pokémon would give up. Eventually the powers reacted and each Pokémon was tossed having attacked the other. Both laid at their trainer's feet.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! The battle is a draw!"

"Thank you Jolteon. That was well done." Volkner said returning his electric type.

"Thanks Leafeon. You did well." Aki said as she returned her to rest.

"Let us continue. Luxray go!"

"Luxray!"

"Infernape I choose you!"

"Infernape!" Infernape cried making a fist ready to fight. He looked back at his trainer and smiled. She nodded toward him. Infernape knew something was on her mind, but this wasn't the time to confront her. Not that he thought he'd get anything from her. She never did like to talk. For right now taking it out on Luxray seemed to be the best choice.

"Flamethrower!"

Infernape took Luxray by surprise as the flames hit him in the face. Luxray growled and shook off the heat that remained on his face. He then glared at the fire type.

"Luxray use Thunder Fang!"

Infernape put his arm out in front of him and took the electrical bite. He winced and attempted to shake off the cat who had a firm grip.

"Close Combat!"

Infernape smirked and struck Luxray with his other arm and legs. Luxray instantly let go and was Infernape swiftly made multiple strikes.

"Shock Wave!"

"Avoid it with Dig!"

Just as Luxray launched his attack Infernape dug underground and avoided the move that swept across the field. Coming up from behind Luxray, Infernape struck the cat on the back. Luxray landed on his feet and glared at Infernape as he heavily panted.

"Thunder!" Volkner commanded knowing his partner wasn't going to last much longer. He needed to take this Pokemon if he could help it.

"Flare Blitz!" Aki cried and Infernape changed and broke through the powerful electric type attack and slammed into Luxray. Luxray was knocked back and slid before stopping in the middle of the field with burn marks littering his fur.

"Luxray is unable to battle! The winner is Infernape!"

"Nice job." Aki said. Infernape nodded and looked back to her with a thumbs up. Aki nodded.

She kept thinking about that last battle. She didn't know, but something felt wrong with it. Like she could have done something else or more. There was nothing wrong with how she handled. Infernape didn't seem to think so and he should know, right? Aki shook her head.

"Electivire go!" Volkner called out his last Pokémon. He couldn't believe the jolt he was feeling. This girl obviously knew how to raise Pokémon, however, he couldn't help feel something didn't add up. Her Pokémon looked to her like something was missing. Knowing she had a hand in stopping Team Galactic she was a strong trainer. However, she didn't seem the type to treat them cruelly, but with kindness. Where was that expectation?

"Electivire use Thunder Punch!"

"Close Combat!" Aki shouted.

"Fer." Infernape nodded and took off toward the electric at a lighting speed.

Both Pokémon collided and sparks flew off with every strike. Infernape would flip and duck before striking while Electivire blocked each move waiting for a chance to strike. As Infernape jumped over Electivire his two black tails grabbed him and had the fire type in the air.

"Thunder!"

"Flare Blitz!" Aki countered as an attempt to escape as she heard Infernape cry out as he was electrocuted.

"Toss him and use Fire Punch!"

Electivire tossed Infernape, who powered up Flare Blitz, and jumped up to attack. Infernape having his back turned gritted his teeth and straighten his back and went into a nose dive.

"Vire!"

"Nape!"

The powers exploded and both their trainers covered their faces from the heat from the fire and electricity. The smoke covered the field and no one could see anything. No sounds were heard. Someone on the field was silenced while the other stood grinning proudly at their victory. Eventually the suspense ended as the smoke cleared.

"Infernape is unable to battle! The winner is Electivire!" the ref said.

"Thank you Infernape. That was great." Aki said returning him. "Gabite let's go!"

"Gab!" Gabite snapped as he appeared.

"Prepared I see." Volkner said.

Aki nodded in response before she commanded, "Stone Edge!"

"Block it with Ice Punch!"

Electivire hit the stones back that were now coated in ice. Like ice shards that hit Gabite. Gabite growled in annoyance and pride. His opponent made a good move and in his cave he would have never had a battle like this. He shook off the cold feeling and glared. Aki should have told him something more. She could have told him to counter or escape.

"Gaber!" Gabite shouted at Aki. He had enough of her crap. She was a moron and she was starting to revert back to her moronic ways. She wasn't thinking right with her head fully in the battle. He wasn't having that.

Aki snapped her head up and looked to her Pokémon. He glared at her. How could he know what was going through her head? She wasn't good enough to do anything! All she did was mess up! She wasn't good enough to be his trainer. She might as well forfeit and release him while she's at it. He only gave her chance because he owed her. They all did. Out of pity, blackmail, or debt all her Pokémon came with her.

"Gabite." Gabite shook his head. That wasn't true. He didn't follow her out of debt. None of them did. He followed, although first reluctantly, because she proved she someone worth following. Despite only being with her for such a short time, he knew her in ways the others didn't. She was good enough to be what she wanted. A trainer worth recognition. She just needed to be shown. He nodded to her.

Like all the Pokémon she caught, not that they knew, she did research on them so she adapt to their personal quirks or needs. Infernape needed trained at adapt all his different types of fighting styles. Floatzel always had to push himself to get better and knew that if he got better the other would too. Pachirisu had endless amounts of energy so she made sure to expel it before anything serious. Honchkrow didn't forget his mistakes and Aki made sure to go over what happened and how to fix them. Despite she didn't show it as much, Leafeon preferred not to partake in fights. Aki made sure to appeal to that side of the pacifist making training and battles fun. Gabite would be tough to train in general and Aki prepared herself for brute force. She wanted him to one day evolve and that within itself would be a long...time...Aki's eyes widen upon seeing what was happening before her eyes.

Gabite was glowing. But it couldn't be! They were doing well in the battle. She didn't him to obtain the extra strength. Evolution only came from in desperate times or when the time was right after hard work. There was no way. Gabite's body grew taller as his fins and tail grew out. The glow grew out before breaking revealing a new Pokémon.

"Gar!" roared the newly evolved Garchomp.

"Unbelievable!" Volkner said as he witnessed the Gabite evolve.

"Thank you." Aki said to her fully evolved dragon. Garchomp turned to his trainer and nodded. He understood her better than he thought. She did know what she was doing with her Pokémon. There was nothing wrong with her. "Let's do this."

"Gar." He agreed before jumping into the air and into a nose dive. The two appendages on his head glowed blue and his body shortly after in the form of a dragon. Using his full force Garchomp slammed into Electivire who put his hands out to try and stop the incoming attack.

"Vire!" Electivire cried and as the smoke cleared he was kneeled and glaring at Garchomp who only smirked.

"Dragon Rush." Aki said in awe as she realized that her dragon had learned a new move upon evolution. Her hard work had paid off. She got Gabite to trust and finally he evolved into Garchomp.

 _Pokédex: Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. It flies at speeds equal to a jet fighter plane that its wings create blades that can fell nearby trees. It never allows its prey to escape._

 _Moves: Dragon Claw/ Stone Edge/ Earthquake/ Dragon Rush_

"I don't care if you evolved or not! Bigger they are, harder they fall!" Volkner said. "Ice Punch!"

"Dragon Claw!"

Both punch and claw collided with one another and Garchomp's eyes widen and quickly backed away noticing his claw was icing over. He growled and attempted to shake it off.

"Earthquake!" Aki said.

Seeing what she wanted him to do. He jumped and slammed his frozen claw into the ground. The vibrations shattered the ice and the waves spread out through the field. Electivire winced as he began to take the damage.

"Thunder!" Volkner cried surprising Aki.

Electivire stuck his tails into the ground and his attack disrupted the Earthquake and caused chucks of the field to shoot at Garchomp.

"Block it Stone Edge!"

"Gar!" Garchomp cried as he launched the stones. Both set of stones collided creating a massive dust cloud that covered the field. Neither could see their opponent.

Aki knew if she didn't do something then Volkner might get a chance to attack with an Ice Punch. If that happened then they might get a chance.

"Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp's eyes flashed and launched himself into the slowly dissipating dust cloud. He remember exactly where Electivire stood before and he could make out his form. He smirked at his moron's choice. She knew what he was doing and this was who he finally gave his loyalty too. Dragon Rush was a move that made their opponent unable to move. Electivire could feel the power radiate off the dragon. The electric type wouldn't be able to move as Garchomp attacked. Electivire cried out and was knocked back on his back.

"Electivire is unable to battle! The winner is Garchomp! The victor is the challenger!" the ref said raising his arm with a green flag toward Aki's side.

"We did it!" Aki cried happily as she raced out and launched at Garchomp enveloping him in a hug. Garchomp blushed and returned the gesture careful not to scratch her with his claws. Hugs were okay as long as this meant his trainer would get her head out of the clouds.

"That was impressive. Congratulations. Here is your Beacon Badge, proof you've defeated me." Volkner said presenting Aki and her team, who were all outside their balls.

"Thank you." Aki said taking the badge and admiring it.

Her Pokémon looked at her nervously. Was she okay? Last they knew she wasn't herself. She turned and looked at her team. Aki had a bright smile on her face. Yeah, she was fine and it looked like she felt like she could be on the top of the Pokémon League.

"It's all thanks to all of you." Aki said as she opened her arms and all Pokémon jumped into her arms for a group hug. They all cheered and laughed. After they stopped Aki looked at her team and smiled before looking out the door. Outside was the next step.

 **AN: Aki has all eight badges and Garchomp! Woo! Hope you enjoyed the gym battle and will stayed tune for the rest! Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow in the meantime! Bye!**


End file.
